El Mensajero de los Dioses II
by Andie Hollyfield
Summary: ¿Cuál fue el origen de los Arcángeles Negros? ¿Nuestros amigos pueden vivir en paz definitivamente? Varios años después de aquella dura batalla la Oscuridad regresa a tratar de destruir la Tierra y Tsubasa y los Arcángeles vuelven a luchar.
1. El Presente

"_Y una fuerza más allá de la bondad o la maldad, más blanca que el blanco más puro, más negra que el negro más intenso comenzó a irradiarse en todas direcciones, buscando algo, como si algo la llamara. Algo más allá del mismísimo caos_."

El Mensajero de los Dioses II

I: El Presente

Varios años habían pasado desde aquella noche en que todo había terminado. Tsubasa se fue a Brasil, y después de enlazar su vida con la de su amada, Sanae, llegó a Barcelona. Ryou y Yukari se ennoviaron, y aunque ya llevaban un buen tiempo siendo pareja, Yukari no estaba realmente ilusionada con la idea de una boda, ya que Ryou de por sí era bastante olvidadizo con las fechas. Si se lo preguntan, seguían en Shizuoka, al igual que Jinko, el ex-Arcángel de la Oscuridad.

Hyuga estaba en Italia, su destino debatiéndose entre la Juventus y la Reggiana de la serie C. Sin embargo, no olvidaba que tenía a sus amigos en Japón: su mejor amigo, Wakashimadzu Ken; su mejor aliado en el ataque en la Selección Japonesa, Sawada Takeshi; Sorimachi Kazuki, excelente bromista, buen amigo y fiero jugador que conoció en el Toho, e incluso a Ikazuchi Rairyuu, antes el Arcángel del Trueno, quien terminó estudiando en la universidad ya que no quería en realidad ser futbolista.

Taro estaba de regreso en Shizuoka, debido a una lesión que sufrió al salvar a su media hermana, Yoshiko, de ser atropellada por un camión. Pero como es habitual en él, afrontó todo con su típica madurez, y se mantenía en contacto con todos sus amigos, sobre todo Azumi, y Wataru, el ex-novio de ella (suena gracioso escuchar eso ya que sólo duraron dos días), otrora el Arcángel del Odio, y ahora dedicado al periodismo, al igual que Azumi.

Genzo, en Alemania, no dejaba de entrenar. No estaba al 100 de sus capacidades, aunque la verdad es que nunca más lo estuvo, desde los doce años, pero eso no significaba que se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Seguía en el mismo equipo, el Hamburgo, al lado de su mejor amigo, Herman Kaltz, pero Karl Heinz Schneider, aún su mayor rival, se fue al Bayern Munich, con la esperanza de derrotarlo. Por otro lado, estaba comenzando a interesarse en algunos pasatiempos fuera de correr, y seguía en contacto con Akuji Tooru, que ya no era el Arcángel del Hielo, y seguía siendo invencible en los videojuegos.

Por otro lado, Kurobane Shinobu, el mismo que había sido el Arcángel del Caos y DJ Darkwing, había pasado a ser el dueño de _Vitalis_, la discoteca juvenil más popular de la ciudad. Ya había dejado las tornamesas, pero ahora como ejecutivo iba más allá de eso, y nunca dejó atrás su amor por la música, al igual que el amor por su novia desde hacía varios años. A menudo se encontraba con Kagei Kai, quien había sido el Mensajero de las Sombras y era asiduo asistente a la discoteca. Éste último se había vuelto un excelente jugador de fútbol gracias a las enseñanzas de sus amigos. Ya era muy parecido a Tsubasa físicamente, pues su juego era más de velocidad, y hasta se podría decir que era su hermano menor, de no ser porque Tsubasa ya tenía un hermano menor, Daichi, y porque aparte de ser más pálido, el joven solía amarrarse el cabello. Además, se había vuelto muy popular, pero eso no afectaba su tranquila y sencilla forma de ser, y seguía teniendo sus presentimientos.

Por supuesto, aunque no hablaban de ello, bien fuera porque trataban de no pensar en ello, o bien porque les dolía un poco, los Arcángeles y ex-Arcángeles podían recordar a Shiro, y la triste manera en que murió, protegiendo a Natsuko y a la abuela de Tsubasa, aunque también era porque en cuanto terminara la batalla final entre Arcángeles Blancos y Negros, sería su fin. Eso recurría en las peores pesadillas de aquellas doce personas que fueron partícipes de aquella situación, oculta para el resto de los habitantes de Shizuoka. También la abuela de Tsubasa había fallecido, poco después de la boda de su nieto mayor. Los médicos habían hablado de "un ataque al corazón" mientras ella dormía, y eso era lo que Natsuko y Koudai creían, pero Tsubasa sabía que la razón había sido mucho más sencilla: Su tiempo en la Tierra como custodia de la leyenda de los Arcángeles y el Mensajero de los Dioses había terminado.

Pero ahora, las que custodiaban aquella leyenda eran Natsuko y Sanae, ésta última siendo parte primordial de ello; no por nada la ex-estudiante del Nankatsu había escuchado la leyenda debido a la tradición de la familia de la abuela de Tsubasa, si no que la vivía tanto por ser al principio una aliada, como por resultar siendo el Arcángel del Amor. Ella aún podía recordar ciertos momentos que habían pasado en los días siguientes al fin del lío, sobre todo cuando les propinó un palazo a Tsubasa (ya en ese entonces su novio) e Ishizaki, pues ellos se habían reído de ella.

"-Oigan, ¿recuerdan cuando ya-saben-quién nos mencionó quién era el Arcángel más poderoso? –preguntó la chica, mientras caminaban hacia el templo donde solía vivir Shiro.

-La verdad, yo no –admitió Tsubasa.

-Ah, ya déjalo así. Al fin y al cabo, el pasado es pasado –respondió Ryou, cuando de buenas a primeras se quedó en su sitio, pálido.

-Ishizaki-kun, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Tsubasa.

-No me digas que no lo recuerdas.

-Ya dije que no lo recuerdo. Sabes que no tengo precisamente muy buena memoria.

-Pues yo sí –dijo Sanae, molesta. –Se burlaron del Arcángel del Amor, diciendo que "pobre de aquel al que le toque serlo."

-Pero era porque pensábamos que quizás no era una chica. ¿Cómo diablos íbamos a saberlo si ni siquiera Shiro lo sabía?

-¿Pensábamos? Me sonó a manada –dijo Tsubasa.

-Como sea. ¿Y cómo íbamos a saber que tú eras el último…?

-Última

-¿…Arcángel?

-Pues igual, pero… -ahora sí se veía molesta, tal como cuando le decían Anego en la primaria. -¡No olviden que les puedo ganar!

Y después de formar la barrera, Sanae golpeó a ambos muchachos con el Báculo de Bastet."

Obviamente Tsubasa quedó resentido por unos días, pero se le pasó rápidamente y después de una malteada en la heladería de la familia Nakasawa. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Ambos vivían en Barcelona, en un cómodo apartamento. Aunque Tsubasa lograba defenderse con su portugués, a la joven le costaba trabajo adaptarse al español, a pesar de haber comenzado unas clases del idioma. Obviamente hubo la típica discusión sobre si iban a tener hijos o algo así, pero ellos no querían pensar en aquello por ahora, pues tenían otras prioridades, pero Sanae albergaba la ilusión de esperar un bebé, al menos.

Mas ninguno de los doce notó lo que sucedía.

Amaneció en Barcelona, y Tsubasa se levantó al alba. Aunque sabía cuál era la costumbre de su esposa, y de los demás Arcángeles, no quiso despertarla aún. Observándola mientras dormía, Ozora Tsubasa intentó recordar por qué se había enamorado de ella… Aunque ya saben que él no es muy bueno para recordar cosas.

"¿Qué es lo que me enamoró de ella? Bueno, creo que la pregunta no es relevante; lo que cuenta es que enlacé mi vida con la mujer que amo" –pensó el futbolista, pero de inmediato desechó la idea. Debía haber algo que hizo que él se enamorar de ella.

¿Acaso había sido el hecho de que ella siempre lo acompañó? ¿Podría haber sido su manera de ser?

Tsubasa no lo sabía.

Claro, de inmediato se echó la culpa a sí mismo. Él vivió tan obsesionado con el fútbol, que se daba muy poca cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. O al menos hasta que tenía quince años… Y Sanae siempre estuvo ahí, incondicionalmente. De buenas a primeras dejó de verla como animadora del equipo, como amiga, después como asistente del equipo, hasta verla como la dulce joven en la que se había convertido. Ni siquiera pudo saber en qué momento llegó Cupido y le disparó la flecha.

Y después… Llegó Shiro ;;. Apareció el misterioso ser de blanco que antes fue ancestro de su adorada abuelita, que en paz descanse. Ahí las cosas cambiaron tanto… Sanae se había convertido en su más grande aliada (sin desmeritar a los otros) ya que no hallaban al último Arcángel… Aunque casi la perdió en la última batalla contra los Arcángeles Negros. Se dio cuenta que la necesitaba, y mucho más de lo que creía posible, tanto que cuando llegó a su lado después que ella fuera atacada por el Arcángel del Caos y le pidió que fuera su novia si lograban salir vivos de esa, vio un milagro. No; vio no es la palabra. Tsubasa, el _Kami no Tsukai_, _vivió_ un milagro; Sanae resplandeció con luz propia, como si el Sol estuviera en ella… Y se convirtió en el Arcángel del Amor. Por suerte, Tsubasa logró vencer al Mensajero de las Sombras, y lo que había dicho fue muy en serio.

Seguía pensando en aquello, pero…

-Buenos días, Tsubasa –Sanae lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bue, buenos días, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí.

"Se ve tan bien con ese camisón…Ah, ¿a quién engaño? Se ve hermosa con todo" –pensó el joven.

-Dímelo de frente –dijo Sanae, sonriendo.

-¡Cielos! Se me había olvidado que estamos sintonizados en la misma frecuencia. Digo que te ves más que bien, te ves preciosa tal cual eres.

Y eso que el Mensajero de los Dioses nunca fue bueno para los piropos.

-¿En serio? ¿Incluso si me vistiera como una cantante de rock pesado?

-No exageres… ¬¬U

-Je, je, sabes que es una broma, Tsubasa-kun.

¿No es obvio que él sabía que era una broma?

Rato después, el futbolista salió de casa, mientras Sanae se preparaba para ir a su curso de español, que era por las mañanas en ciertos días, y por la tarde en otros. Ese día era de jornada matutina. Después de arreglar la habitación matrimonial, lavar la ropa sucia y darle de comer al canario de una vecina que le había pedido el favor de cuidarlo por unos días mientras iba de viaje a Asturias, Sanae fue al centro de idiomas donde estudiaba.

-_Buenos días_ –dijo la maestra en cuanto Sanae llegó.

-Buenos días –respondió nuestra amiga, recordando las frases básicas que sabía gracias a Tsubasa ;).

Poco después llegaron los compañeros de curso de la japonesa. Había dos jóvenes ingleses, Malcolm y Matthew; una chica árabe, Hiba; un alemán, Gerhard; una francesa, Toinette y una canadiense que había vivido en Japón durante unos años, Jane. Sanae se llevaba especialmente bien con esta última, pues Jane la ayudaba cuando tenía dudas, y además la canadiense había encontrado a alguien con quién practicar su japonés.

Entretanto, en París…

-Hola, Azumi-chan –dijo Wataru, saludando a su amiga, ex-novia y ahora compañera de carrera. Ambos estudiaban para ser periodistas, y no les iba mal gracias a que estudiaban juntos y su amplio manejo del francés, el japonés, y en el caso de Wataru, el inglés. Y a pesar de que ambos ya eran adultos, él seguía llamando a su amiga Azumi-chan.

-Hola, Wataru-kun. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… Si no contamos con mi parálisis cerebral y mis ojos de perro siberiano.

Él se tomaba a broma aquello, aunque ahora había decidido usar un lente de contacto transparente sobre su ojo castaño y uno castaño sobre su ojo azul. La gente ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la diferencia. Ya no le importaba su situación, que para otra persona habría sido penosa.

-Igual… Sólo que mis problemas son diferentes…Más femeninos, si sabes a qué me refiero.

-Supongo.

Hayakawa Azumi era plenamente consciente de que Wataru había sido un peligrosísimo Arcángel Negros. Apenas llevaba un día de ser su novia cuando Misaki-kun le reveló la verdad sobre Wataru y sobre él mismo, después de que a él le diera un ataque de dolor inexplicable en medio de la clase. Sin embargo, a ella no le importó; poco después sería Wataru el que le pidiera a ella que volvieran a ser amigos, y aunque a ella le dolió, aceptó.

-¿Has sabido algo de Misaki-kun?

-La verdad no.

-Qué raro. Usualmente escribe con frecuencia. Espero que esté mejor de su lesión.

-Digo lo mismo, amigo –dijo Azumi, bajando la mirada. Obviamente el muchacho de los ojos dispares lo notó, y soltando una de sus muletas, rodeó los hombros de su amiga.

Mientras, Tooru estaba en su oficina, trabajando. Había terminado con honores su carrera de Arquitectura, y tenía mucho que hacer a diario, sobre todo porque estaba trabajando en unos planos para un edificio de oficinas, pero nunca dejó su afición a los videojuegos, ni siquiera después de la dura batalla que sufrió por ser el Arcángel del Hielo. Pero al regresar a Alemania con ayuda de Genzo, se enteró que el mejor amigo de éste estaba enterado de lo sucedido, pero no hubo rechazo por parte de Kaltz, que aprendió del Rey de los Videojuegos todo lo referente a ganar en ellos. Tiempo aquellos…

Sin embargo, su secretaria le avisó que tenía una llamada.

-Hola, habla Akuji.

-_Hola, Tooru-kun. Soy yo, Wakabayashi._

-Ah, hola Wakabayashi-kun. Tiempo sin hablar contigo.

-_Sí… Ya sabes que vivo muy ocupado, al igual que tú._ ¿_Cómo has estado_?

-Ya lo dijiste: Ocupado trabajando.

-_Nada raro. Llamo para avisarte que voy a viajar a Japón en unos días._ ¿_Quieres que le lleve algo a tu familia_?

-No… Espera; creo que sí. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-_Bien que lo sabes_.

Mientras tanto, Ishizaki acababa de llegar al pequeño apartamento donde vivía solo. Cansado como estaba por el duro entrenamiento, sacó una soda del refrigerador y se desplomó en el sofá. Había hablado con Yukari la idea de rentar entre los dos un apartamento, pero ella estaba muy feliz viviendo con Kumi. Sin embargo, un viejo amigo vivía cerca; un amigo que necesitaba la ayuda de Ryou. El _Monkey Boy_ estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un golpeteo en la puerta lo despertó.

-¿Quién por todos los…? –murmuró Ryou por lo bajo, molesto, pero después, en voz alta, -¡Ya va!

-Soy yo, Misaki Taro.

Ishizaki abrió la puerta con una breve sonrisa. Para él resultaba muy chocante ver que su amigo y compañero de partidos y batallas ;) tenía que usar muletas como Wataru, y en silla de ruedas después de las terapias. Al fin y al cabo, Taro estaba en Japón por una muy seria lesión.

-Anda, sigue. No hay realmente mucho que pueda ofrecerte, pero…

-Gracias, Ishizaki-kun… Y perdón por las molestias que te causo.

Misaki entró al diminuto lugar, y estuvo a punto de quitarse los zapatos, pero…

-No te esfuerces, Misaki-kun.

-Pero…

-Anda, no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré después de limpiar.

-Está bien…

Bajo su apariencia de hombre rudo y no realmente guapo, Ishizaki Ryou tenía un gran corazón, y una voluntad de hierro.

-¿Cómo vas con las terapias?

-Bien, supongo. Sigo bastante adolorido, pero ya sabes, gajes del oficio.

-Eso sonó gracioso. Yo diría que más bien son gajes del problema.

-Ah –Taro sonrió como siempre. -¿Y cómo vas con Yukari?

-No logro convencerla de que vivamos juntos… Está muy feliz viviendo con Kumi.

-¿Qué dice ella?

-"Pues sé que somos novios y todo eso, Ryou-chan, pero créeme que no está muy bien visto que vivamos juntos en unión libre… Además, como llegas tan cansado del entrenamiento, llegarías directo a dormir, y yo llego más temprano y me quedaría sola." Eso es lo que ella argumenta.

-Chapada a la antigua…

-Ni que lo digas. La adoro con toda el alma y eso, y quisiera que viviera conmigo, pero la verdad no sería capaz de obligarla a venirse conmigo.

-Y… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de noviazgo con ella?

Ishizaki por suerte se sabía bien la respuesta.

-Llevo ya cuatro años y un poco más. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Pensé que quizás ibas a…

-¿Pedirle matrimonio? No… Todavía no estoy preparado para hacerle frente a eso. Y no me vengas con que Tsubasa ya lo hizo, pero ya sabes; a pesar de todo soy menor que él, y además no sé si Yukari quisiera aceptarme.

Y así siguieron conversando.


	2. Una Dolorosa Corazonada

II: Una Dolorosa Corazonada.

Entretanto, Shinobu había estado hablando con Jinko por teléfono. Ella había terminado la carrera de Medicina, y era de hecho la asistente del doctor Shibazaki, el mismo que atendía a Taro por la lesión.

-…Bueno, creo que te tengo que dejar, amiga. Ya toca abrir el negocio –y después de despedirse colgó el teléfono.

Se paró de su escritorio y fue a supervisar que todo estuviese al pelo; nada podía fallar, según él. Después de eso, salió de _Vitalis_ y encendió su iPod. Algunos jóvenes que pasaban cerca del establecimiento y que conocían al dueño y ex–D.J se preguntaban si él había salido a fumar un cigarrillo, pero no era así. Shinobu podría haber tenido cualquier vicio, pero su adicción era la música… Y desde pequeño.

Y por suerte él estaba fuera de la discoteca, porque lo acometió un intenso dolor, tal como cuando era el Arcángel del Caos. Aún en medio del dolor era consciente de lo que pasaba, y se preguntó si había sido el único que sufrió aquel ataque de dolor.

Pues no fue el único.

Un poco después de haber cesado el ataque, y aún agotado, Shinobu escuchó unos pasos acercándose y alguien lo levantó.

-¡Shinobu-san! ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la persona que lo levantó.

-Kai-kun… Qué bien que estás aquí.

-Pasaba por aquí y te vi en el suelo, como si te hubieras desmayado.

-¿No lo sentiste?

-¿Sentir qué?

-Un ataque, como cuando… Ah, olvídalo. Nunca debiste de haberlo sentido.

-¿Qué? Ya me dejaste picado por la curiosidad –alegó Kai. –Además, si no me dices qué fue, no sabría qué responderte y bien sabes que no puedo leer las mentes… Si sabes a qué me refiero.

-Oye, la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Tomaré el riesgo. Y una cosa más: no digas así; me encantan los gatos.

Shinobu le relató brevemente lo sucedido, y fue grande su sorpresa al saber que para Kai esos ataques no eran extraños.

-De pequeño, antes de la Batalla Final, me solían dar de cuando en cuando, cada vez que me daba un presentimiento. Pero no sentí nada hace un rato. Lo lamento, Shinobu-san.

-Si es así, entonces me pregunto si habré sido el único que sufrió aquel ataque.

-¿No hay manera de saberlo?

-Con Rairyuu en Tokyo, Wataru en París y Tooru en Alemania, sería muy difícil saberlo. La otra opción sería preguntarle a Tsubasa y los demás.

Mas por suerte sonó el celular de Shinobu. Contestó sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-¿Hola? Habla Kurobane.

-¿_Shinobu-san_? _Soy yo, Jinko_.

-¡Qué bueno que llamas! –dijo Shinobu, quien por puro despiste había olvidado a la joven doctora.

-¿_Lo sentiste, verdad_?

-¿Qué? ¿La acometida de dolor?

-_Tal como en el principio. Como cuando era un Arcángel Negro y no lograba controlar bien mis poderes_.

-Sentí exactamente lo mismo –respondió Shinobu. Kai estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un gesto de su amigo le hizo pensar las cosas dos veces.

-¿_Estás con alguien_? _No es por ser indiscreta, pero… Sabes que a pesar de todo nadie puede saberlo_.

-Estoy con Kai.

-_Genial. Nos veremos después_. –y con eso Jinko colgó.

Por supuesto, Tooru, Wataru y Rairyuu lo sintieron. El primero estaba revisando unos planos del ya mencionado edificio de oficinas cuando le dio el ataque, y su secretaria pensó que al joven arquitecto le había dado un ataque al corazón.

-¡Jefe! –exclamó ella, corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

-Estoy bien, Brigitte. Sólo déjeme a solas un momento.

-Pero, pero… -la secretaria estaba aterrada al ver que Tooru caminaba lenta y cansadamente hacia su silla, se sentaba, sacaba de un cajón de su escritorio dos pastillas de un frasco y se las tragaba en seco Oo.

-Dije que me deje solo. Por favor, Brigitte –y Tooru se quedó ahí, solo. Por suerte había logrado fingir que tomaba un medicamento, pero en realidad lo que tenía en ese frasco de medicinas eran pastillas de menta. Le encantaban, y como parecían pastillas recetadas, nadie podía imaginar que él en realidad usaba ese recurso desde hacía mucho tiempo para disimular los ataques que le daban cuando era el Arcángel del Hielo y todavía no poseía total control sobre sus fuerzas.

"Creo que el fingir tomar un medicamento con estas pastillas de menta ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido…" –pensó él, mientras descansaba del doloroso ataque.

Entretanto, en Francia, Azumi se las vio negras para sacar a Wataru del salón.

-Wataru-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la joven.

-Ya me siento mejor… Sólo que estoy agotado. Gracias, Azumi-chan.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso tiene, o tenía que ver con lo que eras antes?

-Más bien fue una advertencia. Algo malo va a pasar; lo presiento.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Algo malo va a pasar? ¿Qué?

-Pues no sé qué va a pasar. Sólo sé que _algo malo_ va a pasar.

Azumi tragó saliva, asustada. ¿Acaso Wataru, y Misaki-kun, volverían a combatir? Y si fuera así, ¿serían aliados? ¿O serían rivales otra vez?

-¿Qué piensas, Azumi-chan?

-Me pregunto si Misaki-kun pasó por esto también.

-Muy difícil saberlo en este instante… Al fin y al cabo él está saliendo de terapia a esta hora y no usa celular.

-Ya lo sé… Pero en todo caso no puedo evitar preocuparme por él.

Y claro, Wataru también pensaba lo mismo.

En Tokyo, lo amigos de Rairyuu reaccionaron con temor al ver al muchacho de los mechones rubios contorsionarse de dolor.

-¡Rairyuu! ¡Reacciona! –exclamó uno de ellos, dándole palmadas en la cara después de que cesó el dolor.

-Deja ya de golpearme las mejillas, tonto –respondió el ex-Arcángel del Trueno. –O vas a dejarme con cara de buldog.

-Pero, es que estabas gritando de dolor y de repente quedaste casi inconsciente. Pensamos que te ibas a morir.

-Me dan ataques de dolor, y ya me acostumbré a ello. Sólo es cuestión de esperar a que cesen y recuperar las energías.

-Eso no es normal. ¿Ya has ido al médico?

-¡Ya les dije que sólo es cuestión de esperar a que cesen! ¡Y sí, ya fui al médico y me dijo lo que les dije! –ya Rairyuu estaba desesperado con la insistencia de sus amigos.

-Bueno, ya cálmate pues…

-Sí y sólo si dejamos atrás ese tema, que detesto hablar de eso.

Los amigos de él se encogieron de hombros y siguieron estudiando para el quiz de mañana, que al parecer iba a ser muy complicado, siendo Rairyuu el que más se preparaba; al fin y al cabo, estudiar para ser licenciado de educación física no era fácil, nada fácil.

Por el lado de Tsubasa y los demás, ninguno sufrió lo mismo. Sin embargo, uno de ellos tenía un mal presentimiento…Hyuga.

Estaba entrenando fuertemente, cuando le dio un calambre en la pantorrilla. Dejó de correr y e agachó, masajeándose el músculo paralizado.

-¿Qué pasa, Hyuga? –preguntó el entrenador.

-Me encalambré. En un momento sigo corriendo, señor –respondió el Tigre, dándole vía libre a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué significa esto? Rara vez me dan calambres, porque suelo calentar muy bien antes… Debe ser señal de cosas por venir, y bien que lo debo saber; al fin y al cabo, uno mismo es quien mejor se conoce."

Una vez pasado el calambre, Kojiro siguió con el entrenamiento, aunque no dejó de pensar en su instinto latente, que le decía que algo malo estaba por venir. Por la tarde, al llegar a su diminuto departamento, se preguntó si había sido el único que había tenido aquel mal presentimiento, y algo se encendió en su cabeza. Sus presentimientos normalmente no eran tan específicos…

Él había olvidado por completo que era un Arcángel.

Quizás él y algunos de los demás habían tenido aquella corazonada. Si lograba saber qué pasaba a tiempo, quizá no pasaría nada, pero Hyuga Kojiro se temía lo peor. No era (ni es) pesimista, pero algo le decía que _algo_, o _alguien_ iba a causar más problemas que los mismísimos Arcángeles Negros en su época.

Por otro lado, Tsubasa acababa de llegar a su casa. Sanae estaba preparando una suculenta cena, mientras escuchaba algo de música en español (probablemente a Alejandro Sanz ;D)

-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un cálido abrazo a su esposa.

-Hola, querido. Pues, bien. Sabes que las cambian…

-Poco por no decir nada –dijeron ambos a la vez. Se miraron por un instante, y como si hubiesen contado un muy buen chiste, se echaron a reír. Y bien que lo necesitaban. En ese instante comenzó a sonar en la radio una vieja canción de los 70s, _Nada Va A Cambiar Mi Amor Por Ti_.

Las miradas se unieron, los rostros se acercaban… Y en ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono Oo

-_Hola, casa de la familia Ozora_ –dijo Sanae en español (con su acentico japonés a pesar de todo).

-¿_Sanae_? _Soy Hyuga_. ¿_Está Tsubasa por ahí_?

-Sí. Querido, tienes una llamada.

-Voy –Tsubasa dejó su plato de comida en la mesa y se apresuró a contestar. –Hola, habla Tsubasa. ¿Con quién hablo?

-_Hola, soy Hyuga._ ¿_No lo sentiste_?

-¿Sentir qué? ¿Acaso tembló?

-¡_No es momento para chistes_! _Me refiero a que si no tuviste un mal presentimiento esta mañana._

-La verdad no. No he tenido ni presentimientos, ni nada. ¿Por qué la pregunta? - Tsubasa estaba bastante confundido.

-_No soy agorero, y lo sabes, pero tengo la corazonada que los Arcángeles volveremos a entrar en acción_.

Eso dejó al _Kami no Tsukai_, quien había olvidado lo que era, pensativo.

Después de despedirse, Tsubasa regresó al comedor y se sentó a terminar su cena. El gesto que tenía alarmó a Sanae.

-Tsubasa, ¿qué dijo Hyuga? Estás muy serio.

-Dijo que tiene un mal presentimiento.

-¿Y? ¿Qué más dijo? No es por ser entrometida, pero…

-Que… -Tsubasa no sabía si decirlo o no, pero igual era su deber hacerlo, y cumplió con ello. –Él tiene la corazonada que los Arcángeles volveremos a entrar en acción.

Sanae se quedó de piedra.

-Y eso que Hyuga cree poco en los presentimientos –continuó Tsubasa, sin darse cuenta que Sanae parecía haber sido transportada a otra dimensión. -¿Qué piensas, cariño?

Al fin se volteó a ver y vio que ella por la impresión no respondía.

-Sanae, cariño… ¡Sanae! –y al fin ella reaccionó.

-Y yo que creía que todo había terminado… Muchos años después de eso volvemos a la batalla…

-Pues no se sabe cuán cierto sea, pero yo creo en lo que dice Hyuga.

-Pero, pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si pasa algo horrible, y te pierdo? –Sanae se veía al borde del pánico.

-No me vas a perder, y obviamente no te perderé, porque sabes muy bien, que nada, ni nadie nos puede separar –y el Mensajero de los Dioses le dio un tierno beso a su amada, al Arcángel del Amor.

Sanae se echó a llorar. Tenía mucho miedo, y aunque ella como Arcángel estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo suyo, el cual también era su deber, no podía evitar pensar qué sería de ella si su esposo caía en batalla. Por suerte, Tsubasa la entendía; la conocía casi por completo. Y en ese entendimiento que él tenía hacia ella, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Sin embargo, suele suceder que a veces algunas cosas, o algunas _situaciones_ llegan a añadirle leña al fuego… Y más entre dos personas que se aman.

Ninguno de los dos recordó lo sucedido con claridad. Sólo sabían que se habían dejado llevar por su corazón, y que debían vivir cada momento que les quedaba, pues no sabían qué iba a pasar, ni cuántos problemas tendrían que superar, pero sí había algo que sabían muy bien: Todo lo superarían _juntos_, entre los Arcángeles Blancos, los ex-Arcángeles Negros, y entre ellos, los Ozora-Nakasawa.

Después de aquello, quien se despertó primero fue Tsubasa. Miró la hora en el reloj de su mesilla de noche; faltaba poco para las once de la noche. Se apresuró a colocarse algo de ropa, fue al pequeño cuarto que servía de estudio para ambos y tomó uno de los libros de portugués que debía leer, pues aparte del fútbol, su gran pasión y vida, estaba también estudiando Idiomas, por consejo de su madre. Al cabo de un rato volvió a mirar la hora. Eran las doce y cuarto de la mañana. Calculó que eran las ocho de la mañana en Japón; probablemente Ishizaki, Misaki y los demás debían estar comenzando sus jornadas.

Rato después, volvió a la habitación, pero antes de poder apartar las cobijas, el mismo ataque de dolor que le daba a los quince años volvió a tomarle completamente desprevenido, y como hacía ya mucho tiempo que no le daban, lo dejaron supremamente agotado, casi inconsciente. El pobre hizo lo posible por no gritar, pero de todos modos alcanzó a despertar a Sanae. Ésta al parecer tenía el sueño ligero, pues aparte que se había puesto su camisón, se había movido con mucha rapidez.

-¡Tsubasa! Tsubasa, responde, por favor… -dijo ella, corriendo hacia su esposo.

-Lo, lo… Lo vi, Sanae. Lo vi, tan, tan claro como el agua –dijo Tsubasa entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué viste?

-A Shiro, pero no era Shiro.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Vi a alguien _muy parecido_ a Shiro, pero estaba vestido de negro.

-Eso es imposible… Sabemos que…

-Sólo te digo lo que vi, y es la verdad.

-Pero, Shiro murió. Todos vimos su muerte.

Y a Tsubasa se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Y si Shiro tenía una _antítesis_? Es decir, yo tenía a Kai, el _Kage no Tsukai_ y ustedes a los Arcángeles Negros.

-Es decir, ¿una versión oscura de Shiro? ¿Algo como _Kuro_?

-Eso me temo, Sanae. Eso me temo.

Mientras tanto, Hyuga, Genzo, Wataru y Tooru, los Arcángeles y ex-Arcángeles residentes en Europa dormían tranquilamente, a excepción del arquero, quien se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Ninguno había sufrido, o vuelto a sufrir ataques, y en el caso de Wakabayashi, ignoraba la situación por completo. Estaba esperando a abordar el avión, muerto del cansancio. Odiaba tener que viajar tan tarde, pero era la única manera en que podría llegar temprano a Tokyo, y de ahí a Shizuoka.

-Rayos… Con lo que odio tener que dormir en el avión… Quisiera poder tomar un vuelo después, pero llegaría muy tarde al aeropuerto de Narita…

Sin embargo, un niño que andaba por ahí lo sacó de su pésimo estado de humor.

-¡Mira, mamá! ¡Es el arquero del Hamburgo! –exclamó el niño.

Genzo sintió de inmediato las miradas de los demás pasajeros encima de él, y eso que él andaba de incógnito, enfundado en una chaqueta de aviador, pantalones de mezclilla y :shock: sin su gorra, aparte que también andaba con una expresión de malas pulgas. Así como estaba él, ¿cómo rayos lo había reconocido el chiquillo?

Era hora de aplicar el Plan B.

"Rayos… Cómo quisiera que la gente no me reconociera en este instante… Quisiera poder hacerles creer que fue un error, que en realidad soy un simple individuo que va de viaje…"

Y como por arte de magia, la gente dejó de observarlo, y el niño que lo había delatado lo miró una vez más, y pareció haber musitado "creo que me equivoqué."

"¿Cómo pasó eso…?" –y recordó algo que como la mayoría de los otros, había olvidado: Sus poderes como el Arcángel del Viento le permitían cambiar algunas situaciones.

-Había olvidado eso… Y ahora que lo pienso… -y se puso a buscar algo entre el maletín que llevaba a la mano.

Pero, ¿alguien tendría una vaga idea de lo que iba a suceder? Y si era así, ¿cómo lo enfrentarían?

Por lo menos los Arcángeles Blancos, aunque habían olvidado sus poderes, los recordarían después, pero Jinko, Tooru, Wataru, Rairyuu, Shinobu y Kai no tendrían manera de defenderse, y eso que cinco de los seis seres otrora oscuros habían sufrido el ataque. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos?

En ese instante lo ignoraban. Ignoraban qué iba a pasar, y no porque siguieran creyendo que su destino era inmutable. Gracias a Tsubasa, el _Mensajero de los Dioses_, habían entendido que ninguno está sujeto a un destino predeterminado, pero a veces cosas imprevistas pueden acercarse en el futuro. Eso es lo que se llama _tener un presentimiento_. Y aunque a veces no pasan de ser meras corazonadas, hay veces en que resultan siendo verdaderas.

Y es que una fuerza más allá de la bondad o la maldad, más blanca que el blanco más puro, más negra que el negro más intenso comenzó a irradiarse en todas direcciones, buscando algo, como si algo la llamara. Algo más allá del mismísimo caos se acercaba…

Dispuesto a cumplir con su tenebrosa ambición.

Al parecer alguien más había tenido un mal presentimiento… Y no precisamente un Arcángel, ex-Arcángel o alguien que sabía sobre aquello.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó alguien en su habitación, empapado en sudor y sus ojos abiertos como platos de sopa.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

-Tuve una pesadilla. Fue horrible… Ni quiero pensar en eso.

Era Ozora Daichi, el hermano menor de Tsubasa. Idéntico en aspecto, sólo que con la nariz ligeramente más afilada, al igual que su mentón, él también poseía esa afición al fútbol. Había nacido después de que su hermano se había ido a Brasil, y rara vez le veía, pero le quería mucho. Ahora estudiaba en la primaria Nankatsu, y tal como su hermano en su época, era el número diez, aunque le encantaba jugar de delantero. Pero ese día se había quedado en casa por una fuerte gripe.

-¿Qué soñaste? –preguntó Natsuko.

-Soñé con una persona vestida de negro… Y atrás de él todo era horrible. Era oscuro y feo.

Natsuko recordó la vez en que a Tsubasa le había dado una pesadilla en la que habían matado a Hyuga; eso había sido en la época en que él le ocultaba un terrible secreto.

-Tranquilo, Daichi. Anda, vamos a la cocina, te tomas un vaso de leche caliente con miel y vuelves a dormir. ¿Te parece bien?

-Está bien, pero me parece tonto estar dormido en plena mañana –y Daichi se levantó de la cama, aunque tosió bastante.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, a Natsuko le llovieron dudas. ¿Habría sido tan solo una pesadilla la de Daichi? ¿O acaso era mala señal? No por nada ella y su nuera eran las encargadas de custodiar la vieja leyenda de los Arcángeles.

Pero sabía que preguntarle a su hijo menor sobre la pesadilla le haría hacer cualquier cosa para evitar volverse a dormir… Y sabía que él debía guardar cama, por más inquieto que fuera.

Llegó a la cocina, y mientras Daichi estaba de pie, cubierto de pies a cabeza con su cobija, Natsuko sacó una cacerola, la leche y la miel.

-Mamá, ¿a mi _niisan_ le daban pesadillas a mi edad? –era muy obvia la brecha de edad.

-Sí, y también le daban cuando estaba en la secundaria.

-¿Cómo?

-Así es. Verás, Tsubasa tenía pesadillas por una historia que le contaron, y en la que él, aunque no quería, estaba muy involucrado, hijo. No era su culpa. Y por cierto, ¿volviste a leer esas historias de terror?

-No, mamá. No he vuelto a leerlas, tal como me dijiste.

-Entonces no me explico el porqué de ese mal sueño.

-Ni yo, pero no me gusta cómo se veía ese Shiro Negro.

Y ahí sí que se quedó muda Ozora Natsuko.


	3. El Guía Negro

Capítulo III: El Guía Negro

Tsubasa no se equivocó en medio de su dolor. Después de varios años de terminado el asunto de los Arcángeles Negros, su capacidad de predicción, y no tanto del futuro, si no del presente seguía tan afilada cono el filo de la espada que había olvidado que tenía.

El ser de negro se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Atravesaba dimensiones en menos de lo que canta un gallo, sin demora ni descanso. Sólo pensaba en una cosa, y en varias otras que derivaban de lo mismo: Encontrar a aquellos que pudieras derrotar a los que derrotaron a sus adeptos, los Arcángeles Negros. Por suerte su rival, el Guía Blanco había muerto, y los Arcángeles daban por sentado que la Estrella de los Dioses era su arma más poderosa. Ah, qué ingenuos eran… Y probablemente después de tanto tiempo habían olvidado lo que eran.

Sin embargo, no debía subestimarlos.

Los Arcángeles Negros no habían sido unos completos inútiles; casi lograron la ambición del Guía Negro, creyendo que su destino era fijo, incambiable. Pero una falla es una falla. Ahora eran simples mortales, incapaces de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, y para rematar ahora eran amigos de sus anteriores rivales, y del detestable ser que había frustrado sus planes. Pero aunque fue el Guía Negro quien les enseñó todo lo que ellos sabían, de todos modos se había reservado algunas cosas. No podía dejar que supieran demasiado, y así hizo antes de decirles a ellos que "ya todo estaba dicho y hecho, y que ahora dependía de ellos cumplir su destino." ¿Riesgos? Los tomaba sin exagerar. ¿Consecuencias? Nunca le afectaron. Sólo se dedicaba a manipular a los mortales como marionetas para que la Oscuridad—su oscuridad reinara. Cuánto deseaba ver aquello: El Nuevo Génesis bajo el glorioso manto de Su Oscuridad… Su Eterna Oscuridad.

Todas las cosas estaban claras como el agua. Debía encontrar unos mortales idóneos para su objetivo. Quizás no fueran Arcángeles dormidos, quizás ni siquiera sabían que algo como tener poderes existiera, pero podía convertirlos en algo mucho más allá. Los convertiría en verdaderos custodios de su legado, en luchadores del caos… en Contraarcángeles. Y no habría un némesis para el _Kami no Tsukai_; el mismo Guía Negro quería deshacerse de él con sus propias huesudas y letales manos.

Con sólo pensar en la dulce venganza, el ser de negro sentía una burbuja de furioso placer en su garganta. Y a medida que cruzaba el portal hacia otra dimensión, dejó escapar un rosario de carcajadas, frías como el hielo, oscuras como su mente, y aterradoras como la muerte.

Y para rematar, ya había pensado en quiénes podrían ser los candidatos.

Pero no recordaba algo crucial, bien fuera por confiado, o porque estaba tan obsesionado con su plan que lo dejó escapar: El _Kami no Tsukai_ podía predecir en medio de su dolor. Y eso podría costarle caro.

Y así como El Guía Negro cruzaba dimensiones riendo a carcajadas, y Natsuko estaba sirviéndole a Daichi la leche caliente con miel para que el chiquillo se durmiera, Tsubasa estaba sentado en la cama, pensando en lo que había visto.

"¿Es o no la contraparte de Shiro? ¿Y por qué tengo la desagradable sensación de que no viene a guiarnos?"

"_La Oscuridad… Un Nuevo Génesis bajo el glorioso manto de La Oscuridad_…"

-Basta ya –Tsubasa no se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Sanae volteó a verlo, acostada como estaba, sin hablar. Él notó la mirada de su esposa, pero no acertó a decir algo… O al menos algo coherente.

-Duérmete ya, Tsubasa. Mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a la universidad y para rematar va a ser un largo día.

-Sí, supongo. Buenas noches, cariño.

-Buenas noches.

Tsubasa apagó la lámpara de la mesilla y se acostó. Su mente divagaba por muchas cosas, desde lo sucedido hasta preguntarse cómo seguía su hermanito Daichi de su gripe, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Asimismo hizo Ozora Sanae, que aunque no estaba realmente con sueño, se quedó dormida.

Entretanto, en Japón, cada uno andaba más o menos en lo suyo, excepto Jinko, quien como asistente del doctor Shibazaki, el mismo que estaba tratando a Taro, estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Ayudaba a la rehabilitación más bien en silencio, pero el amable futbolista trataba de romper el hielo.

-Esto, doctora, ¿cómo crees que estarán los demás en Europa?

-¿Akuji y Osorezan? Supongo que bien. Es decir, ninguno es un idiota, aunque Akuji siga con su manía de decir frases a cada rato.

-No sólo me refiero a ellos –dijo Taro con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Te refieres a Tsubasa-kun y los demás Arcángeles Blancos?

-Sí.

-Creo que tú debes saberlo mejor que yo, Misaki-san. Al fin que tú y Tsubasa-kun son muy cercanos.

-Eh… sí. Tsubasa-kun es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia…

-Y viceversa por lo que él me contó.

A pesar de lo pasado y del pasado, Jinko seguía siendo muy formal, incluso rayando en la frialdad. Sabía que podía confiar en Misaki, pues fue partícipe de todo, pero ella siempre había sido bastante, no, demasiado desconfiada. Desde pequeña lo era, cuando la gente la rechazaba por ser una _nerd_.

-Doctora, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué?

-Si ya nos conoces a todos, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido y no voy a entrar en detalles, ¿por qué sólo llamas a Tsubasa-kun por su nombre y a todos los demás por el apellido?

-Tengo mis razones, Misaki-san.

Y es que Jinko, entre todos los conocidos que tenía, sólo llamaba a Tsubasa por su nombre porque había sido la primera persona que la había tratado bien, fuera de sus congéneres de destino.

Mientras tanto, Ishizaki estaba entrenando con el Jubilo Iwata. La noche anterior pasó tranquilamente, mientras él y Misaki-kun habían hablado de varios temas, entre ellos el equipo, ya que Taro buscaba un equipo de la J-League donde reaparecer después de su lesión y había elegido el Jubilo Iwata, aunque su pase pertenecía al Paris Saint-Germain y habían demasiados jugadores en el plantel del equipo japonés.

Pero ahora Ishizaki Ryou estaba entrenando y no debía desconcentrarse, aunque fuera un despistado por naturaleza. Un rato después enviaron a los jugadores a la sala de máquinas del gimnasio, donde el médico estaba haciendo valoraciones.

El _Monkey Boy_ esperaba con un pie apoyado en la pared a que fuera su turno cuando…

-Ishizaki Ryou –escuchó después de un buen rato. El joven respiró profundamente y entró al recinto.

-Veamos… -el médico del equipo buscó la hoja con los datos de Ryou. –Ishizaki… Ishizaki… Aquí está. Ishizaki, Ryou. Defensa titular, 1.76 m, 67 kg., número catorce en la camiseta.

-Sí, señor –dijo el jugador, tratando de estar lo más calmado posible. Pasó por varias pruebas, incluyendo pruebas de respiración (la espalda descubierta y el doctor vio el tatuaje, pero ya no era cosa del otro mundo que un futbolista tuviera tatuajes o perforaciones), y después de un rato se retiró de la zona de máquinas.

"Pensé que no iba a terminar…"

-¿Cómo fue? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros (y viejo conocido nuestro), Urabe Hanji.

-Ya sabes. Lo mismo de siempre. Y tal parece que viajaremos a Hokkaido por el próximo partido, pero…

-Lo del partido contra el Consadole Sapporo no es noticia de última hora, pero… ¿qué?

-Sólo sabremos quiénes irán cuando terminen las valoraciones.

Inconscientemente Ryou había usado sus poderes para leer la mente del doctor cuando estaban en medio del examen.

Y poco recordaba de aquello, pues en su subconsciente había bloqueado los recuerdos de las batallas y olvidado sus poderes como el Arcángel de la Tierra.

Entretanto, Genzo ya iba en el avión a Tokyo, profundamente dormido, y sobra aclarar que el viaje es largo. Al contrario que muchas veces, iba en Primera Clase; no quería ser molestado y eso se veía en la huraña expresión que tenía en ese instante. En una de sus manos tenía un librillo, pero no estaba impreso, si no que la menuda y cuadrada caligrafía del arquero cubría varias hojas ya, y en la otra tenía un lápiz. ¿Qué tenía escrito Wakabayashi en el librito de marras?

No precisamente su autobiografía. Por alguna extraña razón, después del incidente en el aeropuerto, lo que le había sucedido cuando tenía quince años le parecía digno de un cuento. Sin embargo, no era tan estúpido como para delatarse a él y a los otros como los verdaderos protagonistas, y todavía no sabía qué título ponerle.

Pero se cayó el librito y una azafata que pasaba en ese instante con un vaso de agua para un pasajero lo notó. Cuidadosamente tomó el libro y mirando la primera página para ver quién era el dueño, despertó con delicadeza al arquero dormido, aunque obviamente ni reconoció a Genzo, ni entendió qué decía la página.

-Disculpe, señor… -dijo la azafata, un poco temerosa del hombretón.

-Eh, ¿sí? ¿Qué pasa? –refunfuñó Genzo.

-¿Éste libro es suyo?

-Sí… ¿De dónde lo cogió?

-Se le cayó, señor.

-Gracias –y Genzo volvió a quedar dormido.

-Disculpe, pero… -la curiosidad puede más que el miedo, y la azafata lo comprobó. -¿Qué escribió ahí?

-Un ensayo sobre manejo de pequeñas y medianas empresas –mintió Genzo, molesto. –Y ahora, con permiso, déjeme dormir.

Hasta ahora, los únicos que sabían con certeza que habían problemas, aunque no sabían exactamente qué tipo de problemas eran los ex-Arcángeles Negros.

Hyuga sólo lo presentía.

Y Tsubasa y Sanae se temían lo que iba a pasar y eran los que más clara tenían la idea.

Pero…

En Brasil, se abrió la puerta de un apartamento y un joven de cabello castaño oscuro en rizos y fríos ojos grises entró. Al parecer ni su madre ni su hermano habían llegado, pero no le importaba mucho. Sin embargo, encontró una nota sobre la mesa del comedor.

"-Hijo: Llevé a tu hermano al médico por su tos. Queda algo de _feijoada_ en la nevera. Mamá."

El joven suspiró resignado. No le gustaba casi la _feijoada_, pero no eran tiempos fáciles y es un pecado botar la comida.

Sacó el plato de frijoles, vertió el contenido en una olla y lo calentó, añadiéndole sal, un tomate picado y algo de ají. Así no le resultaba tan repugnante e insípido.

Rato después, mientras dormía sentado en un sillón del apartamento, se volvió a abrir la puerta, o al menos eso creía el joven. Pero no fue su madre ni su hermano quien había llegado.

"¿Acaso será un ladrón?" –pensó el joven, haciéndose el dormido.

-No soy un ladrón ni estás dormido. Vengo a hacer un trato contigo –dijo la persona que había entrado al apartamento. ¿Era un hombre? ¿O una mujer? ¿O los dos?

-¿A qué te refieres, y quién eres tú?

-Me refiero a que si te gustaría derrotar a tu mayor rival.

-Pues claro…

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a deshacerte de él _de una buena vez por todas_.

El joven musitó algo ininteligible.

-Puedes llamarme _Preto_, respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta. Y una cosa: Cuando me refiero a deshacerme de tu mayor rival, lo digo _en serio_. Y espero que me ayudes en esto, Carlos Santana.

Y _Preto_ desapareció.

Lo mismo había pasado en Francia, Alemania, e incluso en Uruguay, pero a ese ser, ni hombre ni mujer, conocido como _Preto_, _Schwarz_, _Noir_ o _El Guía Negro_ le faltaba algo, o más bien alguien. Necesitaba a un Contraarcángel femenino, pero tal parecía que ella, el Arcángel del Amor no poseía ya una rival. Ni siquiera entre sus amigas más cercanas, que al parecer habían aceptado el hecho de que ella se apellidaba ahora Ozora.

No había rival para Sanae, pero podía crear una… Un clon, una antítesis, o más bien, el lado oscuro del Arcángel más poderoso.

Eso era _justamente lo que necesitaba_.

Silenciosamente, el Guía Negro atravesó dimensiones hasta llegar a Barcelona, directo sobre la casa en la que vivían Tsubasa y Sanae. Podría haber acabado de una vez con Tsubasa, pero ese no era el momento, ni su objetivo en ese instante. Sólo había ido para crear a la terrible rival de Sanae.

Y ya tenía la idea de cómo hacerlo.

Atravesó unas cuantas dimensiones más y apareció al lado de la cama. La joven estaba de lado con la espalda hacia el Guía Negro.

"Eso es… Sigue durmiendo. Ni siquiera te das cuenta que voy a crear tu rival a partir de ti… De tu parte más oscura y maligna…." –y el abominable ser comenzó a extraer algo de Sanae.

"¡No!" –gritó una extraña y misteriosa vocecilla, y una especie de empujón mental aturdió al Guía Negro que dio un traspié.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres, y cómo te atreves a detenerme?"

"No lo hagas… No le hagas daño… ¡Detente!"

"Ya es demasiado tarde" –respondió mentalmente el Guía Negro. "Ya logré mi objetivo."

Y mientras éste desapareció, la vocecilla mustió débilmente "Ma… mamá…" y no habló más.

Entretanto, en otra parte, ya había aparecido el ser de negro, junto con lo que necesitaba. Por supuesto, para _Kuro_ (no voy a complicarles más la vida con lo del Guía Negro) era tan sólo un reto más.

-Ahora sólo debo crearla. Debe ser perfecta, oscura y consciente de que debe cumplir con su misión… Debe ser la perfecta _Kurai_, la perfecta encarnación de la Oscuridad.

A partir de lo que extrajo del Arcángel del Amor, utilizando sus poderes, Kuro comenzó a crear dentro de un capullo al ser que encarnaba al odio, la oscuridad y el terror que existía sobre la tierra, nacido del Amor.

Pero claro, Kurai sola no lo haría todo. Por algo Kuro había manipulado a cuatro rivales de los Arcángeles para convertirlos en seres oscuros también. Teletransportó a Carlos, Karl, Pierre y Ryoma hacia donde estaban, aunque ellos estaban profundamente dormidos.

"Ustedes que han aceptado su inmutable destino, escuchen con atención. Las personas que consideran sus mayores rivales son no sólo sus rivales en lo que más aman, si no rivales desde tiempos inmemoriales. Es su deber acabar con ellos… Para que la Oscuridad que les pertenece a ustedes, y su ambición de ganar venza. Por eso, les pido que tan sólo digan que sí; con eso ustedes obtendrán algo que nadie más ha tenido. Serán seres poderosos, prácticamente invencibles… Pero sólo si deciden acabar con sus rivales"

"¿Cómo…? ¿Rivales eternos?" –musitó mentalmente Pierre.

"¿Algo que nadie más ha tenido?" –pensó Karl.

"¿Nuestra ambición de ganar vencerá?" –dijo Ryoma entre sueños.

"¿Sólo si decidimos acabar… con nuestros rivales…" –dijo Carlos finalmente.

"Por siempre y para siempre" –fue la respuesta final de Kuro.

De ahí en adelante, las cosas resultaron por completo un misterio. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Acaso cuatro de los futbolistas más reconocidos del mundo venderían sus almas sólo para derrotar a sus mayores rivales, en lo que creían que era sólo en el fútbol?

Por supuesto, eso sería lo que antes pensarían ellos.

Ahora pensaban en derrotarlos _literalmente_. Ahora la oscuridad y el rencor que sentían hacia sus rivales los había convertido en seres malignos. Pero claro, no podían vivir en las tinieblas, escondidos como asesinos dispuestos a matar de noche. Debían vivir lo más normalmente posible, pero habrían ciertas cosas, casi imperceptibles que cambiarían en ellos. Tristemente.

Sin embargo, hasta donde se sabe, los cuatro Contraarcángeles no recordaban absolutamente nada de lo sucedido esa fatídica noche. Seguían siendo exactamente los mismos, pero algo había cambiado, y aún nadie lo notaba: los ojos de Carlos, Ryoma, Pierre y Karl se habían vuelto fríos y opacos.

De regreso en Japón, Kumi y Yukari estaban en la universidad, saliendo de una clase de la carrera que veían.

-Cielos, creí que nunca iba a acabar esa clase –admitió Yukari.

-Ni que lo digas, amiga –agregó Kumi, quien ahora llevaba el cabello bastante corto. –Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Ishizaki?

-No desde anteayer. Ya sabes, nos han dejado mucho que leer, y él vive muy ocupado con el equipo.

-Se te nota que no te hace ni pizca de gracia.

-Así somos. Es decir, lo adoro con toda el alma, y sé que él me quiere también, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo para vernos. Sin embargo, esa falta de tiempo hace que vernos sea algo que esperamos con ansias, ¿sabes?

-En fin.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Kouichi?

-Oye, no comiences a imaginar cosas. Kouichi no me gusta, ¿entendido? –respondió Kumi, molesta. Un muchacho de la universidad había invitado a la ex-asistente del Nankatsu a salir, pero ella no aceptó, y ahora Yukari la molestaba por ello. -Por cierto, ¿cómo crees que esté Sanae-chan?

-Espero que esté bien, porque si Tsubasa llega a lastimarla o a dejarla por otra, ¡te juro que tomo el primer avión a España y le parto la cara!

-Hey, tranquilízate, amiga. Es decir, bien sabes que aunque lo fue durante mucho tiempo, Tsubasa no es un idiota insensible ahora que está casado. Sin embargo… -Kumi suspiró inconscientemente. –No puedo evitar sentir envidia de Sanae.

-¿Acaso aún te gusta Tsubasa?

-No precisamente, pero hay cosas que son muy difíciles de olvidar.

Entretanto, Natsuko estaba pensativa sobre lo que había dicho Daichi antes de que ella le sirviera la leche caliente con miel a él.

"Pero no me gusta cómo se veía ese Shiro negro. ¿Acaso Daichi sabe algo sobre el asunto de los Arcángeles? Hasta donde recuerdo, no le he mencionado en realidad ago concreto sobre los Arcángeles porque Tsubasa me pidió ese favor, pero Daichi sabe algo."

La señora Ozora subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto que antes era de huéspedes y ahora de Daichi. Aunque debería tener cosas en desorden, y usualmente Daichi era muy desorganizado, las cosas estaban pulcramente en su lugar por la gripe del chico, quien ahora dormía con la espalda vuelta hacia la ventana, por donde se veía el sol vespertino.

Natsuko se acercó hacia su hijo menor y le tocó la frente por si tenía fiebre. Aunque sudaba, al parecer tenía la temperatura normal. Pero claro, esa no es la manera correcta de tomar la temperatura. Delicadamente colocó el termómetro bajo el brazo de Daichi y esperó tres minutos. Tomó el termómetro, y revisó. Daichi estaba bien de temperatura; eso significaba que ya en dos o tres días podría regresar a la escuela, aunque él no quisiera.

-No… Hermano, no uses el Grito… Esquívalo… ¡El Shiro Negro está detrás de ti! -comenzó a murmurar Daichi entre sueños, mientras en medio del sueño detenía a alguien.

"¡El Shiro Negro está detrás de ti! ¡Daichi definitivamente sabe algo, y no fue por mi culpa!" –pensó Natsuko inmediatamente.

Y naturalmente todos se preguntan cómo es que Daichi-chan lo sabe… Pero eso incluso yo misma me lo pregunto.


	4. El Secreto de Sanae

Capítulo IV: El Secreto de Sanae

En cuanto la vocecilla que había tratado de detener a Kuro calló, Sanae despertó asustada.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –exclamó ella, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-No… sólo fue una pesadilla… -y la tranquilidad volvió a la casa Ozora. Pero todo pareció tan real… Y la voz que oyó al final, la que había musitado mamá, ¿de dónde había salido? Sanae no lo entendía al principio.

Y todo lo entendió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

Esa vocecilla vino de adentro de ella.

Esa voz tan delicada y misteriosa…

Era la voz de su primer hijo, o hija.

"Dios mío, estoy… estoy embarazada" –se dijo Sanae, ya sin poder dormir. Se levantó con cuidado y entró al baño, donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Pero Sanae no se imaginaba 'pipona' mientras se observaba.

"¿Cómo haré para decirle a Tsubasa? Conociéndolo… Va a comenzar con un QUÉ estruendoso; eso es seguro ¬¬. Después lo va a negar, pero más tarde va a alegrarse. No; va a _enloquecerse_ ¬¬U. De aquí en adelante las cosas van a estar un poco más locas que de costumbre, y eso que el mundo ya anda patas arriba."

Regresó a la habitación, y contempló a su esposo dormido. ¿Cómo fue que ella se enamoró de él?

Sanae lo sabía con claridad, al contrario que Tsubasa.

Todo había sido ya hace unos once años. Ella era la líder de los porristas de la escuela primaria pública de Nankatsu. Ella, la impasible y dura Nakasawa Sanae, que no tenía pelos en la lengua para insultar a alguien, o para animar incluso al patético (esa es la palabra más justa por desgracia) equipo de fútbol.

O al menos lo fue hasta aquel día en que apareció un muchachito de su misma edad, con un balón en los pies.

Era Ozora Tsubasa, un chico recién llegado a Shizuoka.

Al principio ella no lo trató muy amablemente, pero después de demostrar su innata habilidad para el deporte rey, su opinión sobre el chico nuevo cambió _por completo_.

Eso… Una sonrisa amplia y sincera, y unos ojazos negros que siempre brillaban de entusiasmo.

Fueron creciendo, y ese sentimiento que ella guardaba creció con ella, sin dudar que ella cambió del todo su modo de ser. Se había vuelto una chica dulce, tranquila y eficiente, una excelente asistente de equipo…

…Y al principio una aliada, después un Arcángel… y el último. Para rematar, corrió con un golpe de suerte, con un TREMENDO golpe de suerte, pues el muchacho que le gustaba, alias Ozora Tsubasa, alias el _Kami no Tsukai_, en medio de la más dura batalla le había pedido que fuera su novia si lograban salir vivos de esa. Lograron salir vivos de esa…

… Y he aquí el presente: ahora esperaba un hijo, o una hija de él… Un, o una _chiisai Ozora_.

"Dios, cómo amo a este hombre…" –y dándole un suave beso en la frente, la joven volvió a dormirse.

Mientras, en Francia, Wataru estaba profundamente dormido. Al principio soñaba con cosas frívolas, pero después una cara desgraciadamente conocida apareció en sus sueños.

"Tiempo sin verte, Arcángel del Odio. ¿O debería decir _ex-Arcángel_?Ciertamente las cosas cambian. Tú y los demás han cambiado, aunque yo no… Para fortuna mía. He venido a terminar lo que ustedes empezaron y dejaron inconcluso por culpa de sus emociones, y sí, de sus amigos. ¿No les había dejado muy en claro que TODOS, sin incluirlos a ustedes iban a morir, empezando por los Arcángeles Blancos? ¿Acaso aquellos detestables seres reblandecieron sus corazones y los volvieron a la normalidad que ustedes detestaban? Pues quizás haga algo más que terminar lo que ustedes comenzaron. Te lo aseguro: van a saldar la deuda que ustedes tienen conmigo por haberles enseñado todo…con _sangre_."

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Wataru se despertó bañado en sudor. No podía creerlo; _Kuro_ había regresado por él y los demás.

"¡Por eso me dio ese ataque de dolor! Claro… Si cuando uno como Arcángel Negro ya controlaba sus poderes y le daba un ataque de dolor, era sin duda señal de cosas por venir, aunque nunca se sabía con exactitud qué. Sólo se podía atenerse a lo peor. Eran presentimientos, nada más."

Pero un presentimiento sincero rara vez falla y además, ¿por qué Kuro había aparecido así en medio de sus sueños?

Eran muchas dudas las que rondaban en la cabeza del joven periodista. Pero no podía seguir filosofando; tenía que madrugar, y contarle a Azumi de esto, pues era la única persona con la que podía contar en ese instante.

Amaneció en Europa y anocheció en Japón. Por un lado los que andaban en Shizuoka y Tokyo habían tenido una larga y tediosa jornada, mientras que los que recién se despertaban tenían la mira puesta en lo que vendría.

Tsubasa y Sanae se despertaron cansados, pues la noche les pareció eterna y con muchas pesadillas y sucesos.

-Buenos días, querido –dijo la joven mientras hacía el desayuno para los dos.

-Días… -respondió él, antes de reprimir un bostezo. –Mala noche, ¿verdad?

-Je, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Se me hizo eterna. Por cierto, querido… -Sanae estaba a punto de darle a noticia a Tsubasa, pero la alarma del reloj de pulso de Tsubasa comenzó a sonar.

-¡Rayos! Me tengo que ir, cariño. Nos vemos en la noche; recuerda que tengo que ir a la universidad –y como un rayo Tsubasa salió corriendo con los maletines, dejando a Sanae con la noticia colgando.

-Adiós pues… Oo

Tsubasa salió corriendo, preocupado. Aunque solía ser bastante puntual, el cansancio había hecho mella en él, haciendo que él se levantara tarde, y al parecer Sanae también pasó mala noche.

"Por cierto, querido… Cuando ella dice eso, es señal de un comentario importante. Me pregunto qué será lo que me quería decir." –el joven quedó picado por la curiosidad. ¿Qué iba a decir su dulce esposa?

Pero escuchó el reloj de una iglesia cercana dar un campanazo y el futbolista apretó el paso.

Mientras tanto, en Francia, Wataru estaba en la zona de computadores de la universidad, escribiéndole a Misaki lo sucedido; era su deber como amigo y ex-Arcángel.

-Misaki-kun: ¿Cómo vas con tu rehabilitación? Espero que mejor; las muletas no te van… para nada, aunque de hecho a nadie le sientan bien.

Escribo para advertirte algo: Van a haber muchos problemas para ti y los otros Arcángeles. Si recuerdas al Guía Blanco, entonces imagínalo, pero negro y con ganas de hacer el mal, obsesionado con el Nuevo Génesis. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que vaya a hacer, pero _TEN MUCHO CUIDADO_.

Avísales a Jinko, Shinobu y los demás si puedes. Te agradecería en el alma ese favor.

Un saludo, y cuídate,

Wataru

PS: Llama a Azumi de vez en cuando, ¿sí? Ella se preocupa por ti –así rezaba el mensaje enviado.

"Espero que este mensaje llegue a tiempo" –pensó el joven de los ojos dispares, y en esas alguien le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó en francés.

-Adivina –respondió alguien en japonés.

-Kuro…

-No. ¿Quién es Kuro? –y al fin Wataru reconoció la voz y las manos.

-Azumi-chan… Por poco y me das un infarto uuU .

-Ah, no era mi intención. ¿Por qué estás con esa cara?

-Nací con ella –respondió Wataru, sarcástico. ¬¬

-¡No! Me refiero a esa casa de preocupación, tonto.

En susurros, el ex-Arcángel le dijo lo que soñó a la joven, quien demostró alarmada ante ello.

-¿Le avisarás a Misaki-kun?

-Ya lo hice. Le acabo de enviar un correo electrónico –pero Azumi palideció.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si es demasiado tarde? ¿Y si quien me dices ya lo atacó?

Wataru comprendió de inmediato la preocupación de Azumi, pero trató de mostrarse optimista.

-Si algo atacó a Misaki-kun, estoy seguro de que él lo venció, o lo vencerá; al fin y al cabo, él es muy fuerte, aunque no lo aparente.

-Lo dices como si lo supieras… Oh, cierto, lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé… Y no entremos en esos detalles; no podemos de hablar ello tan libremente.

-Sí… -sin embargo, Azumi se veía muy preocupada. –Sólo espero que ese mensaje llegue a tiempo, y con eso podamos salvar más vidas de las que podamos incluso imaginar.

-Aunque eso no depende de nosotros. Tan sólo somos simples espectadores.

-Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de poder ayudar a Misaki-kun y los demás…

-La mejor manera de ayudarlos, Azumi-chan –dijo Wataru, tomando a Azumi por los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Es teniendo fe en ellos y darles nuestro apoyo pase lo que pase…

-Porque al fin y al cabo son Arcángeles.

Entretanto, Genzo ya estaba en Shizuoka, molido. Por suerte aún estaba la casa de su familia allí, y se encontraba en ese instante durmiendo, pues más tarde se encontraría con dos de sus compañeros de batalla… Y alguien más.

El pobre durmió incómodamente en el avión, y al llegar a Narita de inmediato hizo el trasbordo para Shizuoka. Pero tan cansado estaba, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la ráfaga de cámaras tomando fotos de él.

El cansancio era absoluto en él. Ni siquiera escuchó el reloj que había programado para despertarse una hora antes, y eso que ese reloj sonaba muy duro.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que la sirvienta de turno entró a la habitación y despertó a Genzo tal como lo había pedido que él abrió los ojos.

-Gracias, Shizuko… -y Genzo se apresuró a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Después de ello salió a reunirse con las personas que habían citado al arquero.

Más tarde, al llegar al café…

-Hola, Wakabayashi-kun –dijo Taro al llegar el arquero. –Tiempo sin verte.

-Sí, supongo.

-Debería ser yo quien dijera eso, Misaki-kun –afirmó Ishizaki, tratando de aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salírsele. -¿Qué más, Wakabayashi-kun?

-Ya saben… Odio esos viajes tan largos en avión… -y reprimió un bostezo.

-Como si no lo supiéramos. Cada vez que nos toca viajar a otro país uno siente que se va a quedar de piedra.

-Lo dices como si fueras un experto, teniendo en cuenta que has viajado poco por el extranjero, Ishizaki-kun –dijo Misaki.

Pero en esas llegó Jinko, agitada, seguida de Shinobu.

-¿Llegamos tarde? –preguntó el dueño de _Vitalis_. –Necesitamos advertirles algo.

-Jinko-san, Kurobane-san… -Ryou los saludó tranquilamente. -¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Lamento decirles que se avecina una catástrofe –dijo Jinko, ajustando sus gafas.

-¿A qué te refieres, doctora?

-Necesitamos que vengan con nosotros de inmediato –dijo Shinobu. –Es sobre el asunto que comenzó cuando ustedes estaban en la secundaria.

Misaki, Wakabayashi e Ishizaki se miraron entre sí.

-Te refieres al asunto de los Arcángeles, ¿verdad? –preguntó Misaki.

-Más certero no puedes ser.

-Vamos, muchachos. No hay tiempo que perder –y los tres futbolistas siguieron a la doctora y al gerente, aunque Genzo se encargó de llevar en la espalda a Misaki y Ryou llevaba las muletas.

Llegaron a _Vitalis_, que ese día estaba cerrado, junto con Kai, con quien se habían encontrado. Sin embargo, Shinobu abrió el establecimiento e hizo pasar a los demás a su oficina.

-Shinobu-san, es raro que hoy tengas el lugar cerrado… -admitió Kai. –Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Bien saben todos que antes éramos de bandos muy distintos hace ya unos años, por una razón que no es necesaria explicar. Pero, ahora tenemos que aliarnos tanto los Arcángeles Blancos como los que fuimos los Arcángeles Negros.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ryou, picado por la curiosidad.

-Ustedes tenían a un Guía Blanco que les enseñó lo que saben con respecto a sus poderes, y que bueno, ya saben… -dijo Jinko, dudando de terminar la frase.

-Sí, sabemos que murió.

-Pues nosotros, a excepción de Kai, también tuvimos un Guía, o mejor dicho, un manipulador de almas.

-¿Una especie de Shiro, pero Oscuro?

-Kuro es su nombre. Decimos que era el Guía que nos apadrinó y nos descubrió, pero en realidad a través de nosotros quiso realizar su ambición: el Nuevo Génesis. Además, estoy segura que no nos enseñó todo lo que deberíamos saber.

-Me sorprende que a pesar de haber perdido esos poderes que poseían, aún sepan todo eso –dijo Genzo. –Debo confesar que aún siendo un Arcángel, había olvidado que lo era, y había olvidado mis poderes.

-Yo también –admitió Misaki. –Creo que de tanto tiempo de no tener una sola batalla debo estar muy oxidado con respecto a eso de mis poderes.

-Y yo –confesó Ryou.

-No los culpo –dijo Kai.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No los culpo. Es decir, ustedes al menos tuvieron más tiempo de conocer a fondo sus poderes, y creo que por eso los olvidaron. Yo no alcancé a dominar mis poderes por completo, y eso que ni estaba bajo mi voluntad, ni duré más de una noche con ellos.

-Y sin embargo lo recuerdas todo.

-Quizás nosotros sellamos eso en el subconsciente porque no queríamos recordarlo –dijo Taro, preocupado.

-Es normal. Uno no quiere recordar todo el tiempo las cosas malas que ha pasado o que ha hecho –dijo Jinko.

-Volviendo al tema por el cual les traje aquí, me temo que Kuro piensa utilizar a otras personas para cumplir con su objetivo –interrumpió Shinobu, serio.

-¿Cómo? –dijeron todos los presentes.

-Me temo que como nosotros perdimos la batalla, y por ende nuestras fuerzas provenientes de la oscuridad, el odio y ya saben el resto, entonces se ha propuesto crear a alguien que nos reemplace a los Arcángeles Negros.

-¿Y cómo sabremos que es verdad eso? Recuerda que tendremos que volver a empezar; hemos olvidado todo –dijo Genzo.

-Ahí es donde están contra el reloj. Quisiera poder decir que todos tendremos la batalla, pero ya saben que somos simple humanos ahora.

-Lo único con lo que podremos ayudarles es con lo que sabemos –dijo Jinko. –Quizás no sea mucho, pero es la única manera de poder hacer algo por el planeta que una vez casi destruimos.

Y a Taro se le prendió el bombillo.

-Shinobu-san, ¿tienes conexión a Internet aquí?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Me permitirías revisar un momento mi correo electrónico?

-Adelante, aunque no sé para qué.

-Tengo la corazonada que un viejo amigo _nuestro_ tiene algo para decirnos.

Misaki se sentó frente al computador de Shinobu, se conectó a Internet y entró de inmediato a su correo. En efecto, el mensaje de Wataru había llegado.

-Bingo.

Después de leerlo dos o tres veces, Taro apagó el computador otra vez, y tomó sus muletas otra vez.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Ishizaki.

-Tal parece que Wataru tiene el mismo presentimiento. No tiene idea de lo que pasará, pero sabe que de seguro Kuro está tras esto.

Se hizo el silencio en la oficina, hasta que Ishizaki abrió la boca.

-¿Saben qué significa esto? –preguntó.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

-Significa que es hora de avisarle a la única persona que nos puede ayudar a través de todo esto.

-¿Te refieres a…? –dijo Jinko, mirando directamente al _Monkey Boy_.

-Sí; es hora de avisarle a Tsubasa de esto. Creo que él es el único que puede hacer algo al respecto.

Y bueno, Ishizaki-kun tiene toda la razón.

-Pero, ¿alguien tiene idea de cómo comunicarse con él en este momento? –preguntó Kai, quien en realidad admiraba mucho a Tsubasa.

-La verdad no tengo idea –dijo Taro. Ni Ryou, ni Shinobu, ni Jinko tenían idea de cómo hacerlo, pero Genzo por suerte tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Tengo dos propuestas: Primero, llamar a la casa de él en Barcelona y hablar con Sanae, o dos, llamarlo al celular.

-¿Tsubasa-kun tiene celular? –preguntó Misaki, enarcando una ceja.

-Hace poco consiguió uno –y Genzo buscó el número de su amigo, pero no le contestaron. Después intentó marcar a casa de los Ozora, y por suerte alguien contesto.

-¿_Hola_? _Casa de la familia Ozora_.

-¿Anego? Soy yo, Wakabayashi.

-_Ah, hola, Wakabayashi-kun._ ¿_Qué sucede_?

-Me temo que necesito hablar con Tsubasa de urgencia.

-_Lo siento… Pero él se fue a la universidad, y después de eso tiene entrenamiento porque el sábado viaja a La Coruña_.

-¿Y el celular? ¿Por qué lo tiene en buzón?

-_Se le descargó y lo dejó aquí_.

-Entonces hazme un favor, y es crucial: dile que se avecinan _graves problemas_… Y que se prepare otra vez para la pelea, porque tal parece que un ser más maligno que los Arcángeles Negros, con perdón de los presentes, va a atacarnos.

-_Te refieres a la antítesis de Shiro_, ¿_verdad_?

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-_Tsubasa volvió a tener premoniciones… Y además Hyuga también lo presintió. Anoche él nos llamó avisándonos sobre el mal presentimiento que tenía_.

-¿En serio? Eso significa entonces que los únicos que no sabrían son… -pero Wakabayashi se quedó en blanco. Él se encargaría de avisarle a Tooru, pero, ¿faltaba alguien?

-Faltarían Tooru y Rairyuu –dijo Shinobu al fondo.

-Faltarían dos de los ex-Arcángeles Negros. En todo caso, estén alertas, ¿de acuerdo?

-_Está bien. Adiós_

-Adiós –y Wakabayashi colgó. –Al parecer están al tanto de todo.

Se oyó un suspiro general de alivio en la oficina.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo saben? –preguntó Kai.

-Tsubasa-kun por ser el Mensajero de los Dioses tiene la habilidad de tener premoniciones, aunque es un método muy doloroso el que tiene. Cada vez que va a pasar algo, le da un ataque –dijo Ishizaki.

-¿Tal como nos dio a nosotros? –preguntó Shinobu, asombrado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nos dimos cuenta de que iba a pasar algo malo porque a cada uno de nosotros, excepto a Kai, nos dio un ataque de dolor, pero no podemos predecir cosas; sólo son meras sospechas.

-Pues Anego… Digo, Sanae, sólo me dijo que había vuelto a tener premoniciones, pero no dijo ni cuándo, ni qué vio él.

-Y eso es raro en ella, porque estamos hablando de su esposo –dijo Jinko.

-Bueno, será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, muchachos. Al fin y al cabo no tenemos la eternidad entera para intentar hacer algo al respecto, y faltan varias personas por informar lo que nosotros sabemos, más lo que saben Wataru y Tsubasa –dijo Shinobu. -¿Quién se va a encargar de avisarle a Tooru?

-Yo lo haré –dijo Genzo inmediatamente.

-Toca confirmar las sospechas de Wataru, así que déjenmelo a mí, les avisaré a Wataru y a Azumi, que es nuestra aliada en Europa.

-¡Pensé que sólo Herman sabía eso!

-Ya lo ves, Wakabayashi-kun, que no es así.

-¿Quién le avisa a Rairyuu y a Hyuga?

-Yo le avisaré a Ikazuchi –dijo Jinko. –Y le pediré el favor a él de que le avise a Hyuga.

-Bien. Entonces hasta aquí lo dejamos, y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, sepamos con certeza lo que esté sucediendo.

-Está bien. Adiós –y cada quien se fue por su lado, con una auténtica cara de preocupación.

¿Pero acaso la prevención sería suficiente contra aquellos seres malignos, de los cuales cuatro conocían casi por completo a los Arcángeles Blancos?

Y sin contar al ser oscuro que estaba siendo creado…


	5. El Ataque Y El Mensaje

Capítulo V: El Ataque y El Mensaje

Entretanto, Tsubasa estaba en clase, ansioso por salir de allí. El profesor estaba explicando algo sobre la gramática en el inglés, y bueno, es por muchos sabido que Tsubasa no es buen estudiante en realidad. Sin embargo, lo volvió a acometer el dolor, y cayó al suelo, encogido y mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar.

-Ozora, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó el maestro, sin inmutarse.

-Señor, parece que a Tsubasa le dio epilepsia o algo así –dijo Aarón, un estudiante del lugar, quien se sentía muy suertudo de poder hablar con el futbolista.

-Llevadlo a la enfermería o al hospital. Ahora mismo –y el joven que había hablado sacó a Tsubasa de allí, alarmado. Estaba a punto de llevarlo hasta el estacionamiento y llevar a Tsubasa en su auto, pero éste le detuvo.

-Gracias, pero no me lleves al hospital.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tenéis epilepsia o algo así?

-No precisamente, Aarón. Me dan estos ataques de cuando en cuando, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando. Gracias –y Tsubasa se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada principal.

-Entonces, ¿qué le digo al maestro?

-Dile que ya estoy mejor, y que regresaré pronto al salón.

Aarón se fue. Una vez el joven se perdió de vista, Tsubasa pensó rápidamente en lo que vio mientras le dio el ataque de dolor.

"¿Por qué vi a Santana cerca de la casa? ¡Él debería estar en Brasil! Sin embargo, esto no me agrada nada."

Y Tsubasa se teletransportó hacia el lugar donde debía de estar Carlos.

Llegó al lugar, y vio a Carlos efectivamente. Pero había algo raro, algo _maligno_ en él.

"¿Qué le pasa? Santana exuda algo raro."

Y sin embargo, Tsubasa deseaba de todo corazón que sus premoniciones fallaran, porque Carlos se dirigió a la casa de Tsubasa, y tocó a la puerta. A sabiendas de que no podía dejar que lo viera, Tsubasa volvió a utilizar sus viejos poderes y se convirtió en gato. Se trepó a los tejados de una casa cercana y corrió hacia la suya propia. Lo que vio no fue alentador.

-S-Santana… -dijo Sanae al abrir la puerta. -¿Cuándo llegaste a B-Bar-Barcelona?

-No hace mucho –respondió él secamente. -¿Y Tsubasa?

-No está… A estas horas debe de estar en la universidad, creo.

"Eso es lo que crees, cariño" –pensó Tsubasa.

-Entiendo… -y en un instante unas alas similares a las de las gárgolas salieron de los omoplatos de Carlos. –Entonces al menos me haré cargo de ti.

Sanae estaba aterrada, pero actuó a tiempo formando la barrera.

-Santana, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No soy el mismo Carlos Santana de siempre… Ahora soy un Contraarcángel… Cuyo destino es derrotar a su mayor rival.

-¡Pues si buscas a tu rival, aquí estoy! –gritó Tsubasa, saltando y transformándose de vuelta en humano. Aunque no cambió de expresión, Tsubasa estaba asustado al ver que los fríos ojos de Santana estaban más helados que de costumbre y unas extrañas marcas negras le surcaban el rostro.

-Esto era justo lo que quería. Ahora sí tomaré venganza por lo que hiciste, _Kami no Tsukai_.

"¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que Santana sabe quién soy secretamente?" –pensó Tsubasa alarmado. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; Santana le había asestado una patada en el estómago. Sanae gritó, y corrió hacia Tsubasa, actuando como escudo.

-Sanae, apártate. Santana sólo quiere acabar conmigo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo harás si olvidaste tus poderes?

-Ya los recordé –y la fiel espada del Mensajero de los Dioses apareció en las manos de su dueño, al igual que el _magatama_ blanco y el brazalete. –Y una vez que los recuerdo, ¡no los suelo olvidar! ¡Grito de los Dioses!

El ataque parecía certero… ¡Pero Santana lo desvió con las manos!

-Necesitarás algo más que eso, Tsubasa. No soy un débil Arcángel Negro.

-En todo caso no me subestimes, Santana –y Tsubasa de un salto atacó a Santana con la espada. Lo hirió, sí, pero no gravemente.

-Qué débil eres… Ahora prueba mi… ¡Apocalipsis! –Santana formó un círculo con sus manos, y una ráfaga de tinieblas atacó a los esposos. Tsubasa lo esquivó por un pelo, pero dio de lleno en Sanae, quien instintivamente llevó sus manos al vientre.

-¡Sanae!

-No… No voy a dejar que… ¡No voy a dejar que nos lastimes ni a nosotros, ni a mi esposo! ¡Grito del Corazón! –Sanae atacó a Santana, y al fin una herida de consideración apareció en el brasilero.

"¿Ni a nosotros, ni a mí? ¿Qué quiso decir ella con eso?"

Santana se levantó como si nada y observó largamente a Sanae. De improviso aparecieron unas _kathars_ en las manos y se apresuró a atacar al Arcángel del Amor, infructuosamente. Tsubasa había detenido el ataque con su espada.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa! –exclamó éste, furioso.

-No te metas en mi camino, Tsubasa.

-¡Y tú no te metas con nosotros! –Sanae había hecho aparecer su Báculo de Bastet, y usando sus alas, atacó a Carlos desde arriba.

-Je, siguen siendo tan débiles… Por suerte para ustedes sólo vine de reconocimiento. Sin embargo –Santana logró atacar otra vez con sus armas e hirió a Tsubasa. –No me iré sin mi recompensa… El ver tu sangre correr.

Santana había atacado a Tsubasa, y un hilo de sangre caía desde el brazo del Mensajero de los Dioses.

"Que esta herida desaparezca…" –y mientras la herida se cerraba, Tsubasa arremetió contra Carlos. Golpe tras golpe Tsubasa recuperaba sus antiguas fuerzas.

"Shiro… En este instante nos caería de perlas uno de tus consejos…" –pero Shiro había muerto. Ahora era Tsubasa el encargado de guiar a los Arcángeles, pero no lo sabía.

Y por suerte Tsubasa logró asestarle un golpe certero a Santana con el lado plano de la espada; no era capaz de atacarlo con el filo. Santana, esbozando una cruel sonrisa desapareció, mientras Tsubasa se quedaba ahí, de pie. Sin embargo…

-¡Tsubasa! –Sanae corrió hacia su esposo, que se había desplomado en el lugar.

-Tsubasa, Tsubasa, querido… -Sanae se arrodilló al lado de su esposo, aún con la barrera activa.

-No te preocupes. Es sólo cansancio, cariño… -dijo débilmente, sonriendo.

-Tonto…

-Por cierto, quiero que me expliques por qué dijiste que no ibas a dejar que "los lastimaran ni que me lastimaran."

-Ah, eso… -Sanae respiró profundamente. –Es que… Estoy esperando a nuestro primer hijo, o hija.

-Ah, eso… ¡¡¿¿QUÉ! -¿no era obvia la reacción de Tsubasa? –No, no me lo puedo creer… Pero, ¿cómo…?

-Je, me lo supuse… -murmuró Sanae, divertida.

-Pero… esto es maravilloso…Voy a ser padre… -y claro, de un salto Tsubasa se levantó y abrazó a Sanae con fuerza.

-Querido, suéltame… Me estás asfixiando… U

-Ah, lo siento… Es que pensar que vamos a formar a una familia me puso muy de buenas… -pero claro, Tsubasa sabía que debía regresar a clases, y se _teletransportó_ de regreso a la Universidad.

-Creo que cuando dijo que cuando ya recordaba sus poderes no los iba a olvidar, creo que hablaba muy en serio. Bueno, será terminar de hacer oficio y me iré al curso de español.

Pero Sanae sintió un extraño hormigueo en las piernas, y se sentó. Revisó a ver qué le sucedía, pero no había una razón aparente para aquel desagradable cosquilleo.

Sin más ni más, la joven volvió a entrar a la casa y terminó de arreglar la casa, extrañada por el hormigueo que había sentido.

Tsubasa había regresado al salón, y el maestro estaba algo ofuscado.

-Pensé que había ido a la clínica.

-No, maestro… Pasa que a veces me dan accesos de dolor, pero se me pasan solos. Aún no han encontrado la causa de ellos, pero no afectan ni mi vida, ni mi carrera.

-Está bien –y Tsubasa escuchó lo que quedaba de la lección.

Ya al salir del salón…

-Perdona, Aarón-san… Digo, Aarón, ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes para adelantar los míos?

-¡Sería un honor! Digo… Por supuesto, señor Ozora.

-¿Señor? Oye, a duras penas estoy en el segundo piso de la vida aunque sea casado. Puedes llamarme Tsubasa.

-Pues… Está bien, pero conste que no sé eso de los sufijos que vosotros usáis, Tsubasa.

-Bah, no te preocupes –y ambos se echaron a reír, pero Tsubasa recordó a su mejor amigo… Misaki-kun.

-Aquí están mis apuntes, Tsubasa. Os los encargo.

-Claro, y gracias, Aarón –y Tsubasa se dirigió a la cafetería de la universidad para adelantarse.

-No puedo creerlo… Hablo con Tsubasa Ozora, el ídolo japonés del Barcelona… -se dijo Aarón, aún sin poder creer su buena suerte, pero reaccionó y se fue a su casa. Entretanto, el japonés traducía del español al portugués y del portugués al japonés los apuntes.

-Espero poder aprender con más fluidez el español… Es decir, no me ha costado tanto trabajo gracias al portugués, pero igual no se parece en nada a mi idioma nativo.

De regreso en Japón, Genzo estaba de regreso en su casa, aún escribiendo. Como por suerte ahora sabía casi todo lo sucedido gracias a Ryou, quien había sido el primer testigo, había estado tratando de redactar el principio, pero por ahora sólo podía recabar datos. Sin embargo, necesitaba saberlo todo desde el puro principio.

"Todo lo que pasó cuando tenía quince años parece tan irreal, tan ficticio, que no sé si sea idóneo para una historia de ciencia ficción. Pero no puedo negar que me está gustando esto de escribir." –pensó él, mientras revisaba lo que llevaba escrito. Y a decir verdad, le iba bien, a pesar de no ser un lector asiduo.

Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de preguntarse algo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su amigo en este instante?

"Debe de estar entrenando, o quizás estudiando… Pero espero que no esté peleando." –le salió en verso sin esfuerzo.

Estiró los brazos y miró la hora. No era precisamente tarde; eran tan sólo las nueve de la noche, pero igual se sentía cansado.

-Bueno, será dejarlo hasta aquí –y después de guardar bien el librito (no quería a nadie fisgoneando entre sus cosas), se cambió de ropa y se fue a dormir. Y como deben suponer, cayó como piedra, aunque eso no significaba que fuera a visitar al otro día a la madre de Tsubasa, por pura y simple cortesía.

Entretanto, en la casa ya mencionada, un amigo de Daichi había ido a visitar al chico, que aún estaba con gripe, y en ese instante el menor de los Ozora estaba adelantando sus cuadernos. Natsuko era más exigente en los estudios con Daichi de lo que había sido con Tsubasa.

-Veamos… Esto de ciencias sí es algo aburrido, pero me toca. Veamos, aparte de la clorofila en las hojas están el beta caroteno, etcétera, etc.… -repasaba Daichi en voz alta, mientras su madre estaba escribiéndole una carta a Koudai. En esas sonó el teléfono, y Daichi hizo gala de su habilidad, bajando las escaleras como una exhalación y contestando el teléfono.

-Hola, casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Daichi.

-¿_Daichi-kun_? _Hola, soy Sanae_.

-Ah, hola, Sanae-san. ¿Cómo están todos por allá? –y Daichi separó un poco el auricular mientras tosió.

-_Estamos bien, afortunadamente_. ¿_Cómo sigues de tu gripe_?

-Ya un poco mejor, pero todavía no se me quita esta molesta tos… Ya tengo ganas de volver al equipo de fútbol.

-_No se nota que eres el hermano de Tsubasa._

-Y el futuro capitán de Japón –bromeó Daichi. –Por cierto, soñé con ustedes, y con los amigos de mi hermano.

-¿_Qué soñaste_?

-Algo feo: ustedes peleando contra otras personas, y el Shiro negro atacaba a todos… Mejor dicho, fue una pesadilla.

Pero Daichi oyó que se había caído el auricular de su cuñada.

-¿_Cómo dices_? ¿_Un_ **Shiro** _negro_?

-Sí… Un Shiro negro, que peleaba contra mi hermano.

-_Dime de dónde sabes lo de Shiro_.

-No lo sé, pero sé que lo que vi era un Shiro negro… Bueno, te lo diré, pero si prometes no decirle ni a mi mamá, te lo diré, Sanae-san.

-_Dime. Nadie aparte de tú y yo lo sabrá_.

-Tengo un amigo imaginario que se llama Shiro. No es que me falten amigos, pero Shiro siempre me da buenos consejos.

-_Entiendo_. ¿_Y Shiro está envuelto en una capa blanca_?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-_Supongo por el nombre_. -pero Daichi no tenía un pelo de tonto.

-Sabes algo de Shiro porque me preguntaste de dónde lo sé. ¿Acaso sabes algo?

-_Sé algo, sí, pero no te lo puedo explicar ahora, Daichi-kun_. ¿_Tu madre está ahí_?

-Sí. ¡Mamá, te necesitan al teléfono! –y Natsuko corrió al teléfono.

-Hola, habla Natsuko.

-¿_Natsuko-san_? _Soy Sanae_.

-Ah, Sanae-chan. ¿Cómo estás?

-_Con buenas y malas noticias_. ¿_Cuáles quieres oír primero_?

-Las malas… Mejor dejar lo bueno para el final.

-_Bueno. La mala noticia: otra vez Tsubasa y yo volvimos a lo mismo de cuando teníamos quince años… Y no me refiero a que no éramos capaces de decir lo que sentíamos_.

-¿Qué? –Natsuko estaba en _shock_. -¿Otra vez los Arcángeles?

-_Así es. Y de hecho, luchamos contra alguien conocido_.

-¿Contra quién?

-_Santana. Pero actuó muy raro, como si estuviera poseído… Y se llamó a sí mismo un_ Contraarcángel.

-No, no lo puedo creer… Y eso que Daichi tenía una pesadilla con un tal Shiro negro.

-_Pues parece que Daichi sabe algo que nosotras no, y será mejor no decir nada para que no se preocupe._

-¿Y la buena noticia?

-_Pues… En nueve meses va a pasar algo_.

-¿En nueve meses? Sanae, no me digas que…

-_Estoy embarazada, y lo sé no porque esté retrasada, si no porque oí la voz de mi bebé en mi mente._

Natsuko no se la podía creer. ¿Iba a ser abuela?

-Te felicito… ¿Y ya Tsubasa lo sabe?

-_Sólo adivina cómo reaccionó_.

-Conociéndolo… Primero gritó "¿Qué?", después lo negó, jurando que no podía creerlo y después casi te asfixia del abrazo que te dio, muerto de alegría.

-_Qué predecible es Tsubasa_, ¿_no_?

-Nada más cierto –y las dos se echaron a reír. Un rato después Natsuko colgó, con sentimientos encontrados. Iba a nacer un nuevo miembro en la familia, pero otra vez el inclemente destino reclamaba a Tsubasa para salvar a la Tierra, otra vez.

Y además Daichi sabía algo, pero Sanae era la única que sabía… Daichi, tal como su hermano, le ocultaba algo a Natsuko.

-Daichi, hora de dormir. Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

-Sí, mamá –y el chiquillo fue a lavarse los dientes, mientras Natsuko seguía reflexionando sobre lo que Sanae había dicho. Sin embargo, un grito proveniente del baño alarmó a Natsuko. Ella corrió hacia el baño del segundo piso, donde Daichi estaba lavándose los dientes, y vio con horror que su hijo estaba inconsciente.

-¡Daichi! –Natsuko intentó despertar a su hijo, pero él no despertó como el travieso menor de los Ozora.

-Ozora-san… -¡era la voz de Shiro, mezclada con la de su hijo! –Ozora-san…

-No… ¡No puede ser! ¡Sal de mi hijo!

-No es más que por un instante… -la voz del ser de blanco era muy débil. –Los… Los Arcángeles volverán a luchar… Pero no podrán vencer…

-¿Cómo que no podrán vencer? ¿Acaso esta vez el mal va a ganar?

-No… No podrán ganar ellos solos… Los Arcángeles Negros…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Los Arcángeles Negros…Deben recuperar sus poderes y aliarse con el _Kami no Tsukai_.

-¿Y cómo se supone que eso va a pasar?

-Sólo lo harán… En la luna negra… Si el _Tsukai_ así lo… quiere… -y la voz de Shiro desapareció. De inmediato Daichi cerró los ojos con fuerza y despertó.

-¿Qué, qué pasó?

-No lo sé… Sólo te encontré en el suelo desmayado, hijo.

-Es que Shiro… Shiro quería hablar _contigo_, mamá –dijo Daichi, algo asustado.

-¿Shiro?

-No quise contártelo porque pensé que te burlarías de mí porque tengo un amigo imaginario llamado Shiro.

-Daichi, debiste decírmelo desde el principio. No tiene nada de malo tener un amigo imaginario, hijo. Si de hecho supieras que tu hermano consideraba a su balón de fútbol como su mejor amigo…

-Eso no me extraña, mamá. Yo también lo pienso así, y eso que tengo amigos en el colegio. Pero, ¿por qué debí decir lo de Shiro desde el principio?

Natsuko dudó en responder.

"Hijo, perdóname, pero debo decirle a Daichi lo que pasa contigo. No es por traicionar tu confianza, si no porque Daichi sabe de la existencia de Shiro…"

-Verás, Shiro era real.

-¿Real? ¿Con capa y todo?

-Con capa, mal humor y todo.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes que Shiro era real?

-Shiro buscó durante mucho tiempo a Tsubasa porque tu hermano es un ser especial.

-¿Un ser especial? ¿Acaso nació para ser el capitán de la selección de Japón?

-No. Va más allá de eso… -y Natsuko le relató a Daichi todo lo sucedido antes que él naciera, cuando Tsubasa ocultaba su otra identidad y sus poderes, además de sus sentimientos por su actual esposa.

Daichi no podía creerlo. Él había jurado que Shiro era tan sólo producto de su imaginación, pero resultaba que no sólo había sido real, si no que había hecho que su hermano fuera una especie de _superhéroe_.

-Y si Shiro existió, ¿por qué se volvió mi amigo imaginario?

-No lo sé. Creo que eso debes saberlo tú mismo, hijo.

Pero Daichi reprimió un bostezo, y después de usar el enjuague se despidió de su madre.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

-Buenas noches, Daichi. Que descanses, y no olvides que mañana…

-Volveré a la escuela. Lo sé bien, mamá –y el chico se fue a su cuarto. Después de que Daichi entrara a su habitación, Natsuko entró a la habitación de su hijo mayor, ahora desierta. Aún quedaban los viejos afiches, las medallas, incluso una vasija de barro que él había hecho recién entrado a la secundaria. Pero ahora su hijo no estaba… Aunque seguían los recuerdos de cuando él tenía doce trece, catorce, quince años... Hasta que se fue a Brasil. Pero los recuerdos que más presentes estaban eran cuando él le ocultaba un terrible secreto.

"-Mamá, sé que sospechas de mí desde hace unos días. Sé que he estado actuando extraño, pero tengo mis razones.

-Hijo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Para que entiendas cómo lo sé, tendré que contártelo todo desde el principio, mamá. Podrá sonar realmente extraño, hasta absurdo, pero todo lo que te voy a contar es verdad. Y si te lo cuento, es con una condición.

-¿Cuál condición?

-No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto –y Tsubasa comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido, desde la vez que entró en el callejón. A medida que continuaba su relato, Natsuko estaba cada vez más conmocionada. Al final, cuando Tsubasa le relató lo sucedido en Tokyo, Natsuko estaba casi por llorar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, hijo? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

-No quería involucrar a más personas de las que ya estamos en esto."

Pero sin querer, había gente que no poseía poder alguno que estaba muy involucrada. Natsuko, Azumi, Herman… Y ahora Daichi.


	6. Un Amigo en Aprietos

Capítulo VI: Un Amigo en Aprietos

Horas más tarde, de regreso en Europa, Tsubasa llegó a casa después de clases y del entrenamiento, molido, pero sin olvidar la noticia que le había dado Sanae. De camino a casa había comprado un detalle para ella.

-¡Voy! –escuchó decir a la joven, mientras él esperaba fuera de casa. –Hola, querido…

-Hola, Sanae –dijo él, dándole un precioso ramo de flores con una tarjeta. –Para ti, cariño.

-Pero si no es nuestro aniversario…

-¿Tiene que ser un aniversario para poder regalarte un ramo? Te traje estas flores por dos razones. Uno: Por el bebé, y dos: Porque no importa qué día sea, eres la mujer más valiosa para mí.

¿Desde cuándo Tsubasa se volvió tan cursi? Oo

-Tsubasa… Gracias. Están preciosas –dijo la joven, enternecida. No podía creerlo… Era un detalle precioso por parte de él, aunque presentía que él lo hacía por compensar lo que iba a pasar.

-De nada, cariño –y al fin logró entrar a la casa. Cenaron juntos y en silencio, pero Sanae rompió el hielo.

-Llamé hoy a tu madre, Tsubasa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué contaron por allá?

-Pues primero hablé con Daichi, y tal parece que está mejor de su gripe, pero hay algo que me preocupa sobremanera.

-¿Qué es?

-Me contó que soñó con nosotros y los demás, y que luchábamos contra un "Shiro negro", por citarlo a él.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Un _Shiro Negro_? –Tsubasa sin querer se levantó de su silla.

-Eso es todo lo que dijo, porque le prometí no decirle nada a nadie.

-Sanae, se trata de mi hermano menor. Si él tiene algo que ver con esto, jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Bueno, pero no digas que te lo dije, y sabes que odio ser chismosa, pero resulta que tiene a Shiro como amigo imaginario. Por eso comparaba lo que vio con un "Shiro negro."

Tsubasa volvió a sentarse, tomándose la frente con una mano. Las cosas se iban a complicar más… Y eso que hasta donde podía recordar, sólo tres personas fuera de los Arcángeles Blancos, Arcángeles Negros, y ahora los Contraarcángeles, junto a los Guías y Mensajeros sabían algo: Hayakawa Azumi, la amiga de Misaki-kun y de Wataru; Herman Kaltz, el mejor amigo de Genzo, y Ozora Natsuko, su propia madre. Pero ahora… Su propio hermano menor estaba envuelto en esto, y sin querer.

-Dios, no… No quiero que nadie más resulte envuelto en esto… -y Tsubasa hablaba en serio.

-Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer para evitar que haya más gente inocente en este lío?

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber, pero no hay manera de saberlo… O quizás sí. Quizás Daichi esté metido en todo este asunto por alguna razón.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarlo ahora, Tsubasa. A esta hora debe de estar profundamente dormido.

-Eso lo sé. Además, si alguien lo despierta en la madrugada, o de improviso, no hay quien se aguante el mal humor de mi hermanito. Pero mañana lo llamaré; estoy seguro que algo debe saber.

Sanae se encogió de hombros, confundida.

Entretanto, en Francia, Wataru estaba en su apartamento, estudiando a solas, aunque vivía con un gato. Tal era su concentración que no escuchó a Azumi abrir la puerta con la llave que él le había dado.

-Wataru-kun… -dijo Azumi quedamente para no asustar a su amigo, pero lo asustó de todos modos. El joven de un brinco tomó sus muletas y se puso de pie, creyendo que era Kuro el que estaba ahí.

-Azumi-chan… Van dos veces que me asustas –respondió Wataru, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Deja la paranoia, ¿quieres?

-No lo puedes evitar si entre sueños recibiste una amenaza más que mortal.

-Entiendo. ¿Has sabido algo de Misaki-kun?

-Para serte sincero, no. Sin embargo, creo que recibió mi mensaje, Azumi-chan.

-Eso espero; no podría perdonármelo si algo le pasa.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, amiga; no fuiste tú la que fue un Arcángel Negro. Además, es mi responsabilidad como ex-Arcángel el proporcionar información, creo…

-Pues esperemos a ver si te responde. Por otro lado… ¿Quieres ir a cenar algo fuera?

-Esto… -Wataru se puso nervioso sin querer. Su última mensualidad que recibía por hacer traducciones se había ido muy rápido por la tremenda cantidad de fotocopias que le había tocado conseguir. –No estoy muy bien de fondos, Azumi-chan…

-No seas tonto; yo invito. Y no me vengas con pretextos, porque sabes que no los voy a escuchar.

-Está bien, pues… -Wataru tomó sus muletas y fue a la cocina, donde dejó algo de comida para Hester, su gato. –Hester, te dejo la comida aquí.

Azumi pensó que era algo tonto que su amigo le dijera algo a su gato, pero el gato persa fue a la cocina de inmediato y dejó escapar un maullido muy quedo. Acto seguido los dos japoneses salieron del apartamento y fueron a cenar fuera.

Ambos trataron de evitar el tema de los Arcángeles, pues no querían amargarse la velada. Sin embargo, Azumi no pudo dejar de observar a su amigo y ex-novio. A pesar de su parálisis cerebral, era algo alto, y… ¿para qué negarlo? Guapísimo con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y la diminuta barba que ahora se dejaba, aparte de la decisión de taparse el ojo azul con un lente castaño.

Pero alguien más no podía dejar de observar a la pareja. Escondido en un rincón, vestido de incógnito, alguien con fríos ojos azules y largo cabello rubio debajo de una gorra los acechaba, sospechando quiénes eran… O al menos sospechando del joven de las muletas.

"Debo estar muy pendiente de todo…" –se dijo el joven espía, pero era hora de irse, y a sabiendas de que quizás la próxima vez no los vería desde tan lejos, se fue, dejando una buena propina en la cuenta.

Pero el joven pasó al lado de la mesa de Wataru y Azumi, y tanto el que salía como el que estaba sentado esperando su sopa de verduras tuvieron un escalofrío. Azumi no sintió nada, pero notó la incomodidad de su amigo.

-Perdona, ¿te conozco? –preguntó Wataru, serio.

-Creo que no… -y el joven se fue.

-Wataru-kun… ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me creerás loco, pero me dio un escalofrío cuando ese joven de la gorra pasó por mi lado.

-¿Un presentimiento?

-No; tan sólo me dio el escalofrío. Por eso me sentí incómodo, Azumi-chan.

-Mientras no comiences a sobreactuarlo…

-No soy un niño pequeño. Creo que sé cuándo ser discreto con respecto a esas cosas.

-Bueno, bueno… Cambiemos el tema que si no vamos a terminar peleando.

-Por mí está bien –y se pusieron a hablar sobre cosas de la universidad… Que en este mundo patas arriba todo tiene cosas por contar.

Más tarde, Wataru se fue solo a su apartamento, a pie. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel escalofrío.

-Azumi debe de estar en lo cierto. Me estoy volviendo paranoico.

-¿Seguro de ello? –escuchó detrás de él. Era el joven de la gorra.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Acaso no deberías saberlo? –y el otro joven se quitó la gorra. ¡Era el capitán de la Selección Francesa, El Cid Pierre LeBlanc!

-Dios mío… Pierre LeBlanc…

-Oh, sólo llámame Pierre. Al fin y al cabo, somos más cercanos de lo que crees…

Y como por arte de magia, apareció una capa idéntica a la de los vampiros de las películas sobre los hombros del francés.

-No… Esto no puede ser para nada posible. ¿Acaso, acaso eres un vampiro?

-Podría haber sido uno, pero soy más que eso… Bien debes saber qué soy…

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-No finjas. Sabes que soy uno de los Contraarcángeles.

-Te dejaste influenciar por la oscuridad de Kuro…

-Veo que no estaba equivocado. Claro… Esas muletas, los ojos disparejos tras los lentes de contacto… Cómo se nota que eres el más perceptivo de los que no terminaron su deber, Arcángel del Odio.

-¡No soy un Arcángel! ¡Si Kuro te engañó, entonces deberías saber que no tengo poderes!

-Pero sí información, y no puedo dejar que la proporciones, o si no el Guía Negro no logrará obtener su sueño, el Nuevo Génesis.

"Dios mío… Si tan sólo alguien pudiera ayudarme… ¡Misaki-kun, o cualquiera… Necesito de su ayuda!" –Wataru estaba aterrado. Pierre lo atacó, pero el joven de las muletas logró detener el golpe de la capa con una de sus muletas, que quedó bastante maltrecha y por ende cayó al suelo

-No has perdido la agilidad de tu mente… Ya veo por qué Kuro te tenía en gran estima hasta que le fallaste.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Kuro no tiene en estima a nadie! ¡Sólo manipula a la gente, y eso te incluye!

-Di lo que quieras… -y Pierre estuvo a punto de atacar a Wataru, cuando un golpe de agua lo envió contra un muro.

-¡Wataru-kun! –exclamó alguien, y el joven volteó a ver. Era Taro… Volando. –Toma mis muletas y vete.

-Mi, Misaki-kun…

-No hay tiempo. ¡Huye de aquí!

"Que nadie salga lastimado, que nada malo le ocurra a Wataru, que nadie fuera de los que estamos involucrados lo recuerde…" –rápidamente el Arcángel del Agua formó la barrera, y tridente en mano se lanzó en pos del Contraarcángel, mientras el ex-Arcángel se arrastraba hacia donde estaban las otras muletas.

-¡Tú! –exclamó Pierre al ver quién lo había atacado. –Ni más ni menos que mi _eterno_ rival, Misaki Taro.

-Pierre… ¿Cómo es que atacas a un amigo mío y para rematar sabes que él era un Arcángel Negro?

-¡Kuro le lavó el cerebro! ¡Ahora se hace llamar un _Contraarcángel_, Misaki-kun!

-¿Contraarcángel?

-Así es; me di cuenta que no sólo eres mi rival en el fútbol, Misaki, si no que además estamos destinados a luchar el uno contra el otro desde tiempo inmemoriales. Así fue en el paso, así pasa en el presente, y así pasará en el inmutable futuro –y Pierre atacó a Taro con la capa, cuyo borde parecía hecho de acero… Aparte que tomaba forma de alas de vampiro. Como deben saber, Misaki aún no recuperaba del todo su habilidad para volar, y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-El futuro… O mejor dicho, el destino puede ser anunciado… Pero sólo uno mismo puede hacer que suceda, Pierre.

-Sí, claro… ¿Ahora me vienes a decir que tú mismo decidiste morir en lugar de tu amigo? Morirás a manos mías, tal como debió ser en el pasado. ¡Ahora prueba mi Némesis! –y formando un triángulo con sus manos, el francés lanzó una explosión oscura.

Pero Taro logró evitarlo en el momento justo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero su lesión lo relegó a caer de rodillas.

"Si tan sólo pudiera caminar y correr como antes…" –pensó el Arcángel del Agua, desesperado.

-¡Misaki-kun! ¡Vuela! –gritó Wataru, impulsándose con fuerza hacia Pierre y asestándole una patada con sus dos anquilosadas piernas, y cayendo al suelo en consecuencia.

-Wataru-kun… No pienso desperdiciar tu esfuerzo.

Taro se impulsó hacia arriba con su alas, recobrando poco a poco su habilidad para volar, mientras Pierre se levantaba y extendía sus propias alas.

-No creas que porque puedes volar me tienes una ventaja… ¡Némesis! –otra vez Pierre ataco, pero Taro lo contrarrestó con su Corriente Marina. Ambos ataques explotaron en el aire, y por proteger a Wataru, el Arcángel utilizó la Muralla de Agua.

"Ahora sí podré luchar con más libertad… Lástima que no recuerdo dónde dejé el fragmento del Agua; así podría atacar a Pierre con todas mis fuerzas, aunque en realidad no quiero lastimarlo."

-¡No te distraigas en la batalla! -Y Pierre dio de lleno en el estómago de Misaki con su capa. Pero el japonés reaccionó inmediatamente y atacó al Contraarcángel con su Tridente.

-No eres tan fuerte como creía… Pero al menos ya tengo una idea de a qué atenerme. Juro que a la próxima no será tan fácil –y el Contraarcángel desapareció en medio de una risotada helada. Tal como había pasado con el _Kami no Tsukai_, Misaki cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-Misaki-kun… Misaki-kun, despierta… -Wataru se sentó al lado de su amigo, aunque la barrera seguía vigente.

-Wataru-kun… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias a ti, amigo. Pero, ¿cómo es que supiste que yo estaba en problemas?

-Estaba dormido, cuando de repente entre sueños vi lo que pasaba.

-Y no eres realmente escéptico, ¿verdad?

-Difícilmente podría serlo.

-Pero una cosa… ¿Qué horas son en Japón?

-Aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana. Hablando de cosas, ya comprobamos que tus sospechas y las nuestras eran ciertas. Ya que sabemos cuán fuertes pueden llegar a ser los Contraarcángeles, y qué tan bajo puede llegar Kuro, tendremos que estar muy pendientes. Por cierto, toma –y Misaki le dio a su amigo una tarjeta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ahora que tenemos más líos que nunca, compré un celular. Me tengo que ir, y dale un abrazo a Azumi de mi parte –y sin más el Arcángel del Agua desapareció, dejándole sus muletas a Wataru.

-Así haré, compañero –y quien fuera el Arcángel del Odio se fue a casa, donde Hester y un mensaje en el contestador le esperaban.

-¿Miau? –maulló el gato, como preguntándole qué le había pasado.

-Hola, Hester…

-¿Miaau?

-Tuve un problema, pero ya se arregló -y Wataru notó que la luz del contestador parpadeaba. Presionó el botón de reproducir y escuchó el mensaje de Azumi:

-Wataru-kun: Ten mucho cuidado. Aunque al principio no lo reconocí por la gorra, el joven que pasó al lado nuestro era Pierre LeBlanc, el capitán de la selección francesa de fútbol. Espero que ese dato te sirva. Azumi.

-Gracias, amiga… Aunque ya lo descubrí de primera mano. Sin embargo, te agradezco tu ayuda.

Entretanto, en Hamburgo, Tooru estaba en su apartamento, a punto de quedarse dormido frente al televisor. Había recibido una angustiosa llamada de Genzo, quien le habló sobre el 'posible' regreso de Kuro.

-Mmm… Creo que será mejor irme a dormir… Pero, ¿podré con todas las cosas que me dijo Wakabayashi-kun?

Aún recordaba la llamada… Y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, Tooru no lograba despejar su mente. Pero recordó la única cosa que lograría despejar su mente. Fue a su habitación y tomó su GameBoy Advance (N. de A: esto ya sonó a propaganda…). Jugó un rato hasta sentir que tenía su cabeza despejada y en el acto se quedó dormido. Benditos videojuegos, pensaba él; le aclaraban la mente, y aunque cuando era un chico, después adolescente y aún ahora sus padres le reprochaban que se la pasaba jugando todo el tiempo (lo cual no era cierto), era su manera de desahogarse de todo, de aclarar su mente y su pasatiempo.

Por suerte no soñó con Kuro, ni con los desastres que se avecinaban, lo cual en realidad era el deseo de las doce personas que estarían muy pronto envueltas en todo esto.

Entretanto, en Japón estaba amaneciendo, y más específicamente en Tokyo, Rairyuu estaba despertándose con el alba. Sin embargo, no despertó con la energía de siempre, si no algo alicaído por lo que Jinko le había comentado por teléfono.

-Si realmente Kuro regresó, entonces tendré que practicar mi estilo de pelea de antes… Aunque no sirva de mucho en realidad contra alguien que tienen armas y poderes.

También recordó que la joven que aún le gustaba le había pedido el favor de avisarle a Hyuga sobre esto, pues tal parecía que el Arcángel del Fuego tan sólo tenía corazonadas, y había mucha más información en realidad. De todos modos, el joven que iba para profesor de Educación Física buscó entre sus cosas algo que no usaba desde los quince, casi dieciséis años.

-¿Dónde rayos pueden estar? –se decía, hasta que encontró lo que creía perdido: unos viejos guantes sin dedos, pero con unas placas redondas de metal. -Mis guantes de pelea… Será mejor practicar un poco desde ya.

Si han jugado Final Fantasy VIII, o Final Fantasy Tactics, sabrán que hay una técnica de pelea llamada la Técnica _Kiai_, la cual consiste en usar los puños como arma, y no sólo asestando golpes. Pues Rairyuu desde pequeño manejaba la Técnica _Kiai_, que fue con lo que había derrotado a la mayoría de rivales que tuvo.

-Uno, dos, tres, ¡gancho! –repetía él, volviendo a practicar los golpes que sabía, pues le olía a que pronto tendría que volver a pelear, aunque no sabía qué tan pronto.

Rato más tarde, en la universidad, sus compañeros admiraron los guantes que el ex-Arcángel del Trueno llevaba puestos.

-¿No te incomodan para escribir ni nada?

-No, para nada. De hecho para mí son comodísimos.

-¿Acaso practicas boxeo o _Muay Thai_? –preguntó uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Casi, pero no. Bueno, dejémoslo así, muchachos. Vamos más bien a completar el trabajo sobre acondicionamiento muscular, ¿vale?

Siguieron estudiando, y a Rairyuu le entraron unas ganas tremendas de saber qué pasaba en Shizuoka, por lo que fue a llamar a su vieja amiga, Jinko. Cruzando los dedos, marcó el número del consultorio donde trabajaba, y en efecto contestó la doctora.

-Buenos días. ¿Jinko? Soy Rairyuu,

-_Ah, eres tú, Ikazuchi-san_.

-Oye, llámame Rairyuu, ¿quieres? Es decir, somos amigos desde hace tiempo, ¿no?

-_Déjalo así_. ¿ _Cómo vas_? ¿_Ya le avisaste a Hyuga-san_?

-Más tarde lo llamaré, cuando sepa que está en casa.

-_Pues no lo vayas a olvidar. Por cierto, las sospechas de todos nosotros se confirmaron_.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-_Hoy en la madrugada uno de nosotros tuvo que luchar contra un_ Contraarcángel.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-_Haz de cuenta uno de nosotros, pero con poderes más malignos y cuya ventaja es que conoce muy bien al rival que tiene en frente._

Y Rairyuu tragó saliva.

-¿Quién luchó hoy?

-_Misaki-san, el Arcángel del Agua_.

-No es uno de _nosotros_. Es más bien uno de _los otros_

-_No lo pensaría de esa manera, Ikazuchi-san. Pasa que ahora nosotros los Arcángeles, tanto Blancos como Negros estamos en la mira de Kuro, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es aliarnos en contra del mismo mal, aunque nosotros no contemos con poderes._

-Pero contamos con información, ¿verdad?

-_Cierto. Tengo que dejarte, Ikazuchi-san. Adiós_ –y la doctora colgó.

-Adiós, Jinko… -y aunque reprimió un ligerísimo suspiro que amenazaba con salírsele, el joven de los mechones rubios estaba muy agradecido con lo que su amiga el ex-Arcángel de la Oscuridad le había dicho.

Entretanto, en Shizuoka, después de colgar el teléfono, Jinko meneó la cabeza, resignada.

-¿Pasa algo, doctora? –preguntó el paciente de turno, quien ya se imaginan quién es.

-No precisamente, Misaki-san. Era Ikazuchi, preguntándome qué había sucedido, y tal parece que no deja la estupidez de siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Cosas personales… Mejor no hablar de ello. Más bien explícame por qué no tienes tus muletas –dijo la joven doctora a modo de regaño.

-Se las di a alguien que las necesita más.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la batalla que sufrí? Pues Wataru estaba ahí, y por tratar de defenderse sacrificó sus muletas. Yo sólo cojeo un poco, y él necesita las muletas más que yo. Por eso se las dejé.

Jinko enarcó una ceja.

-Pues eso no significa que puedas sacrificar todo por tus amigos.

-¿Y acaso algo o alguien me dice que no?


	7. El Regreso de unos Viejos Amigos

Capítulo VII: El Regreso de Unos Viejos Amigos

Mientras tanto, Ishizaki y el resto del Jubilo Iwata estaban en medio de un arduo entrenamiento, aunque el día tenía amenazas de lluvia; el cielo estaba gris pizarra.

-No dan ni pizca de ganas de entrenar bajo este cielo –dijo un jugador del equipo.

-Para nada… No sea que nos caiga un rayo y quedemos fritos –dijo Urabe, a manera de broma, pero Ishizaki le dio una mirada de reproche de inmediato.

-No digas esas cosas, Urabe… No es algo risible –Ryou estaba ceñudo esa mañana debido a lo que habían hablado con Shinobu y los demás. Sin embargo…

-¡Dejen de parlotear y comiencen a entrenar! –gritó uno de los asistentes técnicos del equipo.

Más tarde, Ishizaki estaba tomando un ligero almuerzo (no tenía mucha hambre en realidad…Oo), cuando alguien dijo su nombre.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola, Wakabayashi-kun… -dijo el _Monkey Boy_ al ver a su amigo.

-Hola. ¿Te enteraste?

-¿De qué? Sabes que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces soy el último en enterarse de todo.

-Pues hoy en la madrugada Misaki-kun… -y el resto lo susurró para que la demás gente no le escuchara.

-Anda… Así que todo este barullo comenzó.

-Sí. Y me pregunto si algo le habrá pasado a Tsubasa y Sanae.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que te dije me lo dijo Misaki-kun esta mañana, y si uno de nuestros enemigos es Pierre, es decir, un viejo rival de Taro, no me imagino quién podría estar detrás de Tsubasa o Anego.

-Sanae, viejo…

-Eso.

-Sólo se me ocurre una persona con la que Tsubasa no se lleva bien, y no es Hyuga.

-¿Quién, Ishizaki-kun?

-Pues si nos referimos a viejos rivales, podría decir que podría ser Carlos Santana.

-¿El guitarrista?

-¡No seas tonto! Me refiero al _otro_ Carlos Santana. Al futbolista.

-Vaya… ¿Quién diría que al fin usas tu cerebro? –dijo Genzo sarcásticamente, recordando la época en que él y Ryou eran rivales en el fútbol por sus escuelas.

-No molestes, cabeza hueca.

-Vaya geniecito…

-En fin. Lo que dije es lo único que se me ocurre… En todo caso, una vez que sea una hora decente para llamar, llamaré a Tsubasa-kun para preguntarle cómo van las cosas en ese lado del charco.

-Claro… A esta hora es de madrugada. Calculo que podrías llamarlo a las… -Genzo revisó su reloj, que estaba en hora alemana. -… seis de la mañana hora de España.

-¿Y eso es aquí qué horas?

-Las dos de la tarde.

-Vaya complicación… Bueno, ya lo dije y lo haré, en dos horas

-¿Dos horas?

-Claro. Son las doce del día, aunque no lo parezca.

Mientras tanto, Kai estaba almorzando en la Preparatoria Nankatsu, donde estudiaba. Sus amigos estaban bastante contentos, pues estaban por ganar el torneo local de fútbol, pero él estaba bastante ceñudo.

-Oye, Kagei, ¿qué te pasa, viejo? Pareciera que estuvieses de duelo –dijo uno de sus compañeros del equipo.

-Sólo ignórame. No estoy realmente de humor.

-¿Y eso?

-Es algo personal.

-¿Acaso te dejó tu novia? ¿O Mito peleó contigo?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no tengo novia, que Komichi y yo no peleamos porque somos amigos, y por favor _deja de molestarme_ –respondió Kai, con puñales en los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno… No tienes que matarme, Kagei.

Pero Kai no respondió. Estaba muy preocupado, aunque no sabía que Misaki había tenido que salvar a uno de los Arcángeles Negros. Pero otra vez sus presentimientos estaban latentes, aunque no de manera dolorosa.

Se levantó de su mesa, recogió los implementos de su almuerzo y se fue al salón, que estaba casi desierto; una chica de lentes estaba allí leyendo.

-Hola, Komichi-chan –dijo él al entrar, pues la joven era su más cercana amiga (algo como Sanae para Tsubasa, sólo que ninguno está enamorado del otro :P)

-Kai-kun… ¿Qué te pasa? Andas con un humor de mil demonios.

-La gente que comienza a murmurar a tus espaldas…

-Pues diera la impresión que algo catastrófico fuera a pasar.

-Algo así –respondió Kai, sentándose en su puesto. "Vaya percepción que tienes, amiga."

-Si tienes algo que contar, hazlo. No le diré a nadie.

-Me temo que ni tú puedes saberlo, amiga. Es algo muy personal…

-Bueno. No insisto.

Komichi y Kai se habían conocido cuando el chico entró a la secundaria Nankatsu. Él había aprendido muchos de sus movimientos en el fútbol gracias a sus amigos y la chica era parte del equipo de tenis de la escuela, pero aunque practicaban diferentes deportes, eran excelentes amigos. La gente murmuraba que dizque eran novios, pero ello no querían serlo.

-En todo caso, te recomiendo que no desquites tu mal humor conmigo, Kai. No te hecho nada como para que me respondas con dos piedras en la mano. Por cierto, ¿supiste que ayer _Vitalis_ estaba cerrado?

-Sí –dijo Kai. –Lo sé porque el dueño de _Vitalis_ es amigo mío.

-Veo… Y yo que quería tomar una soda con helado ayer…

-No están mal, pero conozco un lugar donde los hacen mejores.

Sí; se refería a la heladería Demizu, la de la familia de Sanae. Sin embargo, Kai no habló más, hasta que comenzaron las clases otra vez, y después el entrenamiento de fútbol.

-¡Pásala, Kagei!

-¡Va! –pero después de pasar el balón, al antiguo Mensajero de las Sombras le acometió un ataque de dolor tal como antes.

Claro, al ver al muchacho en el suelo se detuvo la práctica y se lo llevaron a los casilleros.

-Anda, Kagei, reacciona –dijo el entrenador, agarrándole el brazo. Pero tal como vienen, los ataques se van, y Kai quedó ahí recostado en la banca, agotado.

-Entrenador… No se preocupe; estaré bien… -aunque la verdad era otra; Kai había tenido un presentimiento como los de antes, cuando sin saberlo era el Mensajero de las Sombras.

-Pero Kagei… Si tienes esos ataques, ¿no sería conveniente que fueras al médico? –dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-No… Ya fui, y no tienen causa justificada. Sólo puedo aguantar y esperar. Vamos, no pierdan el tiempo, que tenemos un partido importante muy pronto. Ya los alcanzo.

Los compañeros del equipo se fueron a entrenar, mientras Kai se quedó ahí.

"Tal como antes… Mis presentimientos han regresado. Pero esta vez lo vi claramente… Vi a un ser de negro, junto a varios seres oscuros, y vi al _Kami no Tsukai_ listo para la batalla… Y lo más raro de todo… A Imawano-san y los demás dispuestos a luchar también, incluyéndome. ¿Acaso los Arcángeles Negros, y el Mensajero de las Sombras van a volver? Y si es así, ¿de qué lado estaremos?" –pensó el joven, mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, escuchó que se acercaba alguien y se enderezó. De inmediato entró Komichi, asustada.

-¡Kai-kun! Me habían dicho que habías sufrido un ataque… ¿Fue uno de esos ataques de los cuales me hablaste?

-Sí, Komichi-chan. Y me temo que como antes, tengo un maaaaal presentimiento.

Entretanto, Ishizaki ya había hablado con Tsubasa, y le había comentado lo que le había pasado a Taro y Wataru. El _Kami no Tsukai_ se había mostrado alarmado, y para rematar confirmó las sospechas de Ryou. En estos momentos, el defensor del equipo japonés estaba de regreso en su casa, pensando en todo lo que sabía y lo que tendría que decirle a los otros.

"Tsubasa ya luchó, y contra el mismísimo Santana… Ninguno de nosotros la va a tener fácil, si mis sospechas son ciertas. Veamos, si Santana atacó a Tsubasa, y Misaki luchó contra Pierre… Entonces tendría que figurármelas para saber quién sería el rival de Hyuga y de Wakabayashi, aunque faltaría alguien más… De quien no tengo idea."

Sin embargo, sonó su teléfono, y Ryou se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Hola? Habla Ishizaki.

-_Hola, Ryou-chan_.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo van tus clases?

-_Bien, pero estoy aburrida_. ¿_Por qué no salimos a algún lugar_?

-Me parece buena idea, y más porque hace rato no salimos. ¿Nos vemos en el cine?

-_Vale… Tengo ganas de ver algo romántico._

Ryou suspiró resignadamente. Siempre que iban a cine, Yukari quería ver una película lacrimógena, mientras que a él le gustaban más algunas donde hubiese algo de acción. Pero él amaba a Yukari, y por eso se sacrificaba en ese aspecto por ella.

-Bueno, trata de averiguar qué películas hay en cartelera. Nos vemos después.

A sabiendas que quizás Taro o Genzo pasarían por su casa para preguntar si había hablado con Tsubasa, el Arcángel de la Tierra dejó un mensaje pegado en la puerta de su apartamento: "Salí al cine con Yukari. No me demoro. Ishizaki."

Ya iba en camino hacia el cine, cuando algo le golpeó en la espalda, tumbándolo.

-¿Qué rayos…? –murmuró Ishizaki mientras se volteaba, y no fue pequeña la sorpresa al ver que había alguien conocido detrás de él.

-Vaya… No has cambiado nada, hombre mono…

-Pero, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-Digamos que… Vine a dar un "saludo."

"Demonios… Ahora es cuando uno necesita refuerzos…" –y con lo que no había contado él era con que esa noche… iba a haber un eclipse lunar.

-Anda, ¡luchemos! –dijo quien estaba ahí.

-No, gracias. Tengo una cita que cumplir… Y si no llego, perderé a una chica muy valiosa, viejo.

-¿Y qué va a importar perderla, si mueres y el Nuevo Génesis sucede? Todo el mundo va a morir; ese es el destino que ustedes no quieren aceptar. ¡Ahora prueba mi Apocalipsis!

Sí; era Santana el que estaba ahí. Pero con lo que no contaba era que el _Monkey Boy_ hizo alusión a su apodo; de un brinco evitó el ataque, y lo contrarrestó con su Furia de la Tierra.

-Veo que no eres un tonto, ¡pero eres muy débil! –y con las _kathars_ atacó a Ryou de lleno. El Arcángel de la Tierra no había alcanzado a formar la barrera antes, pero mientras estaba en el suelo, haciéndose el inconsciente lo logró, y de otro salto se levantó y sacó su hacha.

La batalla seguía adelante, y poco a poco se iba haciendo de noche, pero ni el Arcángel, ni el Contraarcángel cedían un milímetro. Entretanto, Yukari seguía esperando a Ryou, y eso que ya era tarde para ver la película que quería ver.

-¿Dónde estará Ryou? Sé que es impuntual, pero no tanto –se dijo la joven, mientras seguía esperando, pero se encontró con una conocida de Ryou: Jinko. Aunque al principio le daba mala espina por lo que le había contado Kumi, ahora la conocía un poco mejor y le parecía buena persona.

-Ah, Nishimoto-san… Hola –dijo la doctora, cansada después de un duro día de trabajo.

-Ah, hola, Jinko-san.

-Oye, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Ishizaki-san?

-No, y eso que habíamos quedado de encontrarnos aquí para ver una película.

Sin embargo, Jinko palideció.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Yukari inocentemente.

-No, no es nada. Adiós –y la doctora salió corriendo. Mientras iba en pos del Arcángel de la Tierra, sacó su celular y llamó a Shinobu, contándole lo que Taro le había dicho, y su mal presentimiento.

-…iré a ver dónde anda Ishizaki-san; creo que debe estar a punto de perder, y necesita ayuda, aunque no pueda hacer gran cosa al respecto.

Pero con lo que no contaba ni Jinko, ni los demás… Era que el eclipse había comenzado, y Tsubasa, en ese instante, en España, estaba recordando su conversación con Ishizaki…

-Si ya comenzaron las batallas, y esto de Santana y Pierre no es coincidencia, entonces lo que más necesitaremos serán aliados, o refuerzos… Y por suerte Shinobu y los demás están más que dispuestos a ayudarnos… -se decía el joven mientras entrenaba con el equipo, y dijo las palabras justas y necesarias. –Que por favor los Arcángeles Negros regresen, pero que esta vez no olviden que el destino lo forja uno mismo…

Y en Francia, Alemania y Japón comenzó un milagro.

Wataru estaba estudiando; Tooru estaba revisando planos; Rairyuu estaba practicando su estilo de lucha; Kai estaba con Shinobu conversando en _Vitalis_ y Jinko seguía corriendo, pero a cada uno le dio un ataque, tal como en el pasado, y cuando cesó… Ya ninguno era el mismo de antes.

-¿Qué pasó…? –dijo Wataru, mientras Azumi lo arrastraba otra vez fuera del salón.

-Te dio otro ataque.

-No me digas… Puedo sentirlo; puedo sentir mis viejos poderes de vuelta.

-¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que otra vez eres…

-Sí, pero esta vez mi misión no es destruir, si no proteger –dijo Wataru, cuyo cabello cambió de color.

-Wa, Wa, Wataru-kun… -Azumi señaló aterrorizada el cabello del joven.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu, tu cabello… Ya no es negro…

-No te sorprendas, Azumi-chan. Eso sólo significa que en este instante no soy el Wataru que conoces –y para rematar el joven se puso de pie sin problemas. –Podré ser lo que soy, pero esta vez mis fuerzas no serán parte del susodicho Nuevo Génesis, si no que lucharé hasta el final para proteger a este planeta y a la gente que quiero.

Todo esto lo dijo en susurros… Y al ver a Wataru de pie sin problemas, con el cabello castaño y aquella energía que venía de la oscuridad pero que iba a luchar por la luz, Azumi recordó por qué le había gustado Wataru desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Entretanto, en Alemania Tooru pasaba casi por lo mismo, pero su secretaria no se había dado cuenta. Sentía el poder que tenía antes recorriendo sus venas, y para probarlo se convirtió en un lobo, todo esto sin que Brigitte le viera.

-Como diría la gente, he volteado la página.

Rairyuu, quien estaba solo en su apartamento, sintió que su antigua velocidad y agilidad estaban de regreso, y lo demostró con creces al ver que logró abrir un agujero en la bolsa de entrenamiento que tenía en su habitación. Sin embargo, evitó que se regara la arena con sus poderes; clara señal que el Arcángel del Trueno estaba de regreso.

Shinobu y Kai, quienes estaban no precisamente dentro de _Vitalis_, si no en la oficina también pasaron por el cambio, pero para Kai quizás era más nuevo que para los demás, pues deben recordar que sólo pudo ser el _Kage no Tsukai_ por una noche… Y el torrente de poderes que invadió su cuerpo lo dejó atónito.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? –dijo él, mientras veía lo que le pasaba.

-El _Mensajero de las Sombras_ regresó… -dijo Shinobu, al ver que a Kai le aparecía la Espada de Caronte en las manos, mientras que él también pasaba por el cambio, y en su caso, el cambio más notorio era que ya no necesitaba las gafas oscuras, pues en realidad las usaba porque sus ojos eran sensibles a la luz.

-Sin embargo, esta vez Kuro no se saldrá con la suya –dijo Kai, con la voz del _Kage no Tsukai_, que ahora era la suya propia (cambió de voz poco tiempo después de la Batalla Final), y estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

Y ni qué decir de Jinko, que una vez cesó el ataque, corrió a un callejón y se teletransportó hacia donde sentía que estaba el Arcángel de la Tierra. Tal como lo presentía, Santana tenía acorralado a Ishizaki. Ambos estaban bastante heridos, pero Ishizaki se llevaba la peor parte.

-¡Fuego Negro! –el recién regresado Arcángel de la Oscuridad atacó a Santana y apartó a Ishizaki de ahí.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Eres tú? –dijo el Arcángel de la Tierra, sorprendido. -¡No me digas que viniste a acabar conmigo!

-No seas idiota, Arcángel de la Tierra. Podré ser un Arcángel Negro, pero mi destino ya no está bajo el yugo de Kuro, así que ya puedes figurártelas.

-Vaya, así que ahora los Arcángeles Negros han regresado. ¡Bien deberían saber que el Guía Negro piensa hacer que paguen su deuda con sangre! ¡Apocalipsis!

-¡No molestes! ¡Fuego Negro! –y el ataque de Santana fue desviado.

-Cierto que los Arcángeles Negros tenían más experiencia y nivel que nosotros –se dijo Ishizaki, avergonzado. –Pero no voy a quedarme atrás.

-Bien dicho. ¡Ataquemos a la vez!

-¡Me parece bien! –y Jinko y Ryou atacaron a la vez con sus armas, dejando a Santana malherido.

-Ganaron por hoy… -y el Contraarcángel desapareció. Los ganadores de la pelea volvieron a la normalidad y Ryou disipó la barrera que formó.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Yukari me va a matar! –dijo Ryou una vez miró la hora.

-Corre; ella aún sigue en el cine –dijo Jinko.

-Gracias, Jinko-san –y el joven corrió, aunque no se había curado de sus heridas.

Entretanto, en la casa Ozora (en Shizuoka), Daichi estaba haciendo sus deberes, mientras Natsuko bordaba unos manteles. Sin embargo, el chico no estaba solo; aunque nadie lo podía ver (a excepción del mismo Daichi), Shiro, aún muy débil estaba ahí.

-Shiro-san… ¿Crees que mi hermano esté bien? –dijo Daichi en susurros, pues no quería que su madre se diera cuenta.

"Eso espero… Es la única esperanza que tenemos."

-¿Es impresión mía, o hace algo de frío aquí? Voy a cerrar la ventana.

Daichi se levantó y cerró la ventana de su habitación, pero no pudo evitar ver que la luna estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-¡Cielos! ¡Un eclipse lunar!

Sin darse cuenta, el menor de los Ozora (por ahora) había gritado, y Natsuko se sobresaltó. Sin embargo, ella miró a través de la ventana, y recordó lo que Shiro había dicho.

"Sólo lo harán… En la luna negra… Si el _Tsukai_ así lo… quiere…"

-Me pregunto si Tsubasa pensó en que necesitarían aliados… Si es así, entonces me sentiré más segura… Aunque espero que la "luna negra" signifique un eclipse.

-¡Mamá! ¿Ya viste el eclipse?

-Sí, Daichi. Pero no te desconcentres; tienes que terminar tus tareas.

-Pero si ya terminé, mamá.

-¿En serio? –pero el timbre de la casa los sorprendió.

-¡Yo voy! –Daichi corrió a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con Misaki. –Hola, Misaki-kun. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-También.

-Misaki-kun –dijo Natsuko, bajando las escaleras, mientras el joven ya estaba en la sala. -¿Cómo vas con tu rehabilitación?

-Mejor. Imawano-san es una excelente doctora.

-¿Sabes si ha pasado algo extraño últimamente?

-Pues…

-No te preocupes; ya sé que mi hermano es un superhéroe –dijo Daichi. –O bueno, no tanto un superhéroe como una especie de salvador divino.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Daichi ya sabía algo y no tuve más remedio que decirle –aclaró Natsuko.

-Bueno… Pues tuve que luchar otra vez.

-¿Cómo? Si a duras penas puedes caminar, creo.

-Gracias a esto –y con cuidado el Arcángel del Agua desplegó sus alas.

-¡Cielos! –exclamó Daichi, sorprendido.

-No te sorprendas; Tsubasa-kun también tiene. Y hace poco me llamó uno de nuestros aliados, Wataru. Me dijo que los Arcángeles Negros están de vuelta.

La expresión de Natsuko era de sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Dijo que aunque había recuperado sus poderes, esta vez no estaba en contra, si no a favor de nosotros.


	8. Consecuencias

Capítulo VIII: Consecuencias

En España, Sanae estaba haciendo oficio tranquilamente. No había vuelto a tener problemas desde aquel hormigueo después de la batalla con Santana, pero no sabía qué iba a pasar, o qué le había sucedido.

En la mañana vio con consternación cuando Ishizaki llamó a Tsubasa, comentándole que Misaki había tenido una fuerte batalla contra un viejo conocido, El Cid Pierre, aún con su problema en la pierna. Eso demostraba algo quizás muy importante: Los rivales no iban a ser completos desconocidos… O quizás no del todo.

Sin embargo, la joven no se sentía completa, a pesar de ahora llevar dentro de sí a su bebé. Ella sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no estaba segura qué era.

Tenía miedo.

Sin embargo, siguió haciendo oficio, después de haberse preparado su almuerzo. Más tarde se preparó para ir a sus clases de español, pero sonó el teléfono.

-Hola, casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Sanae.

-¿_Sanae_-_san_? _Soy Jane, del curso_

-Ah, Jane-san. ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien, gracias. Llamo para avisarte que hoy no hay clase_.

-¿Por qué?

-_Parece que están haciendo inventario de las cosas, así que no habrá clases hasta dentro de tres días_

-Quizás me convenga; igual no me estoy sintiendo bien.

Así Sanae siguió conversando un poco con su amiga, pero otra vez comenzó ese desagradable hormigueo que le había dado después de la batalla cuando colgó.

-¿Qué, qué es esto…? –se dijo la joven, mientras el hormigueo le entumía el cuerpo completo esta vez… Y por primera vez un ataque de dolor acometió al Arcángel del Amor.

Pero, ¿por qué el hormigueo, y después el ataque de dolor? Era las consecuencias de ahora no poseer un lado oscuro dentro de uno, aunque ella no lo sabía.

Después del ataque de dolor, Sanae cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Claro, al nunca haber sido víctima del ataque, no tenía la resistencia de los demás. Pero con lo que no contó era con que Tsubasa regresó temprano por suerte, y al ver a su esposa inconsciente se apresuró a levantarla.

-¡Sanae! Cariño, despierta por favor… -decía el _Kami no Tsukai_, mientras le daba palmaditas en la cara a su esposa, que aún se hallaba desmayada. Sin embargo, no parecía funcionar.

"Por favor, que nada le pase a Sanae… No podría soportar la vida sin ella…" –y una parte de la energía de Tsubasa pasó a la joven inconsciente. Claro, el joven futbolista quedó agotado, tal como después de un ataque, pero por lo menos Sanae despertó.

-¿Qué, qué pasó…? –preguntó ella al recobrar la conciencia.

-No lo sé. Cuando llegué estabas inconsciente. No te habrá atacado Santana, ¿verdad?

-No. Sólo recuerdo que me dio un hormigueo desagradable, después un ataque de dolor terrible y hasta ahí llega lo que puedo recordar.

-Ah… Cierto que nunca has tenido que sentir los ataques de dolor.

-¿Como los que te dan? No lo sé.

-¿Sentiste como si te electrocutaran? ¿Creías que estabas agonizando? –preguntó Tsubasa con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces ya sabes cómo se siente cada vez que siento un ataque. Sin embargo, quiero que me prometas algo, Sanae.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que me avises de inmediato si te sientes decididamente mal. Si vuelves a tener ese hormigueo del que hablas, u otro ataque, _llámame de inmediato_.

-Pero Tsubasa…

-Sólo prométemelo –y Tsubasa tomó las manos de su esposa. –Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo…

Y claro, nunca puede faltar el típico abrazo entre ellos, ¿no?

Entretanto, ¿qué estaba tramando Kuro? Al parecer había mandado a sus Contraarcángeles a reconocer al enemigo… O más bien a cumplir con la misión, aunque por ahora dos derrotas en línea no eran buena señal… Y eso que no sabía de la tercera.

Aún no terminaba de formar a Kurai. Aunque sabía que no debía cometer errores, todavía no lograba hacer que el Contraarcángel femenino existiera por completo. Sin embargo, uno de sus subalternos apareció en donde estaba.

-Gran Guía, ¿cuándo puedo entrar en acción? Es decir, Santana y el francés ya entraron en acción… ¿Por qué no nos deja ir a comprobar las fuerzas de los otros?

Era Ryoma, quien se encontraba tremendamente aburrido desde haber recibido los malignos poderes del Contraarcángel.

-Prefiero no hacerme notar, ni hacerlos notar a ustedes demasiado antes de tiempo, Hino. Hasta no recibir la orden, no puedes actuar. Además, todavía no he terminado de formar a la última de nuestro bando.

-¿Última? Con nosotros cuatro basta, Gran Guía.

-¿Seguro? ¿Serías capaz de atacar a una mujer, aún sabiendo que es la más poderosa de los Arcángeles Blancos y eso que todavía no desarrolla por completo sus poderes?

-Oye… Los Contraarcángeles somos como mínimo diez veces más poderosos…

-Pero lo que ustedes tienen en fuerza, ellos lo tienen en tenacidad y experiencia, aunque la mayoría de ellos o no tienen poderes, o los han olvidado.

Sin embargo, en ese instante apareció Santana, agotado.

-Anda, ¿y a éste qué le pasa? –dijo Ryoma, enarcando una ceja.

-_Grande Guia, eu sinto muito... Eu não pude bater o Arcanjo de Terra_ –musitó el brasilero, exhausto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Dijo que no pudo derrotar al Arcángel de la Tierra –dijo Kuro, sus fríos ojos entrecerrándose. -¿Acaso un simple Arcángel Blanco pudo contigo, Santana?

-No fue sólo un Arcángel Blanco.

-¿Fueron dos, o tres? ¿Acaso Hyuga entró a la batalla también? –dijo Hino, ansioso.

-No… Justo cuando estaba por acabar con el Arcángel, apareció otro de alas negras… El Arcángel de la Oscuridad –explicó Santana, recuperando sus fuerzas.

Ryoma abrió la boca en asombro.

-No puede ser… ¡Podría haber jurado que los Arcángeles Negros habían perdido sus poderes por culpa del Mensajero de los Dioses! –gritó Kuro, lanzando una ola de energía que mandó a los dos Contraarcángeles al suelo.

-Ay… Creo que me partí la cóccix –murmuró Ryoma, quien cayó sentado, pero Santana cayó de bruces.

-Hino, ayuda de inmediato a tu compañero. No podemos permitir que él esté así de lastimado.

-Ya rugiste, Gran Guía –y Ryoma se encargó de Carlos.

Entretanto, Schneider estaba en su habitación, con la mente en blanco y las cortinas de su cuarto cerradas. Desde aquella vez en que dejó de ser el mismo, no soportaba casi la luz. Aunque en el entrenamiento lo soportaba y le daba un bledo, al estar a solas se sentía más a gusto entre las tinieblas.

Marie, su hermana, estaba preocupada. Ella había notado que su hermano, antes serio y dedicado al fútbol, se había convertido en un auténtico cubo de hielo. Hasta sus ojos se veían más azules de la frialdad que emanaban. Sin embargo, ella no era capaz de hablarle; le tenía miedo, así que sólo se le ocurrió una idea; contactar a Genzo, aunque éste fuera rival de Karl. Sin embargo, recordó que éste estaba en Japón, y se quedó en blanco. Pero sonó el teléfono, y se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Hola? Habla Marie Schneider.

-¿_Marie_? _Soy Herman Kaltz_.

-Hola, Herman. ¿Cómo estás…?

-_Por suerte bien_.

-Herman, ¿has sabido algo de Genzo?

-_No desde que se fue a Japón. Estaba justamente pensando en llamarle a su celular_.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pueda tener el número?

-_Yo no lo tengo, pero sé de alguien que lo tiene_.

-¿Quién?

-_Un amigo nuestro, que también lo es de Karl_.

La cara de la chica se ensombreció.

-Es que justamente quería hablar con él porque me preocupa Karl.

-¿_Por qué_?

-Últimamente está actuando muy raro –dijo la chica en susurros, pues Karl había salido de su cuarto para ir a beber un vaso de refresco.

-¿_Y eso_? _Quizás sea porque tiene novia_ –dijo Herman en broma.

-¡No es gracioso!

-_Era sólo un chascarrillo_

-Herman… Por favor, entiende. Karl está actuando muy fríamente con todos; incluso me da miedo hablarle.

-_No entiendo entonces por qué quieres hablar con Genzo si sabes que él y Karl son rivales_.

-Es que no sé si es algo que Genzo haya hecho, o algo así… Además, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que él puede ayudarme con esto.

"¿Presentimiento? ¿Será que ahora Karl tiene algo que ver con el secreto de Genzo?" –pensó Herman, preocupado. Le había llegado a la mente el recuerdo de cuando a Genzo le confesó que era alguien diferente… Alguien cuyo destino era más que ser un gran arquero de fútbol; era un Arcángel destinado a luchar por el bien de este mundo.

-_No te preocupes, Marie; yo me encargaré de hablar con Genzo_

-¿En serio?

-_Tranquilízate; en cuanto sepa algo de él te avisaré_ –y ambos colgaron el teléfono.

Claro, las personas que sin ser Arcángeles estaban implicadas en todo el asunto sospechaban de varias cosas… A excepción de Natsuko, quien estaba bastante informada de todo gracias a Misaki.

Después de la larga conversación (Daichi se fue a dormir a regañadientes), Natsuko estaba a punto de dormirse, aunque el teléfono la asustó.

-Hola, casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Natsuko.

-¿_Mamá_? _Soy_ _yo_, _Tsubasa_.

-Hijo… Me sorprende que me llames tan tarde…

-_Sé que no es la hora adecuada para llamar, pero es un asunto de_ gran urgencia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-_Supongo que sabes que tuve que luchar con Carlos Santana_.

-Sí… Misaki me comentó algo al respecto.

-¿_Misaki-kun_? _Gracias al Cielo. Entonces ya estás enterada de todo…_

-Casi. ¿Sabías algo sobre una 'luna negra'?

-_No_. ¿_Por qué_?

-Porque los Arcángeles Negros han regresado, según tu amigo.

-¿_Qué dices_?

-Pues lo que acabas de escuchar, hijo. Tal parece que ahora tú y tus amigos tienen a unos buenos aliados.

Claro, Natsuko escuchó cómo el teléfono de su hijo mayor se cayó, por el asombro.

-¿_Entonces lo que pensé ha pasado_…? _Eso significa que las peleas estarán más equilibradas_.

-Dios quiera, hijo.

-_Bueno, mamá, no te quito más tiempo. Que descanses._

-Gracias hijo, y adiós.

-_Adiós_.

Natsuko colgó, y no pudo reprimir un bostezo. Había sido un día largo, y bastante movido si tenemos en cuenta toda la información que corrió entre la gente involucrada.

"Espero que nada malo te pase, mi querido hijo…" –y sin más Natsuko se fue a dormir. Entretanto, Daichi estaba ya dormido y soñando. Soñaba con cosas irrelevantes, pero de buenas a primeras volvió soñar con Kuro, quien estaba a punto de acabar con su hermano, y además había alguien que tenía un aura más maligna que la del ser de negro.

-¡No! ¡Ya no quiero soñar más! –gritó el chico entre sueños. Natsuko no le escuchó, pero Shiro (ya saben… Oo) hizo lo que pudo para calmar al chico entre sueños.

"Daichi… Resiste. Te necesito para que puedas ayudar a tu hermano el _Tsukai_, y para eso debes seguir viendo lo que ves en sueños."

Para variar Shiro no hablaba en acertijos, pues sabía que Daichi todavía no tenía el entendimiento suficiente como para resolverlos.

Entretanto, en España, Tsubasa estaba arreglando su maleta, pues tenía que viajar para jugar un partido con el Deportivo la Coruña.

-¿Crees que estarás bien sin mí, Sanae? –preguntó, mientras guardaba bien su ropa interior.

-Ya te dije que sí; no soy precisamente débil –dijo ella, mientras arreglaba el uniforme de su esposo.

-Eso lo sé, pero me preocupas. Sólo espero que Santana no te ataque, y más que estás esperando a nuestro bebé.

-Sí… Hablando de eso, ¿qué nombre deberíamos ponerle?

-Si es niña, pensaba quizás en Yuriko.

-Me parece bien… Oye, ¿no era ése el nombre de tu abuela?

-Diste en el blanco –respondió el _Tsukai_, con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Y si es chico?

-No lo sé… ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Pensaba en Hayate.

-¿Hayate? Manos rápidas… Me parece buen nombre. ¿O qué tal te parece Kouichi?

-No… No me gusta mucho ese nombre.

-Sí, tienes razón. Entonces Yuriko por si es niña, y Hayate por si es niño. En todo caso…

-Es un o una Ozora y le vas a enseñar todo lo que sabes de fútbol –completó Sanae, sonriendo.

-¿Me leíste la mente?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Tsubasa fingió estar ofendido, pero sabía que su esposa no caía tan fácilmente en ese truco.

-Ya déjate de bobadas, Tsubasa.

-Bueno, bueno… En todo caso, no olvides que me prometiste que si te sentías mal, me avisarías.

-No me lo tienes que repetir.

Siguieron así, en silencio, pero el ambiente estaba tenso. Rato después sonó el teléfono de la casa, pero era uno de los compañeros de equipo de Tsubasa, preguntándole sobre la hora de llegada al aeropuerto.

El resto pasó en calma, y rato después la pareja de esposos estaban comiendo melón, el postre favorito de Tsubasa ;)

-¿Y qué te contó tu madre, querido?

-Está al tanto de todo gracias a Misaki-kun y los otros… Y tal parece que tenemos más aliados de los que creíamos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Según mi madre, hubo una 'luna negra' en Japón, y los Arcángeles Negros han regresado.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Los Arcángeles Negros han regresado? –Sanae se veía asustada.

-No te preocupes. Según mi madre, parece que ellos ahora están de nuestra parte.

-Por cierto… Me pregunto qué querrá haber dicho con la 'luna negra.'

-A mí me suena como a un eclipse –dijo Tsubasa, antes de comerse un bocado más de melón.

-Podría ser… ¿A quién podríamos preguntarle?

-Tendremos que preguntar mañana, cariño. Ya es muy tarde en Japón.

En Alemania, Tooru estaba caminando por un parque de Hamburgo cercano a la Iglesia de San Miguel, muy cerca de donde por primera vez chocó con Genzo, en la infausta época en que se dejó engañar por Kuro.

-Vaya que han cambiado cosas… Nunca me imaginé que me volvería amigo de Wakabayashi-kun, o que realmente apreciaría este hermoso planeta.

-¿Qué tan seguro estás de ello? –escuchó Tooru detrás de él. El arquitecto volteó a ver quién estaba detrás de él, y se mostró bastante sorprendido.

-Karl… Pensé que estabas en Munich.

-Vine… Sencillamente de visita.

Sin embargo, Tooru tenía un mal presentimiento… Y no se explicaba de dónde.

-¿A quién viniste a visitar? Hasta donde sé, no tienes a muchos amigos por aquí.

-¿Y te excluyes con tanta facilidad…? –la frialdad de Karl era mayor que la que solía tener Akuji.

-Pues… No eras tan cercano, aunque te haya enseñado a ser buen jugador en los videojuegos, Karl.

-No tan cercano… No estaría tan seguro de eso… -y unas tétricas marcas negras aparecieron bajo los fríos ojos celestes de Karl Heinz Schneider.

"Esto no me agrada para nada… parece que Schneider fue seducido por las fuerzas de Kuro. Sé que otra vez tengo mis poderes, pero no creo que ser sólo un Arcángel Negro sea suficiente."

-¡Deja ya de vacilar! –y Schneider atacó al Arcángel del Hielo con una extraña arma. -¡O no me vengas con que no sabes cuán poderosos somos los Contraarcángeles!

Tooru cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-Demonios… Y yo que no sé formar barreras… O quizás sí –como los Arcángeles Blancos, el Arcángel del Hielo se concentró y mentalizó una barrera que permitiera luchar sin problemas y a la vez proteger a la gente que pasaba, tanto física como mentalmente.

Y con dificultad lo logró, pues mientras comenzaba a formarse, el hombre esquivaba ataques a diestra y siniestra.

El arma de Schneider, una extraña cadena con un gancho al final, rematado por un largo mango con una filuda cabeza de lanza causaba destrozos en el pavimento, pero Tooru no atacaba aún, o al menos hasta que se formó la barrera. Una vez se completó…

-¡Ahora puedo luchar con más libertad! ¡Ventisca Helada!

-Eso no es nada… Comprueba el poder del ¡Oblivion! –Schneider lanzó tres puños al aire, y los golpes resultantes volaron dejando una estela oscura atrás. Tooru no logró esquivar los tres golpes a tiempo, pero Schneider no se fue en blanco.

-Tienes suerte… Me golpeaste por un descuido, pero no volverá a suceder, Arcángel del Hielo. Como dije, sólo venía a 'saludar'… Así que considérate suertudo al dejarte vivir –y como sus congéneres, Schneider desapareció, aunque no en medio de una risotada infernal.

El arquitecto disipó la barrera, y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza caminó hasta una banca del parque, donde se desplomó, absolutamente agotado.

-Tendré que trabajar más duro que nunca… Si quiero seguir vivo –se dijo, exhausto, antes de sacar su frasco de pastillas de menta y meterse una a la boca.

Una vez recuperadas las fuerzas, el Arcángel del Hielo comenzó a analizar la situación que vivió hace poco. Unos rasguños aquí, un fuerte golpe allá… Y el inmenso error de no pedir ayuda; no se le había ocurrido.

-¿Qué debo hacer…? Tengo que informar de esto a los demás, pero en Japón es de madrugada y aquí no sé a quién acudir… O quizás sí.

Corrió hasta su apartamento y buscó entre su agenda el número de Wataru. Una vez lo encontró marcó al teléfono del estudiante.

-Hola, ¿Osorezan-kun?

-¿_Con quién hablo_?

-Soy yo, Akuji.

-¿_Akuji Tooru_? ¡_No lo puedo creer_!

-Créelo, chico.

-¿_Y por qué la llamada_? _Usualmente vives muy ocupado._

-Sufrí un ataque.

-¿_De dolor_?

-No; me atacó un Contraarcángel.

-¿_Cómo dices_? ¿_Acaso fue Pierre_?

-No… Me atacó un viejo conocido mío, Karl Heinz Schneider. ¿Y quién es Pierre?

-_El Capitán de la Selección Francesa. Akuji-san, ten mucho cuidado_.

-Lo suelo tener. Por favor avísale a quien puedas sobre esto; me temo que ni siquiera nosotros, los Arcángeles Negros podremos luchar solos contra los Contraarcángeles.


	9. Unidos En La Lucha

Capítulo IX: Unidos En La Lucha

_Capítulo dedicado a Yato Acevedo, que en paz descanse_

Tsubasa y Sanae estaban felices en Barcelona; Tooru y Wataru estaban conversando por teléfono; los que vivían en Japón dormían a pierna suelta… Y Kojiro estaba reflexionando sobre lo que le había contado Rairyuu.

"Las cosas van de mal en peor; al parecer ya atacaron a Tsubasa, Taro y a Ishizaki, pero a la vez los Arcángeles Negros están de regreso. ¿Podremos confiar en ellos?" –como saben, Hyuga siempre ha sido más bien desconfiado aunque no lo demuestre. Seguía en la misma actitud, tumbado en su cama con las luces apagadas, pues para él era más fácil pensar en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no encontraba del todo las conexiones entre los Arcángeles y Contraarcángeles.

"Tsubasa y Santana, lo comprendo, al igual que Misaki-kun y Pierre; no por nada son rivales por el mismo sueño. Pero, ¿por qué Santana atacó a Ishizaki, que ni siquiera lo conoce bien? Y sin embargo no sé quiénes más sean los Contraarcángeles… Aunque sí tengo la corazonada."

También recordó que Rairyuu le comentó algunas cosas sobre Takeshi, Kazuki y Ken…Pues los amigos son los amigos.

Ken andaba en Yokohama, Takeshi había decidido hacer un peregrinaje al monte Fuji y Kazuki (Rairyuu no lo llamaba por su apodo) estaba en Kobe. Todos ellos andaban bien, pero ninguno sospechaba del secreto que tanto Kojiro como el joven de los mechones rubios guardaban celosamente.

-En todo caso, será mejor estar preparado para saber a qué atenerme; nunca se sabe con esto de ser el Arcángel del Fuego.

Sin embargo, Kojiro comenzó a reflexionar sobre aquello: Ser el Arcángel del Fuego.

"Fuego… Sí, cómo no. Lo único que tengo de fuego fuera de mi ataque es mi signo. Además de ello, sigo siendo el mismo… No. Eso no es verdad. Dejé de ser el mismo Hyuga Kojiro desde los quince años. Claro, antes era sencillamente el capitán del equipo, y mi mayor preocupación era vencer a Tsubasa, pero cuando el Arcángel del Trueno me atacó, todo cambió por completo. Tsubasa seguía siendo mi rival, pero a la vez era mi aliado. Debía aprender a controlar los poderes que tenía dormidos… Y ni qué decir de las batallas. Por suerte no había muertos. Sin embargo, todo eso parece un juego de niños al lado de lo que vivimos ahora; somos ya adultos, y aunque nuestros poderes se han oxidado, valga el chascarrillo, tendremos que volver a como antes. Por lo que he oído, los Contraarcángeles son mucho más poderosos que nosotros… Y si nos costaba trabajo luchar con Rairyuu y los demás, luchar contra Santana y los nuevos enemigos va a ser casi un suicidio."

Claro, no lograba imaginar lo que iba a pasar en los siguientes días, y tampoco se dio cuenta de cuándo se quedó dormido mientras reflexionaba. Sin embargo, comenzó a soñar. Primero eran cosas irrelevantes, como suele pasar, pero de repente vio a un ser de alas negras, como de gárgola… Y una figura tan claramente femenina que daba miedo. Se veía a sí mismo luchando contra alguien cuya cara no lograba distinguir, pero de inmediato el ser de alas de gárgola atacó con una velocidad imposible… Y se vio muerto.

En ese instante se despertó, asustado.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quién era ese ser de las alas de demonio? Esto no me agrada nada –y Hyuga tomó su teléfono, pero lo pensó dos veces. No podía llamar a alguien siempre que pasara algo malo.

"Debo dejar la mala costumbre de llamar a alguien cada vez que pasa algo. Sin embargo, lo que vi no me gusta para nada. Entonces, ¿debo llamar a Tsubasa o no?"

Sin embargo, el impulso de informar pudo más y marcó el número de teléfono; ya se lo sabía de memoria. Timbró una, dos, tres veces, hasta que le contestó una voz conocida.

-_Hola, casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Tsubasa_

-Tsubasa, soy Hyuga.

-_Hyuga-san… Supongo que ya te contaron lo que ha pasado._

-Sí. Rairyuu ya me lo dijo. Sin embargo, yo tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿_Cómo es eso_? _Estás teniendo presentimientos a menudo._

-Estaba dormido y comencé a ver algo que me dejó helado.

-¿_Qué fue_?

-Una mujer, o eso creo, con alas de gárgola, o de demonio. Bueno, no es por ser presumido, pero me vi luchando contra alguien más, y de repente el demonio que vi me atacó y… me mató.

-¿_Qué dices_? ¿_Te viste muerto_?

-Así es… Así que tengan mucho cuidado si ven a una mujer con alas de demonio. Y creo que fui muy claro, ¿verdad?

-_Como el agua, Hyuga-kun_.

Rato después, sin poder dormir (y eso que durmió como una o dos horas Oo), Hyuga decidió salir a dar un paseo para aclarar su mente. Sin embargo, para ser casi mediados de primavera sintió mucho frío.

"Esto no me agrada nada. Mediados de primavera y hace frío… ¿O será que el Arcángel del Hielo anda por aquí?"

-Hyuga… Tiempo sin verte –dijo una voz detrás de él… Una voz que ponía al 'Tigre' furioso.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Hino?

-Vaya manera de saludar a un amigo.

-Me parece que _sobra_ aclarar que no eres mi amigo.

-Entonces, ¿con cuántos dedos de la mano puedes contar a tus amigos, Hyuga? Tú alejas a todo el mundo. Si no con tu cara, con tu forma de ser.

-Cómo te atreves… -y Hyuga intentó darle un puñetazo al uruguayo-japonés, pero su golpe dio en un enorme escudo redondo con una afilada punta en el centro… Un escudo de Shijin.

-Je, eres tan impulsivo que no ves lo que atacas –dijo Hino, sonriendo macabramente mientras Hyuga se masajeaba la mano adolorida.

-¿Qué dices?

-_Vaya que eres bien idiota_. ¿No te das cuenta? Te conozco casi por completo.

-¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso?

-Tan seguro como de que soy un Contraarcángel, Hyuga Kojiro –y tanto las alas como las marcas bajo los ojos de Hino aparecieron.

"¡Un Contraarcángel! Que nadie salga lastimado, que nadie lo note ni lo recuerde… Que nadie fuera de Hino y yo esté involucrado en esta situación."

Ya saben cuán ágil es la mente de Hyuga, y por suerte se formó la barrera. Una vez completada, las alas y las dagas del moreno futbolista se revelaron, y comenzaron la pelea, aunque ya saben quién tenía la desventaja.

-Me das lástima, Hyuga. No eres ni la mitad de fuerte que mi dedo meñique.

-No me busques que me vas a encontrar… ¡Tormenta de Fuego! –Hyuga atacó a Hino, pero el escudo de éste repelió el ataque fácilmente.

-Por favor… ¿A eso le llamas un ataque? Yo te enseñaré lo que es un ataque. ¡Armagedón! –Ryoma colocó dos de sus dedos entre sus cejas, se concentró y una ráfaga oscura salió de sus dedos cuando llevó bruscamente su mano hacia el lado, como apartando algo invisible. El ataque dio de lleno en Kojiro, quien cayó al suelo.

-Rayos… Aún estoy muy oxidado, y Ryoma es muy fuerte… -se dijo, tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¿Ya te das por vencido?

-¿Olvidas con quién estás hablando? –y Kojiro de un salto arremetió con sus dagas contra Hino, quien a pesar de escudarse tras su arma no pudo evitar el ingenioso ataque del Arcángel del Fuego. ¿Cómo le hizo? Pues Hyuga aparentó atacar desde arriba, sabiendo que Hino quedaría descubierto por debajo, y cuando parecía que iba a atacar, se teletransportó y atacó directo a la espalda del Contraarcángel, y aunque se golpeó la cabeza con el borde del escudo, no le importó.

Ryoma cayó de bruces, pero sonreía.

-Bravo, bravo, Hyuga. Debo admitir que ese fue un muy buen ataque. Sin embargo, ¿no sientes algo corriendo por tu cuero cabelludo?

-¿Cómo dices? –y Hyuga se pasó la mano por donde se había golpeado. Sintió algo caliente entre sus dedos.

"Sangre… Entonces el arma de Hino no es sólo la punta del escudo, si no también el borde… No conté con ello, pero no se me olvidará a la próxima."

Hyuga retrocedió dos o tres pasos, fingiendo estar mareado, mientras mentalmente le ordenaba a su cuerpo curarse de la herida de la cabeza. Después, raudo como el rayo se barrió e hizo caer a Ryoma otra vez. El Escudo de Shijin del Contraarcángel uruguayo-japonés cayó lejos de Ryoma, y Hyuga se abalanzó sobre él.

-No eres tan fuerte sin tu escudo, ¿verdad?

-Ya quisieras tú. ¡Armagedón! –y el ataque de Hino mandó volar a Hyuga, que a pesar de todo logró recuperar estabilidad en el aire y contraatacó con su Tormenta de Fuego. Pero como saben, todavía nuestros amigos no recuperan todo su poder, y Hino desvió de un puñetazo el ataque.

-Bueno, ya calmé mis ansias de pelear, Hyuga… Hasta la próxima –y Hino desapareció. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en esto? Nada; a Hyuga le pasó lo mismo que a Tsubasa, Taro y Tooru.

-Odio cuando esto pasa… Definitivamente tengo que recuperar mis fuerzas… A como dé lugar.

A estas alturas, no diera la impresión de que los Contraarcángeles fueran tan fuertes, pues hay que recordar que sólo estaban en 'misiones de reconocimiento', como dirían. Sin embargo, los Arcángeles (tanto Blancos como Negros) habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas, y les había costado muchísimo trabajo luchar, bien porque hasta ahora habían recuperado sus poderes, bien porque estaban recordándolos.

¿Acaso los Contraarcángeles tendrían un punto débil? ¿Habría una manera de detener el terror que Kuro estaba por causar?

Sólo serían vencidos si los Arcángeles Blancos, y los Negros se unen, dijo Shiro a Natsuko.

Ya Ishizaki lo comprobó en su batalla contra Santana, donde recibió la ayuda del Arcángel de la Oscuridad.

Y los demás deberían comprobarlo muy pronto, pues de lo contrario el resultado podría ser la muerte.

Mientras tanto, Shinobu estaba en su apartamento, donde vivía con su novia. Ambos dormían por respeto en habitaciones diferentes, pero en ese instante él estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, con su iPod encendido.

"¿Por qué no puedo dormir? Hay algo que me tiene muy inquieto… Pero no sé qué es" –el joven pensaba, mientras le bajaba un poco el volumen a la canción. Miró la hora en su reloj; eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana.

-Caray, si ya es de mañana… Será mejor comenzar la jornada entonces.

-Shi-chan, ¿no has podido dormir? –dijo la novia de él, soñolienta a través de la puerta.

-No, amor… Mejor ve a dormir tú; aún es muy temprano –respondió el Arcángel del Caos, abriendo la puerta.

-Trata de dormir también; recuerda que tu trabajo es nocturno.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que me tiene inquieto.

-¿Algo relacionado con tu discoteca?

-No. Algo de mi pasado.

-¿Qué es?

-No puedo contártelo, amor.

-Bueno, si tanto insistes –y después de un fugaz beso la joven se fue a su habitación.

-Gracias por entenderme, amor… -y sin embargo Shinobu decidió teletransportarse a _Vitalis_; algo malo estaba por suceder.

Una vez apareció en la pista de baile del recinto, Shinobu tuvo cuidado de no activar la alarma transformándose en una mosca.

"Sé que algo va a pasar, pero ¿dónde y cuándo?"

-Así que es verdad lo que Santana me dijo… _Ustedes_ están de vuelta –dijo una voz muy conocida para Shinobu, detrás del Arcángel convertido en insecto.

-Kuro… -y rápidamente se convirtió en humano, con su látigo en la mano y sus alas extendidas.

-Aún no me cabe en la cabeza que ustedes se hayan dejado derrotar por el imbécil del _Kami_ _no Tsukai_… Y yo que me esmeré en enseñarles todo.

-Eso es mentira, Kuro; tú no nos enseñaste todo, y bien que lo sabes.

-¿Qué tan seguro puedes estar de eso?

-Bastante desde que gracias a Tsubasa nos libramos de tu influjo.

-Tsubasa… Sí. El _Kami no Tsukai_ no ha cambiado de nombre desde hace eternidades… Bueno, eso demuestra que el destino y el futuro son inmutables –dijo Kuro, rascándose la barbilla con uno de sus huesudos dedos.

-¿Es eso una especie de chiste?

-Respóndeme una cosa: ¿Cómo crees que sería _este presente_ si ustedes junto al _Kage no Tsukai_ hubiesen vencido?

-Por todo lo que sé, habría sido un infierno. Sólo la oscuridad y el mal reinando en un mundo desierto… Eso no me atrae para nada. Escucha bien, Kuro. Este mundo, y este presente es lo que todos queremos en realidad… Todos excepto tú.

-Te has vuelto arrogante, Arcángel del Caos.

-No; soy sencillamente sincero.

-¿No te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores? –y el ser de negro liberó una ola de energía que Shinobu no pudo evitar.

-Je, tú exigiendo respeto… Eso sí que es nuevo. ¡Principio de los Tiempos!

-Crees que eso va a detenerme… ¡_Tenebris Aeternam_! –la capa de Kuro se había convertido en una inmensa ráfaga de energía oscura, engulléndose el ataque de Shinobu.

"Kuro tiene más fuerza de lo que imaginaba… Si alguien puede venir a ayudarme, que lo haga ahora" –el joven dueño de _Vitalis_ hizo aparecer su traje de Arcángel, más presto a luchar. Sin embargo, Kuro ni se inmutó.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo… Sin embargo, juré que pagarían su deuda con sangre… ¡_Tenebris Aeternam_!

-No caigo en el mismo error dos veces. ¡Principio de los Tiempos! –Shinobu utilizó su ataque para desviar el de Kuro y de inmediato voló a ras de piso, atacando a Kuro con el látigo de Caos. Sin embargo, el ataque no surtió efecto.

-Me subestimas, Arcángel del Caos… Bien sabes que tu ataque jamás me hará daño.

-¡Pero quizás esto sí! ¡Grito de las Sombras! –Kai, con el traje del Mensajero de las Sombras había llegado. El ataque del joven dio de lleno en Kuro, mandando a volar al Guía Negro.

-¡Kai-kun!

-Perdón por llegar tarde… Estaba dormido cuando presentí lo que pasaba.

-El _Kage no Tsukai_… Aquel cuyo destino era hacer que la Tierra cayera bajo el…

-Bajo el manto de la Oscuridad y todo eso… Bla, bla, bla. Sé que no duré más de una noche con mis poderes, pero sé quién eres, qué quieres y no voy a permitirlo, Kuro.

Maldiciendo, Kuro se levantó, y de la nada aparecieron dos _katanas_ en sus manos.

-No digan que no se lo buscaron –y en un revuelo de tela Kuro atacó con sus espadas a Shinobu y Kai. El primero no pudo evitar el ataque, pero el segundo lo esquivó hábilmente.

-Eres muy ágil para ser un novato.

-Novato… Podré serlo, pero soy algo más que un Arcángel. No me subestimes.

-¿Qué tan seguro puedes estar de ello?

-Si fuera un Arcángel, ¿no creerías que ya me habrías conocido de mucho antes? Ni siquiera _sabías_ donde estaba yo y por eso habías enviado a los Arcángeles Negros a buscarme. ¿O acaso has vivido tanto que tiene telarañas en el cerebro?

La respuesta de Kuro fue una arremetida contra Kai, quien ya con dificultad logró detener el ataque con la Espada de Caronte. Kuro retrocedió y volvió a atacar, pero Kai no corrió con suerte; las _katanas_ hirieron el brazo izquierdo de Kai y su costado.

-¡Kai! –gritó Shinobu, volando a salvar al joven Mensajero de las Sombras. –Kai-kun, ¿estás grave?

-No lo sé, pero no voy a dejarme rendir.

-Pero estás bastante lastimado.

-Estas heridas son como las que recibí cuando luchamos contra Tsubasa-kun y los demás. Además, estoy seguro que Kuro no está usando toda su fuerza para no delatarse. Y aparte de eso… -Kai dejó escapar unas carcajadas por lo bajo. –Kuro no quedó sin heridas.

-¿Qué dices? –y Shinobu vio que la Espada de Caronte había atravesado a Kuro.

-Bravo, bravo… Por fin alguien que logró herirme, por primera vez en mi larga vida… Sin embargo, ¡esto te pertenece! –como si fuera empujado por una mano invisible, la espada de Kai voló hacia los jóvenes, pero Shinobu logró evitar el ataque llevando a Kai en brazos. La espada se clavó en el suelo, y el Guía Negro desapareció.

-Kai-kun, ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Shinobu, tumbado en el suelo de _Vitalis_.

-Estas heridas tiene solución, creo. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras, Shinobu-san?

-Agotado. Hacía mucho tiempo no luchaba así.

-Claro… Yo nunca había luchado así… Fuera de la única batalla que tuve.

-No te culpo.

-¿Cómo hago para curar mis heridas?

-Sencillamente concéntrate en eso, y verás.

-Vale –y el joven se concentró en curar sus heridas, al igual que el ex–D.J.

Rato después cada quién se teletransportó a su respectiva habitación, y sin embargo ni el hermano menor de Kai (el mayor ahora vivía en otro lado), ni la novia de Shinobu supieron que ellos habían estado fuera de sus habitaciones.

Shinobu cayó sobre su cama y concentró las pocas energías que le quedaban para curar sus heridas, y después de eso cayó dormido.

"Bendito cansancio…" –fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar. Entretanto, Kai se hizo el dormido cuando Yuu abrió su puerta.

-Kai, despierta, Tienes que ir a clases, hermano.

-Ya lo sé –dijo, fingiendo estar aún dormido, y se levantó a regañadientes.

Ya en Europa todos dormían, y en Japón amanecía. Kai y Daichi fueron a sus respectivas escuelas. Shinobu dormía, pues saben que su trabajo es nocturno. Jinko fue al consultorio para tratar a Taro, quien se veía mejor, pero no lo suficiente. Natsuko comenzó a hacer oficio desde temprano, pues Koudai iba a llegar muy pronto desde Australia, y Rairyuu también acudió a la universidad. Genzo estaba dedicado a la escritura de su cuento, pero aún no estaba del todo satisfecho con el resultado.

Sin embargo, ni Jinko, ni los demás sabían aún de la batalla de Shinobu y Kai contra Kuro, pero no tardarían en saberlo, al igual que las batallas de Tooru y Kojiro.

Aún así… Aún faltaba por revelarse todo el horror que se iba a desatar…

En todo caso, Jinko estaba supervisando los ejercicios de Misaki, aunque ambos estaban en silencio. Ella se veía muy cansada, y él no tanto, pero igual se había dedicado a recuperar sus poderes.

-¿Sabías que el hermano menor de Tsubasa está enterado de todo esto? –dijo Taro, rompiendo el hielo.

-No… ¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Pues Natsuko, la madre de Tsubasa y Daichi le contó todo, pero al parecer Daichi, es decir, el hermano menor, ya sabía algo, aunque no me explico de dónde.

-Yo creía que Tsubasa-kun había hecho que los demás juraran silencio.

-No es para tanto, Imawano-san. Sencillamente Tsubasa-kun le pidió a su madre que no le contara nada si a su padre, ni a su hermano. Pero ya Daichi sabía algo.

-Ah… -dijo Jinko, pensativa. -¿No podría ser porque Daichi sabe algo de ya-sabes-quién?

-¿Yo-sé-quién? ¿A quién te refieres?

-Al Guía Blanco, Misaki-san.

-Es una posibilidad que no se puede descartar.

-Yo estaría más preocupada por lo que vendrá.

-¿Por qué?

-Bien que lo sabes, Misaki-san. Los Contraarcángeles no están pintados en la pared; nosotros hemos comprobado el poder de dos de ellos.

-Sí… Tú luchaste contra Santana y yo contra El Cid Pierre. Sin embargo, casi no pude luchar contra mi rival.

-Me temo que en ese momento nosotros los Arcángeles Negros no podíamos ayudar.

-No creas; Wataru me dio tiempo aún a costa de sus muletas.

-En todo caso, ahora tendremos que luchar todos juntos; o estamos unidos en la lucha, o moriremos divididos –dijo Jinko, sus ojos más serios que nunca.

-Más de acuerdo no puedo estar –dijo el dulce Arcángel del Agua, logrando por primera vez arrancar una sonrisa de la fría doctora.


	10. La Oscuridad Proveniente del Amor

Capítulo X: La Oscuridad Proveniente del Amor

-Ah, no se me ocurre más… Tendré que preguntarle a Tsubasa lo que pasó porque no sé qué pasó exactamente –se dijo Genzo, estirando sus fuertes brazos. –Pero a esta hora debe de estar durmiendo.

Había estado escribiendo desde que llegó de hacer su rutina de correr por las calles, y aún se sorprendía que no se perdía en Shizuoka a pesar de lo cambiada que estaba la ciudad. Esporádicamente podía venir, y eso que esta vez había decidido venir debido a que necesitaba darle un descanso a sus manos… Aunque ahora las cansaba usando un portaminas.

-Aún a estas alturas me sorprende que yo escriba estas cosas… Y yo que no era precisamente bueno en las clases de literatura.

-Señor, tiene una llamada –le avisó una criada a la puerta. –Parece que es una llamada desde Alemania.

-De acuerdo… -Genzo caminó hacia el teléfono más cercano, sorprendido por la llamada. A esta hora Tooru y los demás debían de estar dormidos.

-Hola, habla Wakabayashi.

-¿_Genzo_? _Soy Marie, Marie Schneider_.

-¡Marie! ¿Qué se supone que haces despierta a estas horas? Estás en preparatoria.

-_Lo sé, pero necesitaba hablar contigo por algo que me preocupa muchísimo_.

-¿De qué se trata?

-_Se trata de… Karl_ –dijo la chica en susurros. -_Perdona si te hablo en susurros, pero él está cerca y no quiero que me escuche._

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-_Cada día actúa más raro. Se ha vuelto tan frío como el hielo; tanto que ya le tengo miedo._

-¿Por qué deberías de tenerle miedo? Karl es tu hermano, y él no sería capaz de lastimarte, ¿o sí?

-_Ya ni sé_. size6 (N. de A: Me sorprende que por primera vez en mi vida no pongo a Marie de villana)

-¿Qué tan frío está actuando?

-_Ya no sale con sus compañeros, no nos habla, incluso tapó las ventanas de su cuarto para que no entre la luz. Además hoy llegó con unos raspones en la cara que no parecen ser por una caída, como él pretextó_.

"Esto no me gusta nada… Por lo que me dice Marie, Karl estaría actuando como… Como un ser oscuro. ¿Acaso será un Contraarcángel?" –pensó el Arcángel del Viento, preocupado.

-¿_Genzo_?

-Sí, sigo aquí. Es que me cogió por sorpresa lo que dijiste. ¿Has hablado con Herman sobre esto?

-_Sí, pero no tiene tu número de celular, así que me tocó romper mi alcancía y comprar una tarjeta de llamadas_.

-Veo. En todo caso, Marie, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿_Cuál_?

-Necesito que estés MUY PENDIENTE de lo que haga tu hermano, y _HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS_, te mucho cuidado.

-_De acuerdo, Genzo. Gracias._

-¿Para qué son los amigos? Adiós.

-_Adiós_ –y en ambos lados de la línea colgaron los teléfonos.

"¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?... A esta hora todos están dormidos, y los que están en Japón ocupados… Será mejor esperar entonces. Sin embargo, pueda que por esperar termine siendo el culpable de la muerte de alguien…"

Sin embargo, recordó que tenía un importante favor que hacer; tenía que ir a Osaka a entregar el encargo que Tooru envió para su familia. Dicho y hecho tomó el paquete, su billetera y se fue a la estación de trenes.

-El tren con destino a Osaka llegará en cinco minutos. Favor esperar detrás de la línea amarilla –oyó el Arcángel del Viento en cuanto llegó. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para comprar su tiquete, así que se apresuró, pero la fila para la taquilla era muy larga.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer? Oh, creo que ya tengo una buena idea.

¿Qué tramó el arquero? Pues aprovechando el tumulto que había, se convirtió en una abeja y entró al tren.

"Va a ser la primera vez que no pague un tiquete de tren… Y será la última por todo lo que sé. Odio no hacer las cosas como deben ser."

Revoloteó sobre las cabezas de los pasajeros hasta encontrar un lugar cómodo donde posarse: encima del maletín de un ejecutivo. El viaje pasó sin contratiempos, y varias horas después el tren se detuvo en Osaka. Los que habían abordado el tren salieron, y con ellos el Arcángel convertido en abeja. Él estaba confundido, pero tenía la dirección de la familia de Tooru en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y necesitaba encontrar un callejón donde volver a la normalidad. Al fin encontró un viejo callejón desierto, y ahí el joven volvió a ser el arquero del equipo japonés.

-Veamos… Tengo que llegar a esta dirección, pero no me ubico. Lo mejor será llamar a la casa de la familia de Tooru y preguntar cómo llegar, o si no tomar un taxi… Creo que por eso prefiero Shizuoka.

-Oiga, ¿tiene horas? –preguntó alguien detrás de él.

-Son las doce y veintiséis –respondió él sin voltear.

-Pues bien, entrégueme su reloj y todo su dinero o nos aseguraremos que lo pague caro.

Era un atraco.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el mismísimo arquero de la Selección Nacional de Fútbol. ¿No se supone que vive en Alemania?

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es problema suyo, y ya déjenme en paz. No saben de lo que soy capaz.

-Uy, qué miedo… -dijo uno de los atacadores.

-Si no me creen, intenten golpearme –Genzo tenía preparada una buena artimaña: usaría sus poderes para que el golpe se les devolviera. De hecho uno de los atracadores, un auténtico gorila, intentó golpear la cara de Wakabayashi, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a tocarlo; el golpe se detuvo en el aire y el impulso que llevaba se revirtió.

-¡Cómo…! Eso es imposible –dijo uno de los atracadores. -¿Acaso Wakabayashi es un brujo o qué?

"Que se vayan de aquí y no recuerden lo sucedido… Que olviden que los derroté y no me busquen más…" –y pensado y hecho los maleantes se fueron, dejando al arquero ileso y con todas sus pertenencias.

Harto ya de tener tantos problemas, Wakabayashi tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección de la casa de la familia de Tooru. El taxista lo llevó hasta una buena casa en las afueras de la ciudad, donde después de pagar el taxi y tocar el timbre, le abrió una mujer menuda de cabello entrecano.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desea, joven?

-Traigo un paquete de parte de Akuji Tooru.

-¿Cómo? ¿De parte de mi Tooru?

-Disculpe… usted es…

-Soy la madre de Tooru. Qué pena, por favor, siga.

-Esto, de acuerdo.

Genzo y la madre de Tooru entraron a la casa, y de inmediato entraron a la sala, que estaba decorada al estilo antiguo.

-Oh, no sabe cuánto le agradezco que haya venido aquí. Tooru rara vez puede enviarnos algo…

-Lo sé, y por eso él me pidió el favor de hacerlo.

-Entiendo. Perdón por no haber preguntado antes, pero ¿quién es usted?

-Oh, lo siento. Soy amigo de Tooru. Mi nombre es Wakabayashi Genzo.

-¿Wakabayashi Genzo? ¿Acaso no es usted el arquero de la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol?

-Eh, sí… Así es.

-Vaya que tiene buenos amigos entonces. Por cierto, mi nombre es Akuji Moroha. ¿Desea algo de tomar?

Genzo se sintió algo incómodo con toda la atención que la madre de Tooru le ofrecía, pero aceptó.

-Bien. ¡Suma, por favor prepara el té!

-Sí –escuchó a alguien decir en la cocina.

-Perdone. Es mi hija la que está en la cocina.

-Entiendo. ¿Ustedes son de Osaka?

-No precisamente. En realidad el padre de Tooru es de Yokohama, yo nací en Akita, Suma nació en Okinawa y Tooru nació en Hokkaido. Hemos viajado mucho debido al trabajo de Kusuke.

-¿A qué se dedicaba, o dedica el padre de Tooru, Moroha-san?

-Es militar.

-Entiendo… Me recuerdan a un amigo mío cuyo padre es pintor (y en Shizuoka ya-saben-quién estornudó)

-Veo.

-Ah, por cierto, aquí está el paquete que Tooru les envió –dijo Genzo, sacando el paquete que llevaba en su bolsillo. No era muy grande, pero era algo pesado.

-No sabe cuánto le agradezco el favor que nos hace, Wakabayashi-san…

-Madre, aquí traigo el té –dijo Suma, la hermana menor de Tooru, quien al contrario que su hermano, tenía los ojos casi completamente redondos. –Espero que les aproveche.

-Suma-chan, quédate, por favor. Quiero presentarte a la persona que nos trajo el encargo de Tooru.

-¿De Too-chan?

-Así es.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Wakabayashi Genzo.

-Mi nombre es Akuji Suma. El gusto es mío –dijo la chica, que aunque sabía quién era Genzo, trató de mantener la compostura todo el tiempo.

Rato después, Wakabayashi se despidió de Moroha, Suma y Kusuke, quien llegó después, muy cansado… Y una vez Genzo lo vio, supo de dónde sacó Tooru sus rasgos.

-Bueno, no quiero tener que tener tantos problemas. El té es el mejor que he tomado y la familia de Tooru es muy amable, pero debo regresar ya a Shizuoka –se dijo, mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? A duras penas te acabo de encontrar –escuchó decir a una voz detrás de él… Una voz sospechosamente conocida.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dijo Genzo, volteándose, y quedando boquiabierto con lo que veía.

¿Era ella?

No, no era ella.

La persona que había hablado era demasiado parecida a Sanae, pero tenía un aura _maligna_ a su alrededor. Al parecer nadie notaba que ella y él estaban ahí. Al principio ella estaba simplemente vestida de negro, pero la 'falsa Sanae' creó una barrera oscura a su alrededor y de inmediato sus ropas cambiaron… Y mucho.

-¡Sanae! Pero… ¿Qué significa esto?

-No soy precisamente la Sanae que conoces, Arcángel del Viento... –dijo ella, ahora ataviada con un escotado vestido rojo, cintas blancas en los delicados pies, y una mirada maligna en los ojos, aparte de tener un yo-yo en las manos. –Y al contrario que los Contraarcángeles, soy invencible.

-¿Qué dices? –Genzo estaba aterrado. -¿Cómo que no eres la Sanae que conozco? ¡Tienes que serlo! ¡Sólo ella sabe quiénes somos todos nosotros!

-No soy la Sanae que conoces del todo… Aunque sí, en parte también lo soy…

Genzo presintió que se avecinaba una batalla. Intentó formar la barrera para las batallas, pero…

-Ni te molestes. Ya lo hice… Y más bien prepárate para luchar, Arcángel del Viento. ¡Ondas Mortales! –la 'falsa Sanae' extendió sus manos a los lados, y unas ondas negras volaron de sus manos. Por poco acierta, pero Genzo actuó rápidamente.

-Qué fuerte es… Sin embargo no me puedo dejar vencer. ¡Viento Huracanado! –Genzo contraatacó, pero el ser de rojo esquivó el ataque fácilmente, y desplegó un par de alas demoníacas.

Era el ser que Hyuga había visto en sueños. Era _Kurai_, el ser que el Guía Negro había creado.

"Si alguien me escucha, si alguien puede, ¡por favor ayúdeme!" –pensó Genzo desesperadamente, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kurai y atacaba en vano. Pero al parecer nadie le escuchó, hasta que…

-¡Corriente Marina!

-¡Alto Voltaje!

-¡Fuego Negro!

Los tres ataques dieron en Kurai, que a pesar de todo salió ilesa, pero estaba algo aturdida. Genzo volteó a ver quiénes habían llegado, y no pudo sentirse más agradecido. Jinko, Rairyuu y Taro estaban allí.

-Gracias a Dios llegan –dijo, volando hacia donde ellos estaban.

-No pudimos llegar antes sin poder disimular. Ishizaki-kun no puede venir porque está en Hokkaido –aclaró Taro.

-No importa…

-¿Quién es ella? ¿No se supone que es la esposa del _Kami no Tsukai_? –dijo Rairyuu, señalando a Kurai, que aún estaba algo mareada.

-Es ella y a la vez no es ella. Tengan muchísimo cuidado. Es peligrosísima.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo. ¡Fuego Negro! –Jinko atacó a Kurai, pero el ataque no surtió efecto.

-¿Acaso creen ustedes que sus simples ataques me van a hacer daño? ¡Ondas Mortales!

El ataque dio en todos, pero por alguna extraña razón seguían vivos.

-Es… muy… fuerte –murmuró Taro, apoyándose en su Tridente y apretando los dientes por el dolor de su lesión.

-Bien que nos lo advertiste, Wakabayashi –agregó Rairyuu, mientras Jinko no se levantaba.

-Je, tienen suerte que mis poderes no estén del todo desarrollados… Al fin que acabo de nacer. Pero a la próxima… No tendrán tanta suerte. Tan cierto como que soy Kurai –y como si nada desapareció, y junto con ella la barrera.

-¿Cómo que acaba de nacer…? Esto ya se sale de lógico –dijo Jinko, incrédula después de que todos volvieran a la normalidad.

-Quién sabe… En este mundo patas arriba casi todo es posible, Jinko –dijo Rairyuu, quien no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor.

-Ni que lo digan. Esto parece de cuento de ciencia ficción o de terror –agregó Taro, mientras Genzo tragaba saliva, nervioso por el inocente comentario de su amigo. Nadie sabía de su idea.

-En todo caso, ¿qué hacías aquí en Osaka, Wakabayashi-san?

-Entregando un paquete que Tooru envió a su familia.

-¿A Moroha-san? –preguntó Rairyuu.

-¿La conocen?

-Bueno… Una vez eres parte de todo este asunto, difícil no conocer a la señora que hace el mejor té verde de Japón.

-En todo caso sólo vine a cumplir el favor que Tooru me pidió. Y ahora con permiso… -y Wakabayashi desapareció. Los demás hicieron otro tanto; a pesar de todo tenían cosas que hacer.

Sin embargo, el terror de los días pasados no era más que un mal recuerdo comparado con el pánico que la temible Kurai había causado.

Entretanto, Kuro estaba meditando, en dondequiera que se encontrara, cuando apareció su más vil creación, riéndose.

-¿Ahora qué pasó, mi niña? –preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yo no sé cómo es que los otros tienen problemas con esos tontos Arcángeles, Kuro-sama.

-Ten en cuenta que aunque sean Contraarcángeles, Santana y los demás también son simples humanos, Kurai. No como tú y yo, que no somos humanos.

-¿Y tú qué eres? –preguntó Kurai con tono infantil.

-Fui un mensajero de la oscuridad antes… Y ahora soy lo que soy. En cambio tú –dijo Kuro, tocando la cara de Kurai con uno de sus huesudos dedos. –Eres más poderosa que cualquiera porque eres el lado oscuro de un ser de luz… Es decir, eres la Oscuridad proveniente del Amor.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Kuro suspiró de resignación. Aunque Kurai era físicamente perfecta y tremendamente poderosa, era como un polluelo recién nacido, y fuera de tener sed de sangre, también estaba sedienta de saberlo todo.

-Naciste del lado oscuro del Arcángel del Amor… Y aunque esa es tu gran fortaleza, mi niña, también puede ser… Tu punto débil.

-Yo no tengo puntos débiles. Soy invencible. Fuiste justamente tú quien me lo dijo.

-Sin embargo, recuerda que bajo ninguna circunstancia debes permitir que el Arcángel del Amor te toque. ¿Me hice entender, Kurai?

-Sí, Kuro-sama –y en medio de una risotada entre infantil y maligna Kurai se esfumó.

-Podrá ser mi arma secreta, pero no sirvo para cuidar niños definitivamente.

¿Cómo reaccionaron los Contraarcángeles cuando Kurai 'nació'?

Hino no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto. Cierto que Sanae (la verdadera) es bonita, pero Kurai era de una belleza oscura: despampanante y despiadada.

Karl la miró de arriba abajo, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente atraído por ella y su frialdad.

Pierre no pudo más que comenzar a mostrarle las pocas cosas que él consideraba rescatables del mundo, como las rosas y los caballos. Sabía que Kurai estaba ávida de conocimiento, y eso le pareció excelente para 'lucirse' con la 'hija' del Gran Guía.

Y a Santana la dio la misma. Él nunca había tenido un gusto particular por las mujeres, aunque en esas cuestiones era recto. Sencillamente era demasiado frío como para pensar en esas cosas.

Sin embargo… ¿Qué dirían los que vivían en Europa al saber que la Oscuridad surgida de Sanae había nacido?

Amaneció en Europa, y con el sol se despertaron los Arcángeles que vivían en España, Francia, Italia y Alemania. Tsubasa se levantó temprano, evitando despertar a su esposa (quien estaba por alguna extraña razón más pálida) y se preparó para su viaje a La Coruña. Sin embargo, sonó el teléfono de la casa, y él se apresuró a contestar.

-_Hola, casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Tsubasa_ –ya era costumbre para ellos contestar en español por si cualquier cosa.

-¿_Tsubasa-kun_? _Soy yo, Misaki._

-¡Misaki-kun! ¿Cómo va todo por allá? Mi madre me contó que ya tenemos más aliados.

-_Por suerte así es… Pero llamo para advertirte algo muy grave_.

-¿Qué dices?

-_Hoy Wakabayashi-kun estaba en Osaka_…

-¿Qué hacía él por allá? No tenemos conocidos en esa ciudad.

-_Entregó un encargo. Como decía, él estaba en Osaka, después de entregar el encargo que le habían pedido que enviara, cuando alguien lo atacó_.

-¿Alguien lo atacó? ¿Fue Santana?

-_No. Lo atacó Sanae… O al menos eso pareció_

-Es imposible que Sanae haya hecho eso. No se movió en toda la noche y además le tengo prohibido luchar.

-¿_Cómo es eso_?

-Sólo mi madre lo sabe, pero Sanae y yo vamos a ser padres.

-_Entonces… Kuro debió crear una Sanae maligna, o algo así_.

-¿Por qué?

-_Ten en cuenta que somos cinco Arcángeles Blancos y cinco Arcángeles Negros. ¿Y no pueden ser sólo cuatro Contraarcángeles, verdad_?

-Cierto.

-_Está Santana por Ishizaki e Imawano y Pierre por Wataru y yo… Y no sé quiénes más estén metidos en todo este lío._

-Habrá que preguntar.

-_Sería alguien por Kojiro e Ikazuchi y por Wakabayashi y Akuji… Y teniendo en cuenta esto,_ ¿_No crees que Shinobu y Sanae también tendrían un equivalente en poder_?

-Sí, pero… No me explico eso de la otra Sanae –Tsubasa estaba muy confundido y pensativo.

-_Tsubasa-kun…_ ¿_No has notado algo raro en Sanae últimamente_?

-Pues lo único raro es que ella ha tenido un hormigueo extraño, y ayer la encontré inconsciente en el piso de la casa. Según ella tuvo un ataque de dolor.

-_Yo creo que eso podría ser_…

-¿Qué?

-_Espero estar equivocado, Tsubasa-kun… Pero creo que Kurai, ese ser que atacó a Wakabayashi-kun… Es la misma Sanae, o una parte de ella al menos_

-¡¡¿¿!


	11. Reunión Urgente

Capítulo XI: Reunión Urgente

Una vez terminó la conversación entre Tsubasa y Taro, él se apresuró a tomar su maletín y pedir el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto (este tonto aún no sabe manejar)

Pero mientras esperaba al taxi, Sanae despertó.

-Buenos días, querido.

-Buenos días… -respondió él, dudando de todo. –Sanae, no te levantaste en toda la noche, ¿verdad?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-No… Por nada. Olvídalo.

-No te entiendo, Tsubasa.

-Déjalo así, Sanae. El taxi ya debe estar por llegar…

-¿Ya te vas?

-Tengo que irme ahora mismo al aeropuerto. Nos citaron ya.

-Bueno, cariño –y después de un fugaz (bueno, no tan fugaz…) beso, Tsubasa se fue al aeropuerto. El trayecto fue largo pero sin novedades, y Tsubasa miraba la ciudad por la ventana del auto.

-Disculpe, ¿no es usted el jugador estrella del Barcelona? –preguntó el taxista a Tsubasa en español.

-Eh… No sé a qué se refiere.

-¿No es usted Ozora Tsubasa?

-No… Debe de estar confundiéndome –mintió el Mensajero de los Dioses; era un truco que siempre tenía bajo la manga, aunque inconscientemente sus poderes funcionaron.

-Sí, supongo. Lástima; sería genial si algún día ese jugador se subiera a este taxi.

"Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo dejar que lo sepa."

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto y Tsubasa pagó, se encontró con varios de sus compañeros de equipo, entre ellos Rivaul, un brasilero con quien se llevaba bien a pesar de todo.

-Hola, Tsubasa. Llegaste bien temprano –dijo el brasilero.

-¿Te sorprende, Rivaul?

-Ya ni sé. Uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente.

"Nada más cierto, amigo…"

-Por cierto, ¿oíste que Santana estuvo por aquí? –preguntó otro jugador.

-¿Quién?

-Carlos Santana… Tú sabes quién es, ¿no, Rivaul?

-Sí, sé quién es, y sé que no se refieren al guitarrista. Lo raro es que él haya salido de Brasil. ¿Acaso lo habrán contratado por acá?

-Ni idea –dijo Tsubasa, quien de hecho sabía muy bien por qué Santana había aparecido en Barcelona: había ido a matar al _Kami no Tsukai_.

-En todo caso, espero que no se les ocurra a los directivos contratarlo; dicen que es demasiado frío y antipático.

-No lo sé… -dijo Rivaul. –Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero también me han dicho lo que dijiste.

-No sé si calificarlo como antipático, pero Santana siempre ha sido un joven muy frío –admitió Tsubasa finalmente. –Y según dicen, cada día su forma de ser se asemeja más a la de un cubo de hielo.

Sin embargo, una mano en su hombro le asustó.

-¿Así que me asemejo a un cubo de hielo?

-¡Santana! –exclamaron Tsubasa, Rivaul y los demás del Barcelona, pálidos. Como ya saben la reacción de Tsubasa cada vez que se asusta, hubo una o dos cosas que se cayeron, pero a Santana no le pasó nada; de hecho sólo se escuchó un zumbido.

"Cielos… Si se atreve a atacarme frente a mis compañeros, estoy perdido; mis poderes no alcanzarían para modificarles la memoria a todos."

-Vaya sorpresa… Nunca pensé en encontrarme al equipo de Barcelona en el aeropuerto.

-Sí –respondió Tsubasa seriamente. –Qué coincidencia.

-¿Cómo está tu esposa?

"Vaya que sabe disimular... Y eso que nunca he hablado con él."

-Bien.

-Santana, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en Brasil con tu equipo de fútbol? Si mis cálculos no me fallan están en mitad de temporada –dijo Rivaul.

-Me dieron unos días de descanso.

-Sí, claro… Y la reina de Inglaterra es negra –murmuró Tsubasa para sí.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Santana inquisitivamente.

-Nada… Nada en especial.

-Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a La Coruña, favor abordar el avión –se escuchó a través de los altavoces.

-Vamos ya, Tsubasa –dijo Rivaul, halando al japonés por el brazo. –Es un vuelo largo y ni siquiera en un mes llegarías a La Coruña caminando.

-Sí. Adiós… Santana.

-Adiós –y una vez que los del Barcelona se fueron, el Contraarcángel desapareció.

-Oye Tsubasa, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy serio –preguntó otro de los jugadores del Barcelona al joven que estaba supremamente serio.

-No es nada… Sólo es que me parece muy raro que Santana esté aquí en Barcelona si en Brasil están a mitad de temporada.

-¿Sí o no? –dijo Rivaul finalmente.

-Así es… -dijo Tsubasa, cada vez más serio, y sacó un libro de portugués y sus apuntes. –Veamos, veamos… Ah, iba en la página treinta y dos.

Cada jugador del equipo andaba muy en lo suyo. Rivaul leía _El Perfume_; otros hablaban, dormían o leían las revistas que siempre hay en los aviones; en cambio Tsubasa se dedico a terminar su deber de la universidad, que en este caso estaba especialmente peliagudo.

El vuelo era largo (N. de. A: Lo siento, pero no sé exactamente qué tan largo), y una vez llegaron a La Coruña, el entrenador les ordenó descansar.

-El vuelo es largo, y los quiero al cien por ciento de sus capacidades. Por eso les ordeno que vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen –dijo a sus jugadores, y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Tsubasa llegó a la suya y de inmediato llamó a Sanae usando su celular.

-_Hola, casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Sanae_

-¿Sanae? Amor, soy yo, Tsubasa.

-¿_Tsubasa_? ¿_Qué tal estuvo el viaje_?

-Bien, aunque no te imaginas quién apareció en el aeropuerto de Barcelona.

-_Ni idea_… ¿_Quién fue_?

-Santana.

-_No me digas… Qué vino a hacer aquí, no lo sé, pero de no ser porque estabas con los demás podría haberte matado_, ¿_verdad_?

-Me temo que así es. ¿Cómo vas?

-_Bien. No hay clases si no hasta pasado mañana, así que no sé a qué dedicarme. Probablemente me ponga a tejer o algo así_…

-Mientras estés bien no hay problema. Cuídate mucho.

-_Lo mismo. Te amo_.

-Y yo a ti. Adiós –y Tsubasa colgó, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. Pero bueno, supongo que así son las parejas que por una u otra razón se separan. Acto seguido el japonés se dejó caer sobre la cama y tomó una larga siesta.

Entretanto, en Japón, Kai estaba entrenando fuertemente, pues se acercaba un partido. Sin embargo, no sabía que alguien observaba su entrenamiento fuera del entrenador.

-No lo entiendo. Kagei tiene cara de cansancio pero juega como si nada –dijo el entrenador. -¿No será que…?

-Lo que sea que piense, estoy segura que no es así –respondió Komichi automáticamente, quien acababa de llegar allí. No era asistente del equipo, pero solía observar a los muchachos.

-¡Kagei, ahí te va! –exclamó uno de los mediocampistas del equipo de Kai, haciendo un pase largo. Era la oportunidad del joven _Kage no Tsukai_ de disparar.

-¡Va! –y él dio un soberbio cabezazo. El arquero a duras penas pudo detenerlo, pero había sido una excelente oportunidad.

En el descanso todos tomaron agua, y Komichi se acercó a su mejor amigo.

-Kai-kun… Tienes una cara de cansancio terrible.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no hay nada… -Kai bostezó largamente. -…nada que yo pueda hacer. Tengo insomnio.

-¿Insomnio? ¿Has intentado tomar leche caliente con miel?

-Esto… No.

-Inténtalo. A mí siempre me funciona.

-Vale, pues.

-¡Kagei, a entrenar!

-Sí, señor –y el joven regresó a la cancha. El entrenamiento continuó, pero Kai estaba cansado. Una vez terminó el entrenamiento, él se cambió de ropa y decidió irse directamente a su casa. Sin embargo, Komichi le siguió.

-Kai-kun, ¿vas a ir a tu casa?

-Eh, sí. ¿Por qué?

-Preguntaba nada más. ¿Entendiste lo que hay que hacer para la tarea de filosofía?

-Más o menos.

-¿Podrías ayudarme? Sabes que apesto para la filosofía.

-Pues pensaba llegar directo a dormir.

-¿Dormir un sábado?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-Ah, cierto –dijo Komichi, avergonzada.

-Sin embargo, si tienes dudas puedes venir en un rato a mi casa. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro –y cada quien se separó. En cuanto Kai llegó a la casa…

-Hermano, te llamó alguien –dijo Yuu, dándole una hoja de papel.

-Veamos… Ah, es Shinobu.

-¿Shinobu?

-¿Has ido a _Vitalis_, verdad?

-Sí.

-Es el dueño. Soy amigo del dueño de _Vitalis_.

Yuu no lo sabía.

-Wow… Tienes mucha suerte, hermano.

-Yuu, necesito que me hagas un inmenso favor.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a dormir un rato, pero más tarde vendrá Komichi. ¿Me harías el favor de despertarme una vez llegue ella?

-¿Komichi?

-Mito Komichi, mi amiga.

-¿No será tu…?

-No seas tonto. Ella y yo sólo somos amigos. Bueno, por favor despiértame en cuanto llegue –y Kai se fue a su habitación, exhausto. Se cambió de ropa (pero no se puso un pijama, no crean…) y se echó a dormir un buen rato. Hora y media después…

-Kai, ¡Kai! Llegó Komichi –dijo Yuu, tratando de despertar a su hermano.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Acaso no le crees a tu buen hermanito? –dijo otra voz desde la puerta.

-¡Komichi-chan!

-Eres un flojo –y ella y Yuu se echaron a reír.

Rato después, Kai estaba en el comedor de la casa, ayudando a su amiga con la tediosa tarea de filosofía. En la mesa había un par de emparedados medio fríos y dos vasos de refresco intactos, pues estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera se habían detenido para comer algo.

Entretanto Shinobu estaba en su oficina, arreglando ciertos asuntos, y preocupado por la batalla que había tenido. Como por suerte había dormido más que Kai, se le veía lúcido, pero no por ello menos serio. Sin embargo, Jinko llegó de improviso, viéndose preocupada.

-Shinobu-san… Hubo más ataques sobre los otros –dijo ella una vez cerró la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Wakabayashi-san estaba hoy en casa de los Akuji en Osaka, y un ser idéntico a la esposa de Tsubasa-kun lo atacó. Por suerte Misaki-san, Ikazuchi y yo pudimos llegar a tiempo, pero ese ser casi nos destruye.

-Dime que eso no es cierto. ¿Alguien idéntico a Sanae? Definitivamente esto es obra de Kuro. Por cierto, Kai y yo luchamos contra Kuro.

-¿Contra Kuro?

-Así es. Yo presentí que algo malo estaba por suceder aquí en _Vitalis_ y me teletransporté directamente aquí.

-Pero Kuro es demasiado fuerte…

-Ya lo sé. Casi no vivo para contarla de no ser porque Kai llegó justo a tiempo. Sin la ayuda de él nada podría haber sido posible.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo es eso que atacaron al Arcángel del Viento en Osaka?

-Ya te dije que él estaba en casa de los Akuji. Sabes que Wakabayashi-san se lleva especialmente bien con Akuji-san, y bueno, éste último le pidió el favor de llevarle algo a Moroha-san.

-Y en esas el ser que Kuro creó atacó a Wakabayashi.

-Exactamente.

-Esos no han sido los únicos ataques que ha habido –dijo otra voz. –Atacaron a Tooru y a Hyuga-san.

-¡Ikazuchi! –exclamaron los dos Arcángeles Negros, sorprendidos. Por suerte no dejaron escapar las olas de energía.

-Wataru me envió un mensaje electrónico contándome que Tooru le había llamado para contarle que había sido atacado por otro Contraarcángel, y a Hyuga-san también lo atacó uno.

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó Shinobu, consternado.

-Wataru me contó que fue el capitán de la Selección Alemana de fútbol, Karl Heinz Schneider quien atacó a nuestro amigo. Y Hino Ryoma, ese jugador mitad uruguayo fue el rival del Arcángel del Fuego.

-¡Eso significa que ya sabemos quiénes son todos los Contraarcángeles! –exclamó Jinko, cayendo en cuenta de todo. –Santana, Pierre, Hino, Schneider y ese ser llamado Kurai, sin contar a Kuro. ¡Todo concuerda!

-¿A qué te refieres, Jinko? –preguntó Rairyuu, confundido.

-En realidad los Contraarcángeles no son del todo rivales directos nuestros. Hasta donde he oído, Schneider y Wakabayashi-san son rivales desde muy jóvenes.

-Y recuerdo que Hino le causó muchos problemas a Hyuga-san –añadió el Arcángel del Trueno.

-Pero las otras conexiones… Hay que averiguarlas –dijo Shinobu, buscando su celular.

-Sí, porque de esto podría depender todas nuestras vidas.

En cuanto lo encontró, el Arcángel del Caos usó su celular para llamar a Taro.

-¿Hola, Misaki-kun? Habla Shinobu.

-¿_Kurobane-san_?

-Sí… ¿Es posible que vengas aquí?

-¿_Cuándo_?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-Sí –y no bien fueron pronunciadas esas palabras que se cortó la llamada y Taro apareció, aunque le costó trabajo estabilizarse. No obstante Rairyuu se apresuró a ayudarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el Arcángel del Agua.

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda, Misaki-san –dijo Jinko. –Verás, creemos que ya sabemos quiénes son todos los Contraarcángeles.

-¿En serio? Pues yo sé de Santana y de Pierre, y eso si no contamos a Kurai.

-Wataru me escribió, contándome que a Tooru lo atacó el capitán de la selección alemana de fútbol.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Karl Heinz Schneider?

-¿No es rival de alguno de ustedes?

-De Wakabayashi-kun hasta donde sé.

-Pero nos quedan dudas… ¿Cómo es que Santana, Pierre y Hino están conectados a todos ustedes? –dijo Shinobu, preocupado.

-También Hino… ¿Se refieren a Hino Ryoma, verdad?

-Sí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero de inmediato Taro supo la respuesta.

-Pierre y yo somos rivales desde que yo estaba en Francia. Schneider y Wakabayashi eran compañeros y rivales en el Hamburgo. Hino y Hyuga se detestan por este asunto de la selección, pero no encuentro conexión entre Santana e Ishizaki. Quizás eligieron a Santana para que ataque a Tsubasa-kun, Ishizaki-kun e Imawano-san indiscriminadamente, mientras Kuro planea las cosas.

-Pero no creo que Kuro vaya a quedarse de brazos cruzados –dijo Rairyuu.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar –agregó Shinobu. –Yo mismo luché contra Kuro. De no haber sido por Kai…

-¿El _Kage no Tsukai_?

-El mismo.

-Yo creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es avisar a los demás. A Tsubasa-kun, Wataru y los otros –dijo Jinko, mirando por la ventana de la oficina. –Sobre todo debemos informar del peligro que representa esa Kurai.

-Tsubasa-kun ya sabe de Kurai, aunque no lo crea aún.

-¿Le avisaste, Misaki-san?

-Sí. Lo llamé esta tarde, una vez estaba seguro que él estaba despierto.

-Pero faltan los otros, e incluso Wakabayashi no sabe de esto.

-No se preocupen, Yo me encargaré de que lo sepa antes que viaje de regreso a Alemania.

-No obstante, hay que estar constantemente alertas- dijo Shinobu, como queriendo ponerle punto final a todo el asunto. –Después de todo, de nosotros depende lo que pase.

Y Taro y Rairyuu regresaron a sus lugares de origen.

-Por cierto, Jinko… Me di cuenta que todavía hay alguien que no logra quitarte los ojos de encima.

-No comiences, Shinobu-san –dijo ella, molesta.

-Sólo decía. Creo que será mejor que le digas a Rairyuu que no estás interesada en él.

-¿Qué dices? Yo jamás diría algo de esa índole… No sería capaz.

-Pues si no lo haces, probablemente él moriría aún pensando en ti todo el tiempo.

-¿Eso es problema mío?

-No sé si lo sea, pero a pesar de todo Rairyuu siempre se ha preocupado por ti.

-Pues quiero que lo tengas muy claro, Shinobu-san: Rairyuu no me interesa más que como conocido y colega de batallas.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo consideras no como tú lo enuncias, si no como tu _amigo_? Al fin y al cabo, todos lo somos en cierto modo. Tú misma debes de recordar cuando Tsubasa-kun nos derrotó y nos ofreció su amistad.

-Pues…yo…

-No quieres pensar en ello, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Tengo que confesar que mientras fui el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, aquella que sólo quería ver el mundo bajo el manto de la oscuridad, yo me escabullía para verlo dormido…

-Eso lo sabía. Sabía por qué te escabullías, pero por consideración nunca lo dije frente a los demás.

-En ese entonces… Me gustaba Tsubasa.

-Sin embargo creías que era imposible, ¿verdad? Él estando tan enamorado de Sanae como estaba y nosotros y ellos siendo enemigos mortales.

-Sí.

Sin embargo, Jinko tenía una duda.

-Shinobu-san, ¿por qué siempre has sido tan comprensivo y amable conmigo?

-Bueno, sabes que no tengo ni hermanos, ni primos… Bueno, lo confieso: Desde pequeño vivía sólo con mi padre, y él murió cuando yo estaba en la preparatoria… Así que por así decirlo, yo te veía como una hermanita. No lo podía evitar.

-Yo… Yo no recordaba que eras huérfano.

-No creo serlo del todo; mi madre debe de estar viva aún, aunque no la haya visto desde que yo tenía unos cinco años.

-Entonces supongo que debo de considerarme suertuda al haber podido vivir con mis padres.

-Así es. También Wataru, Tooru y Rairyuu tuvieron suerte. En todo caso, creo que ese no es el problema. Cielos, ya es hora de abrir el local. ¿Quieres una soda con helado?

-Hace mucho no tomo una, y ya estoy absolutamente harta de tomar café. Creo que me convendría una soda.

-Vale. La casa invita –y ambos adultos bajaron las escaleras de la oficina. Sin embargo, algo les esperaba abajo.

-Hasta que al fin bajan…

Era Hino.


	12. La Revelación de Shiro

Capítulo XII: La Revelación de Shiro

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Shinobu al ver que el Contraarcángel estaba como si nada ahí. –Este es una discoteca para menores de edad. ¿Acaso vienes a pedir trabajo?

-No lo necesito… Ya tengo un bueeen empleo.

Sin embargo Jinko palideció al reconocer al joven. De inmediato pensó en cómo poder evitar que los demás salieran lastimados, e inconscientemente formó una barrera como la de los Arcángeles Blancos, pero negra.

"Supongo que no se puede evitar que lo que creamos sea de color negro" –se dijo Jinko, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, mientras se terminaba de formar la barrera.

-¿Qué pasa, Jinko?

-¿No sabes quién es él?

-La verdad no… Y sabes que de fútbol sé poco.

-Yo también, pero lo reconocí de inmediato. Esa perforación, esa mirada sarcástica… -Jinko se veía furiosa. -¡Eres Hino Ryoma, el Contraarcángel que atacó a Hyuga-san!

-Se nota que eres muy perceptiva, Arcángel de la Oscuridad. Qué lástima que una chica bonita cómo tú se haya aliado con el _Kami no Tsukai_.

Jinko enrojeció de vergüenza y rabia.

-Oye, para ser un Contraarcángel eres un bocón, ¿no? –dijo Shinobu, haciendo aparecer su Látigo de Caos.

-Déjamelo a mí, Shinobu. Al fin y al cabo, soy a la que insultaron.

Jinko en un abrir de cerrar de ojos hizo que su ropa cambiara y su Hoz de Haures apareciera.

-Si estás buscando problemas, problemas tendrás –dijo ella, preparada para la pelea.

-Vaya, y yo que no quería acabar con tu cara bonita, muñeca… Pero ya veo que tendré que acabar contigo. No eres Hyuga, pero ¿qué más da?

-¿Qué dices?

-No eres la persona que quiero asesinar, pero un Arcángel es un Arcángel, sea cual sea el color de sus alas.

-No me subestimes… ¡Fuego Negro! –Jinko atacó a Hino con sus poderes, pero nada le pasó al Contraarcángel.

-¿Sabes qué significa mi nombre, verdad? Soy el Dragón Caballo de Fuego… Por eso el fuego no me afecta. Qué lástima, ¿verdad? –dijo Hino, riéndose.

-Diablos… -murmuró ella, sin saber qué hacer.

-Ahora lo único que podrían hacer es dejarse derrotar.

-¡Eso jamás! –exclamó Shinobu, furioso. -¡Los Arcángeles Negros jamás nos rendiremos como si nada!

-¿Y cómo es que lo dice alguien tan _débil_?

-¡Principio de los Tiempos! –el ataque de Shinobu por suerte tuvo efecto. –Al contrario que Jinko, mis poderes no provienen del fuego. Por eso te afectó mi ataque, Hino.

-Felicidades, pero no volverá a pasar. ¡Armagedón! –y el ataque de Hino mandó a volar a los dos Arcángeles Negros.

"Si existen los milagros, que ocurra uno, ¡por favor!" –pensó Jinko, malherida. Sin embargo…

-¡Furia de la Tierra!

El ataque de Ryou dio en Hino por la espalda y el Contraarcángel cayó al suelo.

-Jinko-san, Shinobu-san, ¿se encuentran bien? –preguntó Ryou, jadeando.

-Gracias a Dios llegaste a tiempo –dijo Shinobu. -¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en problemas?

-Gracias a los ataques, viejo. Vamos, tenemos que atacar a la vez antes que este idiota recupere la lucidez.

-Sí –y los tres atacaron con sus armas, pero Hino ya estaba listo para ellos; los ataques rebotaron en el Escudo de Shijin del uruguayo-japonés.

-¡Diablos! Nada funciona -exclamó Jinko, desesperada. –Si no lo derroto, me sentiré humillada por el resto de mi vida…

Y cuando menos se lo espera uno… Los milagros suceden. A Jinko se le encendió la luz en su mente.

-Quizás mi Fuego Negro no surtió efecto, pero ya encontré la manera perfecta de derrotarte, Hino –y el aura de Jinko brilló alrededor de ella. Era su furia. -¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Manto de las Tinieblas!

Y un torrente de oscuridad voló de las manos de Jinko, cuya furia no cedía. El ataque cubrió por completo a Ryoma, dejando atónitos a Shinobu y Ryou.

-Bien dicen que hay que agarrar a la ocasión por los pelos –dijo Ryou.

-Y eso que a la ocasión la pintan calva –agregó el otro Arcángel Negro.

El Manto de las Tinieblas estalló, dejando a Ryoma malherido.

-¡Ahora sí me las pagarás! –dijo Jinko, con su Hoz cerca del cuello del Contraarcángel.

-¡Jinko, no lo hagas!

Ryou y Shinobu detuvieron a la furiosa joven con mucho esfuerzo.

-Si lo acabas, serás responsable de la muerte de un futbolista reconocido. Además, debe haber otra solución –dijo Shinobu, evitando que Jinko acabara con Ryoma.

-¡Suéltame, Shinobu…!

-Él tiene razón, Jinko-san.

Pero sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba…

-Si acaban con Hino, sólo lograran que Kuro busque a otro, y si acaban con todos, habrán cumplido con parte del objetivo del Guía Negro –dijo una débil voz que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo al Contraarcángel que aún estaba a un pelo de morir.

-Esa voz… ¡Estoy seguro que es la voz de Shiro! –dijo Ryou, buscando algún indicio del Guía Blanco, pero sólo vieron a Daichi ahí.

Pero a la vez Daichi parecía ausente.

-¡Daichi-kun! ¿Cómo es que logró penetrar en la barrera?

-El joven hermano del _Kami no Tsukai_ me ha permitido tomar posesión de este cuerpo. Es la única manera en que puedo contactarme con ustedes.

Eso no podía ser posible.

-¿Cómo dices? –dijo Jinko, dejando caer su Hoz, y permitiendo que Ryoma despareciera, sorprendido por todo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve. Deben unir sus fuerzas y aumentar sus niveles; los Contraarcángeles cada día son más poderosos por culpa de Kuro.

-¿Y cómo debemos hacerlo…?

-Deben buscar… en… su cora… corazón –y la posesión de Shiro finalizó. Daichi cayó al suelo, inconsciente. De inmediato Ryou corrió a atender al pequeño.

-Pobre Daichi… Se quedó sin energías –dijo el Arcángel de la Tierra. –Debemos llevarlo de inmediato a su casa, o Natsuko-san estará preocupada.

-¿Puedes llevarlo tú, Ishizaki-san? –dijo Jinko. –Estamos casi igual que él.

-De acuerdo, pero no puedo demorarme mucho; no por nada estoy en Hokkaido.

Ryou se teletransportó hasta la casa de Tsubasa, dejó a Daichi en su habitación (Natsuko no estaba en casa), y regresó a Hokkaido, donde sus compañeros le buscaban por el campo de entrenamiento como locos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Urabe, molesto. –Te hemos buscado por todas partes.

-No preguntes.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que cuando menos te lo esperas desapareces?

-Soy así.

-No nos des esos sustos, ¿sí? –dijo finalmente Urabe, dándole un coscorrón a Ryou.

Entretanto…

-¿Dónde estoy? –se dijo Daichi cuando despertó. No recordaba nada, a excepción que su amigo imaginario Shiro le había pedido ayuda.

"No recuerdo nada… Y me duele la cabeza."

"Llegaste a tiempo para evitar que mataran a uno de los enemigos de tu hermano, Daichi." –le respondió Shiro débilmente.

-Cielos, ya sé qué debe sentir Zato-1 de Guilty Gear. Compartir mi cuerpo con alguien me está enloqueciendo.

"Ni tanto… no es como en ese… ¿cómo le llamas?"

-Videojuego.

¿No se nota que Shiro no sabe nada del mundo actual?

-En todo caso, quiero también ser capaz de recordar lo que hago.

"Por desgracia no se puede. No se pueden compartir recuerdos; perderías la memoria poco a poco hasta no recordar nada."

-Si tanto insistes –y Daichi encendió el televisor de la casa. Estaban dando una de sus series favoritas. Más tarde llegó Natsuko, junto con unas amigas de ella.

-Daichi, hijo, ¿ya hiciste tus deberes?

-Sí, mamá. Ya las hice.

-Me parece bien. ¿No ha llamado alguien?

-No ha sonado el teléfono en toda la tarde, mamá.

-Espero que no olvides que tu padre va a llegar pronto.

-¿Papá vendrá pronto? ¿Y cómo es que no me avisas?

-Se me olvidó.

El chiquillo se enfurruñó. Molesto regresó a ver su serie que estaba por terminar, mientras Natsuko se encogió de hombros y siguió conversando con sus amigas.

-¿Y qué has sabido de tu hijo mayor? –preguntó una de las otras damas a Natsuko.

-Bueno, parece que seré abuela pronto. Mi hijo y mi nuera están esperando un hijo o hija.

-¡Dios! Tan jóvenes y esperando hijo.

-Recuerda que ellos se casaron hace poco –dijo otra señora.

-Bueno, no puedo decir nada. Yo me casé con Koudai también muy joven, así que me temo que es la misma situación.

-Hablando de tu esposo, ¿él ya sabe sobre la buena nueva?

-No. En cuanto llegue de su viaje por Oceanía le contaré. El correo es demasiado lento.

-Ay, Natsuko… Eso de ser esposa de un marino no debe ser fácil.

-Pero así es como vivo, y a pesar de todo soy feliz.

Las señoras siguieron conversando animadamente. Mientras tanto, Daichi apagó el televisor, pues su serie había terminado y después de esa seguía una que no le gustaba.

"Estoy seguro que mi madre no me quería decir que papá está por llegar… Eso no es justo."

"No creo que haya sido por eso" –le respondió Shiro mentalmente, mientras recuperaba las poquísimas fuerzas que podía por ser meramente un espíritu esta vez.

Entretanto, en Europa, Wataru estaba en su casa, haciendo traducciones.

-¿Miau? –dijo Hester, su gato, mientras Wataru releía lo que estaba traduciendo, y para variar, no tenía los lentes de contacto puestos, si no un par de gafas rectangulares.

-¿Qué pasa, Hester? ¿Se te acabó la comida o estás curioso?

-Miaaaau…

-Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿verdad? –dijo Wataru, pues su gato estaba curioso por saber qué hacía. –Estoy corrigiendo mis traducciones. Con un poco de esfuerzo y suerte puedo terminarlos hoy y me pagarían de contado. Si lo logro, prometo que te traeré unas sardinas.

En esas sonó el timbre de su apartamento.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Soy yo, Azumi!

-Ya voy para allá.

Wataru concentró su poder, tomó la identidad del Arcángel del Odio y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Hola, Azumi-chan… ¿Cómo estás?

-Wataru… Estás bajo tu verdadera identidad, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, ambas son mi verdadera identidad. Sigue.

-Vale, pero preferiría que usaras tus muletas. Verte caminar como si nada me da escalofríos.

Azumi cerró la puerta, mientras Wataru se teletransportó hacia su cuarto, donde estaban sus muletas y volvió a la normalidad.

-Hola, Hester.

-Miaau.

-Ahora sí. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Como ves, trabajando y recuperando lo que había perdido hace tiempo.

-Ah, sí, tus poderes.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, gracias. Acabo de tomar una malteada.

-Entiendo.

-¿Te han vuelto a atacar?

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Digo, me puse a pensar, y si Pierre anda tras de Misaki-kun, lo más probable es que te ataquen.

-Eres buena señalando lo obvio.

-¡Oye!

-No es por contradecirte, Azumi, pero si así fuera, ya me habrían atacado otra vez. Yo creo que Kuro debe de estar planeando algo… Y lo que sea que esté planeando, no me agrada.

-¿Qué crees que podría estar pasando?

-Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero al menos sé que entre los Contraarcángeles están Pierre, y Karl Heinz Schneider.

Azumi palideció.

-¿Karl Heinz Schneider? ¡Es el capitán de la Selección Alemana de Fútbol!

-Ah, cierto que sabes algo de fútbol.

-Oye, ¿no hay manera de contactar a Misaki-kun?

-Sí, si no contamos con su e-mail.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cuando Misaki me salvó, me dijo que había conseguido un celular. Esto me va a costar caro, pero lo llamaré.

-Entonces no lo hagas… Más bien dame el número y lo llamaré desde mi casa.

-¿Cómo?

-Me sale más barato llamarlo desde mi casa. Además, como tú dices, estás mal de fondos.

-Definitivamente no te entiendo.

-Pienso lo mismo de los hombres.

Sin embargo, un bufido de Hester zanjó la discusión que amenazaba con formarse. En la ventana estaba pegada una fea polilla. Azumi dejó escapar un grito, asqueada, pero Wataru estaba seguro que no era una polilla.

-Azumi-chan, huye.

-¿Qué dices?

-Estoy más que seguro que eso no es una polilla.

-¿Y entonces?

-¡Sólo haz lo que te digo!

La chica, sorprendida ante la dureza del Arcángel Negro hizo caso, y salió corriendo de la casa, con Hester siguiéndole los pasos.

-Vaya… Nunca dejas de ser perceptivo, ¿verdad?

-No… Y menos con mis enemigos –y para salvar sus cosas Wataru se teletransportó a un lugar donde estaba seguro que nadie interferiría; las afueras de París. Pierre apareció detrás de él, listo para atacarlo, pero Wataru se volteó rápidamente, quedando frente a frente con el Contraarcángel.

-¿Por qué decidiste llegar hasta aquí.

-Al contrario que mis amigos, no soy capaz de formar barreras, y mi deber es evitar que lastimes a inocentes.

-Bueno, no voy a negar que este lugar es muy bonito. Elegiste bien tu tumba.

-Mi tumba, mi destrucción… Cambia de libreto, viejo.

-¿Por qué voy a negar la verdad? ¡Némesis!

-¡Diablos! ¡Ráfaga de Desprecio! –Wataru utilizó sus lascas de obsidiana para evitar el ataque, y utilizando sus poderes (aunque olvidando sus alas) saltó.

"Dios, es la primera vez que logro saltar…" –pero no debía distraerse. Una vez logró recuperar el aliento, hizo que su antiguo traje y su maza aparecieran.

-¡Ahora sí estamos frente a frente, El Cid Pierre!

-¡Eso quisieras! –y el francés arremetió con su afilada capa. Wataru detuvo el ataque con su arma, y pensando rápido asestó una patada al estómago de Pierre.

Surtió efecto.

El Contraarcángel cayó al suelo, sin aire, pero listo para atacar. Wataru retrocedió, esperando. Esperando a que Pierre contraatacara…

Y a que pasara un milagro.

-Je, nada mal. Nunca me esperé que dieras una patada teniendo en cuenta que en realidad usas muletas, _mon ami_.

-Déjate de estupideces, Pierre.

-Qué lástima… ¡Némesis!

-¡Nunca aprendes la lección! ¡Ráfaga de Desprecio!

Sin embargo, Wataru no tuvo tanta suerte esta vez. El ataque dio de lleno en él, enviándolo al suelo en medio de un espeluznante dolor.

"Así que fuera del ataque hay efectos secundarios… Diablos, ¡tengo que levantarme!"

Pero al parecer nadie venía.

-¿Qué voy a hacer…?

-¿Qué tal rendirte?

-Antes prefiero comerme un zapato… ¡Ráfaga de Desprecio!

El ataque logró hacer que Pierre desviara la vista, y Wataru se teletransportó hacia arriba, cayendo en picado sobre Pierre, quien contraatacó con su capa, dejando a Wataru malherido. Ya el Contraarcángel iba a acabar con el Arcángel Negro, mas sin embargo…

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Pierre! ¡Corriente Marina!

-¡Misaki-kun!

Taro estaba ahí, no furioso, pero sí molesto… Aunque igual creo que para Misaki-kun debe ser muy difícil salirse de casillas.

Pierre quedó aturdido un momento, pero su furia se concentró al ver al Arcángel del Agua ahí.

"Que nadie salga lastimado, que nadie inocente esté involucrado, que nadie lo recuerde…" –ya era costumbre para el Arcángel del Agua formar la barrera.

-Llegas justo a tiempo –dijo Wataru, tratando de levantarse.

-Hice lo que pude… Azumi me llamó.

-¿Fue Azumi? Gracias al Cielo.

-Sí.

-¡No me ignoren! ¡Némesis!

-¿Qué no te han enseñado a no interrumpir? ¡Ráfaga de Desprecio!

-¡Corriente Marina!

Misteriosamente los dos ataques se combinaron, formando flechas de agua al principio, y después… una especie de monstruo marino que engulló a Pierre, y al estallar el ataque lo dejó herido de consideración.

-Oye, ¿sabes si alguna vez aparte de esta los ataques de un Arcángel Blanco y un Arcángel Negro se han combinado de esta manera? –dijo Wataru, sorprendido.

-No.

-En todo caso, ahora sabemos que juntos somos más fuertes.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes contra nuestros poderes combinados, Pierre? Tú mismo te diste cuenta que nuestros poderes unidos son tan o más fuertes que los tuyos.

-Je, y eso que aún no los desarrollo del todo –y en medio de juramentos el Contraarcángel desapareció. Wataru cayó rendido sobre el suave césped, mientras Taro se sentó trabajosamente.

-¿Han encontrado nueva información? –preguntó el Arcángel del Odio, exhausto.

-Muchísima. Ya sabemos quiénes son TODOS los Contraarcángeles.

-Sé de Pierre y Schneider…

-También están Carlos Santana, goleador brasileño y rival de Tsubasa, Hino Ryoma, quien es uruguayo-japonés y odia a Hyuga… y Kurai.

-¿Kurai? No conozco ningún Kurai.

-Es mujer. Tenemos sospechas de que Kurai fue creada a partir del Arcángel del Amor.

-¿De la esposa del _Kami no Tsukai_?

-Así es.

-Debe ser muy poderosa –dijo Wataru, sintiendo un escalofrío.

¿Y qué tal que ellos hubiesen sabido que Shiro también estaba en esta tierra, gracias al menor (sin contar al bebé que espera Sanae ;)) de los Ozora, Daichi?


	13. Tsubasa Pierde Sus Recuerdos

Capítulo XIII: Tsubasa Pierde Uno De Sus Recuerdos

Rato después, Taro y Wataru decidieron teletransportarse al apartamento de éste último, donde Azumi aguardaba junto al gato del Arcángel del Odio.

-¡Misaki-kun! –exclamó la chica al ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo, aunque le dolía ver que él tenía muletas.

-Hola, Azumi-chan. Tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad?

-Ni que lo digas.

-Por cierto, Misaki-kun, te presento a Hester. Es mi compañero de cuarto.

El gato de Wataru brincó a los hombros de Taro y restregó su peluda carita contra la mejilla del Arcángel del Agua.

-Mucho gusto, Hester –respondió el joven tranquilamente; le encantaban los gatos.

-Miaau.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres algo de beber?

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradecería.

Wataru fue a la cocina y llevó tres vasos con refresco. Azumi se ofreció a ayudar, pero el chico de los ojos dispares no se lo permitió.

-Eres mi invitada –fue su única explicación.

-Como digas, entonces.

Los tres se sentaron en el mullido sofá de la sala, con Hester jugando con uno de los cordones de los zapatos de Taro.

-¿Y cómo les ha ido en la universidad? –preguntó éste último.

-Bien. Duro pero bien –dijo Azumi.

-No me quejo; me gusta mi carrera –admitió Wataru.

-¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? –preguntó Azumi.

-Pues he hecho lo posible por recuperarme sin tener que usar mis poderes.

-¿Cómo así?

-Si usara mis poderes para curarme de mi lesión, ¿no crees que sería demasiado repentino? Lo más probable es que la gente comenzaría a investigarme.

-En eso tienes razón, Misaki-kun –dijo Wataru. –Pro eso andas con muletas todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Pero Wataru usa sus poderes para caminar sin sus muletas.

-Sólo cuando estoy solo, Azumi-chan. No podría llegar a la universidad caminando como si nada si todos saben que tengo parálisis cerebral.

-Y sin embargo tu parálisis no es tan grave.

-No creas; soy muy suertudo al sólo no ser capaz de mover mucho mis piernas, Azumi. Podría haber sufrido retraso mental o epilepsia, pero no sé por qué no me pasó.

-Podrían haber sido tus poderes los que evitaron eso.

-Lo dudo; cuando nací se me enredó el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello o al menos eso me contó mi madre. No creo que en ese entonces supiera de mis poderes.

-Y entonces, ¿desde cuándo sabes que eras un Arcángel Negro? –preguntó Misaki.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Qué raro… -dijo Azumi, mirando la hora. -¡Oh, cielos! Chicos, me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron los muchachos, curiosos.

-Esto… No es asunto de ustedes –y Azumi se fue.

-Bueno, Wataru-kun, espero que te vaya bien. Me tengo que ir; van a ser las siete de la noche allá en Japón, y bueno, hoy tengo que ir a pagar el alquiler del apartamento.

-De acuerdo, amigo. Cuídate mucho –y Taro regresó a Japón. Wataru se quedó solo con Hester, pero se dejó caer sobre el sofá otra vez.

-Cielos, se nota que estoy muy oxidado. Hacía mucho tiempo no luchaba de esa manera.

-¿Miau?

-No lo entenderías, pequeño… Ni siquiera existías en ese entonces.

Bueno, por ahora dejemos al Arcángel del Odio en París, y centrémonos esta vez en La Coruña. Tsubasa durmió un rato, y en ese instante se encontraba terminando su kilométrica tarea de la universidad.

-Bueno, esto me lo esperaba, pero ya falta poco por suerte –se dijo el joven, mientras seguía leyendo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo estaban los demás… Ahora que estaban otra vez en acción. Sin embargo, no le dieron tiempo de pensar, pues uno de sus compañeros de equipo entró a la habitación alarmado.

-Tsubasa, ¿no sabes qué pasó?

-No. ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el joven, sorprendido por el tono de su compañero.

-Dicen que Karl Heinz Schneider, del Bayern Munich fue atacado por alguien.

-¿Cómo que atacado?

-Pues por lo que dicen, un fotógrafo lo vio con raspones en la cara.

-Habrá sido un accidente o algo.

-Lo dudo. Se dice que alguien lo atacó, o algo parecido.

Sin embargo, Tsubasa no creía eso tan fácilmente. Algo le decía que había sido justamente _al revés_.

-Entonces supongo que hay que tener cuidado, ¿no?

-Sí, pero, ¿qué tal que nos ataquen o algo por el estilo?

-Lo dudo. Fue tan sólo un incidente aislado –dijo Tsubasa finalmente, volviendo a enfrascarse en su tarea.

-Si tú lo dices… No olvides que a las doce es el almuerzo.

-Sí.

Tsubasa siguió estudiando hasta lograr terminar su tarea. Después de ello, ya satisfecho con el resultado, salió a tomar algo de aire fresco en los jardines del hotel. La suave brisa que sopló en ese instante le refrescó, pues aunque no hacía calor en su habitación, sí necesitaba un cambio de ambiente.

Sin embargo…

-¿Impresión mía, o nunca cambias? –preguntó una voz detrás de él, asustándolo. Como siempre, Tsubasa dejó escapar accidentalmente una ola de energía, y alguien cayó detrás de él.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –y Tsubasa se volteó para ver que era Hyuga.

-Hyuga-kun… No me des esos sustos, ¿quieres? Ya sabes qué pasa.

-Sí, supongo. Pero, ¿qué tal que haya sido un Contraarcángel el que estuviese detrás de ti?

-Probablemente no habría pasado más que una cruenta pelea.

-Por cierto, ¿no te han dado más información?

-De hecho sí… ¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuviste?

-¿Cuál?

-En el que te viste muerto.

-Sí.

-Pues al parecer esa criatura que viste… Ya existe. Misaki-kun, Imawano-san, Ikazuchi-kun y Wakabayashi-kun lucharon contra ella.

-¿Ella?

-Al parecer es una entidad _femenina_. Misaki-kun me dijo que se hacía llamar Kurai, y que era _idéntica_ a Sanae.

-¿En serio?

-No sabría decirte, Hyuga-kun; nunca la he visto, pero dicen que es terriblemente fuerte. De hecho los demás estaban sorprendidos de seguir vivos.

-Como si luchar contra Hino no fuera suficiente –rezongó Hyuga, molesto.

-¿Hino? ¿Hino Ryoma?

-Sí; es otro Contraarcángel. De hecho luché contra él y por un descuido me hice una cortadura en la cabeza. Aún me duele.

Y Hyuga le mostró la costra.

-Eso significa que hasta ahora sé que Santana, Pierre, Hino y Kurai son Contraarcángeles… No sé quién más sería.

-¿Cómo que quién más?

-Es decir, deberían ser cinco Contraarcángeles, ¿no?

-Eso tiene sentido. Si está Santana por ti e Ishizaki, Pierre por Misaki, Kurai por sabrá Dios quién…

-Por Sanae.

-Bueno, y Hino por mí, ¿no crees que sería alguien por Wakabayashi? Y creo saber quién puede ser.

-¿Quién?

-Schneider. Karl Heinz Schneider.

-Oye… ¡Con razón los raspones de la cara!

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Hace un rato un compañero de equipo me dijo que a Schneider 'le habían atacado', pero algo me decía que eso no podía ser cierto.

-Y tal parece que en realidad… Él podría haber atacado a alguien entonces.

-Pero la pregunta es ¿a quién?

-¿Y cuándo?

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba observándolos tranquilamente.

-¿Y qué tal si se encargaran de averiguar _personalmente_? –dijo quien los había estado observando.

-¡Schneider! ¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Tsubasa, atónito.

-¿Realmente te importa?

-Anda, responde; odio cuando la gente responde con otra pregunta –dijo Hyuga, presintiendo algo malo.

-Desde esa noche mis sentidos se agudizaron; los pude escuchar desde Munich.

Bueno, no parecía una exageración lo que Karl decía; aún estando aproximadamente a mediados de primavera ya en España hacía algo de calor, pero Karl tenía puesta una gabardina negra, al igual que lentes oscuros. Se veía muy fuera de lugar.

-No me digas –dijo Hyuga. -¿Ahora no soportas la luz del sol?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, Arcángel del Fuego?

Y ahí sí que los dos japoneses se quedaron helados.

-No otro… Esto se pone cada vez peor –musitó Tsubasa, que aún no se recuperaba del impacto.

-¿Cómo que peor? Si esta fiesta aún no comienza… ¡Oblivion!

Sin embargo su ataque no surtió efecto, pues Tsubasa y Kojiro lo esquivaron, y además por la gabardina los movimientos de Schneider eran algo torpes. Tsubasa de inmediato formó la barrera, mientras que Hyuga se encargaba de distraer al Contraarcángel.

-Creí que habías tenido suficiente con lo del Mundial Juvenil, Schneider.

-No serás mi verdadero rival, pero un Arcángel es un Arcángel. ¡Acabaré con ustedes!

-¿Tu verdadero rival? ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Tsubasa, ya empuñando su fiel espada.

-No es asunto suyo… O espera… Sí; sí lo es, ya que ustedes son amigos de esa escoria.

-¡Habla ahora! ¡Tormenta de Fuego! –Hyuga atacó furiosamente, pero el ataque de él fue fácilmente desviado por Schneider. -¿Qué?

-Sus ataques son demasiado débiles, Hyuga. Bueno, era de esperarse de unos japoneses.

-¡Grito de los Dioses! –Tsubasa atacó, y aunque Schneider también lo desvió, sí le dejó lastimadas las manos.

-Diablos… Éste sí es más fuerte…

-¿Qué dices? ¡Responde de una vez quién es tu 'verdadero rival!'

-Vaya… ¿No les digo que mi oído es muy sensible ahora? ¿O acaso se les olvidó de qué hablaban?

Y tanto el _Kami no Tsukai_ como el Arcángel del Fuego cayeron en cuenta que Schneider sí era un Contraarcángel… El rival de Genzo.

-Wakabayashi-kun… -murmuró Tsubasa.

-Exactamente. Esa escoria y yo somos rivales desde mucho antes de nacer…

-Y sin embargo era amigo tuyo –dijo Hyuga, amenazador. –Alcanzaron a ser compañeros de equipo.

-¡Nunca fue mi amigo! Ambos, no, todos los futbolistas perseguimos el mismo sueño… Y además siempre ha sido mi reto personal el poder vencerlo…

-¡No seas idiota, Schneider! Genzo fue tu amigo, y aunque ahora te hayas dejado vencer por la oscuridad, siempre te ha tenido en gran estima. Lo sé por las cartas que me escribía –dijo Tsubasa, enojado.

-No me hagan reír… ¡Oblivion!

-¡Tú nunca aprendes! ¡Grito de los Dioses!

Los dos ataques chocaron en el aire, pero parecía que el Oblivion de Schneider era más fuerte. Y para desgracia de los buenos, el ataque de Schneider dio de lleno en Tsubasa, que quedó cataléptico.

-¡Tsubasa! ¡Despierta, hombre! –exclamó Hyuga al ver que su amigo estaba inmóvil y en blanco.

-No lo hará. Mi ataque borra la memoria. Ahora mismo él es sencillamente un zombi.

-No puede ser… ¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Llamarada de Fénix!

Por alguna extraña razón, el fuego que salió de las manos de Kojiro no se dirigió hacia Schneider, si no hacia Tsubasa, que quedó cubierto por las llamas. Sin embargo, Hyuga no se detuvo a ver qué pasaba; tal era su furia (y recuerden que es mucha) que se dedicó sólo a atacar a Karl, hasta que lo tenía acorralado, con una de sus dagas muy cerca de la yugular de Schneider.

-Ahora sí pagarás por todo lo que nos has hecho, y por lo que me hiciste aquella vez en que me diste de patadas en el estómago, Schneider –dijo el Arcángel del Fuego, su aura brillando alrededor y su cara una máscara de furia desatada, aparte de estar bastante herido; no crean que Schneider no se iba a defender.

-Atrévete a matarme a ver si eres tan audaz… -dijo Schneider con sorna. –Eres tan débil que apuesto lo que sea a que no serías capaz de clavarme tu daga en mi cuello.

-No me busques porque me vas a encontrar.

-¡Suéltalo, Hyuga-kun! –exclamó una voz.

Era Tsubasa, completamente recuperado y en plena capacidad de usar sus facultades.

-¡Tsubasa! –exclamaron Hyuga y Schneider sorprendidos. Al parecer el nuevo poder que Hyuga había descubierto había curado de todo a Tsubasa, incluyendo las consecuencias del Oblivion.

-Hyuga-kun, si lo matas, será un escándalo mundial, porque se supone que Schneider debería estar en Munich, no aquí en La Coruña. Además, estoy absolutamente seguro que si acabas con Schneider, Kuro buscará a otro y así sucesivamente. Sólo estaríamos actuando igual o peor que ellos.

-Está bien, Tsubasa-kun. Pero, ¿cómo es que estás curado?

-Sí; nadie suele sobrevivir a mi Oblivion –dijo Schneider, entre cínico y confundido antes de huir.

-No lo recuerdo… Pero cuando recuperé el sentido vi que unas llamaradas me habían curado.

"Entonces mi Llamarada de Fénix contrarrestó los efectos devastadores del Oblivion…" –Hyuga pensó rápidamente. "Eso debe significar que no sólo tenemos _un ataque_."

Había descubierto lo mismo que Jinko; era señal de que sus niveles de poder estaban aumentando.

-Tienen suerte; adiós –y Schneider desapareció. Tsubasa y Hyuga se miraron y dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Creo que será mejor largarme; se supone que debería estar terminando de arreglar las cosas de mi mudanza –y Hyuga desapareció.

Sin embargo, Tsubasa se fue directo a su habitación. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y sentía que había olvidado algo, pero no recordaba qué.

-Creo que aún tengo parte de las consecuencias del Oblivion. Creo que sí he perdido parte de mi memoria.

Tsubasa había olvidado parte de la época de su vida antes de llegar a Nankatsu, cuando era un chico solitario y él sólo tenía a su madre, pues su padre siempre andaba trabajando en su barco y sus abuelos vivían en Shizuoka. Sin embargo, algunos fragmentos de sus recuerdos se habían salvado por suerte. Pero, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Seguiría perdiendo parte de su memoria conforme pasaba el tiempo como si tuviera la enfermedad de Alzheimer? ¿O sólo si volvía a recibir un ataque de Schneider y quién sabe quién más?

Tsubasa lo ignoraba, y a la vez le daba miedo. ¿Y si olvidaba a sus padres? ¿A sus amigos? ¿A Sanae y el bebé que esperaban?

No; no podía olvidarlos de _ninguna manera_, ni a ellos, ni a los preciosos momentos que vivió.

Sin embargo, seguía estando en ese estado de meditación, acostado en su cama, hasta que Rivaul, molesto, entró a su habitación.

-Tsubasa, ¿qué crees que haces? Sabes que ya es la hora del almuerzo y el entrenador nos llamó a todos para entrenar –dijo el brasileño.

-¿Eh? Ah… Rivaul. Lo siento; creo que tengo lagunas mentales.

-Espero que no te den en medio del partido.

-Sí, opino lo mismo. ¿Vamos entonces?

-¡Apresúrate, hombre!

Sin embargo, cuando iban caminando hacia el comedor, el moreno jugador notó que Tsubasa se veía _raro_.

-Oye, Tsubasa, ¿qué te pasa?

-No lo sé… Siento que olvidé algo, pero no sé qué.

-Hasta donde sé, mientras uno va creciendo y envejeciendo uno va olvidando cosas. Es como hacer de cuenta que el cerebro humano es un computador; conforme vas aprendiendo y viviendo cosas nuevas, vas olvidando cosas viejas. Los recuerdos de cuando uno tenía entre uno y tres años son los primeros que se borran, o al menos eso leí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me decía a mí mismo que si no podía ser futbolista profesional, estudiaría para ser neurólogo.

-Je… Y yo que estudio Idiomas…

-Sí, gracioso. A ver… ¿Recuerdas cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu esposa?

-El 24 de Marzo (N. de A: Sé que Takahashi nunca ha dado la fecha de cumpleaños de Sanae; por ello puse esta fecha)

-Bueno, normalmente es el primer dato que la gente olvida, así que creo que no es grave lo que te pasó, Tsubasa.

Y llegaron al comedor. Todos almorzaron tranquilamente, y después se pusieron a entrenar para el partido del día siguiente.

Pero a medida que el día transcurría, el joven Mensajero de los Dioses no podía evitar tener miedo a perder la memoria. No pudo sacarse ese miedo de la cabeza en todo el día.

Sin embargo, le sorprendió una llamada al celular.

-¿Hola? Habla Tsubasa.

-_Hola_niisan. _Soy yo, Daichi_

-¿Daichi-kun? ¿No se supone que deberías estar dormido a esta hora?

-_Ya lo sé, pero… Pero_… -y el cambio de la voz de Daichi sorprendió al _Kami no Tsukai_. –_Pero yo necesito hablar contigo_,Tsukai.

-¡Shiro!

No podía ser; el Guía Blanco estaba dentro de su hermano menor.

-_Sé que el Oblivion de uno de los Contraarcángeles dio de lleno en ti, y por suerte el Arcángel del Fuego encontró el poder justo para curarte. Habrás perdido parte de tus recuerdos, pero gracias a tu compañero no sufrirás más las consecuencias del Oblivion._

-Pero, ¿y si pierdo los demás recuerdos? ¿Y si pierdo mi memoria por completo?

-_Lo que uno vive no se olvida aunque uno no lo… recuerde…_

-Shiro… ¿Cómo es que estás hablando conmigo?

-_Gracias a… A Daichi…_ –y se cortó la comunicación.

"Así que gracias a Hyuga no perderé el resto de mis recuerdos…" –pensó Tsubasa, más tranquilo. "Sin embargo, no pienso permitir que un ataque de esos me vuelva a lastimar a mí o a mis amigos. Ya veo que los ataques de los Contraarcángeles no sólo hacen daño; también hay efectos colaterales… Más graves de lo que podría imaginar."

Y más agradecido que nunca con el ser que había muerto y ahora poseía de cuando en cuando a Daichi para poder ayudar, Tsubasa decidió dedicarse de lleno a aumentar sus poderes.

-De ahora en adelante no dejaré que nadie sufra más las consecuencias de los ataques de Santana y sus secuaces –se dijo firmemente.

Y al meterse la mano en el bolsillo se encontró con algo muy peculiar: ¡El fragmento de luz pura que su abuela le había dado estaba allí!

-Primero Shiro, y ahora mi abuela… Gracias a los dos –Tsubasa hizo aparecer su espada bajo la forma de la daga, desatando la gema blanca con la piedrecilla, y su espada apareció sin necesidad de luchar.


	14. Un Aliado de Cuatro Patas

Capítulo XIV: Un Aliado de Cuatro Patas

Entretanto en Barcelona, Sanae estaba estudiando español, mientras oía algo de música en ese idioma (_Tu Corazón_ de Alejandro Sanz y Lena) Sin embargo, algo la tenía incómoda.

Hacía bastante no los atacaban a ella o a Tsubasa, o eso creía ella, y además no dejaba de sentir que algo le faltaba.

Aunque ella lo ignoraba, faltaba su _lado oscuro_, que ahora se dedicaba a atacar, destruir y saciar su interminable sed de conocimiento.

Además, desde aquella vez no volvió a escuchar en su mente la vocecilla de su bebé.

Eran tantas cosas las que preocupaban al Arcángel del Amor…

Sin embargo, ella debía terminar los deberes que le habían dejado en el curso. Estaba muy dedicada a ello, pero las sílabas donde había más de una consonante le costaban trabajo.

Sin embargo, sintió otro ramalazo de dolor, no tan potente como el primero, pero igual la dejó casi inconsciente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor?"

Y a pesar de que ella era el Arcángel más poderoso, no podía predecir en medio del dolor como su esposo.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que en un punto desconocido del mundo, Kurai también sentía aquel ramalazo. Tan ligadas estaban estas dos enemigas que se desconocían, que sentían el mismo dolor…

Al fin y al cabo, _las dos eran Nakasawa Sanae_.

Sin embargo, una vecina que estaba ayudando a Sanae con algunos oficios debido a que Tsubasa la convenció entró a la casa y vio a la joven en el suelo.

-¡_Dios mío_! ¡_Sanae_! –exclamó la señora, apresurándose a levantar a la joven. Una vez la puso sobre el sofá, la joven japonesa abrió los ojos.

-¿_Qué, qué pa, pasó_? –dijo Sanae en español.

La vecina le explicó como pudo que la había encontrado en el suelo y que sólo intentó ayudarla. Sanae le agradeció su ayuda con el poco español que recordaba en ese instante, y una vez la vecina se fue, llamó al celular de Tsubasa.

-¿Tsubasa?

-¡_Sanae_! ¿_Te pasó algo_? –Tsubasa parecía alarmado ante la llamada.

-Sí… Me dio otro ataque. No fue tan fuerte, pero igual me dejó en el suelo.

-_Ya voy para allá_ –y la llamada se cortó. De inmediato Tsubasa apareció en la sala de la casa y corrió hacia donde se hallaba su esposa. Sin embargo ella no pudo evitar notar lo magullado que estaba el _Kami no Tsukai_.

-Tsubasa, ¿qué te pasó? Estás muy golpeado…

-Schneider me, no, nos atacó, Sanae.

-¿Nos? ¿Acaso también atacó a uno de tus compañeros de equipo?

-No. Nos atacó a Hyuga y a mí.

-¿Y qué hacía Hyuga en La Coruña?

-Fue allá para recibir información. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sin embargo estás muy golpeado…

-Schneider es muy fuerte… Y lo peor de todo es que los ataques de los Contraarcángeles tienen efectos secundarios.

-¿Qué dices?

-No quiero imaginar los demás, pero por culpa de Schneider perdí varios de mis recuerdos. No sé cuáles, pero tengo miedo de perderlos todos.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que vas a perderlos todos?

-Bueno, Daichi, es decir, Shiro me dijo que gracias a Hyuga no perdería más de mis recuerdos, pero igual no sé si confiar en sus palabras. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te dio el ataque?

Resumiendo lo mejor posible, Sanae le explicó lo sucedido, aunque no recordaba gran cosa en realidad.

-…y además de eso siento que algo me falta –dijo ella finalmente.

-Sientes que algo te falta… ¡Entonces lo que Misaki-kun me dijo era cierto!

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Recuerdas que esta mañana te pregunté si no te habías levantado en toda la noche?

-Sí.

-Lo que sucede es que Misaki-kun me llamó esta mañana, diciendo que alguien muy parecido a ti atacó a Wakabayashi-kun. Dudo que hayas sido tú, pues no te moviste en toda la noche, pero…

-¿Crees que Kuro haya creado un ser maligno a partir de mí?

-Eso me temo.

-Con razón siento que me falta algo… Estoy casi segura que ese ser maligno es algo que me falta a mí.

-En todo caso, ten cuidado, Sanae –Tsubasa hablaba _muy en serio_. –No sé qué haría si algo te pasara.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo? –pero Sanae recordó algo… Cuando escuchó la voz de su bebé. –Tsubasa… Acabo de recordar algo.

-¿Qué?

-Hace unas noches… Hace unas noches escuché una vocecilla… Aquella noche en que ambos tuvimos pesadillas. Esa noche oí una voz diciendo que alguien se detuviera, como si alguien me hubiera atacado.

-¡Apuesto mi puesto en el equipo a que fue Kuro! Entonces si fue así, significa que Kurai _es_ parte tuya, Sanae.

-Espero que no lo sea –admitió el Arcángel del Amor. –Tengo miedo que eso sea una ventaja para ella.

-¿Y qué tal que en realidad la ventaja sea tuya? Y por cierto, ¿qué fue lo de esa vocecilla que oíste?

-Pues sobre la ventaja, no lo sé… Y sobre la vocecilla, estoy más que segura que era la voz del bebé.

-Wow –fue lo único que acertó a decir Tsubasa.

-Oye, querido, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en La Coruña?

-¡Cielos! Tienes razón… Cuídate mucho –y Tsubasa se teletransportó de regreso a la ciudad. Entretanto Sanae se quedó un poco _in albis_.

-Entonces… Tendré que tener mucho cuidado si lo que todos sospechan es verdad. Caray, pensar que parte de mí es nuestro enemigo me tiene muy confundida.

-Y eso que eres la que más claras tiene sus ideas –dijo una voz detrás de la joven… Una voz amenazadora. Sanae se volteó sólo para encontrarse con…

-¡Santana! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Creí que lo sabrías –dijo él fríamente. –Sí…No hay duda; tú y _ella_ son muy parecidas, y tan diferentes a la vez…

-Deja de hablar en acertijos por un instante, ¿quieres? Me recuerdas a Shiro.

Sin embargo, Santana hizo una mueca de asco al oír el nombre del Guía Blanco.

-No menciones ese nombre; me alegra sobremanera que esa escoria esté en el infierno ahora.

"Al parecer ni Santana, ni los demás Contraarcángeles saben que en realidad Shiro está en este mundo gracias a Daichi…" –pensó Sanae rápidamente, mientras trataba de formar la barrera de protección.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-No, pero me da asco ver a una rata como tú.

¿En qué momento se volvió Sanae tan mordaz? Oo

-Cuida tu vocabulario, niña… Si no quieres terminar muerta.

-Y tú cuida tus modales. Odio cuando alguien aparece en la sala de mi casa sin haberse anunciado antes. Para eso existen las puertas.

-No existen límites para los Contraarcángeles. ¡Apocalipsis!

-¡Sí que existen! ¡Grito del Corazón!

Los dos ataques chocaron en el aire y explotaron, aunque la onda de choque casi manda a volar a la joven.

"Será mejor sacar a Santana de aquí; no hay espacio para luchar" –y Sanae se teletransportó a un cementerio cercano, rogándole al cielo que alguien la ayudara.

-Vaya, te acabas de ahorrar el esfuerzo de buscar tu tumba.

-Qué gracioso… ¿Has pensado en ser comediante?

-No me gustan los chistes. ¡Apocalipsis! –pero esta vez Sanae lo esquivó volando. Pensando rápido ella hizo aparecer su báculo y se lanzó en picado contra Santana. Sin embargo, éste atacó con sus propias armas, dejando a Sanae herida.

-No eres lo suficientemente rápida o fuerte como para hacerme frente… ¿O no será que en realidad te has escudado tanto tiempo detrás de tu querido esposo que ni poderes tienes?

-Yo nunca me he escudado tras Tsubasa –dijo Sanae, desafiante, mientras se levantaba, con una mano puesta en su vientre por puro instinto. -¡Y ni creas que dejaré que nos derrotes, Santana!

Y bueno, ya saben que cuando menos se lo espera uno… suceden los milagros.

-¡Grito del Corazón!

-¡Apocalipsis! –el ataque de Sanae dio en el blanco, pero por alguna razón el ataque de Carlos salió desviado. Sin embargo, el Arcángel del Amor no se detuvo a mirar; atacó lo más rápido que pudo con su Báculo de Bastet, hiriendo a Santana en un hombro.

Aunque fue cuando atacó que vio por qué Santana había errado el ataque: Un gato negro, más grande que lo normal de los gatos había rasguñado la cara de Santana.

"¿Este gato habrá oído mi súplica? ¿O acaso será Shiro?"

Santana al fin se deshizo del gato (éste salió volando pero cayó en sus cuatro patas), y miró con el más puro odio a Sanae.

-Ni creas que tu peludo amigo te salvará otra vez.

-Fue una suerte que ese gato me ayudara… ¡Pero para derrotarte puedo hacerlo yo sola!

Sanae volvió a atacar, y como Santana tenía una herida de consideración en un hombro, no pudo detener el ataque.

-Tienes suerte de tener amigos como ese zarrapastroso… Pero a la próxima, juro que te destruiré –y Santana desapareció.

Sanae utilizó las pocas fuerzas que tenía para teletransportarse hacia donde el gato estaba. Por un momento la japonesa creyó que ese gato saldría corriendo por ser un gato callejero, pero le sorprendió que el minino se quedara ahí e incluso se le acercara para que le rascara debajo de la barbilla.

-No sé cómo supiste que necesitaba ayuda, pero no sabes cuánto te agradezco, gatito –dijo ella, sentándose bajo un árbol.

-Miaaau –fue la respuesta del gato, quien por respeto se sentó frente a Sanae.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que eras alguien que murió hace ya un tiempo, pero creo que tú eres simplemente un gato que pasaba por aquí y me ayudó.

-Miau –asintió el gato, que parecía ver a Sanae con verdes ojitos de esperanza.

-¿Quieres venir a vivir con nosotros? Tsubasa ahora mismo no está en casa, pero creo que le agradarías; al fin y al cabo, él siempre se transforma en gato cada vez que…

El gato no creía su felina suerte. ¿Al fin encontraría una casa?

Sanae sonrió, y ya con las energías recuperadas se teletransportó a casa con el gato en brazos. Aunque sabía que había riesgos, quería tener a alguien que le acompañara en casa, por lo que decidió ir a comprar comida, arena para gatos y llevar al felino a la veterinaria.

Ya un buen rato después, todo estaba hecho, y al fin Sanae decidió ponerle un nombre a su pequeño aliado (y digo pequeño por edad; resultó que sólo tenía seis meses de edad): Yato.

-Bueno, Yato, espero que no llevemos bien. Y sólo espera a conocer a mi esposo… Estoy segura que una vez sepa que tú me ayudaste se alegrará.

-¡Miau! –fue lo que acertó a decir ese gato negro, que a pesar de todo en menos de lo que canta un gallo se hizo aliado de una de las personas cuyo destino era salvar la Tierra.

Sin embargo, Sanae pensó en lo que hizo por un momento y se echó a reír; estaba _hablando con un gato que recién le salvó la vida_.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-Miau –negó el gato con la cabeza.

Entretanto en La Coruña, Tsubasa había estornudado varias veces.

-¿Será que Sanae estará hablando de mí? –se dijo mientras entrenaba. Sin embargo no había tiempo para pensar eso, y siguió entrenando. Sin embargo, notó que Rivaul lo observaba extrañado.

-_O que aconteceu_? –preguntó en portugués.

En el mismo idioma Rivaul le dijo que lo notaba extraño y le preguntó qué sucedió.

-No pasó nada, Rivaul…

-Desde que me dijiste que tenías lagunas mentales te ves _raro_ –respondió el brasilero enfatizando la última palabra.

-¿Cómo que raro?

-Tsubasa, escondes algo, y aunque no sepa qué es lo que te aflige, creo que puedes confiar en mí. Creo que soy tu amigo.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero su deseo de no involucrar a nadie más en la tensa situación en la que estaba pudo más.

-Rivaul, ¿recuerdas cuando nos encontramos con Santana en Barcelona?

-Sí… Preguntó por tu esposa si no estoy mal.

-Bueno, estoy preocupado por Sanae.

-¿Y eso? ¿Tiene que ver con las lagunas mentales?

-No. Tiene que ver con que está esperando el primero.

-¿El primero?

-Sí, el primero.

-Hombre, no me digas… -y Rivaul felicitó a Tsubasa. -¿Y ya saben para cuándo será el nacimiento?

-No, todavía no. Cuando regrese a Barcelona llevaré a Sanae al médico.

-¿Y por qué no dejas que ella vaya sola?

-Me da miedo que algo le pase.

Esto último lo dijo no sólo por el bebé, si no por lo que en realidad ocultaba el _Kami no Tsukai_.

-Si eres así con tu esposa, no me imagino lo sobreprotector que serás con tu primero hijo o hija, Tsubasa. Por lo que he visto Sanae no es ninguna mujer débil.

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Rivaul, pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que en realidad pasa; en realidad no sólo Sanae y yo estamos en peligro, si no más gente de la que podrías imaginar."

-Pueda que no sea débil, pero igual la cuido con toda mi alma.

-Como quieras –Rivaul no creía lo que Tsubasa le dijo, pero al parecer éste no tenía ganas de hablar, por lo que tomó la sensata decisión de dejarlo en paz, o por lo menos de practicar en silencio, pues seguían entrenando.

Y mas porque el partido contra el Deportivo La Coruña era esa misma noche.

Pasaron las horas, y ya estaban a punto de irse al estadio, pero Tsubasa decidió llamar a casa para saber si todo estaba bien.

-¿Hola? ¿Sanae?

-¿_Tsubasa_? ¿_Cómo estás_?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-_Pues… bien. Pero te tengo una sorpresa._

-¿Qué es?

-_Si te digo deja de ser sorpresa_.

-Anda ya, que la curiosidad mató al… -y en ese momento escuchó un maullido por el teléfono. -…¿gato?

-_Adopté un gato_.

-¿Y no corres riesgos con eso de la toxo-yo-no-sé-qué?

-_No; ya llevé a Yato a la veterinaria_.

-Con que se llama Yato. ¿Es de alguna raza en especial?

-_No precisamente. Pasa que ese gato me salvó la vida_.

-¿Cómo que te salvó la vida?

-_Es muy largo de explicar. Te lo contaré cuando vuelvas a casa._

-Eso espero; tendrás que explicarme eso –y Tsubasa colgó el celular (de ahí llamó… Que conste que no lo tiene por presumir)

-Oye, Tsubasa, anda ya que ya nos vamos –le dijo un compañero de equipo.

-¡Sí! –y se fueron al estadio.

Entretanto, en Barcelona, Sanae encendió el televisor, pues el partido lo iban a transmitir.

-¿Miau? –dijo Yato a manera de pregunta.

-Voy a ver el partido de Tsubasa, Yato. ¿Quieres ver también?

El gato no respondió, pero se acostó al lado de la joven. Sin embargo, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, y fue a abrir.

Era Jane, su amiga canadiense.

-Hola, Jane-san… ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves aterrada.

-Me, me acaban de atracar –dijo ella con el japonés que recordaba.

-¿Cómo que te atracaron? Este sector suele ser muy seguro.

-Me atacaron unos pandilleros… Me robaron mi cartera…

-¿Los recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cómo son?

-No mucho. Sólo sé que uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla…

-Veo. Llamaré a la policía –y Sanae se dirigió de inmediato al teléfono. Marcó el número de la estación de policía y avisó sobre el atraco. Sin embargo, ella sabía que lo que Jane recordaba no era suficiente, así que le leyó la mente. Así pudo ver qué sucedió, y una vez entendió todo, le pidió a Jane que se quedara en su casa y que se calmara, aparte de pedirle el favor a Yato de ayudarla.

Sanae fue hacia el lugar donde los atracadores habían atacado a su amiga, y esperó a que aparecieran los atracadores… Y en efecto, intentaron atracarla, pero ella tenía un as bajo la manga.

-¿_Creen que saldrán impunes_? –dijo ella, seria.

-¿Cómo? ¡Danos ya todas tus cosas de valor!

-No lo haré… -y usó sus poderes para crear la ilusión de que la policía iba hacia allá.

-¡Vienen los polis! –exclamó el jefe, tratando de huir, pero una sombra negra le hizo detenerse. Yato había aterrizado encima del jefe de la banda y lo inmovilizó de un mordisco en la nariz. Entretanto el Arcángel del Amor tan rápida como su cuadrúpedo amigo atacó con un palo de escoba que ella había llevado a los otros, dejándolos con sendos chichones en la cabeza.

Escondió el palo y esperó a que los policías llegaran, después de dejar al jefe también inconsciente de un palazo (recuerdos de primaria… nn)

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –dijo el jefe al ver a los jóvenes inconscientes.

-Intentaron atracarme –dijo Sanae, fingiendo inocencia :P.

-En todo caso, recibí una llamada sobre unos atracadores. Parece que éstos son. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, señorita.

"Señorita… Seré joven pero soy casada."

-Sí –y Sanae regresó a su casa, mientras Yato entró por la ventana de la habitación que servía de estudio. Al verla entrar Jane le preguntó qué había hecho.

-Fui a ver qué pasó allá afuera, Jane-san. Ya llegaron los policías y se llevaron a los atracadores. Probablemente mañana te devuelvan la cartera.

-Sí… -y en esas se escuchó un grito en el televisor. El narrador del partido celebró un gol del Barcelona… Y creo que no es necesario decir de quién, ¿o sí?

-¡Y ESTO ES GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL BARCELONA! Ozora Tsubasa, la revelación japonesa del equipo anota un espectacular gol con asistencia del brasilero Rivaul. Cómo se nota que éstos son el Dueto Dorado del Barcelona. El equipo azulgrana lleva uno, La Coruña cero.

-Bien hecho, Tsubasa -murmuró Sanae al ver la repetición de la jugada, mientras Jane observó el televisor, asombrada.

-Oye, ¿por qué ves el partido…?

-Tsubasa está jugando; de hecho el gol lo hizo él.

-Yo pensé que tu esposo estudiaba Idiomas…

-Lo hace, pero su profesión es futbolista profesional –dijo Sanae, divertida ante la confusión de su amiga.

-Y pensar que eres la esposa de uno de los mejores futbolistas del mundo y yo ni enterada… Santo Cielo, lo que uno viene a enterarse…

-Bueno, si tú lo dices –pero de inmediato a Sanae le dieron náuseas. Corrió al baño y trasbocó, extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sanae-san?

-Me dieron náuseas…

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso estás embarazada?

-Pues… Sí. Estoy esperando a mi primer bebé.

-¿Primer?

-Es que aunque es mi primer embarazo, no quiero que sea el último.


	15. Adiós, Wataru

Capítulo XV: Adiós, Wataru ;;

Pasaron varios días, y semanas… Como saben, el tiempo nunca deja de pasar. El partido entre Barcelona y La Coruña terminó 3-3, y Tsubasa quedó confundido pero contento cuando Sanae le contó la historia de Yato.

Nunca faltaron las batallas, y fuera de Jinko y Hyuga, los demás Arcángeles descubrieron más poderes. Taro descubrió un ataque que fuera de hacer daño, reducía a la mitad el ataque de los Contraarcángeles, el Lazo de Neblina. Genzo encontró que como Hyuga, su nuevo poder, la Brisa Pacífica era más bien curativa. Ishizaki encontró la manera de evitar ataques con el Escudo Gaia, habilidad que compartió con Wataru y su Coraza de Eris. Tooru encontró también la manera de inmovilizar a sus enemigos con la Furia Helada, mientras que Rairyuu era pura ofensiva; sus Golpes Trueno, combinación de sus poderes eléctricos y su adorada Técnica Kiai eran efectivos y poderosos. Shinobu encontró en las Cadenas Primordiales una manera de reducir la defensa de sus enemigos a la vez que evitaba que ellos atacaban gracias a su velocidad, y Tsubasa descubrió un ataque dos veces más fuerte que su Grito de los Dioses: el Destello de Amaterasu, aunque sólo podía utilizarlo dos veces antes de quedar exhausto. Sin embargo, ni Kai, ni Sanae encontraron otro poder, pues eran los que menos luchaban.

Ya Sanae llevaba dos meses de embarazo, y aunque seguía albergando la esperanza de volver a escuchar la voz de su bebé, no tuvo suerte. En cambio, encontró en el buen Yato una agradable compañía, pues Sanae descubrió que al leerle la mente podía entenderlo. Tsubasa a veces fingía estar celoso al ver que Sanae hablaba mucho con el gatito, pero sabía que en parte era su culpa, pues fuera de las batallas, sus carreras, la de futbolista y la de estudiante de Idiomas no le daba mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el amor que sentía por su esposa nunca menguaba; al contrario, crecía no sólo por que era _ella_, si no porque esperaba al bebé de los dos.

En Japón, Daichi acababa de llegar de su casa después de un arduo partido de fútbol. Koudai y Natsuko estaban en casa después de haber ido al médico, pues de hecho Koudai estaba incapacitado por una fractura que sufrió después de llegar de Australia después de haber pisado por accidente une pelota de golf (hey, cosas pasan, ¿no? Oo)

-Ya llegué –dijo él, medio aburrido.

-¿Cómo te fue, hijo? –preguntó Koudai, quien tenía enyesado el pie izquierdo.

-Ganamos dos goles a cero…

-Buen resultado entonces… Tsubasa se va a alegrar de saberlo –dijo Natsuko dijo, mientras remendaba una camiseta.

-Sí, supongo… -y Daichi explotó. –Mamá, ¿cuándo podré volver a ver a mi _niisan_? Casi nunca le veo, y ya estoy harto de sólo poder hablar con él por teléfono en contadas ocasiones.

-Daichi… -le reconvino Koudai.

-¿Es verdad lo que digo o no? Desde que él se fue a Brasil, y después de casarse, no lo hemos visto más que una o dos veces en persona. Además con esto de que Sanae está esperando un bebé, ¿no quisieran acaso ver al hijo de mi hermano? –y ya con lagrimas en sus negros ojos Daichi corrió hacia su habitación, furioso.

-¡Ozora Daichi ven…! –comenzó a decir Natsuko, pero Koudai la detuvo.

-Déjalo, querida. A pesar de todo, nuestro hijo menor tiene razón.

-Pero…

-¿No era tu ilusión el ser abuela? ¿No quisieras ver a tu nieto, o nieta en tus brazos?

-Sí… -sin embargo Natsuko no estaba segura. –Pero Daichi ahora mismo está en la escuela, y tú con tu fractura…

-Lo que quiero decir es que después de que me recupere, o mejor dicho, en el verano iremos a Barcelona a ver a Tsubasa. ¿Te parece bien?

-Koudai…

Obviamente Natsuko aceptó.

Entretanto, en Francia, Wataru había decidido salir a dar un paseo por París. Impulsándose con sus muletas, el joven estaba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que vio a alguien conocido… Con alguien más.

Azumi estaba sentada en un café, conversando con uno de sus compañeros. Por un instante Wataru sintió algo desgarrando su interior, pero después se dio un golpe en la frente.

-No seas idiota, Osorezan Wataru… Azumi es tu amiga y ex-novia; no tienes por qué sentirte celoso… -murmuró para sí, y decidió seguir caminando. Sin embargo, Azumi lo vio.

-¡Wataru-kun! ¡Por aquí!

-Ah, hola Azumi-chan… Y hola… -dijo él, sin recordar bien el nombre del joven con quien estaba hablando su amiga.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ah, sólo daba un paseo; al fin y al cabo el día está precioso.

-Muy cierto… ¿Y has sabido algo de Misaki-kun?

-¿Misaki-kun? Al parecer va a jugar en el Jubilo Iwata en un mes; ya casi está totalmente recuperado.

-Esto, perdón si interrumpo… -dijo el joven con quien Azumi hablaba antes. -¿Quién es ese Misaki del que hablan?

-Misaki Taro, un gran amigo nuestro…

-¡¿Misaki Taro! ¿Acaso él no era del PSG?

-Lo era antes del accidente –reconoció Wataru.

-Cielos… Ustedes sí que son afortunados. Conocer a una estrella como Misaki Taro…

-Es que él y nosotros fuimos compañeros de colegio –dijo Azumi, sonriendo.

-Entiendo…

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Sólo salí a dar un pequeño paseo, y una traducción larga y jugosa me está esperando –dijo Wataru, excusándose.

-Bueno, nos veremos después.

-Adiós –y Wataru se fue, aunque no pudo evitar el regañarse a sí mismo por haber estado por un instante celoso.

"Un poco más y no sería el Arcángel del Odio si no el de los Celos" –se dijo, aunque no pudo evitar echarse a reír; eso fue gracioso.

Sin embargo, no andaba muy lejos de allí cuando escuchó un grito… Y al parecer había sido Azumi quien había gritado. Intentó llegar lo más rápido que pudo, pero al parecer no lo logró. Una persona vestida de negro con una gorra puesta tenía a Azumi agarrada del cuello, y el joven que la acompañaba estaba inconsciente, y al parecer herido, pues sangraba de la cabeza.

"Esto no me gusta nada… Y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipejo…" –por suerte Wataru había aprendido a formar las típicas barreras, aunque aún se demoraba en completarlas. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, sabía que de algún modo debía salvar a su amiga. Concentró sus energías, logró que una diminuta piedra como las de su Ráfaga de Desprecio apareciera en su mano, y la lanzó contra el joven que tenía a Azumi del cuello. Ella ya estaba casi sin oxígeno. Por suerte la piedra dio en el blanco, y el joven soltó a Azumi, quien cayó inconsciente.

Y justo cuando la soltó, pasaron dos cosas. Uno, la barrera terminó de formarse, y dos… Wataru vio quién había atacado a su amiga.

Era otra vez Pierre.

Wataru cambió de ropas y de identidad (no es lo mismo decir que se transformó) y atacó a Pierre con su mazo.

-Vaya, vaya… Miren a quién tenemos aquí…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, Pierre? ¿Por qué atacaste a mi amiga?

-Tu amiga… No me digas… Ella es amiga de mi rival.

-Y mía para tu información.

-Bueno, podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro… ¡Némesis!

-¡Ráfaga de Desprecio! –y mientras el ataque explotó en el aire Wataru llevó a Azumi a un lugar seguro.

-No huyas, Arcángel del Odio.

-No huyo… Sólo salvo una vida inocente –respondió Wataru, empuñando su mazo con más fuerza, y usando sus alas voló como flecha hacia el Contraarcángel. Sin embargo, éste detuvo el ataque fácilmente.

-No has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo el mismo debilucho…

-Y tú sigues diciendo las mismas tonterías.

Ambos luchaban a muerte; ninguno daba un milímetro. Sin embargo, Pierre era más fuerte que Wataru, y lo envió contra un poste.

"Misaki-kun, o cualquiera… ¡Por favor ayúdenme!" –pensó Wataru, desesperado. Sintió un desagradable sabor en la boca y escupió. Era sangre.

-Diablos, si no llega alguien, moriré.

-¿Y acaso piensas evadir tu destino, Arcángel del Odio?

-Mi destino no es la muerte… -y mientras que Pierre lanzó otra vez su Némesis… -¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Coraza de Eris!

El ataque se disipó gracias al escudo que Wataru había creado, y después de que cesó el ataque, Wataru iba a lanzar su propia Ráfaga de Desprecio cuando…

-¡Corriente Marina!

-¡Ventisca Helada!

Taro y Tooru habían llegado a tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico? –dijo el Arcángel del Hielo, mientras Pierre estaba en el suelo, aturdido.

-Podría estar mejor…

-¿Qué pasó aquí? Hay mucha gente lastimada –dijo Taro, anonadado.

-Eso no es nada, Misaki-kun… Pierre casi mata a Azumi.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste, Wataru-kun?

-Pierre se ha vuelto un asesino. Apuesto mis traducciones a que él atacó toda esta gente con tal de captar mi atención.

-¿Dónde está tu amiga? –dijo Tooru.

-Está entre esos arbustos.

Taro se apresuró a volar hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, inconsciente, pero ya al menos respirando.

-Azumi… Azumi… Por el amor del Cielo, despierta –dijo, mientras sostenía a su amiga entre sus brazos.

-Todavía sigue inconsciente. Hay que hacer algo o podría ser peor –dijo Tooru, acudiendo. –Encárgate del Contraarcángel; yo me encargaré de ella.

-Bien –y Misaki voló hacia donde estaba Wataru, quien se estaba poniendo de pie, mientras que Pierre aún estaba algo aturdido, pero ya recuperaba la lucidez.

-¿Crees estar en condiciones de luchar?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Atacó a Azumi, y eso es imperdonable.

-Lo dices como si aún estuvieras enamorado de ella.

-¡Oye! –y Wataru se puso rojo como la grana, aunque…

-¡No me ignoren! –Pierre atacó a los dos Arcángeles, enviándolos al suelo. -¿Acaso nunca les enseñaron que jamás deben darle la espalda a su enemigo?

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡Furia Helada! –y el ataque de Tooru pegó los pies de Pierre al suelo con hielo.

-¿Cómo…?

-El predicador que predica y no aplica… Atacas a mis amigos y ni cuenta te diste que estoy aquí.

-No creas que te saldrás con la tuya –dijo Pierre, amenazador, batiendo sus alas fuertemente para poder zafar sus pies.

-Eso mismo te digo yo. ¡Ráfaga de Desprecio!

El ataque de Wataru surtió efecto, y ya el Arcángel Negro estaba a punto de acabar con el francés, pero Taro le detuvo.

-¿Estás seguro de querer eso?

-¿Qué?

-Piensa esto. Si acabas con Pierre, ¿cómo se explicaría la muerte de un futbolista tan famoso como él? Además, estoy seguro que Kuro buscaría un reemplazo.

-Je, hablan mucho y nada de lo que dicen es cierto… -y con un golpe de capa Pierre liberó sus pies del hielo.

-¡Tooru-kun! ¡Cuidado! –advirtió Taro al ver que Pierre se dirigía hacia el Arcángel del Hielo. Sin embargo éste tomó a Azumi en brazos y volando rápidamente evitó el ataque de Pierre.

-Falta más que eso para lograr destruirme, Contraarcángel.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Némesis! –y el ataque de Pierre dio en Tooru, que a pesar de todo evitó que Azumi saliera mal librada del aterrizaje. Sin embargo, el Arcángel del Hielo sufría un dolor terrible por los efectos secundarios del ataque de Pierre.

Y para rematar la barrera de Wataru comenzaba a disiparse debido a que éste estaba perdiendo poco a poco sus fuerzas.

-La barrera… ¡Misaki-kun, forma otra barrera! ¡Se me están acabando las energías!

-De acuerdo.

Y mientras Taro se encargaba de hacer otra defensa, Wataru usó sus alas y atacó a Pierre, aunque éste contrarrestó el poderoso Mazo de Eris con su capa.

Las cosas seguían igual, y al parecer Pierre tenía un solo objetivo: ver a alguno de los Arcángeles muerto.

Tooru le había dado respiración boca a boca a Azumi (recuerden que el aliento de Tooru huele permanentemente a menta :wink:), y la joven despertó, aunque se quedó escondida, permitiendo a los tres Arcángeles luchar con más libertad.

¿Pero acaso Pierre era incansable?

Ya no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban luchando, pero Pierre a pesar de sus heridas no se veía cansado, mientras que Taro y Tooru ya se veían cansados, por no hablar de Wataru, quien se veía realmente exhausto.

Entretanto, el gato de Wataru, Hester, había estado dormido cuando se despertó, sobresaltado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y ya sabemos cuán astutos son los miembros de la familia de los Félidos. Gracias a que su amo siempre dejaba una ventana abierta para que el apartamento no oliera mal, el gato encontró una manera de salir. Saltó a las ramas de un árbol cercano, bajó hasta el suelo y corrió hacia donde su instinto le indicaba. Sin embargo, la ciudad era _enorme_ a los ojos del pobre Hester, y creía no poder llegar, pero su preocupación pudo más y llegó hasta la plazoleta donde la batalla estaba librándose.

La barrera había sido pensada para seres humanos, no para animales, y por ello el minino logró atravesarla fácilmente. Esquivó los ataques desviados y llegó hasta donde Azumi y Wataru estaban, pues éste último por su condición se había encargado de defender a la joven aún a costa de su propia vida.

-¡Miaaaaaauuuu! –exclamó el gato al ver que Wataru estaba muy lastimado.

-Hester… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –dijo Wataru, sorprendido de ver quién estaba ahí.

-Creo que se preocupó por ti –dijo Azumi, mientras estaba recostada contra un muro.

-Sin embargo no nos eres de mucha ayuda en este instante. Regresa a casa.

-Miaa…

-¡Dije que te vayas a casa! –exclamó Wataru, furioso.

-Wataru-kun…

-No quiero ver a nadie morir. No quiero que nada les pase a ninguno de ustedes. ¿Entienden?

Sin embargo, ni Azumi, ni Hester se movieron de su lugar.

Pero Pierre lanzó un feroz ataque contra Taro, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Misaki-kun! –exclamaron los presentes, a excepción de Pierre, quien sonrió malignamente. Tooru distrajo por un instante al Contraarcángel, mientras Wataru voló a recoger a su amigo inconsciente.

-Azumi-chan, cuida de Misaki-kun. Hester, ayúdala. Yo iré a luchar.

-Pero…

-Si no hago el último esfuerzo, mi lucha será en vano.

Tomó una vez más su arma, y voló a luchar al lado de Tooru, quien ya también estaba muy cansado.

-Vaya, vaya… Volviste.

-Y no por una revancha precisamente.

Al parecer la furia de Wataru le había dado nuevas fuerzas, y luchó frente a frente con Pierre mientras Tooru se quedaba a la espera por si algo pasaba.

Entretanto, Taro seguía inconsciente, mientras Azumi usaba sus fuerzas para llevarlo a un lugar seguro. A pesar de que sólo pesaba sesenta y dos kilos, Taro resultaba muy pesado para Azumi por sus alas y demás.

-Diantre… Pesa mucho… -y como era la única persona que estaba dentro de la barrera (fuera de los Arcángeles, el Contraarcángel y el gato), no podía pedir ayuda.

Así estaban las cosas. Azumi luchando por llevar al Arcángel inconsciente a un lugar seguro y Tooru y Wataru luchando contra Pierre.

Sin embargo…

Pierre notó que Azumi estaba llevando a Taro a un lugar seguro junto a Hester, y después de lanzar su Némesis para distraer, éste se dirigió hacia donde estaban la joven, el gato persa y el Arcángel desvanecido, pues se le había presentado la oportunidad de cumplir con su objetivo en bandeja de plata.

Pero Wataru lo vio, y usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban voló para evitar las intenciones de Pierre.

En esos momentos Taro despertó y se dispuso a defender a Azumi con lo que quedaba: su cuerpo.

-¡Esta vez si lograré mi cometido, Arcángel del Agua! ¡Nunca más me molestarás! –gritó Pierre, mientras su capa de vampiro se preparaba pasa asestar el golpe de gracia… el golpe de gracia que no mató a Taro… el golpe de gracia que acabó con el Arcángel del Odio.

La capa de Pierre destrozó la armadura y el _magatama_ de Wataru, asestándole un golpe fatal. El Contraarcángel ni siquiera se dio cuenta de a quién había asesinado; tan cegado estaba por su ambición y sed de sangre. Tooru vio lo sucedido y voló a quitar a Pierre de ahí con un certero golpe de alabarda. El Contraarcángel, ya satisfecho de haber asesinado a alguien (aunque no notó bien a quién) cayó al suelo, con una sonrisa macabra, pues estaba al fin sin energías.

Sin embargo, ni Taro ni Azumi vieron lo sucedido debido a que el _magatama_ de Wataru explotó al ser destruido y causó una explosión dentro de la barrera. La explosión dejó a Azumi desmayada, pero Taro y Hester resistieron bien.

Una vez la explosión cesó, Wataru cayó al suelo, agonizando. Tooru y Taro se apresuraron a intentar salvarle la vida, pero sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

-Wataru-kun, Wataru-kun… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –exclamó Taro entre lágrimas.

-¿Crees que iba a dejar que Pierre acabara contigo mientras estabas inconsciente? –dijo el Arcángel Negro débilmente.

-Pero…

-Escúchame bien, Misaki-kun… Los Contraarcángeles son mucho más… Mucho más fuertes que todos nosotros unidos, y no me imagino cuánto poder tendrá Kuro.

-No hables.

-Sólo te pido dos favores… -Wataru tosió largamente. –Primero, dile a Azumi que a pesar de que fui yo quien le terminó, nunca dejé de quererla.

-¿Y segundo?

-Usa tu poder y el mío combinado… Y derrota a… los… Contraarcángeles. Por favor… venga… mi… -y Wataru exhaló por última vez. De inmediato, y por alguna razón desconocida para todos, el cuerpo de éste se disolvió... Convirtiéndose en energía pura y entrando al _magatama_ de Taro.

"Mi poder ahora es tuyo… Ahora somos uno solo… Ahora eres el auténtico Arcángel del Agua"-eso fue lo último que Taro escuchó en su mente… Pues por primera vez en su vida, el joven Arcángel del Agua se enfureció.

-Pierre… Cómo pudiste… Por qué lo hiciste… ¿¿¡¡**_Cómo pudiste matar a uno de mis amigos_**? –exclamó, temblando de ira, y en ese momento, su armadura se transformó. De ser el viejo traje que tenía desde los quince años, ahora era una armadura más elaborada, más hermosa y resistente… Y su Tridente de Poseidón cambió por completo. Ahora tenía unas cuchillas unidas a los protectores de sus brazos.

Taro había evolucionado gracias a Wataru… Y a su propia furia.


	16. Shinobu Y La Sortija

Capítulo XVI: Shinobu y La Sortija

Las consecuencias de la batalla no fueron mejores. Pierre desapareció sin dejar rastro. Azumi estalló en lágrimas cuando Taro le explicó sobre el sacrificio de Wataru; resultaba que ella aún estaba enamorada del joven de los ojos dispares. Sin embargo, cuando ella quiso ver el cuerpo de Wataru, Taro se quedó sin habla.

-Azumi-san, hay un pequeño problema.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso quedó desfigurado? ¿O qué?

-No es eso, jovencita –dijo Tooru, compungido. –Cuando Wataru exhaló por última vez, su cuerpo se desvaneció y se convirtió en energía…

-Y por alguna razón entró a mi _magatama_; es decir, ahora Wataru y yo… Wataru y yo…

-Son uno solo –dijo Azumi finalmente. Taro asintió, ya sin ser capaz de hablar más. Se sentía raro.

-Por eso la armadura de Misaki cambió, o más bien, evolucionó. Ahora es más fuerte… Y hasta sus armas cambiaron.

Taro aún tenía puesta la armadura, y además no había desactivado la barrera… Y fue cuando vio que ya no tenía su Tridente.

-¿Qué son estas cuchillas? ¿Qué significa esto?

-Me recuerdan a la _Shinobi Blade_ de Chipp de _Guilty Gear_… Oh, olvídalo… Es un videojuego –dijo Tooru al ver la cara confundida de Taro y Azumi.

-¿En qué idioma nos estás hablando? –dijo Azumi, una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

Rato después, Tooru se fue, dejando a Taro y Azumi solos. Ya el Arcángel del Agua había vuelto a la normalidad y disipado la barrera, pero sencillamente no se sentía bien. Nunca antes había tenido que enfrentar la muerte de un amigo.

-Azumi-san…

-Misaki-kun… Aún no me explico cómo es que Wataru entró a ti. Ahora ambos son una sola persona, pero la verdad no sé cómo explicar la muerte de él a sus padres.

-Yo tampoco. Creo que lo único que podemos decir es que desapareció. Al fin al cabo, eso fue lo que realmente sucedió.

-Sí… -y por alguna razón desconocida para Misaki, Azumi se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Él sólo pudo devolverle el abrazo como el amigo que era.

Pasaron los días, y Azumi se encargó de 'poner' la denuncia de la desaparición de Wataru, a la vez que avisó a los padres y al hermano gemelo de Wataru, Kunio.

Como era de esperarse, la policía no encontró a Wataru, y en París se celebró un funeral simbólico. Azumi, junto a otros amigos del joven estuvieron ahí. Y a lo lejos, Taro observó tristemente lo sucedido, evitando que la gente lo viera.

-Eres Azumi, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz a la joven, que estaba muy cerca del féretro.

-Sí… -y aunque al principio ella se sorprendió al ver quién le hablaba, volvió a tomar compostura. Era Kunio, el gemelo de Wataru. Pero al contrario que el 'desaparecido', Kunio tenía ambos ojos castaños y caminaba perfectamente.

-Wataru me hablaba mucho de ti. Eres tal como te describía.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Aunque no nos veíamos mucho, él me escribió mucho sobre ti. Aunque sé que no duraron más de dos días como novios por algunos problemas, él siempre te quiso mucho.

-¿En serio?

-Hablo en serio, Azumi-san.

-Yo, yo también quería mucho a tu hermano. Fuera de lo sucedido, Wataru era un excelente amigo, y era brillante para los idiomas. Cuando supe que desapareció, sentí que me iba a morir… -dijo la joven, secándose una lágrima.

Por supuesto, en Japón los demás Arcángeles tomaron con dolor la noticia. Jinko se quedó de piedra, mientras que Ishizaki, Kai, Rairyuu y Shinobu lamentaron cada uno a su manera la muerte de uno de sus aliados y amigos. También en Europa Tsubasa, Sanae y Kojiro lamentaron la muerte de Wataru, pero ninguno más que Taro, por muy obvias razones. Ya entendía por qué se sentía raro; se sentía en realidad culpable.

-Si no hubiese sido porque caí inconsciente… -se decía, agobiado en la terapia, hasta que Jinko, ya harta de eso le dio una cachetada.

-No fue tu culpa, Misaki. Si Wataru se sacrificó por salvarte a ti y a su amiga, no debes ni puedes echarte la culpa –dijo, furiosa. –Además, él siempre había querido hacer algo importante por ustedes. Me lo dijo personalmente.

-Doctora… -Misaki, con una mano sobre su abofeteada mejilla, miraba confundido al Arcángel de la Oscuridad.

-Ya a estas alturas deberías saber que nadie sabe si sobrevivirá o no. No sólo nosotros estamos aumentando nuestras fuerzas, si no que ellos también, y no quiero ni pensar en cuán fuerte se habrá hecho esa Kurai.

-Sí, pero…

-Anda, cumple con el último deseo de tu amigo. Venga su muerte; así no sólo te sentirás en paz con él, si no que además lograrás hacer que los Contraarcángeles tengan su merecido.

Taro se quedó de una pieza. ¿Desde cuándo Jinko hablaba así?

-Doctora… ¿Está segura que se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien… Miento. Me dolió mucho que mataran a Wa.

-¿Wa?

-Cuando éramos los Arcángeles Negros de antes, nos llamábamos por la primera sílaba del nombre para ocultar nuestras identidades.

-Entiendo… Interesante manera de ocultarlo.

-En fin… Me dolió mucho que mataran a Wa. La verdad él era una persona que se volvió un merecedor de una suerte mejor después de redimirse.

-Bueno, eso era cierto, pero…

-¿Cuáles peros? Lo que soy yo, no pienso dudar en acabar con el próximo Contraarcángel que aparezca, aún a costa de mi vida.

Sin embargo, había un rastro de amargura en la voz de la joven doctora al decir esas palabras.

-¿Aún a costa de tu vida?

-Igual, ¿a quién le importaría si muero?

-A muchas personas –dijo Misaki, resuelto. –A tu familia, y a tus amigos, incluyéndome.

-¿Debo creerte?

-No es decisión mía si me crees o no. No estás obligada a hacerlo, pero nunca les miento a mis amigos, y esta no será la primera vez que lo haga.

-Misaki-san…

-No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir después.

Rato más tarde, Misaki se fue, y Jinko se quedó en el consultorio después de hablar con su jefe sobre la evolución del futbolista. Sola como estaba, mantenía su mente en blanco y su cara inmutable mientras revisaba algunos informes.

Sola… Así siempre se había sentido. Fuera de los Arcángeles Negros, nadie le había hablado. Desde pequeña no tenía amigos o amigas, y sus padres vivían muy ocupados. Ni siquiera tenía hermanos como Tooru o Wataru.

Hasta que tenía catorce años.

Debido a su soledad y su frialdad, desahogaba sus penas estudiando y volviéndose cada vez más huraña, y por ello logró que la adelantaran un año en el colegio.

Por eso tenía catorce años cuando conoció a la única persona que le dirigió una palabra amable, aquella vez que chocó con él, con el único muchacho que despertó algo en su interior.

Sí… Cuando chocó con Tsubasa. Obviamente sabía quién era, pero debía ocultarlo, y ocultarse, pues en realidad eran enemigos mortales, pero secretamente Jinko estaba perdidamente enamorada del Mensajero de los Dioses. En las noches de calor, ella solía ir a contemplarlo, evitando por todos los medios posibles que él lo notara, y aunque él en cierto modo lo notó, nunca supo quién era en realidad la persona que lo contemplaba por las noches.

Hasta que él se ennovió con la chica que le gustaba, y Jinko otra vez se vio relegada a la soledad.

Pasaron los años, y aunque ella tenía amigos, no los consideraba así. Sólo los llamaba 'conocidos'.

Sin embargo, entre las personas más cercanas, sólo una la entendía… Shinobu.

"Tengo que hablar con Shinobu-san. Pueda que no sea el momento, pero necesito hablar con él."

La joven colgó su bata, cerró el consultorio y se fue a _Vitalis_. Sin embargo, en el camino unos gandules la atajaron, no precisamente con buenas intenciones.

-Oye, preciosa, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

-Antes prefiero tomar cianuro que salir con ustedes- replicó Jinko secamente.

-No tienes que ser tan grosera, preciosa…

-Déjenme en paz –y la joven intentó retirarse, pero uno de los dos vagos la agarró de un brazo.

-Dije que vayamos a tomar algo, y nunca me han negado un trago, ¿me oíste?

-Suélteme, animal… O le juro que lo pagará caro.

Por suerte, un viejo conocido pasaba por allí…

-¡Dejen en paz a mi amiga! –dijo el joven, dándole un puñetazo en la cara al gandul que tenía agarrada a Jinko. –Quien se atreva a tocar a mis amigos no sabe con quién se mete.

Los dos vagos huyeron al ver quién les había atacado, quien de hecho ni sudaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Jinko-san?

-Ishizaki-san… Gracias –y en esas Yukari apareció.

-Ryou-chan, ¿por qué saliste corriendo?

-Unos tipos estaban acosando a Jinko-san.

-¿Jinko-san? Tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Nishimoto-san –respondió la fría doctora, ya más recuperada del susto.

-Ryou-chan, creí que habías visto a una chica linda o algo así.

-Pues de que la vi, la vi, pero tú eres la más linda de Shizuoka, amorcito –respondió Ryou tranquilamente. –Por cierto, Jinko-san, ¿a dónde te dirigías tan apresuradamente?

-Shinobu me llamó. Necesita que lo ayude con algo –mintió Jinko. –Nos veremos después; adiós.

Ambos Arcángeles tomaron su propio camino, y al fin la doctora llegó a la afamada discoteca.

-¿Shinobu-san? –dijo ella al entrar al recinto e ese instante sólo habitado por los que trabajaban allí.

-El jefe no se encuentra en este instante –dijo el vigilante. –Todavía no ha llegado.

-¿Cómo? Usualmente Shinobu-san llega temprano, por no decir que es el primero en llegar.

-Pues no ha llegado.

Claro, con todo eso Jinko no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Agradeciéndole la información al vigilante, la joven se dirigió hacia la casa del dueño de _Vitalis_, pero no bien dio un paso, apareció su amigo.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a arreglar unos papeles de la discoteca –dijo Shinobu, aunque la verdad se veía nervioso.

-Mientes con los dientes –dijo Jinko, molesta ¬¬U.

-Bueno, la verdad es que… Fui a comprar una sortija.

-¿Una sortija? ¿Para qué?

-Adivina.

-Pues… Supongo que es para pedirle a tu novia que se case contigo, ¿o no?

-Sí.

Y sin embargo, ambos conversaban, pero de improviso algo produjo una cortadura en la mejilla del Arcángel del Caos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –exclamó este, limpiándose la sangre. Y sin embargo una risa entre infantil y maligna fue lo único que recibió este como respuesta.

-¡Kurai! –exclamó Jinko, reconociendo la voz.

-¿Kurai? ¿Es acaso _ese ser_ del que hablaste?

-¿Cuál otro conoces?

-Ninguno, la verdad.

-Díganme, ¿qué es una sortija? –dijo la vil creación del Guía negro, apareciendo frente a ellos con el mismo sexy traje rojo.

-Vaya… Primero nos atacas y después nos preguntas qué es una sortija… ¿Que acaso no sabes nada de nada?

-Quiero saberlo _todo_ –fue lo único que Kurai dijo antes de atacarlos otra vez con su mortífero juguete. –Y si no puedo saberlo, los destruiré.

Eso le dio una idea a Shinobu.

-Si nos matas, no podrás saber qué es una sortija, Kurai.

Jinko miró a Shinobu, desconcertada.

-¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo!

-Esto es una sortija –y sacó del bolsillo la sortija que le había comprado a su novia.

Extrañamente Kurai se acercó a Shinobu y observó largamente la joya, su mirada llena de curiosidad.

-¿Eso es una sortija? ¿Y para qué sirve?

-Para muchas cosas –dijo Shinobu. –Sirve para adornar a las mujeres, o para que las parejas se comprometan…

-Oooh… Bueno, ahora que lo sé, ¡los destruiré!

Si se lo preguntan, Kurai siempre formaba una barrera a su alrededor; era de nacimiento, por así decir. Por lo tanto nadie en la disco se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Los dos Arcángeles Negros cambiaron de ropajes en menos de lo que canta un gallo e hicieron aparecer sus armas, tratando de evitar a toda costa el que mortífero yo-yo del ser oscuro les lastimara. Sin embargo, ellos dos no podían solos, pues Kurai era muy fuerte.

"Si alguno de los Arcángeles, sean Blancos o Negros oyen este mensaje, ¡por favor ayúdenos!" –pensó el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, que ya estaba bastante lastimada.

Por suerte, no contaron con que alguien pasaba cerca… Alguien que por no poder concentrarse en lo suyo y además estaba a punto de regresar a su hogar.

-Oh, Dios… No otra vez. ¡Viento Huracanado!

Wakabayashi llegó al rescate.

Una vez atravesó la barrera, cambió de ropas e hizo aparecer sus armas.

-¡Arcángel del Viento! –exclamaron los dos Arcángeles Negros que estaban allí.

-Vaya, otra persona a quien destruir… Cómo me gusta esto –dijo Kurai, antes de intentar atacar a Genzo, pero éste esquivó el yo-yo y atacó con sus flechas.

-No vas a destruir a nadie hoy, Kurai.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque ninguno de nosotros se va a dejar derrotar de ti! ¡Viento Huracanado!

-¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Manto de las Tinieblas!

-¡Principio de los Tiempos!

Los tres ataques dieron en Kurai, pero el que más efecto tuvo fue el Manto de las Tinieblas. Sin embargo, a duras penas apareció un raspón en el rostro del ser maligno. Unas gotas de sangre negra aparecieron, y Kurai se tocó donde sangraba.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –exclamó esta, muerta de miedo. -¿Qué es esto?

Los tres Arcángeles estaban confundidos. ¿Acaso Kurai nunca había visto sangre salir de ella?

-Creo que como nunca se ha lastimado no sabe que esa sangre negra es suya –dijo Genzo en un susurro a los otros.

-La sed de conocimiento de Kurai puede ser nuestra ventaja –agregó Shinobu. –Si con la curiosidad que le produjo la sortija que compré se acercó mucho, imaginen si le hacemos muchas preguntas, o hablamos de cosas que ella no entiende.

-Hagámoslo –dijo Jinko finalmente.

Y entre los tres comenzaron a formularse muchas preguntas incoherentes, dejando a Kurai muy confundida.

-¡¿De qué demonios están hablando! –exclamó ésta, a punto de llorar.

-¡Ahora! ¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Cadenas Primordiales! –y de las manos de Shinobu surgieron unas cadenas negras, que ataron a Kurai en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Manto de las Tinieblas!

-¡Viento Huracanado!

Los ataques surtieron más efecto que antes, y estaban a punto de destruir a Kurai, pero apareció alguien y detuvo los ataques.

-Si matan o no a los Contraarcángeles no es mi problema, ¡pero no permitiré que destruyan a mi ser perfecto! ¡_Tenebris Aeternam_!

Kuro distrajo a los otros con su ataque y desapareció, llevándose a Kurai entre sus brazos. Los demás, lastimados, aunque no tanto como en otras ocasiones, esperaron que el Guía Negro desapareciera para tratar de regresara la normalidad.

-Esperen. De esto me encargaré. ¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Brisa Pacífica! –y las heridas de los tres desaparecieron de inmediato.

-Definitivamente es bueno que tengas al menos un poder para curar –dijo Shinobu a Genzo.

-Y eso que antes uno debía gastar muchas fuerzas para curar sus propias heridas.

-Y aún así a uno le quedaban varias sin curar.

-Bueno, sólo pasaba por aquí. Adiós –y Genzo se fue.

-¿Necesitas hablar conmigo? –preguntó Shinobu a Jinko una vez Wakabayashi se fue.

-Esto… Sí, Shinobu-san. Como eres la única persona de confianza que tengo cerca…

-Vale. Vayamos a la oficina entonces.

Entraron a la oficina y tomaron asiento como siempre, uno al lado de la otra.

-Cuéntame qué te atormenta…

Y Jinko le contó todo lo que pensó después que su paciente se fuera. También contó lo que pasó cuando ella golpeó a Misaki, aunque se había arrepentido de eso.

-…Y sin embargo, él me dijo que no dijera cosas de las que me podría arrepentir después.

-Si lo dijo por que le dijiste que ibas a acabar con el siguiente Contraarcángel aún si mueres, le doy toda la razón a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no estás sola, Jinko. Nos tienes a todos nosotros, tus amigos, aunque no lo creas, o mejor dicho, aunque no lo quieras creer. Mira lo que pasó con la muerte de Wataru; todos estamos aún muy afectados por su sacrificio.

-Sí, sobre todo Misaki-kun… -y Jinko no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Jinko, ¿te encuentras bien? Primera vez que te oigo que a alguien fuera del _Kami no Tsukai_ le dices _kun_.

-¿Qué? Debió ser un desliz. Olvídalo.

-En fin. Como tú dijiste, Misaki-kun es el más afectado por todo esto porque Wataru era su amigo. Ahora dime una cosa. Si mueres, ¿quiénes crees que serán los primeros en llorar tu muerte?

-No lo sé… -dijo Jinko.

-Muy sencillo: Todos nosotros. Todos y cada uno de nosotros. Y ni qué decir de Rairyuu.

-No me menciones a ese idiota.

-Tengo que hacerlo; es amigo de todos nosotros.

Siguieron conversando, pero Jinko cada vez se sentía peor, hasta que al fin estalló en lágrimas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan _sola_ en todos sus años de vida. Por supuesto, el Arcángel del Caos sólo pudo animar a su amiga a desahogarse, pero desahogar todo lo que uno lleva dentro tiene sus consecuencias, como lo comprobaron.

Una vez Jinko dejó salir todo, perdió el conocimiento. Por suerte estaba sentada, pero poco a poco se deslizó hacia el suelo. Habría terminado allí de no ser porque su 'hermano mayor' la recogió del suelo, y después de pedirle a sus empleados que la cuidaran, salió de _Vitalis_ para ir a entregar lo que había ido a comprar.

"Espero que esta vez sí pueda casarme… He tenido que esperar demasiado tiempo, pero ahora estoy estable y sin problemas…"

Llegó a casa, y le abrió su novia.

-Shi-chan, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en _Vitalis_?

-Saqué un tiempo. Verás, se me olvidó preguntarte algo esta mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Digo… -y sin ponerse de rodillas, Shinobu sacó la sortija del bolsillo de su chaqueta. -¿Quisieras compartir conmigo el resto de tus días no como mi novia, si no como _algo más_?

Y la respuesta de la novia de Shinobu casi hizo que el Arcángel Negro volara por los aires… de la dicha.


	17. Rairyuu: Un Sacrificio Por Amor

Capítulo XVII: Rairyuu: Un Sacrificio Por Amor

En Italia, Hyuga al fin había terminado de mudarse. El nuevo apartamento era un poco más amplio que el anterior, pero a decir verdad le daba igual.

Sin embargo, él no estaba seguro de si estaría a salvo en Calabria.

Desde la muerte del Arcángel del Odio él decidió distanciarse un poco de sus seres queridos y sus amigos, incluyendo a Rairyuu. No quería que lloraran su muerte si sucedía.

Y además parecía que los Contraarcángeles siempre los encontraban, aunque hasta ahora Hino no lo había vuelto a atacar.

¿O acaso qué tramaba?

Igual, en ese momento estaba terminando de descargar las cajas de sus objetos, que igual no eran muchas. Pero el viaje había sido muy largo, y a pesar de haber llegado el día anterior, llegó terriblemente cansado; no por nada había tenido que atravesar en avión toda Italia.

Estaba fijando un clavo para un cuadro cuando sonó el teléfono. El susto hizo que volara la ya famosa ola de energía, pero por suerte nada se cayó.

-Me lleva… ¿Quién puede ser si todavía nadie tiene mi número de teléfono…? –murmuró mientras iba por el teléfono. -_Pronto_? _Parla Hyuga_.

-¿_Hyuga_? _Soy Rairyuu_.

-¿Cómo es que tienes mi número de teléfono?

-_Conseguí la dirección de tu nueva casa y gracias al Internet conseguí tu teléfono_.

-Vaya; la tecnología me atropella.

-_Si tú lo dices, Hyuga_.

-En todo caso, no es conveniente que le des mi teléfono a nadie más, Ikazuchi. Es mejor que me mantenga alejado.

-¿_Y eso_?

-No lo entenderías.

-_Oye, Hyuga, creo que a pesar de todo soy tu amigo. Puedes contar lo que te pasa._

-Sólo te digo una cosa: considera que todos nosotros estamos en grave peligro, y si me alejo, nadie saldrá perjudicado.

-¿_Por qué lo dices_?

-Los Contraarcángeles no se van a detener hasta conseguir su objetivo, y ya sabemos lo que pasó con el amigo de Misaki. No voy a permitir que alguien se lamente de no haber podido ayudarme si muero.

-¡_No seas idiota_! _Si mueres_, ¿_cómo crees que reaccionarían los demás_? ¿_Has pensado en tu familia, tus amigos, tus seguidores_? _Creo que no_.

-Escucha, Ikazuchi. No pienso permitir que otras personas mueran. Y si yo muero, será por el bien de todos.

-Egoísta –dijo Rairyuu a través del teléfono. -La muerte de alguien nunca ha sido por el bien de otra persona.

Y se colgó la llamada.

-Y si nadie puede morir por el bien de otra persona, ¿entonces por qué el Arcángel del Odio se sacrificó?

Mientras tanto, en Tokyo Rairyuu seguía enojado con lo que Hyuga le había dicho.

-¿Qué disparates cree que dijo Hyuga? –se decía el joven de los mechones rubios. Estaba en su apartamento, y había llamado al Arcángel del Fuego después de terminar sus deberes. Sin embargo, sabía cuán fuerte era su temperamento, por lo que decidió dedicarse a practicar su estilo de lucha.

Con cada golpe que le asestaba a su bolsa de arena (la mandó arreglar) su furia iba disminuyendo, pero su fuerza iba en aumento.

-Caray, ¿por qué será que cada vez que me enojo mi fuerza aumenta? No es que sea una desventaja cuando peleo, pero a veces debería controlar mi temperamento.

Sin embargo, una llamada lo distrajo de su entrenamiento.

-¿Hola? Habla Ikazuchi.

Era uno de sus compañeros, invitándolo a tomar una cerveza con sus demás compinches. Rairyuu era de los que menos tomaba en la universidad, pero consideraba que una cerveza muy de vez en cuando no podía ser tan mala.

Aceptó ir y se arreglo, sin saber lo que le esperaba. Aunque bueno, todos actuamos de esa manera cada vez que se nos presenta algo inesperado, ¿no?

Dicho y hecho se arregló un poco (tenía puesta una raída sudadera camuflada) y salió, no sin pensar en qué estaría haciendo la chica de la que aún estaba enamorado.

Llegó al bar donde quedó de encontrarse con sus amigos, y entraron a tomar algo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sin haber tomado, Rairyuu creyó haber visto a alguien conocido entre los parroquianos del lugar.

-Rai-kun, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros al ver que el joven miraba absorto hacia la multitud.

-Oh, no… Olvídenlo –pero el joven se veía extraño.

"Podría haber jurado que Hino andaba por ahí; sin embargo, pueda que sea tan sólo que esté siendo paranoico. No me extrañaría, pues con todo lo sucedido…"

-Oye, Rai-kun… Ya sirvieron tu bebida.

-Ah, lo siento… Ando más distraído que de costumbre. Idiota, idiota, idiota… -y el joven se golpeó la frente teatralmente. Se concentró otra vez en la conversación de sus amigos mientras bebía la fría y amarga cerveza que tenía al frente. Sin embargo, el tipo que creía que era Ryoma se acercó un poco, y ahí se disiparon las dudas del Arcángel del Trueno. Era sólo un tipejo parecido que tenía un descuidado bigote. Al notar ese detalle Ikazuchi suspiró de alivio, pues no tenía realmente ganas de pelear. Rato después, ya cuando su cerveza se había terminado, Rairyuu se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su casa, no sin cierto recelo. Incluso había pensado en convertirse en algún animalejo para camuflarse, pero lo pensó dos veces. Llegó a casa y se hizo un emparedado, pues la cerveza había comenzado a revolverle el estómago. Después de comer lo que preparó se sentó a leer un libro que le habían dejado en la universidad.

Entretanto, en Shizuoka, Taro estaba matando el tiempo pintando en un lienzo. Su pierna le dolía un poco, pero no le prestaba atención al dolor mientras pintaba lo que tenía en mente. Por otro lado la hinchazón de su cara cedió, por lo que ya no se notaba el golpe que Jinko le propinó. Sin embargo, tenía un montón de interrogantes en su cabeza: ¿Cómo estaría Azumi? ¿Qué habría sido de Hester, el gato de Wataru? Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza.

Sin embargo, sonó el teléfono (por suerte inalámbrico).

-Hola, habla Misaki.

-¿_Misaki-san_? _Soy Ozora Natsuko, la madre de Tsubasa_.

-Ah, Natsuko-san. ¿Cómo están usted y su familia?

-_Bien, aunque Koudai sigue con el pie enyesado y Daichi está realmente con ansias de ver a Tsubasa._ ¿_Y cómo sigue de su lesión_?

-Mejor, gracias.

-T_subasa me contó sobre la muerte de su amigo_.

-Ah, sí… -y la cara de Taro se ensombreció. –Es una lástima lo sucedido… ¿Hay moros en la costa?

-_No; Koudai está en la habitación y Daichi anda haciendo sus deberes_.

-Bueno. Supongo que Tsubasa-kun no le dio muchos detalles.

-_Eso me temo_.

Y haciendo de tripas corazón, Misaki rememoró el triste momento en que Wataru se sacrificó por salvarlo a él y a Azumi.

Claro, desde aquel negro día no volvió a luchar, pero Misaki sabía que Natsuko se llevaría el secreto hasta la tumba. Por eso le contó todo lo sucedido.

-_Lo lamento, Misaki-san… Y sin embargo, no entiendo a dónde fue a parar todo_.

-Es lo más extraño de todo; él se convirtió en energía… Y ahora forma parte de mí, o más bien de mis poderes –y en ese instante sonó el timbre del apartamento. –Natsuko-san, lo lamento, pero están llamando a la puerta. La llamaré más tarde si gusta.

-_De acuerdo, Misaki-san. Adiós._

-Adiós –y Taro se desplazó a abrir la puerta. Para sorpresa de él, era Jinko.

-Jinko-san… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo, yo… Vine a pedirte disculpas por el golpe que te di.

Jinko se veía muy mal. Su cara estaba bastante pálida y se notaba que había llorado. Al parecer la coraza que ella había tenido había cedido.

-No, de hecho te agradezco que me hayas regresado a la realidad. Sigue, por favor.

-No, yo… Me tengo que ir.

-Anda, es sólo por un momento. Por lo menos hasta que estés más calmada.

-¿Calmada?

-Sí; aún estás alterada y se nota que lloraste mucho.

Al final la doctora accedió y entró al apartamento, aunque a regañadientes.

-Yo sólo venía a pedirte disculpas… Actué de mala manera.

-Déjalo así. Ya te dije que de hecho te tengo que agradecer el que me hayas hecho volver a la normalidad. Estaba muy afectado por lo de Wataru, pero gracias a ti ya soy el mismo de siempre. Sin embargo, ¿por qué lloraste?

-No… Por nada. Tonterías mías –dijo Jinko, aunque su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente sin querer cuando Taro se le acercó.

-Dudo que lo sean si te afectan de esa manera. Creo que a pesar de todo soy tu amigo, y aunque sé que eres muy desconfiada, puedes confiar en mí.

-Sólo son tonterías, Misaki-san… Pasa que después de que saliste de la terapia, me quedé sola, y recordé algunas cosas desagradables.

-¿Acaso recordaste tu pasado?

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste!

-Sólo supuse. ¿Y qué fue lo que recordaste?

-No quiero ni pensarlo… -y Jinko le contó todo su solitario pasado. Claro, al final la joven casi estalla en lágrimas otra vez, pero Taro lo supo remediar. Cuando la doctora terminó de relatar su pasado, era de noche, y había aguantado estoicamente las ganas de llorar. Taro tuvo momentos de sorpresa, comprensión y hasta de algo de enojo contra la gente que había tratado mal a Jinko.

-Sin embargo, no puedes vivir rememorando el pasado, ¿sabes? Sólo te estás lastimando. De hecho, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ventilar todos esos rencores que guardas.

-¿Por qué?

-He vistos casos de gente que se guarda muchas cosas por dentro y se enferman.

-¿Y tú, tú no le guardas rencor a algo?

-Ni a nada, ni a nadie. Jamás podría; no me nace tenerle rencor a alguien…

-Con razón que eres tan buena persona… -y Jinko ni se dio cuenta de que estaba roja como una manzana. Sin embargo, a ambos les dio un ataque de dolor. Eso sólo podía ser señal de algo: estaban atacando a alguien. Sin embargo, no sabían en dónde, ni a quién.

-Rayos… ¿A quién atacan? ¡No logro ni siquiera oír el llamado de auxilio! –dijo Taro entre dientes.

-Me pareció oír… ¡Me pareció oír la voz del Arcángel del Fuego!

-¿Qué? Es decir que atacaron a Hyuga-san. Imawano-san, ¡vayamos de inmediato!

-Me parece bien –y ambos se teletransportaron al lugar donde la pelea se fraguaba. Sin embargo, la pelea no era en Italia… ¡si no en la Universidad donde Rairyuu estudiaba!

Hino estaba a punto de acabar con el Arcángel del Fuego, mientras Rairyuu estaba inconsciente… Un panorama nada agradable. La barrera que Hyuga había formado comenzaba a disiparse, por lo que Misaki puso manos a la obra mientras Jinko corrió a sacar a Rairyuu de ahí. Una vez lo llevó a un lugar seguro, tomó su otra identidad, y junto a Misaki atacó a Hino, quien soltó a Hyuga de inmediato.

-Miren a quiénes tengo aquí: al lesionado y a la muñeca. No me esperaba que fueran a rescatar a sus estúpidos compañeros de lucha.

-¡No dejaremos que acabes con nuestros _amigos_, Hino! –exclamó Jinko.

-No me digas…

-Hino… No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído –dijo Misaki, negando con la cabeza. –Sólo por querer demostrarle a Kojiro quién es el jefe decidiste vender tu alma para vencerlo…

-Yo puedo derrotar a Hyuga en cualquier momento… Lo único que quiero es no tener que verle otra vez su sucia cara. ¿O acaso será que no es japonés por el color de su piel?

-Mira quien habla; un uruguayo-japonés –dijo una voz detrás de él, quien lo atacó. Sí, creo que saben a quién me refiero.

-Ya despertaste… Qué milagro.

-De no ser por mis amigos habría muerto… Y me pregunto una cosa, Hino. Si estás a punto de morir, ¿alguno de tus amigos Contraarcángeles vendría a salvarte?

Eso dejó a Hino pensativo. ¿Acaso Carlos, Pierre, Schneider o Kurai irían a ayudarle?

-Obvio.

-¿Entonces por qué te demoraste tanto en contestar? –dijo otra voz… Rairyuu, quien se despertó.

-Je, cuatro Arcángeles contra un solo Contraarcángel. Esto se pone divertido.

-¡No cambies el tema de conversación! –gritó Rairyuu, enojado.

-No es asunto suyo si me demoro o no en contestar… ¡Armagedón!

El ataque voló hacia los cuatro Arcángeles, que lo evitaron con dificultad. Sin embargo…

-¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Manto de las Tinieblas!

-¡Alto Voltaje!

-¡Tormenta de Fuego!

Hyuga, Jinko e Ikazuchi atacaron con sus poderes, pero al ser esta la primera batalla de Taro después de haber evolucionado gracias a Wataru, no supo qué hacer. Intentó hacer su Corriente Marina, pero al parecer ese poder ya no existía, por lo que se resignó a sencillamente atacar con sus cuchillas.

Pero el Escudo de Shijin de Ryoma evitó que la mayoría de los ataques dieran en él. Sólo el ataque físico de Misaki, quien había evadido el mortal escudo logró causarle alguna herida por mínima que fuera.

-Je, siguen siendo los mismos debiluchos… Me dan lástima, sobre todo ustedes dos, Arcángeles Blancos. Hyuga, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Y Misaki… Qué lástima que evolucionaste gracias al 'sacrificio' de tu amigo el Arcángel Negro, porque no sabes usar tus poderes. Creo que lo mejor será acabar con ustedes de una buena vez –y Ryoma lanzó su Escudo hacia los cuatro buenos como si fuera un enorme y letal Frisbee.

Pero ninguno pudo esquivarlo. Era como si el Escudo los rastreara.

-Rayos… ¿Acaso no se puede hacer nada contra ese Escudo de Shijin? –dijo Jinko, furiosa.

-No lo sé, Jinko-san –dijo Misaki, quien todavía buscaba una respuesta para sus poderes.

-Diablos… Tengo que vencerlo… Tengo que recuperar mi honor perdido…

Sin embargo Ikazuchi no habló. Sabía que debía haber alguna manera, alguna solución para este problema llamado Hino Ryoma.

"Si tan sólo alguien lo distrajera, podría utilizar mi Alto Voltaje o mis Golpes Trueno… No, ¡no es cierto! ¡Lo único que puede arreglar esto… es mi técnica de pelea!"

Y poniéndose de pie trabajosamente el joven estudiante de Licenciatura en Educación Física se concentró, haciendo desaparecer su lanza.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te vas a rendir? Porque para algo guardaste tu tonta arma, ¿no? –dijo Ryoma sarcásticamente, pero se confundió al no recibir una respuesta.

-¿Qué planea hacer Ikazuchi-san?

-Ni idea, Misaki-kun –le respondió Hyuga, pero Jinko sí lo supo de inmediato.

-La Técnica _Kiai_ –fue lo único que ella acertó a decir. Lo recordaba desde la primera vez que vio a Rairyuu usarla… Y no pudo evitar sentir una espina clavarse en su corazón.

Claro, Ryoma no tomó en cuenta el gesto de concentración del Arcángel del Trueno e imprudentemente se lanzó a atacarlo, sin darse cuenta que un fuerte golpe de aire le dio en el estómago, evitando el Escudo de Shijin. El golpe le detuvo, sacándole el aire por completo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –exclamaron los Arcángeles Blancos, sorprendidos al ver que Rairyuu aún estaba con un puño extendido hacia el frente.

-El estilo de pelea de Ikazuchi –dijo Jinko.

-Por eso era que él no hablaba, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Y sin embargo Ryoma tercamente intentó ensañarse con Ikazuchi. Éste evitó los golpes y seguía lanzando golpes de aire, lastimando a Hino sin tocarlo directamente.

Sin embargo, el Contraarcángel pensó las cosas (qué milagro) y decidió atacar a los otros Arcángeles, que sin embargo lograron evitarlo y para contrarrestarlo atacaron a su vez.

-¡Fuego Negro!

-¡Tormenta de Fuego!

-¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Golpes Trueno!

Los ataques de Jinko, Kojiro y Rairyuu dieron en Ryoma, sin causar mayor daño (recuerden la inmunidad de éste último), pero al fin el Arcángel evolucionado encontró la respuesta a su predicamento; recordó el ataque de Wataru y…

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste! ¡Saetas Oceánicas! –y una miríada de flechas de agua volaron de las manos de Taro, lastimando al fin al uruguayo-japonés.

Más muerto que vivo Ryoma cayó al suelo, pero aún no se veía cansado. ¿Acaso los Contraarcángeles, espoleados por su deseo de venganza, no se cansaban?

-Je, je… nada mal. Nada, nada mal. Al fin lograron hacer que me esté divirtiendo. Sin embargo, ¿creen que con eso me van a derrotar? Pobres ilusos.

-¿Perdón?

-Pueda que ahora su amigo de allá haya encontrado uno de sus poderes, pero ni siquiera todos ustedes juntos me van a derrotar. ¡Armagedón! –y dirigió el ataque hacia Jinko expresamente, aunque Rairyuu apartó a la joven de allí, recibiendo el ataque directamente.

-¡Ikazuchi!

Hyuga y Misaki gritaron, pero Jinko se quedó muda. El joven al que le gustaba y que ella sólo veía como un conocido más le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo, como saben, los ataques de los Contraarcángeles poseen un efecto secundario, y el de Ryoma no se hizo esperar; el joven perdía sus energías con rapidez, haciendo que se debilitara.

-¡Jinko, Misaki, llévense a Ikazuchi de aquí! ¡Yo me encargaré de esto! –y Hyuga se lanzó en picado hacia Ryoma, que lo recibió otra vez con su Escudo, aunque esta vez el Arcángel del Fuego evitó el aguzado borde del escudo. Entretanto Jinko y Taro sacaron de allí a Rairyuu, quien se encontraba muy débil.

-¿Se… se encuentran bien? –preguntó este a los otros dos Arcángeles.

-Idiota –fue lo único que acertó a decir la joven de la hoz.

-¿Por qué me sigues diciendo así?

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Ikazuchi? Yo no te pedí que me salvaras; yo no te pedí que me empujaras y que el ataque te diera de lleno.

-¿Y es que acaso tengo que esperar a que pidas ayuda para poder salvarte? Jinko, aunque sé demasiado bien que a duras penas me soportas porque nos conocemos desde hace tiempo…

-¡No hay tiempo de decir más! –exclamó Taro, al ver que Kojiro caía rendido al suelo. De inmediato Misaki fue a salvar a su amigo, mientras Jinko distrajo a Ryoma. Sin embargo, las energías del Arcángel del Agua también fallaron y cayó rendido a mitad del camino, por lo que Jinko fue la única que logró llegar a defender a Hyuga. Y sin embargo…

-¡Esta vez sí te voy a destruir, Hyuga! ¡Nunca más me estorbarás! ¡Armagedón!

Pero el ataque no alcanzó a dar ni en Hyuga, ni en Jinko.

Rairyuu, con sus últimas energías se había teletransportado justo al frente de Jinko, y como a su difunto amigo, su armadura y su _magatama_ fueron destruidos.

-¡RAIRYUU! –exclamaron los otros tres Arcángeles, mientras la cegadora explosión no dejó que Hino viera lo que hizo. Sin embargo, mientras la explosión cegó a los presentes, Rairyuu, agonizante, cayó sobre Jinko, haciendo el inconsciente esfuerzo de protegerla. Una vez la luz se apagó, Ryoma observó lo sucedido, y en medio de una cruel risotada se largó. Mas…

-Ikazuchi, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –exclamó Jinko, a punto de llorar.

-Ya te lo dije, Jinko –respondió éste, mientras la joven estaba arrodillada al lado de él, Misaki aún estaba lejos de allí y Hyuga estaba detrás de Jinko.

-Grandísimo idiota –dijo Kojiro a su amigo, furioso. -¿Y no eras tú el que me dijo que la muerte de alguien jamás sería por el bien de otra persona?

-Mentí. Wataru se sacrificó por salvarnos, y creo que… es mi turno.

-¿Por qué?

-Dos Armagedones de lleno… -dijo Jinko, en _shock_. –Rai… ryuu… está sin energía suficiente para vivir…

-Dilo otra vez –dijo el agonizante joven de los mechones rubios.

-Rairyuu…

-Suena tan bonito cuando lo dices, Jinko… Hyuga, Misaki, por favor… protejan a Jinko con todo lo que tengan… Incluyendo lo poco que me queda de… poder. No… dejen… que… nada le pase… porque la… a… mo… -y como Wataru, Rairyuu se disolvió cuando murió. Se convirtió en energía, y entró al _magatama_ del Arcángel del Fuego, que fuera de estar llorando, no pudo evitar sentirse más furioso que nunca.

-Hino, juro que esta vez la pagarás… La pagarás completa… ¡**_JAMÁS TE LO PERDÓNARÉ, HINO_**! –y como Misaki, Hyuga evolucionó por completo; su armadura, sus armas… Ya no tenía sus dagas, si no un par de guantes en las manos Oo.

"Ahora eres el verdadero Arcángel del Fuego… Con tu fuerza, y mi Técnica _Kiai_ lucharás de una manera que nunca… Que nunca se ha visto…" –y esa fue la última vez que Kojiro pudo escuchar la voz de Rairyuu, a quien le debía más que una ahora.


	18. La Armadura Blanca

Capítulo XVIII: La Armadura Blanca

-Rairyuu… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –comenzó a decir el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, sus ojos antes rojos ahora llenos de lágrimas.

-Jinko-san…

-Es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. Misaki, disipa la barrera y llévate a ella de aquí –dijo Hyuga, su cara ensombrecida por la furia. Aunque había vuelto a la normalidad, no le dio la gana de hacer desaparecer los guantes en los que se habían convertido sus dagas gracias a Rairyuu.

-Está bien –y después de haber vuelto a la normalidad, Misaki y Jinko se fueron de Tokyo. E cambio, Kojiro se quedó ahí, inmóvil como una estatua, observando sus manos, su mente en blanco.

Como dije, Jinko y Taro volvieron al apartamento de éste último, muy afectados por la trágica batalla… Y ya eran dos muertes que le tocó enfrentar al pobre Taro.

Jinko cayó sobre el sofá, llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Acaso ella muy al final comenzó a comprender los sentimientos de Rairyuu? ¿O acaso bajo su faceta de considerarlo un 'idiota' en realidad lo estimaba?

Nadie, ni siquiera la misma doctora lo sabía.

Ya era bastante tarde por la noche, por lo que Taro, aguantando increíblemente todo lo que le dolía en el interior y el exterior fue a la cocina y preparó algo de comer para él y la joven. No fue gran cosa lo que preparó, pero sirvió todo en la mesa.

-Jinko-san… La comida está servida.

-Misaki-san… No, no tengo hambre…

-Sé que no, pero por favor no rechaces lo que hice; ya es muy tarde y no creo que sea conveniente que tú en tu estado salgas de aquí.

Aunque no quiso, el tono de voz de Misaki sonó algo autoritario.

-Yo… eh… está bien –y forzadamente la joven se sentó a la mesa junto a Taro. Comieron en silencio, quizás por respeto, quizás por lo afectados que estaban, pero para ambos era un cambio el ya no comer solos.

Rato después, aún con su lesión doliéndole, Taro arregló el sofá cama que tenía en la sala, pero Jinko se rehusó a que él siguiera esforzándose con todo y lesión, por lo que después de ubicar dónde estaba todo se dedicó a ello en silencio.

-Mejor vete a dormir ya, Misaki-san. Mañana… será un día demasiado largo.

-Sí, eso creo también. Perdona si no soy un buen anfitrión… Pero hace mucho ya que no tengo a alguien de visita.

-No te preocupes… Buenas noches.

-Que descanses, Jinko-san.

Y sin embargo, ambos se miraron largamente, cada uno en su lugar. No se lo explicaban ni en ese momento, ni después, pero cada quien se adelantó y se dieron un abrazo. En medio de ello Jinko volvió a llorar, mientras Taro dejó también escapar unas lágrimas; necesitaban desahogarse por todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se sintió comprometido con aquel abrazo. ¿O es que acaso el que dos amigos (hombre y mujer por obvias razones) se den un abrazo tiene que comprometer en algo?

Sin embargo, cuando al fin todo el dolor fue sacado de ambos…

-Lo siento, Misaki-san… No era mi intención… Diablos; hoy me he pasado de llorona.

-No es tu culpa. De hecho, perdóname, Jinko. Fui yo el que…

En todo caso, se disculparon y se fueron a dormir.

Entretanto, Hyuga estaba de regreso en su apartamento, sentado sobre su cama, aún conteniendo las lágrimas de furia que amenazaban con salir.

Al contrario que su amigo Misaki Taro, Hyuga sí había vivido la muerte de alguien en carne propia: su padre murió cuando Kojiro era tan sólo un niño. Incluso el recordar aquel día le hacía dar un escalofrío.

"La muerte… Algo tan implacable que a todos les pasa. Sin embargo, hay gente que muere o demasiado pronto… Como Rairyuu. Aunque al principio era más bien un tonto, al final resultó ser un buen amigo. No es justo que él haya muerto por salvarnos; debería estar vivo, estudiando, riendo, incluso pensando en Imawano. Juro que esta vez haré que Hino pague con creces lo que hizo."

Ya habían muerto dos personas por culpa de todo esto, y Shiro no contaba porque había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

No era justo. Nada justo.

Ya harto de pensar en cosas tan lúgubres, intentó dedicarse a terminar de desempacar las cosas de la mudanza, pues a duras penas transcurría la tarde en Italia y el resto de Europa.

Pero no podía. Como Taro, Kojiro se sentía culpable de lo sucedido. Hizo, deshizo, arregló, desarregló, pero ese desagradable sentimiento no quería írsele de la mente y el corazón.

Entretanto en Japón la mayoría dormía, a excepción de Shinobu. Aún ignoraba lo sucedido en Tokyo, a pesar de haber sentido el ataque también. Debido a que tenía gente en _Vitalis_ no podía dejar la oficina vacía, así que se resignó a no ser partícipe de otra batalla.

En ese instante se encontraba revisando algunas cosas del inventario. Hacía falta pedir más sodas, y algunos parlantes comenzaban a fallar. Sin embargo, el establecimiento era el más popular entre los jóvenes de Shizuoka, y a menudo se presentaban nuevas promesas de la música ahí. De hecho esa noche se presentaba una banda de rock.

-Kurobane-san, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó una de las vendedoras de sodas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que se acabó el helado de las sodas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya vendieron todo?

-Eso me temo. Hoy esto está que no le cabe un alma.

-De acuerdo –y Shinobu tomó el teléfono. Por suerte se había hecho amigo del gerente de la empresa de helados que le vendía, así que se encargó de todo.

Sin embargo, su vicio pudo más y bajó a escuchar el nuevo grupo que se presentaba esa noche, después que la joven vendedora regresara a su puesto.

"Nada mal" –pensó al escuchar el grupo. Sin embargo se chocó con alguien cuando iba a subir las escaleras a su oficina.

-Ay… Lo siento…

-¿Kai-kun?

-Ah, hola, Shinobu-san.

Kai estaba allí, junto a una chica.

-Tiempo sin verte.

-Sí, lo mismo digo. ¿Y quién es ella? ¿Acaso es tu novia, Kai?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Shinobu-san, ella es mi amiga Mito Komichi. Komichi-chan, él es Kurobane Shinobu, dueño de _Vitalis_.

-¿Cómo? Tú… Él… -Komichi estaba atónita; ¿cómo era que su amigo conocía al dueño de la discoteca juvenil más conocida de la cuidad?

-En mis tiempos se decía mucho gusto –dijo Shinobu, divertido. –Mucho gusto.

-El, el gusto es mío. Mito Komichi.

-Ah, creo que te lo había contado antes, Komichi-chan. Conozco a Shinobu-san desde que yo era pequeño.

-Eso está de 'no te lo creo'.

-Bueno, tu amigo no te miente, Mito-san. Y por cierto, Kai-kun, ¿por qué no te había visto en días? Hacía rato no aparecías por aquí.

-El equipo de fútbol tuvo que viajar a Shimizu para un partido, y ya sabes que soy parte del equipo.

-Ah, ya.

-Esto, creo que sobro por aquí –dijo Komichi, avergonzada. –Ya vuelvo.

-No, espera, Komichi-chan… Lo siento.

Y Kai se fue detrás de su amiga, quien se veía algo apenada, mas no molesta.

-Quien lo ve creería que ella no es sólo su amiga –se dijo el dueño de _Vitalis_.

En España Tsubasa estaba entrenando fuertemente, y Sanae estaba tejiendo otra vez. Yato estaba jugando con una bola de estambre, contento de su felina y suertuda vida.

Hacía algunos días Tsubasa y Sanae fueron al médico para que revisara a la joven embarazada. Al parecer todo iba viento en popa, aunque la concentración de glóbulos rojos en la sangre de Sanae estaba ligeramente baja, por lo que le recomendó comer algunos alimentos ricos en hierro. De resto, las cosas pintaban bien si ella mantenía cuidado con su embarazo y evitaba acercarse a la caja de arena de Yato.

-¿Miaaaau? –dijo Yato al oír un ruido en la ventana.

-No le prestes atención, Yato. Es sólo un ruido, o eso creo –dijo Sanae, contando las puntadas.

-Miaa… -y el gato siguió jugando con el estambre.

Rato después llegó Tsubasa, muy cansado, y para rematar tenía que ir de inmediato a la universidad. Sin embargo, mientras éste se cambiaba de ropa sonó el teléfono.

-_Casa de la familia Ozora_. _Habla Sanae_.

-¿_Sanae_? _Soy Hyuga_.

-Ah, hola. ¿Ya te mudaste?

-_Sí_… -sin embargo, había algo en la voz de Kojiro que no auguraba algo bueno. -¿_Se encuentra Tsubasa_?

-Sí, pero tiene mucha prisa. ¿Quieres que le dé alguna razón?

-_No precisamente. Sólo llamaba para avisarles que hemos perdido otro aliado._

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?

-_Perdimos a otro aliado. Esta vez el que murió por salvarnos fue_…

-¿Fue quién, Hyuga-san?

-_Ikazuchi Rairyuu, el Arcángel del Trueno_.

Sanae se quedó muda. Justamente el amigo de Kojiro.

-No, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, Hyuga-san… Le diré a Tsubasa de inmediato.

-_No lo lamentes, Sanae. Pienso vengar la muerte de Rairyuu la próxima vez que el miserable de Hino vuelva a mostrar su asquerosa cara por Italia. Por lo pronto dile a Tsubasa, porque parece que esto va de mal en peor._

-E, está bien… -y se terminó la llamada. Claro, la joven quedó muy afectada, y aunque Tsubasa aún no salía de la habitación, Yato sí notó la tristeza de Sanae.

-¿Quién llamó, cariño? –preguntó Tsubasa, saliendo de la habitación vestido con unos jeans, una camiseta debajo de un suéter y tenis, pero después deteniéndose a ver qué pasaba. -¿Sanae?

-Otro de nosotros… Otro de nosotros murió, Tsubasa –fue lo único que acertó a decir ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-El Arcángel… El Arcángel…

Tsubasa se limitó a quedarse callado, pues sabía que no servía de nada presionar a su esposa. Al fin Sanae respiró profundamente y…

-El Arcángel del Trueno, el amigo de Hyuga.

-¿Cómo…? Ya hemos perdido a dos buenos amigos… Esto no puede seguir así.

Y por alguna extraña razón la ropa de Tsubasa desapareció, dando paso a su viejo traje de Mensajero de los Dioses.

Otra vez la extraña luz que le cubrió cuando reveló su identidad a su madre y su abuela, y cuando derrotó a Kai volvió a aparecer, encandilando a Sanae. Y sin embargo, comenzó algo irrepetible: la armadura de Tsubasa evolucionó. Ahora era parecida a las armaduras de Kojiro y Misaki, aunque él nunca había visto las nuevas armaduras de los Arcángeles del Fuego y del Agua. Blanca como la nieve, dura como un diamante y bella como ninguna… Esa era la descripción exacta de la nueva armadura, y como si fuera poco, la Espada del _Tsukai_ evolucionó también.

El vector de la evolución de Tsubasa había sido la furia que tenía contra Kuro y los Contraarcángeles.

Sanae quedó maravillada ante esto. Ver a su esposo evolucionar por completo había sido de las cosas más hermosas que había visto, a pesar de que todo fue por la furia que le causaba tener que vivir más muertes.

-Tsubasa, ¿te encuentras bien?

-**Aquel ser cuya ambición es crear el Nuevo Génesis bajo el manto de la Eterna Oscuridad debe pagar por lo que ha hecho** -¡la voz de Tsubasa no era la misma!

-¿Tsubasa…?

-**Ya ha ido demasiado lejos… Esto no puede continuar así. Entre más pronto aquel ser sea destruido, más a salvo estará este mundo** –y después de que la luz que cubría por completo a Tsubasa desapareciera, él cayó al suelo, agotado.

-¿Tsubasa, querido, te encuentras bien?

-¿Sa… Sanae?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué mi armadura cambió? Hasta la espada parecer haber cambiado.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Sólo que me dijiste que mataron a otro de nuestros amigos, y que estaba furioso. Desde ese momento perdí la conciencia.

-¿Entonces no recuerdas nada?

-La verdad no. ¡Rayos, se me hace tarde! Nos veremos por la noche, Sanae –y después de hacer su ropa aparecer se fue a clase; ya iba tarde.

-Tsubasa… -Sanae no podía evitar estar preocupada.

Entretanto Tsubasa corrió a tomar el autobús que le dejaba en la universidad.

-Rayos… No quiero llegar tarde, no quiero llegar tarde… -y por alguna extraña razón el ruido de la calle desapareció, y todo iba en cámara lenta a excepción de él.

"¿Qué? Acaso Shiro anda por aquí? Eso es imposible; Shiro está con Daichi y Daichi está en Shizuoka."

Inconscientemente había detenido el tiempo mientras rogaba por no llegar tarde.

"Será mejor apresurarme" –y Tsubasa llegó al paradero, donde al detenerse volvió a dejar que el tiempo fluyera normalmente. Sin embargo, ¿cómo lo había hecho?

Sus poderes habían evolucionado al punto en que Shiro había llegado. Aunque eso no sería suficiente para poder derrotar a Kuro y sus Contraarcángeles.

Y cuando las cosas parecen no poder ser peor…

-Con que tú eres el _Kami no Tsukai_.

El joven se volteó a ver quién estaba detrás de él. De no ser por su capa color medianoche, podría haber sido Shiro fácilmente.

-Kuro…

-Veo que mi nombre no te es desconocido. Eso me agrada.

-Qué lástima; tú a mí no me agradas para nada.

Sin embargo Tsubasa se percató de una cosa. Estaba hablando con alguien que por su ropa y su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención, pero al parecer nadie se daba cuenta.

-¿No llegas a comprenderlo aún? Cada vez que aparezco en esta dimensión hago que todo lo que esté a mi alrededor sea prácticamente invisible. Si alguien mira, no lo recordará después.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme a clase –y Tsubasa intentó teletransportarse, pero sus poderes fallaron.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-¿Es asunto tuyo?

-Mucho… Al fin y al cabo, eres la alimaña que ha arruinado una y otra vez mis planes, _Kami no Tsukai_.

-¿Qué lastima, no? Sin embargo, lo seguiré haciendo tantas veces como sea necesario, porque tú no puedes decidir el destino de todos los demás sólo por un capricho tuyo.

-No es un capricho; mi destino es el mismo de la Tierra: El Nuevo Génesis… Bajo el manto de _mi Oscuridad_.

-¿Tu destino?

-Tú les lavaste el cerebro a mis Arcángeles Negros, diciéndoles que el destino de ellos lo deciden ellos mismos. La verdad, _Tsukai_, es que uno cree tener el destino en sus manos, pero nadie escapa a las decisiones del porvenir.

-Tú fuiste quien les lavó el cerebro. Ellos eran, y son buenas personas a quienes confundiste –dijo Tsubasa, comenzando a enfurecerse. –Y como si fuera poco, tus partidarios, o mejor dicho, tus esclavos han matado a dos de mis _amigos_. ¿Que acaso no te parece suficiente con tener que hacernos sufrir con tu maldad?

-El destino de ellos era morir, así como tu destino es morir en mis manos, _Tsukai_… Y de hecho nada me agradaría más que ver tu sangre correr. ¡_Tenebris Aeternam_!

-¡De eso nada! –y de un salto Tsubasa evitó el ataque. Pero tenía una duda: ¿su Grito de los Dioses serviría en ese instante, después de que su armadura se transformó?

No tenía tiempo de pensarlo, por lo que cambió de ropajes e hizo aparecer su nueva Espada.

-Je, ya veo que tu espada ha cambiado… Claro, si el elegido por los Dioses cambió por completo. No me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que para ser un debilucho eres el más fuerte de tu bando.

-¿Nunca te han enseñado que no debes subestimar al enemigo? –y raudo como el rayo Tsubasa atacó con su espada a Kuro, que sin embargo evitó el ataque. Claro, aquel momento de distracción logró hacer que Kuro no pudiera restringir sus poderes, y Tsubasa de inmediato desapareció.

-¿Cómo no quieres que piense que eres un debilucho, _Tsukai_, si eres mucho más débil que yo? –y en medio de un frío, cruel y terrible rosario de carcajadas, el Guía Negro desapareció.

Tsubasa llegó tarde a clase, aunque no tanto como lo temía. Entregó la tarea, apenado y se sentó en su lugar, aunque Aarón le preguntó qué había sucedido.

-¿Te puedo contar después? –fue la respuesta del exhausto futbolista, quien ya se encontraba de malas pulgas otra vez.

Entretanto Kuro apareció en su misterioso refugio, donde Kurai estaba leyendo un libro. Después de leer la hoja la arrancaba como si nada, y ya llevaba la mitad de una enciclopedia leída y destruida (snif… Qué triste destino para una enciclopedia ;;)

-¿Qué haces, mi niña?

-Leer. Quiero saberlo todo.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-Pero quiero saberlo todo, Kuro-sama. Pero nunca me dijiste qué era esa cosa negra que salió de mí.

Kurai ignoraba que había visto su propia sangre.

-Eso es mejor que no lo sepas, Kurai.

-Pero…

-Sin peros.

Kurai puso cara de berrinche, pero decidió seguir leyendo.

-Si no me lo dices, no importa. Lo averiguaré por mi cuenta –y siguió arrancando páginas.

-Como quieras, pero no quiero que dejes cosas tiradas… Y te agradecería que dejaras de destruir esa enciclopedia. Pierre se esforzó mucho en traértela.

-Pero, ¿de qué sirve si ya la leí?

-¿Y si se te olvida algo?

-Oh, ya… -y con sólo chascar los dedos las páginas de los libros se pegaron solas a sus respectivas pastas en perfecto orden. -¿Así está bien, Kuro-sama?

-No bien, pero sí mejor.

No entiendo para nada a Kuro. ¿Ustedes sí Oo?

Sanae se dedicó a hacer sus deberes del curso de español, mientras Yato jugaba con una bolita de papel arrugado. Sin embargo, el gato se chocó contra un muro y quedó mareado.

-Ay, gato tonto… -dijo Sanae, riéndose del minino. -¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas?

-Miaaauu… -y Sanae al leerle la mente entendió que le dijo que no se burlara de él.

-Está bien, Yato –y siguió haciendo su tarea. Sin embargo, el gato notó que Sanae estaba ligeramente mareada.

-¿Miaaa…? (¿Te encuentras bien?)

-Sólo es un pequeño mareo, Yato. Tranquilo.

Si hubiese podido, Ozora Yato habría hecho que Sanae se recostara un rato, pero al no poder hacer nada sencillamente dejó de jugar y de un brinco se subió al regazo de su dueña.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación, minino… Pero creo que esto es normal en las mujeres embarazadas.

-¿Miau?

-Recuerdo cuando Natsuko-san esperaba a Daichi…

El gato dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se durmió encima de las piernas de la joven, quien terminó su tarea mientras le rascaba las orejas a su pequeño aliado.

"Sólo espero que pueda tener a mi bebé en paz. No quisiera que mi hijo, o hija sufriera las consecuencias de esta lucha por el destino de la tierra y de todos."

"Y no lo haré…" –dijo la misteriosa vocecilla que Sanae había oído antes. "Porque eres mi mamá…"


	19. El Primer Beso D

Capítulo XIX: El Primer Beso ;D

Amaneció en Japón, en Europa anocheció, y obviamente no con buenas noticias. Los presentes en la trágica batalla en Tokyo tuvieron que dar las malas noticias a los que no sabían, fuera por teléfono, por correo electrónico o personalmente.

Ese fue el caso de Ishizaki, quien al no tener entrenamiento aquel día decidió ir a acompañar a Misaki a su rehabilitación, pero tamaña fue su sorpresa al ver que quien le abrió la puerta del apartamento era… Jinko.

-Jinko-san…

-Hola, Ishizaki-san. ¿Vienes a hablar con Misaki-san?

-Eh, sí… yo… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Tan temprano?

-Sí… ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu consultorio…?

-Ah, hola, Ishizaki-kun –interrumpió Taro. -¿Hoy no tienes entrenamiento?

-No… Misaki-kun, ¿qué pasó? Te ves terrible.

Los ojos de Taro estaban hinchados, y ni qué decir de los de Jinko.

-Es una larga y triste historia. Sigue, Ishizaki-kun.

-Sí… Y además tienes algo que explicarme.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué Jinko-san está tan temprano en tu casa?

-Esto es muy fácil de explicar: No es que ella haya llegado temprano. Es que se quedó a dormir anoche.

¿Qué habrá pasado por la mente de Ishizaki? Probablemente nada bueno Oo

-¿Cómo que se quedó a dormir?

-Antes que pienses cualquier cosa, te aclaro que dormí en el sofá –dijo Jinko, cruzando sus brazos. –Lo que sucedió anoche y el hecho que me haya quedado aquí están muy unidos.

-Soy todo orejas.

-¿No querrás decir _oídos_, Ishizaki-san?

-Nunca fui bueno para la música; por eso dije lo que dije.

Eso hizo que Taro sonriera, pero a Jinko ni le afectó. Acto seguido los tres se pusieron a hablar de lo sucedido en Tokyo la noche anterior, omitiendo algunos cuantos detalles. Al terminar de explicar el sacrificio de Rairyuu, Ryou estaba a punto de dejar escapar una lágrima, pero se contuvo.

-… y después de so regresamos acá, pero ya era muy tarde como para que la doctora se fuera a casa –narró Taro.

-¿Y no se les ocurrió pedir un taxi?

-No traía dinero encima –dijo Jinko. –Venía desde _Vitalis_, y eso queda cerca de aquí.

-Ah, ya… Por cierto, Misaki-kun, parece que una vez más nuestro viejo equipo irá al Torneo Nacional.

-¿Cómo?

-Nankatsu va a representar la prefectura una vez más, guiados por nadie más ni nadie menos que nuestro amigo Kagei Kai.

-Felicidades por Kai-kun –dijo Taro, sonriendo a medias.

-¿Se refieren al _Kage no Tsukai_? –preguntó Jinko, confundida.

-Así es.

-Veo. Bueno, debo admitir que de fútbol no sé gran cosa. En el colegio nunca me dediqué a practicar algún deporte.

-Claro, como eras una… -Ishizaki comenzó a decir, pero algo hizo que se cayera. Al parecer Taro había dejado escapar una ola de energía voluntariamente para callarlo.

-¿Una qué?

-No, nada, olvídalo –dijo Misaki, algo nervioso nnU

-Volviendo a lo que me contaron, ¿ya le avisaron a los demás? Me refiero a Tsubasa-kun y los otros.

-Kojiro debió de encargarse de avisar a Tsubasa, Sanae, Genzo y Tooru, y más tarde le avisaremos a Shinobu y Kai.

-¿Y qué creen que sucederá en Tokyo?

-Rairyuu murió y su cuerpo se convirtió en energía. Ahora forma parte de Hyuga-san, así que lo más probable es que alguien pondrá la denuncia de la desaparición de Rairyuu. Pero como no lo encontrarán, lo declararán desaparecido y nada que hacer. Supongo que sus padres quedarán deprimidos.

-Jinko-san… ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? –dijo Ryou.

-¿Qué?

-Llamaste a Ikazuchi por su nombre otra vez.

La joven doctora se sonrojó con fuerza por la vergüenza que le dio.

-Bueno, ahora mismo no es momento de hablar de ello. ¿Vamos ya a la rehabilitación, Jinko-san? –preguntó Misaki, tomando sus muletas y sus llaves.

-Sí, claro…

-Voy con ustedes –dijo Ishizaki, acompañándolos. –Ya les dije que iré a la rehabilitación con ustedes.

-Gracias, Ishizaki-kun.

Lo que realmente acontecía era que Ishizaki acababa de tomar cursos de manejo y consiguió un pequeño automóvil usado. Por eso había decidido ayudar a su amigo. Al salir del edificio Misaki y Jinko vieron el auto de Ryou y quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Les gusta mi carcacha? No es gran cosa teniendo en cuenta mi sueldo, pero al menos sirve para su cometido básico: ir de un punto A hasta un punto B.

-Es excelente que tengas un auto. Pero, ¿ya puedes conducirlo?

-La duda ofende, viejo –dijo Ryou, sacando su licencia de conducir de su billetera. –Tuve que presentar el examen varias veces, pero al final lo logré. Al fin que conducir es una necesidad, no un lujo.

-Felicidades.

Así Ishizaki, Misaki e Imawano fueron en el auto del primero hasta el hospital, donde comenzó todo el ajetreo de la rehabilitación de Taro, que iba mejorando cada vez más.

Entretanto, Kai estaba en la escuela, ayudando a arreglar el salón. Komichi no llegaría si no hasta un buen rato después, así que no estaba preocupado.

O al menos fingía no estarlo.

La noche anterior había tenido un presentimiento terrible. Después de la muerte de Wataru había tenido muchos presentimientos, pero ninguno como el último. Esperaba que ese presentimiento fallara.

Aunque lo triste era que ese presentimiento, la muerte de otro de los Arcángeles Negros, no falló, aunque todavía no lo sabía.

Siguió limpiando escritorios, tratando de no pensar. El otro joven que tuvo que limpiar el salón intentó entablar conversación con el futbolista, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Rato después llegó Komichi, quien notó el silencio de su amigo.

-Kai-kun, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy callado.

-Ah, hola, Komichi-chan.

-¿Qué te pasa? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

-No, no es nada importante… No prestes atención.

Pero Komichi no era ninguna tonta.

-Primero conoces al dueño de la discoteca más conocida de la cuidad y ahora me ocultas algo. Estás actuando muy sospechosamente, Kai.

-No seas curiosa, Komichi.

Ya con eso el Mensajero de las Sombras logró hacer que su amiga desistiera de saber qué le pasaba. Aunque ella sabía sobre los presentimientos de Kai, él no quería que su amiga supiera más de lo debido.

Más tarde, en clase, estaban en clase de Química, trabajando en el laboratorio. Como siempre, Kai y Komichi trabajaron juntos, pues la chica era la mejor en Química del curso. Sin embargo, si Kai de por sí era algo callado, esta vez las cosas se salían de control. Pero a la vez había algo en él; había algo que parecía no cuadrar en absoluto en el joven Mensajero de las Sombras.

No solía fruncir tanto el ceño desde que lo conoció. Desde el momento en que conoció a Kai él había sido un chico callado pero amable, siempre ayudando, siempre defendiendo a la gente que era molestada. Rara vez se le veía deprimido o demasiado serio…

Hasta hacía aproximadamente dos o tres meses, cuando sus presentimientos volvieron a aparecer.

-…pásame el matraz –oyó decir a Kai a lo lejos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Dije que por favor me pases el matraz, que ya está a la temperatura correcta. Komichi-chan, concéntrate.

-Ah, lo siento, Kai.

-Oye, no eres tan descuidada. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Yo… Nada. En nada.

-Haré de cuenta que te creo.

Pero la verdad era que Kai había leído la mente de Komichi y sabía que ella estaba confundida por su actitud.

Entretanto, Ishizaki observaba desde un rincón la rehabilitación de su amigo. Jinko ayudaba a Misaki, quien sudaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-Vamos, Misaki-san… Sólo un poco más –dijo Jinko, mientras Taro aguantaba valientemente el dolor que le atenazaba su pierna.

-A eso voy… -y una vez completó el ejercicio se dejó caer, exhausto. -¿Ya podemos tomar un descanso?

-Supongo… Sin embargo, has resistido más que lo usual, Misaki-san. Tu recuperación es inmejorable.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Jinko-san? –preguntó Ishizaki, curioso.

-Significa que en menos de lo que se esperaba Misaki podrá volver a hacer lo que más le gusta; jugar fútbol.

La cara de Taro se iluminó.

-Eso significa que tendré que comenzar a buscar equipo.

-¿No que querías entrar al Jubilo Iwata?

-¿No que está demasiado lleno?

-Al menos valdría la pena intentarlo. Además, he oído algunos rumores… No son 100 seguros, pero algo es algo.

-¿Rumores de qué?

-De que alguno de los jugadores veteranos va a retirarse.

-Esa podría ser la oportunidad que Misaki-san está esperando –dijo Jinko.

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo –dijo Ryou, pero al mirar la hora cogió prisas. –Ay, rayos, me tengo que ir; le prometí a Yukari que la recogería de la Universidad y ella sólo tiene clase por la mañana.

-Bueno, nos veremos más tarde entonces –dijo Taro, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Cuídense.

Ryou se fue, dejando a la doctora y su paciente solos.

-Qué mente tan cochambrosa la de tu amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando vio que le abrí la puerta puso una cara… Vaya idiota.

-Je, supongo que Ishizaki se confundió. Al fin y al cabo vivo solo, y no mucha gente entiende que uno puede ser amable con la gente sin tener que comprometerse a nada.

-Ah…

-Por cierto, ¿fuiste consciente de que llamaste a Ikazuchi-san por su nombre?

-La verdad no… Creo que me pasa cuando menos me lo espero, Misaki-san.

-Bueno, supongo que tan sólo son deslices de la lengua.

-¿Nunca te cansas de ser tan amable?

-La verdad… No. ¿Por qué?

-Siempre tienes una palabra amable para todo. Siempre le ves el lado bueno a todo, y siempre resistes las cosas con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y es pecado ser así?

Jinko no supo qué responder.

-Bueno, supongo que no lo es –dijo Taro más para sí, aunque no pudo evitar mirar bien a Jinko. Aunque era seria, rayando en la frialdad, y tenía muy poca autoestima, en realidad era muy bonita, y muy dedicada.

Pero más que todo, era una joven cuyos frágiles sentimientos habían sido rotos una y otra vez.

-Ya vale; deja ya de mirarme –dijo Jinko, incómoda.

-Eh, lo siento. No era mi intención.

Sin embargo, Jinko no se sentía incómoda porque Misaki la mirara, si no por lo maduro, amable y comprensivo que era.

Le asustaba a veces.

-¿Seguimos con esto? –preguntó Taro, haciendo que Jinko volviera a la realidad de un susto. Pero él al estar de pie cayó al suelo por la ola de energía que ella dejó escapar del susto.

-¡Misaki-san! Lo… Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Jinko-san. Hacía rato no me caía por culpa de una ola de energía.

-No me digas… -y la joven se apresuró a ayudar a su paciente a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir desbocadamente; era la segunda vez que pasaba.

¿Acaso ella se estaba enamorando del Arcángel del Agua?

Y Taro… ¿Acaso se había enamorado del Arcángel de la Oscuridad? Porque aunque no dejaba su sereno semblante, su corazón iba a mil por hora.

Y ya cuando el joven se pudo poner de pie… Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y no es que se dejaran llevar por el momento; fue el momento quien se los llevó sin que ellos realmente quisieran hacerlo.

-Yo… Lo siento, Jinko… No quería realmente hacerlo… -dijo Taro después de aquel beso. (N de A: Ahora mismo estoy pensando: ¡¿Pero qué rayos acabo de escribir!)

-Ni yo, pero… Para ser sincera, ya no aguantaba más, Misaki-san. Mi corazón latía como si estuviera a punto de estallarse cada vez que te acercabas a mí…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé! Digo… No sabía por qué, Misaki-_kun_.

-Bueno, creo que somos dos confundidos entonces… Jinko. Sin embargo, jamás olvidaré ese momento. Sería imposible hacerlo por mi parte.

-¿A cuál te refieres?

-No es necesario que te lo diga, ¿o sí?

-Oh, ese.

-¿Qué pasa, Jinko-san?

-Es que… Recordé algo que quisiera olvidar en este instante, pero no puedo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Puedes contármelo?

-Supongo que puedo, pero no vayas a pensar algo malo de mí.

-No se me da bien malinterpretar las cosas.

-Cuando yo tenía catorce años, me enamoré de alguien inalcanzable, aunque por obvias razones él nunca lo supo. Él estudiaba en otra escuela, y era muy popular entre las chicas, por lo que sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Pero yo, al ser lo que era, y lo que ahora soy, hacía algo muy arriesgado, sólo por poder verlo. Bajo la forma de un búho solía entrar por su ventana, y me quedaba un rato viéndolo dormido…

-Así que eras tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Así que tú eras el Arcángel Negro que observaba a Tsubasa-kun por las noches.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Es una larga historia –y Taro se la contó. -…sin embargo, nunca supimos que fuiste tú.

-Bueno… Espero que no pienses nada malo de mí.

-¿Cómo podría? Eso sólo demuestra que eres una chica de muy buen corazón. Incluso cuando tú y nosotros éramos enemigos jurados, tú tuviste un montón de oportunidades para acabar con Tsubasa y no lo hiciste.

-No quería hacerlo, y ya te dije por qué.

-¿Y Tsubasa-kun lo sabe?

-No.

-Entiendo. No es necesario que se lo digas si no quieres hacerlo; de hecho es divertido pensar que es un misterio. ¿Y qué fue lo que pensaste cuando recordaste eso?

-Que por un tiempo estuve enamorada del _Kami no Tsukai_, y ahora resulta que yo…

-Y ahora resulta que…

Jinko respiró profundamente. No creía ser capaz de admitir lo cursi que se había vuelto.

-Y ahora resulta que me dejé llevar por el momento, sin querer, con su mejor amigo.

Misaki al escuchar eso se echó a reír. Jinko lo miró confundida.

-Es que es hasta gracioso pensar eso, ¿sabes? Sin embargo, puedo decirte una cosa, aunque ya debes saberla.

-¿Qué?

-Como sabes, Tsubasa sólo tenía ojos para dos cosas: El fútbol, y Sanae.

-Ajá.

-Aunque no es el único caso que ha habido. Fui testigo de un caso similar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas a Wataru? –dijo Taro, señalándose a sí mismo.

-Oye, la duda ofende.

-Bueno, en aquella época yo vivía en París, y una amiga mía, Azumi, se enamoró de él. Fue algo a primera vista, y a Wataru le pasó lo mismo. Se ennoviaron un día antes de la Batalla Final, y sin embargo él le terminó a Azumi después de que regresamos a París.

-Algo había oído.

-Y bueno, ellos siguieron siendo amigos hasta la muerte de Wataru, aunque la verdad era que aún se gustaban, y mucho.

-Bueno, Wataru era muy guapo a pesar de su discapacidad. Y supongo que Azumi es una chica linda. ¿Y… ella te gusta? –Jinko desvió su mirada, sintiéndose mal.

-No; es una de mis mejores amigas. En realidad me gusta otra chica, bella a su manera, y dedicada a sus cosas, pero que en el pasado nadie entendía y le hacían sentir mal todo el tiempo.

Jinko no se la podía creer. Taro la estaba describiendo a _ella_.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que…?

-¿Qué crees que estoy diciendo? –dijo Taro, con su típica sonrisa de caramelo.

-¿Yo… Yo te gusto?

-Mucho más allá.

Ahí sí el corazón de la chica se desbocó por completo… Y se dejó caer entre los brazos de Misaki, quien la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, y de suerte no perdió el equilibrio.

-Además de todo esto, tengo que admitir una cosa: nunca antes había podido decir algo así. Siempre he sido algo tímido.

-¿Qué? Podría haber jurado que tú…

-No; es la primera vez. Nunca estuve realmente interesado en una chica, aunque no podía evitar ser muy protector con mi amiga Azumi. Pero esto es diferente.

-¿Por qué es diferente?

-Porque esta vez no protejo a una amiga. Protejo a la mujer de la que me enamoré.

Se quedaron así un buen rato… Y fuera de sonreír otra vez, Imawano Jinko, el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, musitó por primera vez el nombre del joven que la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar, _Taro_.

-No lo es, Jinko-chan. No lo es.

(N de A: Este capítulo me salió demasiado cursi xP)


	20. La Muerte de Tooru

Capítulo XX: La Muerte de Tooru

Entretanto en Alemania todos dormían. Genzo, Kaltz, Marie, incluso Schneider dormía. La jornada había sido larga.

En su apartamento, Genzo dormía no muy bien, después de haber recibido la terrible noticia por parte de Hyuga. Ya habían perdido a dos buenos aliados. Sin embargo, tenía pesadillas, y al fin, bañado en sudor, él despertó.

-¡¡Aaaaaah!... Me lleva; no he podido dormir bien por culpa de lo que Hyuga me contó.

Encendió la luz de su lámpara y se sentó derecho en la cama.

"Necesito dormir bien; tengo que seguir entrenando duro con el equipo, pero así parece que amaneceré más cansado que cuando me fui a dormir."

Gracias a Ishizaki y Misaki, cuando estaba en Japón, había adelantado bastante lo que escribía, pero aún seguía teniendo huecos en la historia, por lo que estaba estancada en ese instante. Miró la hora en su reloj y cayó sobre su cama otra vez; eran tan sólo las tres de la mañana.

-¡Necesito DORMIR! –exclamó al fin, molesto, y después de apagar la luz de la lámpara se acostó de espaldas a la ventana.

Pero nada servía.

Al fin Wakabayashi decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina a por un vaso de leche. Se dirigió allá, y encendió la luz de la cocina. Quedó encandilado un momento, pero después notó que una fea cucaracha estaba andando por el suelo de la cocina.

-Qué asco… -Genzo concentró sus fuerzas y rogó al cielo que la cucaracha desapareciera. En efecto, el asqueroso bicho se esfumó en una voluta de humo, como si alguien lo hubiese incinerado.

Después del incidente con el bicho, el Arcángel del Viento se sirvió un vaso de leche fría. Los dientes le dolieron un poco por la baja temperatura de la bebida, pero se sintió mucho mejor. Volvió a su habitación y se acostó otra vez. Así estaba mucho mejor. Cerró los ojos, y después de estar en duermevela por un rato, al fin logró conciliar el bendito sueño que necesitaba.

En cambio, Tooru dormía el sueño de los justos. A pesar de haber perdido ya a dos de sus buenos amigos, Tooru sabía que llorarlos no serviría de mucho. En cambio, enfocaba sus esfuerzos en cumplir lo que ellos no pudieron: salvar a la Tierra.

Por supuesto, también habló con Wakabayashi, y al parecer el arquero del Hamburgo quedó más afectado por lo sucedido que el mismísimo Arcángel del Hielo.

Siguió durmiendo, y al parecer no estaba soñando, pero igual soñara o no soñara, nunca lo recordaba.

Sin embargo, se levantó para ir al baño, más dormido que despierto y un buen rato después volvió a su cama.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos.

Eso lo despertó de una vez. ¿Por qué tenía tantos escalofríos? En realidad la temperatura de la habitación era normal, pero temblaba como una hoja.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso tendré fiebre?" –el joven fue por el termómetro y colocándoselo en la boca, esperó tres minutos, durante los cuales sencillamente no hizo nada.

Al fin pasaron los ciento ochenta segundos (hagan cuentas :P) y Tooru miró cuánto marcaba el instrumento.

Cuarenta grados.

-No, no me lo explico. Rara vez me enfermo, y me siento bien, pero tengo mucha fiebre. ¿Qué me pasa?

Y recordó, aunque borrosamente, que mientras hacía sus necesidades había sentido un horrible ardor.

Sin embargo, recordó que cuando era niño y tenía fiebre, le ardía al ir al baño. Sin embargo, ¿qué debía hacer?

No le quedó más opción que hacer una llamada de larga distancia; su madre sabía qué debía hacer.

Marcó el número y esperó a que contestaran, aunque su madre casi nunca salía de casa.

-_Casa de la familia Akuji. Habla Moroha_.

-¿Mamá?

-¿_Tooru_? ¿_Mi Tooru_?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?

-_Estoy de maravilla, hijo_. ¿_Y tú_?

-Tengo fiebre, pero no me explico por qué. Llamé para ver si sabes qué puedo hacer al respecto.

-_Ay, hijo, es muy sencillo_. ¿_Recuerdas qué solía darte cuando te daba fiebre_?

Tooru tuvo que admitir que no lo recordaba.

-_Entonces escucha y haz lo que te digo; corta un limón por la mitad y ponte cada mitad debajo de tus axilas. A medida que se calienten, ve cambiándolas._

-De acuerdo, mamá. Gracias por el consejo. Dale un saludo a papá y un abrazo a Suma-chan.

-_Adiós, Tooru_.

-Adiós mamá.

El joven colgó el teléfono y fue a hacer lo que su madre le dijo. Rato después volvió a la cama, sin saber si el consejo de su madre serviría.

Pero sirvió.

Amaneció en Europa, y Tooru despertó fresco como una lechuga. Tuvo que cambiar los limones como cuatro o cinco veces, pero ya se sentía mucho mejor.

-Esta se la debo a mi madre –se dijo. Se alistó para un nuevo día de trabajo, desayunó y se fue a pie, pues hacía un buen día y vivía relativamente cerca de su oficina.

Sin embargo, se encontró con alguien muy conocido para él.

-Hola, Wakabayashi-kun. ¿Cómo estás?

-Podría estar mejor si no fuera porque dormí muy mal anoche –dijo el joven, que por más cansado que estuviera, siempre salía a correr.

-Se te nota. Despreocúpate; si hoy entrenas mucho y te duermes cuando estés realmente cansado dormirás como un bebé.

-Eso espero; lo que ha pasado me tiene muy afectado, ¿sabes?

-¿Y eso?

-Poco a poco los Arcángeles Negros han sido asesinados, y quién sabe… Pueda que al final maten a uno de los Blancos. Espero que eso no pase.

-Sé un poco más optimista –dijo Tooru, sacando una pastilla de menta. –Si tienes un poco de optimismo verás que todo sale mejor.

-¿En serio?

-¿Cuándo has visto que un pesimista es exitoso en la vida?

-Buen punto.

-¡Cielos! Ya me tengo que ir. Saludos de mi madre. Adiós –y Tooru se fue, mientras Genzo volvió a correr, esta vez hacia su casa.

Sin embargo, e encontró a Kaltz en la puerta de su apartamento.

-¡Herman! ¿Cómo vas?

-Hola, Genzo. ¿Te enteraste?

-No… ¿Qué?

-Marie huyó de su casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Marie Schneider?

-Sí. Al parecer no la han podido encontrar, y ni siquiera dejó una carta, ni nada.

-Sus padres deben de estar muy preocupados.

-Diste en el blanco, pero tal parece que a Karl ni le mosqueó.

"No me sorprende esto último, Herman. Si supieras lo que en realidad pasa… Un momento; sí que lo sabes."

-Bueno, me temo que sé por qué Schneider no reaccionó con la huida de Marie.

-¿Qué?

-Y tanto la frialdad de Karl, como la huida de Marie están conectadas.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me pasaba cuando tenía quince años?

-¡No! –Kaltz quedó de piedra. -¿Otra vez los ángeles?

-Arcángeles…

-Eso.

Genzo trató de resumir lo mejor posible lo sucedido, dejando a Kaltz de piedra.

-Así que Schneider se está tomando muy en serio eso de que ustedes son rivales… ¿No?

-Tanto como que se puede decir que vendió su alma. Sin embargo, no es el único.

-¿Hay más Contraarcángeles?

-Sí. Está Pierre, el capitán de la Selección Francesa, quien ya mató a uno de los nuestros; Hino Ryoma, un jugador uruguayo-japonés que también se volvió un asesino…

-Algo he oído de él.

-Carlos Santana, el goleador de la Selección Brasilera, y un ser creado por el causante de todo este lío a partir de la esposa de Tsubasa.

-De Sara… Sama…

-Sanae.

-Eso. Y, ¿recuerdas que una vez hablaste con Marie y te dijo que tenía miedo de Karl?

-Sí.

-Bueno, creo que ella le tiene miedo a su hermano por lo frío que se ha vuelto. Se puede decir que siente la oscuridad que invadió a su hermano.

-Y eso que Karl era frío desde antes.

-Sí. Creo que ya tenía demasiado miedo como para poder soportar ver a su hermano. Tenemos que encontrar a Marie y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-¿Y cómo harás eso sin que Karl se entere?

-Eso, amigo mío, es lo que tengo que pensar.

Sin embargo, no notó que cerca de allí había un insecto no muy común… Que estaba escuchando todo.

"Con que Kaltz también lo sabe todo… No voy a dejar rastro de ninguno de los dos."

De inmediato el bicho comenzó a revolotear cerca de Genzo y Herman, fastidiándolos.

-¿Más insectos? Deberían fumigar este edificio –dijo Genzo, que golpeó al insecto con su gorra, mandándolo al suelo. Obviamente quedó bastante maltrecho.

-¿Cómo que más insectos?

-En la madrugada fui por un vaso de leche y había una cucaracha en la cocina.

-Qué asco…

-Lo sé, pero me deshice del insecto.

-Así como me desharé de ustedes –dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Schneider estaba allí, aunque bastante lastimado.

-¡Schneider!

-¡Karl!

-Qué lástima, Herman… No quisiera que salieras lastimado, pero veo que sabes demasiado. Hubiese sido mejor que no supieras nada. Y Genzo, ¿cómo es que te preocupas por mi dulce hermanita, eh?

-¿Tiene algo de malo? Al fin y al cabo, ella no tiene la culpa de ser hermana de un ser que le vendió su alma al diablo.

-No me gustan los chistes sobre el diablo.

-¿Y qué es Kuro entonces? No me vengas con que es un ser celestial.

Eso dejó a Schneider callado.

-Herman, huye. No tienes que ver en esto –dijo Wakabayashi en un susurro.

-Pero… ¿Y si Schneider intenta atacarme?

-Por eso te digo que huyas. No podré evitar que te ataque si te quedas, pero si huyes podré detenerlo. Hazlo.

-De acuerdo –y Kaltz comenzó a correr lejos, aunque Schneider lo notó e intentó atacar al amigo de Genzo, pero el Arcángel del Viento lo detuvo con su Viento Huracanado.

"Que nadie salga lastimado, que no le pase nada a Kaltz ni a los demás, que nadie lo recuerde…" –Genzo formó la barrera y se lanzó en pos de Schneider, lanzando sus flechas. Aunque algunas alcanzaron a herir a Karl, éste contraatacó con su extraña arma, hiriendo una de las alas de Wakabayashi.

-Rayos… ¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Brisa Pacífica!

-Je, se me había olvidado que eres capaz de curar heridas… Pero te saldrá caro. ¡Oblivion!

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Ventisca Helada! –Tooru había llegado a tiempo, usando su ataque para desviar el letal ataque de Schneider.

-Vaya… El Arcángel del Hielo. Me pregunto cómo es que entre ustedes logran saber si uno de ustedes es atacado.

-Es mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

-Tooru-kun, ¿no deberías estar trabajando? –preguntó el arquero japonés, ya recuperado de su herida.

-¿Eso importa ahora?

-Dos contra uno… De no ser porque son unos debiluchos ya habría protestado por el juego sucio.

-¿Juego sucio? No me hagas reír, que no estoy de humor –dijo Genzo. –Tú intentaste atacar a Herman, que no tiene manera de defenderse de tus ataques.

-La culpa es de él por saber demasiado.

-¿Sabes? Me da asco penar que yo te conocí y hasta te enseñé a jugar videojuegos –dijo Tooru.

-Gran cosa… Total los videojuegos dejaron de gustarme hace mucho –y Karl se lanzó a atacar al Arcángel del Viento.

"Se está ensañando conmigo… Esto no me gusta. Si sólo se dedica a atacarme, soy hombre muerto."

Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer Genzo? ¿Contraatacar? ¿Defenderse? ¿Esperar un milagro?

Sólo había una cosa por hacer: Luchar hasta el final.

Tomó su arco y apuntó con una de sus flechas hacia Karl, totalmente concentrado. Rogándole al cielo por un milagro, la disparó, y no fue pequeña su sorpresa al ver que no había sido una sola, si no una miríada de flechas las que volaron con dirección a Schneider. Obviamente éste no pudo defenderse de todas, por lo que quedó bastante lastimado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Tooru, sorprendido.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Ni yo mismo sé qué pasó.

-Nada mal… Nada, nada mal. Creo que no debí subestimarlos…Tanto. Pero les aseguro que no van a tener tanta suerte ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso éste nunca se rinde? –dijo Genzo, cansado ya.

-¿Cómo podría? Si Pierre y ese estúpido mitad uruguayo pudieron cumplir con su deber, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?

-Porque no te lo vamos a permitir. ¡Viento Huracanado!

-¡Ventisca Helada!

Como había sucedido antes, entre Taro y Wataru, que en paz descanse, los ataques del Arcángel Blanco y el Arcángel Negro se fusionaron en uno, formando una especie de águila que atacó directamente a Schneider. Sin embargo, éste resistió bien el ataque, y atacó con su Oblivion.

Genzo resultó golpeado por el ataque, pero el efecto secundario no se desencadenó por suerte, mientras que Tooru al estar prácticamente ileso evitó el Oblivion fácilmente.

-Huyen de mis ataques… ¿No que me iban a detener?

-¿Y acaso crees que nos vamos a dejar golpear por tu ataque? Vaya que eres un idiota –dijo Genzo.

-Mide tus palabras, Wakabayashi. Nadie me llama idiota y se sale con las suyas.

-Y tú mide las consecuencias de tus actos. ¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Furia Helada! –Tooru utilizó su ataque congelante, con el cual pegó los pies de Schneider al suelo.

-¡Buena jugada, Tooru!

-¿Qué esperas?

-Nada… ¡Viento Huracanado!

-Ni sueñes que me derrotarás con mis pies congelados. ¡Oblivion! –y el ataque de Schneider contrarrestó el viento creado por Wakabayashi.

Claro, toda esta batalla tenía a los Arcángeles exhaustos, pero Schneider estaba tan fresco como una lechuga recién cortada.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes notó que Kaltz aún seguía ahí, y por alguna razón veía todo lo sucedido.

"Genzo, Tooru, no se rindan. No se rindan por lo que más quieran" -y claro, ver que sus amigos estaban haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por la Tierra le hizo pensar que debía contribuir con su granito de arena.

Iría a buscar a Marie y ponerla a salvo de su tétrico hermano.

"Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, amigos… Así como ustedes hacen su mayor esfuerzo, yo también haré el mío" –y salió con dirección a su casa para buscar sus papeles; tendría que tomar un avión urgente para poder ir a salvar a Marie.

Dicho y hecho; cada quién hacía su mayor esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, Schneider intentó despegar sus pies del suelo con el mango de su arma, pero no funcionó.

-¿Qué rayos?

-Te recomiendo que ni siquiera lo intentes, Schneider. A medida que vayas golpeando el hielo que cubre tus pies, se irá extendiendo por tu cuerpo. Quién sabe; pueda que al final quedes convertido en un cubo de hielo –advirtió Tooru, con una sonrisa _macabra_.

-Tooru, deja de sonreír así… Me incomoda –dijo Genzo ¬¬U.

-¡Eso quisieras tú! ¡Oblivion! –pero ni siquiera el ataque de Schneider logró liberar sus pies. En cambio, sus alas se estaban congelando.

-¿No te lo advertí?

-Ya verás cuando me deshaga de este horrible hielo… -y Schneider seguía luchando con la fría cobertura de sus pies. Entretanto Tooru se acercó al Arcángel herido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Podría estar mejor, amigo. Lo que me alegra es que por lo menos Herman logró salir de aquí sano y salvo.

-Sí… -pero Tooru se veía algo cansado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo que hacer una confesión –y en susurros Tooru admitió que si la Furia Helada estaba durando tanto era porque él mismo decidía la duración de ésta, a cambio de su energía.

-Será mejor que te cures; no creo poder resistir más.

-Ya lo dijiste. ¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Brisa Pacífica! –y ambos Arcángeles se curaron de sus heridas, aunque sus energía no se restablecían. Al fin Tooru acabó con el control de su Furia Helada y Schneider al fin logró liberarse. Jadeaba, pero seguía con más energías que los Arcángeles.

Sin embargo, esta vez no iba a dejar cuentas sin pagar.

Una vez destrozó el hielo de sus alas, el Contraarcángel se lanzó en pos de Wakabayashi, aunque éste lo esquivó. Sin embargo, Schneider tomó impulso y se lanzó en dirección a Tooru, quien también evitó el ataque, y para rematar atacó con su alabarda.

Sin embargo, eso fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido.

Schneider evitó el ataque de Tooru y volvió a atacar a Genzo con su arma, y éste salió gravemente herido. Claro, Tooru se apresuró a sacar a su amigo de allí, y Schneider en ese momento hizo algo casi imposible: Usó su Oblivion y atacó con su arma a la vez, causando un golpe de gracia inusitado.

Pero no fue Genzo el afectado por el coup de grace.

-¡TOORU! ¡NO! –Genzo exclamó al ver que la armadura de su amigo se hizo añicos.

-Genzo…Huye… ¡Ahora!

El Arcángel del Viento se teletransportó detrás de Schneider, y vio con terror en sus ojos que el arma del Contraarcángel había atravesado el cuerpo del Arcángel del Hielo. Claro, al sacar la afilada punta del arma, Karl causo daños más graves, y sonriendo malignamente intentó ver si Wakabayashi estaba detrás de Tooru, pero se llevó un chasco, pues Genzo no estaba allí, si no que se concentró y lanzó su Viento Huracanado con toda la furia de su ser, dejando a Schneider inconsciente.

Una vez estaba inconsciente su enemigo, Genzo voló hacia su amigo agonizante.

-Tooru…

-Hasta aquí… Llegué –alcanzó a musitar Tooru, pues le costaba mucho trabajo respirar.

-No hables.

-Venga a… los que… hemos muerto… Y… usa el… poder… que…me… queda.

-Te dije que no hables, Tooru.

-Demasiado… tarde, Genzo. Cuida de…mi… fa…mi… -y Tooru por desgracia no alcanzó a terminar la frase. El Arcángel muerto se convirtió en energía y entró al _magatama_ de Genzo, haciendo que éste evolucionara… Y su arma cambiara por completo. De ser un arco y flechas… Pasó a ser una bola con púas unida a una cadena con un pequeño mango.

"Eres el verdadero Arcángel del Viento ahora, Wakabayashi-kun… Con tu poder y el mío… Vencerás a la Oscuridad."

-Tooru, juro que vengaré tu muerte. Lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en mi vida… Schneider, esto lo pagarás muy caro, porque nadie se mete con mis amigos –y Wakabayashi dejó escapar un grito de furia, más fuerte que cualquier otro grito que él hubiese proferido.

Era el grito de un Arcángel herido en lo más profundo.


	21. Tres Historias De Amor

Capítulo XXI: Tres Historias de Amor

Genzo desapareció del lugar donde se produjo la batalla, teletransportándose de inmediato a su habitación. Muerto de cansancio y de furia como estaba, le dio de puñetazos a su almohada, hasta que la despanzurró. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía la almohada?

No; la culpa de esto ni siquiera la tenía Schneider.

La tenía el Guía Negro.

Una vez descargó su furia, Wakabayashi decidió ir en busca de Herman, pero el alemán ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

-¿Dónde estará? –y claro, tuvo el presentimiento de que Herman estaba por ir a Munich. De inmediato se teletransportó al aeropuerto (me sorprende que haya tenido energías) y encontró a Herman a punto de comprar el tiquete.

-¡Herman, espera!

-¡Genzo!

-¿Vas a ir a buscar a Marie?

-¿Qué crees?

-Más bien espera aquí. Yo iré. Recuerda lo que pasó.

-Pero…

-No compres el tiquete. Ya me oíste.

-Bueno, pues… -y ambos futbolistas salieron del aeropuerto. Una vez estaban fuera del lugar, Herman le preguntó por qué no debía ir a Munich.

-Yo me encargaré de eso. Entretanto, necesito que pongas un aviso de desaparición.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas a Tooru?

-Sí… -pero al ver la tristeza en la cara de Wakabayashi entendió lo sucedido. –No me digas… No me digas que Schneider…

-Sí, Herman. Ese desgraciado mató a Tooru.

Kaltz se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo podía ser que Schneider se había convertido en un asesino? Sin embargo, recordó lo que Genzo había dicho: Karl prácticamente había vendido su alma.

¿A cambio de qué? ¿De vencer a Genzo?

-¿Y qué pasó con, con Tooru?

-No sé cómo explicarlo…

-Sencillamente dime lo que pasó.

-Cuando murió se convirtió en energía… Y entró a mí. Ahora somos una sola persona, por así decirlo.

-Por eso lo del aviso de desaparición, ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Al fin y al cabo, Tooru era un reconocido arquitecto de la ciudad.

-Por no decir que era el aún invicto Rey de los Videojuegos.

-Sí… -y el japonés recordó las últimas palabras de Tooru, aunque no hubiese completado la frase: Cuida de mi familia.

-Vamos, Herman. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Necesito que esperes un poco y pongas el aviso de la desaparición de Tooru. Mientras tanto yo tengo que buscar a Marie, ponerla a salvo y avisarle a la familia de Tooru.

Entretanto, en Japón… Kai acababa de llegar a casa, aunque en medio del entrenamiento de fútbol le dio otro doloroso presentimiento. Claro, sus compañeros se aterrorizaron al ver al joven gritando de dolor. Incluso Komichi, que no tuvo entrenamiento de tenis y estaba observando la práctica corrió a ver qué le pasaba.

Sin saberlo, el presentimiento le dio en el momento en que Schneider mató a Tooru.

Ya en casa, Kai se puso a hacer sus deberes, aunque el timbre de la casa le asustó, causando que el _Kage no Tsukai_ dejara escapar una ola de energía por accidente. Lo que se cayó esta vez fue una de las medallas que había ganado gracias a su habilidad aprendida para el fútbol. Y es que bueno… Tuvo un excelente maestro llamado Ozora Tsubasa.

-¡Kai, tienes visita! –oyó decir a su madre. De inmediato el joven bajó las escaleras, y le sorprendió ver a Jinko ahí, acompañada de un joven al que no reconoció de inmediato… Pero después notó que era el Arcángel del Agua.

-¡Jinko-san! Qué sorpresa verte.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo.

-Sigan, por favor.

Jinko y Taro entraron a la casa, mientras la madre de Kai los observaba algo atónita. Sabía que Kai tenía amigos ya adultos, pero el joven que venía con la doctora no era nadie más que uno de los futbolistas más reconocidos de Japón.

-Mamá, ¿podrías por favor dejarnos a solas un rato? –dijo Kai.

-Eh, yo… Claro. Iré a hacer té –y al fin se aseguraron de estar a solas, pues Kai decidió usar sus poderes para formar una barrera de insonorización.

-¿Qué sucede, Jinko-san?

-¿Has tenido presentimientos últimamente, Kai-kun?

-Me temo que sí. Ayer y hoy tuve presentimientos, y como suelen ser dolorosos en mi caso…

-¿Ayer y hoy? –preguntó Misaki, sorprendido.

-Ayer por la tarde estaba aquí en casa y me dio un ataque, y hoy en medio del partido de práctica me dio otro. Mis amigos estaban muertos del pánico.

-¿No alcanzas a ver qué pasa, verdad?

-No.

-Bueno, me temo que nosotros sabemos por qué tuviste el presentimiento de ayer.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mataron a Ikazuchi ayer –dijo Jinko gravemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Uno de los Contraarcángeles… Hino Ryoma.

-¿Hino Ryoma? ¿El jugador uruguayo-japonés?

-Ese mismo.

-Wataru, Rairyuu… Quién sabe quién más, por lo que tuve el presentimiento hoy. Y yo que rezaba porque mis presentimientos no se cumplieran…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque no supe a quién, ayer presentí que habían matado a alguien… Y de hecho hoy también.

-Eso significa que debieron de acabar con uno de nosotros hoy –dijo Misaki, cayendo en cuenta.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Jinko, sorprendida.

-Si Kai-kun presiente eso, entonces no son buenas noticias.

-Sólo habría una manera de saberlo, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo –dijo Kai.

-Tendríamos que llamar a los que quedamos. Es decir Tsubasa, Sanae, Hyuga, Shinobu, Ishizaki, Tooru y Wakabayashi.

-Y la mayoría de ellos viven en Europa –dijo Jinko. –A Shinobu e Ishizaki podemos preguntarles por teléfono, pero las cuentas de larga distancia van a estar muy caras.

-A menos de que tomemos el riesgo de teletransportarnos hacia donde están ellos –dijo Kai. -¿Alguno de ustedes lo ha intentado antes?

-Yo no –admitió el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.

-Yo sí. Cuando vivía en Francia tuve que venir varias veces aquí a Japón, también he ido a Alemania y también he ido a Francia desde Japón. Si quieren yo me puedo encargar de ello –dijo Misaki, para variar muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Pero Taro… ¿No crees que será muy peligroso?

Entre nos, Kai se sorprendió de ver y oír a la otrora seria y formal Imawano Jinko decir el nombre de alguien.

-El único efecto secundario es en realidad quedar algo mareado, pero todo sea por el bien de nuestros amigos.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿no oyeron un rumor? –dijo Kai, recordando algo que oyó en la escuela.

-No suelo ser chismoso –dijo Misaki.

-Ni yo –agregó Imawano. -¿Por qué?

-Porque oí que pronto habrá una boda de alguien famoso.

-¿Una boda?

-¡Cierto! Shinobu-san le acaba de pedir a su novia matrimonio. Y como es el dueño de la discoteca juvenil más famosa de Shizuoka…

-¿Ya sabías de esto, Imawano-san?

-Bueno, ya saben que Shinobu-san es para mí el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, y por eso supe que él había comprado la argolla de matrimonio hace unos días.

-Ah… Entiendo. ¿Y quiénes más estarán invitados? Al menos eso me pregunto.

-Supongo que los que seguimos vivos –dijo Misaki. –Pero eso lo sabremos en su momento. Bueno, con permiso, Kai-kun; tenemos que ir a _Vitalis_.

-¿Y eso?

-Shinobu-san no sabe que Rairyuu está muerto –dijo Jinko, ayudando a su paciente y ahora… (Me va a doler un poco decirlo…) novio a ponerse de pie.

-De acuerdo –y Kai los acompañó a la puerta. –Cuídense y sean felices.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Creen que soy ciego? Ya me di cuenta que son más que amigos –y mientras la pareja se iba a la discoteca, algo confundida, Kai se desternilló de risa.

-Así que Shinobu se casa. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –preguntó Misaki.

-No pensé que fuera importante, Taro.

-Bueno, me alegra que en medio de tanta batalla y tanta tristeza haya espacio para la felicidad. Tsubasa y Sanae van a ser padres, y ahora Shinobu decide unirse al grupo de los casados.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Tienes razón –y al fin llegaron a _Vitalis_. Jinko pidió al vigilante que llamara a Shinobu, y momentos después…

-El jefe me dijo que les pidiera que siguieran a su oficina.

-De acuerdo.

Taro y Jinko subieron las escaleras hasta la oficina de Shinobu, quien se hallaba atareado organizando lo de la boda.

-Hola, Shinobu-san –dijo Jinko, sacando de su trance al ex-DJ.

-Ah, Jinko-san… Misaki-kun.

-Felicitaciones –dijo el Arcángel del Agua, sonriendo como siempre.

-Gracias. Tomen asiento –y el gerente del establecimiento les hizo acomodarse. -¿Qué es eso tan urgente que me tienen que decir?

-Shinobu-san, me temo que hemos perdido a otro aliado.

-¿Cómo?

-Ayer Hino asesinó a Ikazuchi Rairyuu –dijo Misaki.

-No, no lo puedo creer.

-Y Kai dijo que hoy presintió que habían acabado con otro de nosotros, pero no sabemos a quién.

-Si es así, debemos tomar medidas urgentes. No podemos dejar que los Contraarcángeles nos acaben uno por uno.

-Cierto. Vinimos a decirte eso, Shinobu-san, además de felicitarte por tu compromiso.

-Aunque Jinko-chan ya lo sabía –dijo Taro. –Sólo que ella no me lo dijo antes.

-Misaki-kun ¿desde cuándo le dices así a ella? –preguntó Shinobu, confundido.

-¿Eres despistado o qué? –dijo Jinko, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Acaso tus gafas no te dejan ver?

-Oh, ya veo… Así que se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban.

-Bueno, no es un secreto.

-En fin. Creo que ya tendré entonces a los padrinos de la boda.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, no sabía a quién pedirle que fuera el padrino de la boda, pero ya sé a quién.

-No exageres.

-En todo caso, no crean que los dejaré irse sin antes contarme cómo fue que pasó.

-Chismoso –dijo Jinko, fingiendo estar molesta.

-¿Acaso no puedo saber cómo mi 'hermana menor' encontró a la persona adecuada?

-Esto…

-Anda, Jinko-chan… No tiene nada de malo que él sepa cómo ocurrió. Además, como tú misma dijiste: no es un secreto.

-¿Ves? Hasta Misaki-kun está de acuerdo.

-Vale pues. Como sabes, Taro es mi paciente ya que todavía le falta por recuperarse de su lesión.

-Sí, lo sé bien.

-Y bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando llegué aquí arrepentida de haberle dado una cachetada?

-Fue por la muerte de Wataru, ¿no?

-Sí, y tengo que admitir que Jinko golpea bastante duro –dijo Misaki, frotándose la mejilla que había sido golpeada por el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.

-Oye… Como sea; después de que me desmayé y te fuiste a pedirle a tu novia que se casara contigo, fui al apartamento de Taro a pedirle disculpas. Duramos mucho tiempo hablando, y en esas… En esas nos dimos cuenta que estaban atacando a Rairyuu.

-Me imagino que fueron a ayudar.

-Sí, y por desgracia Hino mató a Ikazuchi-san. Éste con sus últimas palabras nos pidió a Kojiro y a mí que cuidáramos de Jinko, puesto que Ikazuchi-san siempre quiso mucho a Jinko.

-Aunque ella no le daba ni la hora –dijo Shinobu, riéndose.

-Ya deja eso, Shinobu-san.

-Después de esa batalla regresamos a donde estábamos, y como ya era muy tarde, le dije a Jinko que se quedara en mi casa. Ella se quedó en el sofá cama, y yo obviamente en mi habitación.

-Esta mañana en medio de la rehabilitación, después de que Ishizaki-san se fuera…

-¿Ishizaki-san?

-Sí, el Arcángel de la Tierra. Nos llevó hasta el hospital en su auto.

-Genial.

-Sí… Y después de que se fue nos quedamos hablando un rato, pero Jinko-chan se quedó en trance un momento, y por tratar de que volviera a la realidad la asusté.

-Y ya sabes qué pasa cuando asustan a alguno de nosotros –dijo Jinko. –Ahí sí me declaro culpable. Estaba pensando en algo y el susto fue tal que Taro se cayó.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-A eso voy. Por decencia lo ayudé a levantarse, pero por alguna razón desconocida para mí en ese momento mi corazón iba a mil por hora, y no era la primera vez.

-Y claro, no es que nos dejáramos llevar por el momento; el momento nos llevó a la fuerza.

-Pillines, pillines… -dijo Shinobu, burlón, causando que Jinko se sonrojara con fuerza y Taro sonriera divertido.

-Claro, al principio le pedí disculpas y todo, pero después resultó que en realidad no es que me gustara Jinko; la quiero con toda mi alma. Casi como si esa parte de Rairyuu hubiese entrado a mí y no a Hyuga, pero no es el Arcángel del Trueno, que en paz descanse el que habla por mí.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que quiero decir es que tengo que admitir que es la primera vez que me he enamorado de alguien.

Y ya saben que en esos asuntos Misaki-kun es serio hasta más no poder.

-Y eso es todo.

-Vaya historia. Ahora no falta que los _paparazzi_ los persiga. Al fin y al cabo, Misaki-kun s un reconocido futbolista.

-Yo no tengo nada que esconder –aclaró Taro. –Amo a Jinko, y si quieren o no decir algo al respecto, no es mi problema. Al fin que ni que estuviera prohibido.

-Eso es tomar con frescura lo que dicen de ti –dijo Jinko, admirada, mientras tomaba la mano de Taro.

-El qué dirán no me afecta mucho en realidad. Y por cierto, Shinobu-san, ¿cuándo va a ser la boda?

-Lo sabrán en su momento. Por ahora estoy definiendo los detalles. Una boda es complicada de organizar. Lo bueno es que podré organizarla bien.

-Espero que sea una boda preciosa.

-Sí, recuerdo la boda de Tsubasa-kun.

Aunque casi nadie lo supo, los Arcángeles Negros estuvieron presentes en la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae. Era lo justo, ¿no? Al fin que ellos eran amigos de los novios.

-Y por cierto, ya veré cuando ustedes estén por 'comer pastel.'

-Todavía es muy pronto, Shinobu-san. Apenas pasó lo que te contamos hoy.

-Ah, pero algún día lo pensarán.

-No cuentes los pollitos antes de que nazcan –dijo Misaki, citando al difunto Tooru, aunque no lo sabía. –Todavía es muy temprano como para pensar en una boda.

-Cosas se dan, Misaki-kun. Cosas se dan.

Pasaron los días, y en la universidad donde estudió Rairyuu se corrió el rumor de que el joven había desaparecido. Sus amigos, atemorizados ante el hecho de que él podría haber muerto pusieron la denuncia en la estación de policía, y aunque se hizo una larga y cuidadosa búsqueda, Rairyuu no apareció, ni vivo, ni muerto.

Por otro lado la policía de Hamburgo también comenzó a buscar al reconocido arquitecto Akuji Tooru, pero se obtuvo el mismo resultado de la búsqueda de Wataru y Rairyuu: Nada.

Genzo se encargó de avisarle a Moroha, Kusuke y Suma sobre la desaparición de Tooru, pero al hablar con Genzo, Suma sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Wakabayashi-san, ¿estás seguro de que mi hermano desapareció?

-¿_Por qué lo dudas_?

-¿No será que más bien alguien lo mató?

-_Si así hubiese sido, habrían encontrado al cadáver_. ¿_No lo crees así, Suma-san_?

Claro, Suma estaba en ese instante sola en la sala, pues Moroha, destrozada ante el hecho de que su querido hijo había desaparecido se fue a su habitación, llorando desconsoladamente, y Kusuke intentó consolarla.

-Yo creo que en realidad alguien debió matarlo por ser lo que era.

-¿_Por ser un arquitecto_?

-No; por ser un Arcángel.

¿Cómo era que Suma lo sabía:shock:

-¿_Cómo, cómo lo sabes, Suma_?

-Hace varios años, cuando Too-chan ya vivía en Alemania y me hablaba de ti, me confesó lo que había sido desde que nació. Claro, quedé helada al saberlo, pero juré guardarle el secreto. Y ya hace unos meses me dijo que otra vez era el Arcángel del Hielo. Me contó toda su historia porque sabía que yo le guardaría el secreto.

-_Así que en realidad sabes que Tooru era…_

-Sabía que Too-chan… Que Too-chan haría lo que fuera por salvar esta tierra –y la voz de la chica se quebró. –Wakabayashi-san, quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿_Cuál_?

-Por favor, no dejes que los malos venzan. Cumple con lo que Tooru no pudo, y cuídate mucho.

-_Así lo haré, y por favor, no le digas nada de esto a tu madre._

-Prometido –y Suma colgó el teléfono. No podía evitar llorar ahora que sabía la verdad de lo sucedido, y eso que hizo gala de una entereza imposible cuando su madre le dijo que Tooru había desaparecido.

"Así que Wakabayashi-san también es uno de los Arcángeles. Sólo espero que él, y los otros logren detener al Guía Negro. No podré hacer nada grande o importante por ellos, pero mantendré mis esperanzas en ellos y rezaré por su victoria. Es lo único que puedo hacer."

Azumi, Natsuko, Herman, Daichi… Y Suma; fuera de los Arcángeles y Contraarcángeles eran los únicos que sabían de lo sucedido, y juraron guardar el secreto.

Un secreto que tarde o temprano se revelaría no ante el mundo, pero sí ante los que deseaban vivir.


	22. Situaciones Críticas

Capítulo XXII: Situaciones Críticas

En España, Sanae estaba en su clase de español, concentrada en lo que la maestra estaba dictando. Sin embargo ese día Jane no fue.

-_Esto, Sanae_…, ¿_tienes un borrador que me puedes prestar_? –le preguntó Hiba, una tímida joven árabe que llevaba todo menos la cara y las manos cubiertas.

-_Claro. Toma_.

-_Gracias_

Sin embargo, fuera de los mareos y las náuseas provocadas por el embarazo, Sanae se sentía cada vez más débil. No se había vuelto a desmayar, pero poco le faltaba para que le pasara.

Sin saberlo, el hecho de que le faltaba su parte oscura la debilitaba, puesto que además Kurai se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Y cuando menos se lo espera uno… A Sanae se le fueron las luces.

-¡_Sanae_! –exclamaron los otros estudiantes al ver que la joven perdía el conocimiento y se iba para el suelo.

-¡_Malcolm, Matthew, lleven a Sanae hacia el sofá_! ¡_Hiba, ve por agua_! –dijo Toinette, la francesa, quien era paramédico, y aunque seguía teniendo su acento francés, se le entendía todo con facilidad.

Una vez los hermanos ingleses pusieron a Sanae sobre el sofá de la recepción y Hiba llevó un vaso de agua, Toinette y la maestra hicieron lo posible por despertar a la japonesa.

Al fin Sanae despertó, y se sorprendió al ver que su maestra y sus compañeros de curso estaban ahí, preocupados por ella.

-¿_Te encuentras bien, Sanae_? –preguntó la maestra.

-_Nani_? –por un momento Sanae habló en japonés por lo aturdida que estaba, pero una vez recuperó la lucidez se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. -_Eh, sí, gracias_.

-¿_Qué te pasó_? –preguntó Gerhard, un joven alemán de cabello largo.

-_Me, me desmayé_.

La maestra le dijo a Sanae que si no se sentía bien, era mejor entonces que fuera a casa y reposara. Obviamente Sanae no iba a aceptar eso, pero dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor. Gerhard se ofreció a acompañar a Sanae hasta el apartamento de ella por simple cortesía.

Iban en silencio por la calle, hasta que Sanae vio a alguien conocido… Y ese conocido también la vio.

-Vaya, Sanae… Me sorprende que vayas por la calle con alguien que no es tu esposo.

-¡Santana! –Sanae palideció. ¿Y si el Contraarcángel la atacaba ahora que estaba débil y para rematar acompañada?

-_Gott_! ¡_Carlos Santana_! –exclamó Gerhard, emocionado. -¿_Me puede regalar su autógrafo_?

Eso echó al traste el plan de Carlos. Resignado a tener que esperar a poder atacar, el brasileño le dio un autógrafo al joven alemán y se fue… Aunque no muy lejos.

-_Sanae, no puedo creer que conozcas a Carlos Santana._ ¡_Es uno de mis futbolistas favoritos_!

Sanae, un tanto nerviosa, le explicó con el español que recordaba a Gerhard que Santana había sido rival de Tsubasa en Brasil.

Al fin llegó a casa, y Gerhard se despidió. Sin embargo, Yato se veía preocupado por su ama.

-¿Miau?

-No te preocupes, Yato. Se me fueron las luces en el curso y tuve que regresar.

-Miaaa…

-Voy a dormir un rato. Quizás eso me ayude.

Sin embargo, nada parecía ayudar a Sanae. Y todo era porque su parte oscura se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Ying y yang, cara y cruz… El ser humano siempre tiene dos lados, regidos por el bien y el mal, la luz y la sombra, los cuales para vivir deben estar en perfecto equilibrio. Si uno de los lados desequilibra la balanza puede tener consecuencias.

Y en este caso las consecuencias eran que Kurai se hacía más fuerte, mientras que Sanae (¿o debería decir Hikari dado el caso?) se debilitaba lentamente.

Pasaron los días, y se cumplió otro mes. Jinko y Misaki seguían tan enamorados como desde el primer momento, y Shinobu estaba por casarse. Incluso entre algunos de sus amigos le hicieron una descabellada despedida de soltero. Ishizaki y Yukari tuvieron una fea discusión y su noviazgo estaba en riesgo. Hyuga comenzó a entrenar con el Reggiana, pero no se sentía realmente a gusto. Además había comenzado a practicar la misma técnica que Rairyuu usaba, y poco a poco se iba a acostumbrando. A Genzo le tocó testificar por el caso de la desaparición de Tooru, pues era cercano a él, pero lo único que pudo decir fue que la mañana en que el arquitecto desapareció se lo encontró y lo saludó, pero nada más. ¿Igual, qué más podía decir él? Aparte de ello, fue a Munich, y después de encontrar a Marie, que se estaba quedando en la casa de una amiga, la llevó a Hamburgo, donde sabía que estaría a salvo.

Sanae se hallaba cada día más débil, pero no dejaba que eso la afectara. Los médicos no sabían por qué estaba así, e incluso le habían recomendado no tener al bebé por su salud, pero ella, terca, no quiso que acabaran con la vida de su bebé. Yato crecía cada vez más; de vez en cuando salía de la casa y volvía hecho un guiñapo, pero siempre estaba pendiente de su ama. Tsubasa seguía entrenando muy duro, y estudiando por las noches, por lo que se le veía a menudo exhausto. Sin embargo, aunque había vuelto a luchar varias veces contra Santana (Kuro no volvió a aparecer), lo derrotó no con más facilidad, pero sí sin estar otra vez en riesgo de morir. Sus poderes eran mucho mayores que al principio. Sin embargo, no volvió a hablar con aquella voz que no era suya.

Se acercaba el verano, por lo que Daichi se esforzó mucho más en sus estudios y en el equipo, ya que Koudai le había prometido que irían a Barcelona en verano.

Aunque eso significaba que se perdería el Torneo Nacional ;;

Estaba en medio de un entrenamiento, corriendo alrededor de la cancha junto a los demás chicos. La escuela había acabado de contratar a un viejo conocido para nosotros como el entrenador del equipo de la primaria Nankatsu: Shiroyama Tadashi, ya algo entrado en años.

-¡Vamos, muchachos, un poco más rápido! –exclamaba éste, mientras los chicos seguían corriendo. Pero el que más corría era Daichi por obvias razones. Sin embargo, recordó que viajaría a Barcelona en las vacaciones, por lo que sus ánimos decayeron ligeramente y aminoró el paso.

-¡Ozora, más rápido!

-Sí, señor –y volvió a correr como antes. Había muchas cosas en la cabeza del chiquillo. ¿Su hermano habría vuelto a pelear contra los malos? ¿Cómo estaría Sanae y su futuro sobrino? ¿Y por qué Shiro no había vuelto a hablar con él?

Esto último era lo que le entristecía. Desde que Shiro habló con Tsubasa por medio del chiquillo no había vuelto a manifestarse. ¿Acaso se habría enojado o algo así?

"Shiro… ¿Por qué no me has vuelto a hablar? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Acaso te enojaste conmigo?" –pensaba Daichi, mordiéndose un labio mientras corría.

Sin embargo, se le soltó el cordón del guayo y cayó al suelo. Por suerte ya no se estaba mordiendo el labio (que si no…), pero la caída fue aparatosa.

-¡Daichi! –exclamaron los pequeños compañeros de equipo del menor de los Ozora.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Shiroyama, acercándose al chiquillo.

-Podría estar mejor –respondió el menor de los Ozora, frotándose la rodilla.

Rato después el chico llegó a casa, pero Natsuko no estaba y Koudai ya estaba de regreso en su buque. Hizo sus deberes a conciencia y al contrario que la mayoría de veces, no quiso jugar videojuegos. Algo para él no andaba bien, y no sabía qué era.

Por lo menos era así por Shiro. Le hacía mucha falta.

Sin embargo, el chiquillo oyó un ruido en el patio de la casa. Corrió hacia allá y vio que un cuervo que tenía su nido en un árbol del patio había caído muerto a los pies de éste. Aunque Daichi estaba asqueado al principio, se acercó a ver qué había matado al pobre animal.

Algún desalmado le había atinado con una piedra.

Sin embargo, recordó que en un libro había leído que los cuervos se encargaban de las crías y los huevos en parejas, pero, ¿dónde estaría el otro cuervo?

Esperó durante varios minutos, pero no apareció la otra ave. Al final Daichi decidió trepar el árbol y tomar los huevos que había ahí para evitar que las avecillas dentro de los huevos murieran por estar desprotegidos.

"Cría cuervos y… No creo en eso" –pensó mientras trepaba como un gato el árbol. Al llegar a la rama donde los cuervos tenían su nido, vio que sólo había tres huevos, pues los demás estaban aplastados por alguna razón. Sin embargo, en ese momento Daichi tenía miedo. Miedo de que el otro cuervo regresara, miedo de mirar hacia abajo, miedo de caer y no poder evitar que se partieran los únicos tres huevos que quedaban.

Pues el cuervo que debía quedar nunca regresó. Sin que Daichi lo supiera, aquel cuervo estaba muerto desde hacía tres días.

Sin embargo, Daichi cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo, y le dio vértigo. Sin saberlo, había trepado un árbol muy alto y no sabía cómo bajar. No quería pedir auxilio a gritos, pues si Natsuko llegaba y lo veía así le daría un buen regaño, pero no quería dejar esos huevos a merced de los depredadores citadinos.

Y sin embargo corrió con suerte. Mientras estaba preguntándose qué hacer, Kai pasaba por allá, solo, y vio a Daichi en el árbol, muerto de miedo.

-¡No te muevas! –dijo el Mensajero de las Sombras al chiquillo. Sin embargo Kai llevaba su cabello suelto, y como ya les expliqué, Kai tiene prácticamente la misma cabellera de Tsubasa y Daichi.

Claro, al estar tan arriba Daichi no veía ni oía realmente bien a Kai… A quien confundió con su hermano mayor.

-¡Tsubasa! ¡Ayúdame, hermano! –y por suerte ya tenía el nido entre sus brazos, pero Daichi en medio de su confundida alegría perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del árbol.

Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta, pero Kai reaccionó a tiempo haciendo aparecer sus negras alas y salvando a Daichi de una fractura segura… Y salvando a unos inocentes pajarillos aún no nacidos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kai a Daichi, quien aún tenía sus ojos cerrados por el miedo.

-Esto, yo… ¡Hermano! ¿Eres tú?

Sin embargo, Daichi se dio cuenta que el joven que le había rescatado no era su hermano, a pesar de que se parecía mucho a él.

-Lo siento… No soy tu hermano.

–Pero… te pareces mucho a Tsubasa.

-Si te refieres a Ozora Tsubasa, sí, me parezco por alguna extraña razón, aunque bueno, me alegra decir que lo conozco. Mi nombre es Kagei Kai.

-¿Kagei Kai? ¿No eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la Preparatoria Nankatsu?

-Sí.

-Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti antes.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, él y sus amigos. Y por cierto, ¿cómo es que conoces a mi hermano?

-¿Quién es tu hermano?

-Tú lo dijiste. Mi hermano mayor se llama Ozora Tsubasa.

-Así que… Así que eres el hermano menor de Tsubasa-kun.

-Sí. Soy Ozora Daichi, futuro capitán de la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol.

-Ah, ya. Y por cierto, ¿qué hacía en ese árbol? ¿Acaso no sabes que es muy peligroso subirse a un árbol tan alto?

Y Daichi recordó el nido que llevaba en sus brazos.

-¡Ah, cierto! Lo que pasa es que estaba aburrido mirando por la ventana y oí un ruido. Corrí hacia acá y vi que la madre, o el padre, de estos huevos había caído a los pies del árbol, muerto. Alguien mató al cuervo de una pedrada.

-Quien haya hecho eso es un…

-Es un desalmado –dijo Daichi, evitando que Kai dijera una grosería.

-Eso. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con esos huevos?

-Los voy a cuidar. Quién sabe: a lo mejor podré tener una mascota o algo.

-Pero, ¿no has oído ese refrán de "Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos?"

-Sí, pero no creo que sea cierto.

-Entonces va muy en serio, ¿eh? –y Kai se dio cuenta que se estaba demorando mucho para llegar a casa. –Bueno, Daichi-kun, cuídate, y saludos a tu hermano.

-De acuerdo. Cuídate, y espero que los Contraarcángeles no te causen problemas.

Eso dejó al _Kage no Tsukai_ mudo OO

-¿Cómo es que lo…?

-Soy el hermano de Ozora Tsubasa, el _Kami no Tsukai_. Además, mi amigo imaginario me dijo varias cosas sobre esto, y sobre todo que Tsubasa tiene que salvarnos a todos.

-¿Cómo que tu amigo imaginario?

-No le digas a nadie… -Daichi se veía algo avergonzado. –Se llama Shiro.

-¡Shiro! ¡El Guía Blanco! –y Kai desapareció, dejando a Daichi fascinado.

-Wow… Con que esos son los poderes que tienen los amigos de mi hermano. Cómo quisiera tener esos poderes también.

"Más bien agradece que eres un ser humano común y corriente" -¡la voz de Shiro volvió a sonar en la cabeza del menor de los Ozora!

Entretanto Kai apareció cerca de su casa, preocupado por lo que vio: otra persona inocente involucrada en toda esta situación.

"Sin embargo, tengo que agradecerle a Dios que ni mi madre ni mis hermanos están envueltos en esto."

Pero oyó un grito, y corrió a ver de dónde venía… Con una desagradable sorpresa.

Komichi estaba acorralada por alguien que Kai no conocía… Una joven vestida de negro, muy parecida al Arcángel del Amor.

-¡Komichi-chan!

-¡Kai!

-Kai… ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la joven de negro.

-Mejor ni preguntes. ¡Deja a mi amiga en paz! –y de un empujón Kai mandó a la persona vestida de negro a un lado mientras se llevaba a Komichi de allí. -¿Te encuentras bien, Komichi-chan?

-Estoy muy asustada…

-Corre hacia tu casa de inmediato, o si puedes, ve a la mía. Trata de calmarte.

-¡No irán a ninguna parte! –y una barrera oscura rodeó a los jóvenes presentes.

"¡Una barrera de contención como la de Tsubasa-kun y los demás! Esto se pone cada vez peor" –pensó Kai, que no creía ser capaz de pelear teniendo a Komichi al lado. "Que nadie salga lastimado, que Komichi-chan este a salvo, que no lo recuerde…"

Pero no funcionó; la barrera que la joven vestida de negro formó evitó que los poderes de Kai funcionaran.

-Anda, _Kage no Tsukai_, ¡peleemos! –y la joven de negro cambió de ropas como si nada. Era Kurai.

-¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para luchar con alguien inocente aquí?

-¿Y eso qué importa? Al fin y al cabo todos morirán. ¡Ondas Mortales! –y el ataque de Kurai se dirigió hacia Komichi, pero el Mensajero de las Sombras desplegó sus alas y apartó a la chica de ahí. Sobra decir que la joven estaba en _shock_. Una vez Kai dejó a la joven en un lugar más o menos seguro, hizo aparecer la Espada de Caronte y cambió de ropas. Otra vez tenía el viejo traje del _Kage no Tsukai_.

"No puedo creerlo. Este traje sólo lo he usado una vez y aún es de mi talla."

Sin embargo, no era tiempo para chascarrillos, pues el mortífero juguete de Kurai se dirigía hacia él, aunque Kai logró desviar el ataque del ser maligno con su Espada.

-¿Por qué será que todos ustedes tienen la mala costumbre de no aceptar su destino? –rezongó Kurai.

-¿Cuál destino? No quiero morir sin antes haber sido jugador de algún equipo profesional de fútbol. ¡Grito de las Sombras!

El ataque en realidad era una distracción, pues mientras Kurai lo esquivaba fácilmente, Kai saltó y voló en picado hacia Kurai, causándole una buena herida. Una vez más la sangre de Kurai brotó de la herida y ella otra vez estaba aterrada.

"Vaya tonta. ¿Acaso nunca ha visto sangre?"

Claro, por le miedo que le causaba Kurai desapareció, dejando a Kai con un palmo de narices.

"¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?" –pensó el Mensajero de las Sombras, confundido.

Sin embargo, recordó algo importante, muy importante: Komichi lo había visto todo. Tendría que modificar su memoria para que no recordara nada de lo sucedido.

Pero…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Komichi?

-¿Kai…? –la joven aún no salía de su _shock_.

"Por favor, que no recuerde lo sucedido…" –pero nada; Komichi no pudo olvidar lo sucedido.

-Kai, ¿qué fue eso que me atacó? Era una mujer vestida de negro y de repente estaba vestida de rojo… Y te llamó algo raro… _Kate no Tsukai_, _Kame no Tsukai_…

Y Kai supo que no tenía más opción que decirle a su mejor amiga toda la verdad.

-Komichi-chan, hay algo que muy pocas personas saben de mí. De hecho, ni mi madre ni mis hermanos lo saben, y es mejor que no lo sepan, aunque ya intuían algo.

-¿Qué?

-Verás, yo siempre tuve muy consciente cuál era mi destino, Komichi-chan.

-¿Consciente de tu destino? No entiendo nada.

-Preferiría que no lo entendieras, pero ya estás metida de lleno. Como te dije, estaba consciente de mi destino: Decidir el futuro de la Tierra en una batalla. Yo sólo tenía doce años cuando sucedió, y creía erróneamente que el destino era inmutable.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Aprendí una lección muy valiosa. Gracias a Ozora Tsubasa entendí que el destino podrá ser predicho, pero _sólo uno mismo puede hacer que suceda_.

-¿¡Ozora Tsubasa? ¿El capitán de la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol?

-El mismo.

-Pero, ¿por qué Ozora Tsubasa te enseñó eso?

-Eso y me enseñó lo que sé de fútbol. Resulta que sin querer habíamos nacido para luchar el uno contra el otro, pero al final él venció. Sin embargo, aunque uno debía acabar con el otro o viceversa, él no quiso hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Puedo decir que soy un buen amigo de él, aunque ahora estamos otra vez envueltos en una crítica situación.

-¿Otra vez luchan uno en contra del otro?

-No. Luchamos esta vez por la misma causa, pero ya dos de nuestros amigos han muerto. Y todo por culpa del ser que engatusó a unos de mis amigos, entre ellos los dos que murieron.

-¿Y cómo te llamó esa mujer que me atacó?

-Me llamó por lo que soy; soy el _Kage no Tsukai_, el Mensajero de las Sombras.

-Eso no suena bonito. Suena tétrico.

-¿No te dije que tuve que luchar contra Ozora Tsubasa cuando tenía doce años? En ese entonces sólo tuve una batalla, y fue cuando caí bajo el influjo de las Sombras, que es de donde viene mi fuerza. En ese momento sólo pensaba en… En la destrucción de la Tierra. Pero como ya te dije, eso es el pasado. Ahora lucho por el bien de este mundo.

-Oye, si tú eras el Mensajero de las Sombras, Ozora Tsubasa es…

-El Mensajero de los Dioses.

Komichi no lo podía creer. ¿Así que por eso era que Kai tenía sus presentimientos? ¿Por eso había algo misterioso, oculto en él?

-Por eso… ¿Por eso es que eres como eres?

-¿Que soy como soy? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que eres tan bueno para el fútbol, pero a la vez eres tan misterioso y callado, Kai.

-Lo del fútbol lo aprendí del mejor de Japón. Pero de resto siempre fui así.

-Eres increíble.

Y Kai no pudo evitar enrojecerse de vergüenza.

-Sin embargo, tengo un favor muy grande que pedirte, Komichi-chan.

-¿Cuál?

-No le cuentes a nadie lo que te acabo de decir. Nadie quería involucrar a más gente inocente en esto, pero me temo que ya lo sabes, y eso te convierte en una persona vulnerable.

-¿Una persona vulnerable?

-Así, es; los Contraarcángeles saben que hay algunas personas fuera de los Arcángeles, tanto Blancos como Negros, que saben de lo sucedido.

-¿Y quién más lo sabe?

-Sólo sé que el hermano menor de Ozora Tsubasa, Daichi, sabe algo al respecto, y por ahí oí que la hermana menor de uno de mis amigos intuye algo también.

Komichi juró guardar silencio. Si tan importante era el asunto, entonces debía ser lo más discreta posible.


	23. La Entrega de Regalos

Capítulo XXIII: La Entrega de Regalos

Tres días después de que Daichi recogiera los huevos de cuervo y Kai le confesara la verdad a Komichi, llegaron a los buzones de los Arcángeles y aliados residentes en Shizuoka unas preciosas tarjetas de invitación. ¿Para qué? La boda de Shinobu. Por supuesto, al ser una persona reconocida en la ciudad los medios locales hablaron algo al respecto, pero el Arcángel del Caos quería ser lo más discreto posible.

Ishizaki acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento con el Jubilo Iwata cuando revisó su buzón. A excepción de las facturas de servicios públicos, rara vez le llegaba algo en el correo. Pero esta vez encontró la tarjeta de invitación y quedó mudo. La leyó y releyó, pensando en qué hacer, pues la invitación era para él y Yukari, y aún seguían de pelea.

Sin embargo, Ryou decidió tragarse su orgullo. Tomó decididamente el teléfono y marcó a casa de su novia.

-¿_Hola_? _Habla Kumi_.

-Hola, Kumi-san. Soy Ishizaki.

-_Ah, hola_. ¿_Qué ocurre_? ¿_Quieres hablar con Yukari_?

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradecería.

Aunque oyó los gritos de Yukari diciendo que no quería hablar, Kumi igual le hizo el favor a Ryou de pasar a la joven dolida.

-¿Yukari? Soy yo, Ryou.

-¿_Ahora qué quieres_?

-Sólo… Sólo quería pedirte perdón. Sé que no he tenido mucho tiempo para verte por culpa de mis entrenamientos, y la vez pasada fui muy grosero contigo por no querer salir contigo sólo por estar cansado.

-¿_Y_?

-Sé que pedirte perdón no es suficiente, pero te necesito, preciosa. Te necesito y mucho. Ni siquiera alcanzas a imaginarte lo mucho que me duele que estés así conmigo.

-_Pues más me duele a mí que no saques un poco de tu tiempo para que estemos los dos juntos_.

Y ahí se le presentó la oportunidad en bandeja de plata a Ryou.

-¿Y si te dijera que estamos invitados a un matrimonio y quiero ir contigo?

-¿_Cómo_? ¿_De quién_?

-¿Te suena el nombre de Kurobane Shinobu?

-_Por supuesto; es amigo tuyo_, ¿_no_?

-Pues sí. Se casa al fin, y la boda es la próxima semana.

-_Pues bien por él. Después de dejar las tornamesas no lo volví a ver_.

-Y bien… ¿Querrías ir como mi pareja al matrimonio? Además, no soy capaz de bailar como bailo si no es contigo.

-_Déjamelo pensar_ –y Yukari colgó.

Ahí estaba Ryou, con el corazón en la mano, más nervioso que nunca. Ésta era la única oportunidad que tenía para arreglar las cosas con Yukari. Sin embargo, el timbre del teléfono le hizo brincar del susto.

-¿Hola? Habla Ishizaki.

-¿_Ishizaki-kun_? _Soy Misaki_.

-Hola, Misaki-kun. ¿Recibiste la tarjeta?

-_Más que eso; soy padrino de la boda_.

-¿Cómo?

-_Shinobu considera a Jinko como su hermana menor, y como ella y yo… _–hubo una pequeña y nerviosa pausa por parte del Arcángel del Agua._ -…somos pareja, entonces seremos los padrinos de la boda._

-Vaya suerte que te toca, amigo. Entonces vas a ir con ella, ¿no?

-_Sí_. ¿_Y tú con quién irás_?

-Pues estoy rogándole al cielo que Yukari quiera ir conmigo. Como estamos de pelea… Y sin embargo le pedí disculpas y todo.

-_Dale tiempo al tiempo, Ishizaki-kun. Verás que todo se soluciona_.

-Eso espero, Misaki-kun –y después de despedirse y colgar, Ryou se sentó en el sofá de la sala; había estado de pie desde que habló con Yukari.

"Dios mío, si existen los milagros, que por favor Yukari vea lo arrepentido y herido que estoy…" –era lo único que acertó a pensar el _Monkey Boy_, evitando en lo posible el derramar lágrima alguna.

Y sin embargo… Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola? Habla Ishizaki.

-¿_Ryou_? _Soy yo, Yukari_.

-¿Lo pensaste?

-_Sí, lo pensé, e incluso lo consulté con Kumi. _¿_Me recogerías ese día para ir a la boda_?

-¡Pero por supuesto que claro que sí! –Ryou estaba que no cabía en sí de la dicha. –Cuenta con ello. Sólo es que me llames y en menos de cinco minutos estaré ahí.

-_Y por cierto… Te perdono_.

¿Qué más podía pedir Ishizaki Ryou en ese momento a la vida?

Entretanto, Taro estaba escribiendo unos mensajes electrónicos a algunos de sus amigos. Jinko no se hallaba allí, pues había quedado muy cansada ese día. Sin embargo, ambos recibieron la tarjeta de invitación, y como ya lo saben, ellos no dudaron en aceptar ser los padrinos de la boda, aunque tan sólo fueran una pareja de novios.

Concentrado como estaba, Taro a duras penas le ponía atención a la música que oía en ese momento (De hecho estaba oyendo algo de jazz), y aunque no era tan rápido como otras personas para digitar, por lo menos no le llevó tanto tiempo escribir el mensaje para su amigo Hikaru (N de A: Misaki no es tan rápido para digitar como yo nn, y Hikaru es el mismísimo Matsuyama Hikaru ;))

Terminó de enviar los mensajes, y apagó su computadora portátil. Estaba cansado, pero en quince días terminaría su rehabilitación, y no había pensado en 'adelantar' un poco su recuperación. Igual si lo hubiese pensado, ni a él, ni a Jinko le habría agradado la idea; eran muy apegados a las reglas.

Además, si lo hubiese hecho, no habría podido pasar el suficiente tiempo como para que el se enamorara como se enamoró del Arcángel de la Oscuridad.

Auque no tenía la mente en blanco, Taro no estaba pensando en algo en especial mientras tomó un libro que le había regalado su padre y se puso a leerlo… Aunque el teléfono le sorprendió, haciendo que él dejara escapar una ola de energía y tumbara un portarretratos que por suerte no se rompió.

Contestó el teléfono, y para suerte de él…

-¿Hola? Habla Misaki.

-¿_Misaki-kun_? _Soy yo, Azumi_.

-¡Azumi-san! ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien, gracias_. ¿_Y tú cómo estás_?

-Mejor, gracias… -y Taro no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-¿En serio, Misaki-kun?

-Sí. Además, estoy preparándome para la boda de un amigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿_Quién se casa_?

-Un amigo mío… Y que también era amigo de Wataru. Su nombre es Shinobu.

-_Creo haber oído sobre él_. ¿_No es él dueño de una discoteca_?

-Sí, ese es.

-_Entiendo. Por cierto, oí un rumor sobre ti_…

-¿Qué?

-_Por ahí había oído que hace unos días te vieron en un restaurante de Shizuoka con una joven… Y que los veían muy_ cariñosos.

-Ah…Creo que no te lo había contado.

-¿_Qué no me has contado_?

-Que bueno… Tengo novia.

En Francia, Azumi sonrió al oír lo que su amigo le había dicho.

-_Pues, la chica debe ser muy afortunada_. ¿_Dónde la conociste_?

-Es la asistente del doctor que está tratando mi lesión. También era amiga de Wataru. Su nombre es Imawano Jinko.

-¿_El Arcángel de la Oscuridad_?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-_Recuerda con quién hablas: La ex-novia del Arcángel del Odio. Wataru me contó sobre los demás, pero hablaba con mucho cariño de Jinko. Era como una hermana para él_.

-Bueno, pues ahora es mi… Mi novia.

-_Vaya afortunada. Bueno, llamaba para saludarte_.

-Gracias, Azumi-san –y con eso terminó la llamada. Claro, Misaki no podía evitar sentirse contento. A pesar de haber sido siempre un 'amable trotamundos' por el trabajo de su padre, y después por las circunstancias, por suerte hizo amigos por donde iba gracias a su amabilidad… Y sí, su dulzura.

Después de eso recogió el portarretratos que se había caído y volvió a tomar el libro que estaba leyendo.

Y mientras leía, no notó que alguien entró a su apartamento usando la llave… ;D. Él estaba absorbido por el libro, hasta que alguien le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Taro en voz alta sin recibir respuesta alguna. Volvió a repetir la pregunta, y por temor a que fuera alguien que no sabía de su verdadera condición no intentó leer la mente de la persona que le estaba tapando los ojos… Hasta que sintió que alguien le había dado un beso en la frente.

Y al quitarse las manos de quien le tapaba los ojos de su cara, notó con gran alegría quién era.

-Pensé que estabas muy cansada…

-Pensé que me habías notado –dijo Jinko, aún de pie.

-No… Estaba muy concentrado en el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Ah, ya… Por cierto, Taro, ¿ya sabes cuándo es la boda de Shinobu exactamente?

-Claro. Pero pensé que lo sabrías tú; tú eres la más cercana a Shinobu.

-No me llegó la tarjeta.

-Bueno, es pasado mañana.

-Y hoy es la entrega de regalos. ¿Vamos?

Claro, Taro no se había dado cuenta de que su novia tenía un hermoso vestido de raso añil puesto. Se veía más que preciosa.

-Dame un instante y me arreglaré en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Misaki se teletransportó a su habitación (le dio flojera caminar :P) y se arregló lo más rápido y mejor que pudo. Al final, se puso un conjunto gris pizarra, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris con delgadas líneas blancas… Y olía a colonia ;).

-¿Vamos entonces?

-Contigo así… Voy hasta el fin del mundo –dijo Jinko, sonriendo. Por suerte ella llevaba el regalo, así que lo único que hicieron fue pedir un taxi e irse al apartamento de Shinobu.

Al llegar…

-Bienvenidos, y muchas gracias por venir –dijo la prometida de Shinobu, recibiendo el abrigo de Jinko.

-No; gracias a ustedes por invitarnos –respondió Misaki cortésmente.

-Bueno… No hay mucho en realidad, pero sigan.

-Tampoco es gran cosa lo que pudimos traer, pero espero que les guste –respondió Jinko.

Claro, una vez entraron notaron que varias personas ya habían llegado, incluyendo a Ishizaki y Yukari, quien tenía un hermoso conjunto color ciruela.

-Misaki-kun, Imawano-san, qué gusto volver a verlos –dijo la novia de Ishizaki.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Taro, divertido. Yukari cambiaba poco, por no decir que nada.

-Misaki-kun, Jinko, gracias por venir –dijo Shinobu, contento. A pesar de estar dentro de su amplio apartamento, el joven próximo a casarse no se quitaba sus lentes oscuros ni por descuido.

-Para nada… Gracias a ti por invitarnos, Shinobu-san –dijo Jinko. -¿Estás nervioso?

-¿Bromeas? ¿Quién no estaría nervioso a dos días del día más importante de su vida?

-Sabrá Dios quién.

-Esto, Shinobu-san… -comenzó a decir Misaki. –Perdona por ser indiscreto, pero, ¿por qué usas lentes oscuros dentro de tu propio apartamento?

-Supongo que Jinko nunca te comentó por qué, ¿verdad?

Misaki admitió que no.

-Mis ojos son muy sensibles a la luz. Por eso uso lentes oscuros todo el tiempo; son prescritos por el oftalmólogo.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti salir en días soleados entonces, ¿no?

-No, gracias a mis lentes.

-Entiendo.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿se han dado cuenta de que no han pasado más sucesos últimamente? –dijo Shinobu, de repente muy serio.

-Tienes razón. Desde hace varios días ya ninguno de _ellos_ ha vuelto a atacar.

-Más exactamente… Después de la desaparición de Tooru –dijo Misaki, tratando de no parecer sombrío. Sin embargo, sonó el timbre del apartamento y Shinobu fue a abrir la puerta, pues su novia estaba conversando con algunas amigas.

Kai estaba ahí, junto con su amiga Komichi.

-¡Kai! Pensé que no podías venir.

-Logré llegar a tiempo, creo.

El joven _Kage no Tsukai_ estaba elegantemente vestido de negro, mientras su amiga tenía un bonito vestido del color de las flores de cerezo.

-Y veo que trajiste a tu no… digo, amiga.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? –preguntó Kai, mirando a Shinobu con ojos asesinos ¬¬.

-Nada; un desliz de la lengua.

Momentos después Kai se dirigió hacia donde Jinko y Taro estaban, junto a Komichi, quien no podía creer la suerte que tenía su amigo.

-Komichi-chan, te presento. Ellos son Misaki Taro…

-Mucho gusto.

-… e Imawano Jinko.

-Un placer conocerte.

-Son amigos míos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Mu, mu, mucho gusto… Mi, mi, Mito Komichi.

-El gusto es nuestro, Mito-san –respondió Taro, con su típica sonrisa de caramelo. –Me alegra ver que Kai-kun tiene una buena amiga en ti.

-Eh, yo… Muchas gracias.

Komichi no podía creer que tenía en frente a nadie más ni nadie menos que Misaki Taro, uno de los mejores jugadores de la Selección Japonesa de fútbol, y a su novia.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va la preparación para el Torneo Nacional? –preguntó Jinko a Kai.

-Viento en popa. Espero que este año ganemos el Torneo, pero hay muchos equipos fuertes este año.

-Sin embargo, con el liderazgo de Kai-kun el equipo llegará a la final del Torneo. Estoy segura de eso –dijo Komichi, al fin hablando sin tartamudear.

-Ese es el ánimo –dijo Taro, divertido. Iban a seguir hablando cuando Shinobu llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Amigos, y amigas, por favor denme un minuto de su tiempo. Mi prometida, aquí presente, y yo, queremos darles las gracias a todos ustedes por venir. Todos ustedes han sido testigo de nuestra vida juntos, desde hace ya cuatro años…

-Y seis meses –puntualizó la novia de Shinobu.

-Gracias, cariño. Como les dije, todos ustedes han sido testigos de este largo tiempo en que hemos sido pareja, y por eso no hallo más manera de agradecerles a todos ustedes el haber estado ahí más que invitándolos hoy a la entrega de regalos, y en dos días a la ceremonia. A todos ustedes, incluyendo a los que por razones de fuerza mayor no pueden estar aquí.

En ese momento Shinobu se refería a los Arcángeles que no estaban en Shizuoka, fuera por estar en sus países de residencia… O por no estar en este mundo.

La velada siguió su curso, aunque los jóvenes de preparatoria que estaban allí tuvieron que irse temprano por regla general.

Entretanto, en otra casa, Natsuko vio con sorpresa los huevos de cuervo que Daichi había rescatado. El chico había decidido empollarlos de alguna manera, y para eso se valía del nido, junto a varios trapos viejos y una lámpara que mantenía encendida todo el tiempo.

-Daichi, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme esto? –dijo ella al ver el montaje.

-Son unos huevos de cuervo que quedaron desamparados. Mataron la mamá de estos huevos de una pedrada, y el padre no apareció. Por eso decidí empollarlos.

-¿Y acaso no has oído de "cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos?"

-Claro, pero no lo creo. Es sólo un refrán.

-Ay, Daichi… Pero no digas que no te lo advertí después.

-Ya lo sé, mamá.

Y por eso Daichi cuidaba celosamente su nido. Por supuesto, decidió con contarle a nadie sobre ello, aunque quería contarle a Tsubasa sobre ello. Sin embargo, ¿cómo reaccionaría su hermano al saber de ello?

"Conociendo al _Tsukai_, reaccionaría igual que los demás" –respondió Shiro en la mente del menor de los Ozora.

-En todo caso me voy a encargar de los pajarillos. No soy tan desalmado como para dejarlos a la intemperie sin protección.

Y Shiro tuvo que admitir que Daichi tenía la determinación de su hermano mayor.

-Sé que lo tengo; soy el hermano del _Kami no Tsukai_.

Al otro día, Shinobu despertó, algo nervioso. La entrega de regalos fue espectacular, y mañana prometía ser un día sin igual. Sin embargo, tenía un temor bastante razonable: ¿Y si alguno de los Contraarcángeles, o aún peor, _el mismísimo Guía Negro_ atacaba en medio de la boda?

"Ojalá no" –pensó.

Por suerte era sábado, y hacía un bonito día, por lo que el Arcángel del Caos decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Después de colocarse una sudadera, una camiseta y sus famosísimos lentes oscuros, Shinobu salió del apartamento.

Caminó un bueeeeeeen rato por Shizuoka, respirando el aire matutino. Como le sucedía (y sucede) a su colega el Arcángel del Viento, salir a caminar por las mañanas hacía sentir vivo a Shinobu. Como ni siquiera eran las siete de la mañana, no se tropezó con alguien conocido…

O al menos eso creía él.

Mientras pasaba por un plácido parque, sintió un horrible escalofrío. No se atrevió a ver quién estaba detrás de él, pero de inmediato supo quién era al oír su voz.

-Supe que te casas, Arcángel del Caos.

-¡Carlos Santana!

-Me halaga que sepas mi nombre.

-Me ofende que sepas de mi boda.

-¿Y es que acaso es un secreto? –los fríos ojos grises del brasilero centellearon.

-No, pero no quiero que ustedes lo sepan.

Santana no respondió, pero las temidas marcas bajo sus ojos aparecieron, dándole otro escalofrío al joven comprometido.

-No me digas que tu regalo de bodas para mí es mi muerte.

-Eres muy perceptivo, Arcángel del Caos.

-Pues qué lástima, pero ese regalo no lo puedo recibir.

Mientras Shinobu distraía a Santana con sus comentarios, en su mente rogaba porque alguien llegara a ayudarle.

Sin embargo, no pudo distraerlo más. Santana hizo aparecer sus _kathars_ y atacó a Shinobu, quien aunque intentó evitar el ataque, salió lastimado en un hombro. El ex–D.J dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, pero eso espoleó a Santana, quien se lanzó otra vez en pos del Arcángel Negro.

Y sin embargo…

-¡Furia de la Tierra!

Por suerte Ishizaki andaba por allí, y supo de inmediato qué pasó. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo (y eso que el medir 1.76m. y pesar 67 Kg. hacía que la velocidad no fuera su fuerte), y atacó al ver que el Arcángel del Caos estaba herido ce consideración.

-¿Otra vez en las andadas, Santana?

-¿Otra vez metiéndote donde no te llaman, _Macaco_?

-Te equivocas, _soccer cyborg_. Mi amigo aquí pedía ayuda y acudí a ayudarle. Y ahora que me pregunto algo… Si tuvieras que pedir ayuda, ¿alguno de tus _compinches_ vendría a salvar tu pellejo?

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie. ¡Apocalipsis!

No se sabía a ciencia cierta si el ataque de Santana era a propósito o era una distracción, pero ni Shinobu ni Ishizaki querían saberlo.


	24. Una Sorpresa para Shinobu

Capítulo XXIV: Una Sorpresa para Shinobu

-¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Cadenas Primordiales!

-¡Furia de la Tierra!

Los dos ataques salieron dirigidos hacia Santana mientras éste volaba a ras de suelo con las _kathars_ en las manos. Aunque la Furia de la Tierra falló, las Cadenas Primordiales alcanzaron a atar las alas del Contraarcángel, haciendo que se detuviera dolorosamente.

-Te recomiendo que ni siquiera intentes liberarte, o perderás las alas y eso duele.

-Lo dices como si te las hubiesen arrancado –masculló Santana, luchando por liberarse.

-Shinobu …

-Si alguna vez te han herido las alas, entonces sabrás lo doloroso que es. No son tan fuertes como las demás extremidades, Ishizaki-san.

-Ah, ya –y Ryou entendió claramente.

Santana siguió luchando, hasta que las Cadenas se rompieron, disipándose como la niebla, pero Shinobu y Ryou estaban listos para hacerle frente.

-Podrán haberme detenido por un momento, pero les aseguro que no lo lograrán otra vez.

-Lo haremos una y otra vez si es necesario, Santana. No vamos a permitir que la oscuridad de Kuro se trague la Tierra. ¿O acaso has pensado que si el mundo cae bajo el Nuevo Génesis, el fútbol dejará de existir? –dijo Shinobu, sosteniendo su látigo con la mano izquierda, pues el hombro derecho (el lastimado) no dejó que usara su mano derecha, la que Shinobu usaba para escribir.

-¿Que el fútbol… dejará de existir? ¡Inconcebible!

-Piénsalo, Santana, que sé que no eres idiota –metió baza Ishizaki. -¿Acaso no hay algo que te haga pensar en que este mundo no debería ser destruido?

¿Acaso ese comentario de Ishizaki habría hecho algún efecto en el frío corazón de Carlos Santana?

Al parecer sí…

Porque Santana desapareció sin decir más.

-¿Por qué desapareció Santana después de lo que le dijiste, Ishizaki-san?

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, no tengo ni idea. Es como si entendiera que si el mundo cae bajo el influjo de Kuro el fútbol dejará de existir.

-Y no sólo eso; también la música.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento… Debí decírtelo antes: mi gran frustración es no haber podido estudiar música.

-Ah, con razón lo que dijiste. Y si no eres músico, ¿qué estudiaste en realidad?

-Fuera de estudiar para ser D.J, lo cual era en mi tiempo libre, tuve que estudiar Administración, por orden de mi tutor.

Ahora sí Ryou no entendió nada.

-¿Tutor?

-Soy huérfano. Mi padre murió cuando yo era estudiante de preparatoria y mi madre nos dejó cuando yo tenía cinco años. No tengo ni hermanos ni primos, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que mi madre debe estar viva.

-No pierdas las esperanzas, Shinobu-san –dijo Ryou, sonriendo. –Mantén tus esperanzas y verás que la encontrarás.

"Si es que seguimos vivos"

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Ishizaki-san.

-Llámame Ryou, Shinobu-san. Al fin y al cabo, somos aliados… Y amigos.

El resto del día pasó en relativa calma en Japón, mientras que aún era de madrugada en Europa. Sin embargo, había una persona en Europa que no lograba dormir.

Tsubasa estaba en el estudio, leyendo un texto en portugués para la universidad, ya que tenía insomnio.

Había dejado a Sanae en su habitación durmiendo, mientras Yato estaba acompañando al _Kami no Tsukai_, entre dormido y despierto. Aunque podría haber salido, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Oye, Yato…

-¿Miau?

-¿Por qué salvaste a mi esposa? –preguntó Tsubasa, a sabiendas de que no recibiría respuesta; creía que ese gato era algo tonto, pero si hay algo que Ozora Yato no era, era un tonto.

El gato miró a Tsubasa con algo de reproche, y claramente señaló su cabeza, maullando quedamente.

¿Acaso quería que le leyera la mente?

Pues Tsubasa lo hizo, y la respuesta de Yato, muy ingeniosa, por cierto, le dejó en claro que no iba a dejar que un "humano oscuro" atacara a un "humano de luz" como lo era Sanae.

Además, lo de la adopción no fue algo que realmente se esperaba, pero igual el pertenecer a una familia lo hacía feliz.

-Ya entendí, Yato… -y Tsubasa volvió a sumirse entre sus textos de portugués.

Azumi, Herman, Marie (quien estaba aún en Hamburgo, a salvo)… Todos dormían plácidamente. Incluso se debe admitir que los Contraarcángeles estaban dormidos (son seres humanos después de todo)

Rato más tarde, Tsubasa decidió irse a dormir, después de cerrar el libro que leía. Apagó la lámpara del estudio, y entró a la habitación lo más calladamente que pudo, tratando de no despertar a su esposa. Se acostó y cayó al fin en el bendito sueño que necesitaba, aunque soñó con cosas muy descabelladas… Que al final no recordó.

Amaneció en Europa (en Japón era las 2 de la tarde…) y Sanae se despertó con frío. A pesar de ser primavera, ella tenía mucho frío, a pesar de usar un camisón bastante abrigador.

"Qué raro… Sé que es primavera, casi verano, pero tengo mucho frío."

Puso una mano sobre su vientre, pensando en su bebé. Hacía ya un buen tiempo que no oía la voz de su bebé, pero al menos el hecho de que aún siendo una cosita diminuta dentro de ella había hablado en su mente la calmaba.

Y además no sabía por qué presentía que tenía un _niño_. No le habían hecho ecografías, así que todavía no sabía si era niño o niña, pero _presentía_ que su bebé sería varón.

La debilidad de los días anteriores seguía latente, pero no había vuelto a hacer que la joven se desmayara o se mareara, por suerte. Había vuelto a sus clases de español, y aunque la maestra y los compañeros de Sanae la observaban con algo de temor por lo sucedido la vez pasada, nada le pasó.

-Será mejor que me coloque algo encima; tengo mucho frío –se dijo la joven, yendo al guardarropa y colocándose un saco de lana.

Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ella y Tsubasa, aparte de ponerle croquetas a Yato.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, Yato entró a la cocina al oler las croquetas, pues tenía muchísimo hambre.

-Buenos días, Yato.

-Miaaau.

-Pensé que habías salido por la noche. Pero bueno, me alegra que estés aquí, minino.

-Miaa…

-Pues no quiso salir –dijo otra voz, asustando a Sanae, y causando que el interlocutor de la joven se cayera.

-¡Tsubasa! No me tomes por sorpresa, por el amor de Dios…

-Pensé que me habías visto… -respondió el joven, sobándose la espalda, justo en donde se había golpeado al caer.

-Estaba distraída.

-En fin. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-En eso estoy… ¿Te parece bien que haga una tortilla de huevos?

-¿A esta hora no sería muy pesado?

-No me refiero a una tortilla con papas, Tsubasa. Me refiero a una tortilla común y corriente. Un _omelette_.

-Ah… Ya entiendo. Me parece genial –y el estómago del _Kami no Tsukai_ agradeció la idea rugiendo como un león, haciendo que Tsubasa quedara rojo de vergüenza y Sanae se echara a reír, mientras Yato los veía a los dos con algo de confusión.

"¿Qué pasa entre estos humanos?" –pensó el gato, antes de comenzar a comer sus croquetas de pescado (sus favoritas)

Entretanto en Japón, en una ciudad algo lejos de Shizuoka, una mujer de edad madura estaba leyendo en Internet las noticias de su cuidad natal, y no fue pequeña su sorpresa al leer un artículo interesante:

"**Dueño de _Vitalis_ contraerá matrimonio mañana**.

El reconocido ex–D.J y ahora gerente y dueño de _Vitalis_, considerada la discoteca juvenil más popular de la ciudad, Kurobane Shinobu, contraerá mañana matrimonio, después de varios años de noviazgo. Se rumora que aunque la ceremonia y la fiesta serán discretas, varios personajes reconocidos de la ciudad asistirán. Entre los probables invitados se encuentran Ishizaki Ryou, defensa del Jubilo Iwata; Misaki Taro, reconocido futbolista que se halla en la ciudad por una rehabilitación después del grave accidente que sufrió, y la joven promesa del fútbol de Shizuoka, Kagei Kai. Todos ellos son al parecer amigos del novio…"

La mujer leyó y releyó el artículo, sin creer lo que leía. Al parecer no le era desconocido el nombre de Kurobane Shinobu.

-Mamá, ¿te sucede algo? –preguntó un joven de edad universitaria. –Estás pálida.

-No es nada, Takanori. Sólo estaba leyendo las noticias de Shizuoka.

-Aún no entiendo por qué lees las noticias de Shizuoka si no vivimos allá.

-Yo nací en Shizuoka, hijo.

-¿Sólo por eso? –preguntó Takanori, quien por alguna razón era muy parecido (sin que él lo supiera) a nuestro Shinobu.

-Bueno… No sólo por eso.

El joven se veía confundido. ¿Por qué su madre pensaba tanto en Shizuoka?

-Anda, mamá. Dime qué te pasa… O si no me tendrás más preocupado.

La mujer no sabía si decirle la verdad a su hijo… El hijo que nació de su segundo y último matrimonio. Su segundo esposo tenía una buena pensión por haber sido gerente en una empresa hacía tiempo, y el fruto de aquel matrimonio, Takanori, era un prometedor estudiante de Derecho.

Sin embargo, la señora le ocultaba un secreto a su hijo, pues ella y su esposo habían quedado en no decirle al joven hasta que estuviera listo.

Tenía un hijo, varios años mayor que Takanori.

-Hijo, creo que tendré que contarte la verdad. Tu padre y yo habíamos hablado esto, y habíamos decidido no contártelo hasta que te graduaras de la universidad y vivieras tu propia vida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La verdad…

-Mamá… Me asustas.

-La verdad, Takanori… Es que tienes un hermano mayor.

-¿Un hermano mayor? ¡Imposible! ¡Tú y papá llevan muchos años de casados! Sería imposible que tuviera un hermano mayor… A menos que uno de ustedes dos hubiese estado casado antes.

La señora bajó la mirada.

-No te equivocas, hijo. Fui yo la que se casó por segunda vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi primer esposo, Mitsuji y yo éramos muy jóvenes e inexpertos, y creíamos que seríamos felices casados, pero me di cuenta que no fue así, y por eso decidí dejarlos a él, y al hijo que tuve de él.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-No sé nada de ellos desde que los dejé… Hasta hoy.

-¿Cómo que hasta hoy? ¿Cómo se llama mi hermano? Tengo derecho a saberlo, mamá.

-Lee el artículo que estaba leyendo, hijo.

-¿Cuál?

-El del matrimonio.

Takanori miró la pantalla de la computadora, y leyó atentamente el artículo. No podía creerlo. ¿Tenía un _hermano mayor_ que se iba a casar?

-Mi hermano… ¿Se llama Kurobane Shinobu?

-Sí. El padre de él y yo le pusimos por nombre Shinobu, que significa "vida desde la muerte".

-¿Y por qué ese nombre tan tétrico?

-Porque los médicos creían que había nacido muerto, pero engañó a todos… Y míralo ahora: se va a casar.

El joven volvió a leer el artículo, asombrado.

Y lo que ni él, ni la madre de él sabían era que Shinobu era un Arcángel Negro, y que habían sido sus poderes los que le salvaron la vida al nacer.

De regreso en Shizuoka, Shinobu estaba en una tienda de alquiler de levitas junto al padrino de la boda. Entretanto, la madrina y la novia estaban en casa de los Kurobane ;), discutiendo sobre qué peinado llevaría la novia. Estaban observando catálogos de peinados, y como el cabello de la novia de Shinobu era más bien largo, había mucho de dónde escoger.

-¿Qué dices de éste? –preguntó Jinko, señalando un sencillo pero bonito peinado.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta cómo es el velo, Jinko.

-¿Cómo es?

-Bueno, es el mismo velo que usó mi madre –y la novia de Shinobu sacó el velo que iba a usar de una caja que tenía guardada en su armario. Era una cosa preciosa; el delicado encaje y la coronita estaban tan bien cuidados que parecían casi nuevos.

-¡Qué belleza…! Bueno, viendo eso, creo que no sería conveniente el peinado que yo pensaba.

-¿Lo ves?

Rato después lograron encontrar el peinado perfecto para la novia, teniendo en cuenta el velo, mientras que Jinko se inclinó por la solución más sencilla: Alisarse su ya liso cabello del color del azabache.

-Y por cierto, ¿dónde andarán los muchachos? –se preguntó la novia.

-No te preocupes por ellos –le dijo Jinko, tranquilizándola. –Saben defenderse muy bien, aunque Taro tenga su lesión.

-¿Aún sigue lesionado?

-Realmente falta poco para que pueda volver a las canchas –y para variar, Jinko sonrió.

Rato después llegaron los muchachos, con los trajes alquilados. A Shinobu le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar zapatos de su talla (no sé en Japón, pero si fuera Colombia, sería muy complicado hallar zapatos talla 43-44), mientras que Taro tuvo problemas con el traje por ser tan delgado.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Como siempre, todo a veces tiene una que otra complicación –respondió Shinobu tranquilamente. –Definitivamente no es fácil tener pies tan largos en Japón.

Esto último lo dijo en broma.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Misaki, quien había visto pies más grandes pero no lo iba a decir.

-En fin. ¿Y a ti como te fue, Taro-kun?

-Pues les costó un poco de trabajo encontrar mi talla, pero al final lo lograron.

-Ah, claro, como Misaki-kun es tan delgado… -y todos, incluyendo al aludido, se echaron a reír.

Rato después, Jinko y Taro salieron del apartamento de los Kurobane, y se fueron al apartamento del futbolista a dejar las cosas, pues Misaki vivía más cerca del lugar de la boda que Jinko (ella vivía casi en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad)

-¿No te molesta que yo me quede en tu casa hoy?

-¿Realmente debería molestarme? –preguntó Taro, medio en broma, medio en confusión.

-No sé… Es que la vez pasada fue porque yo estaba muy afectada por varias cosas…

-Pero no pasó nada. Anda; esta vez te quedarás en mi habitación.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo dormiré en el sofá para que estés cómoda.

Jinko se rehusó a ello, pero Taro quería evitar malas interpretaciones, por lo que él se mantuvo en sus trece.

Pasó el día, llegó la noche, y con ella el nerviosismo en Shinobu y su novia. Debido a los famosos agüeros, la novia del Arcángel del Caos tuvo que ir a quedarse a la casa de su madre, mientras que el novio se quedó en el apartamento, completamente solo.

"Ya falta muy poco, y no puedo evitar sentirme muy nervioso. Supongo que así se sienten casi todas las parejas que están por casarse."

El ex-D.J estaba escuchando algo de jazz, cuando sonó el teléfono. De inmediato Shinobu puso pausa en el CD y fue a contestar.

-¿Hola? Habla Kurobane.

-¿_Kurobane_? ¿_Padre o hijo_?

-Kurobane _Shinobu_ –respondió el Arcángel Negro, recalcando su nombre. Pero por alguna razón se colgó el teléfono.

"Alguna persona que encuentra divertido el molestar a la gente…" –y sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, la voz se le hacía vagamente familiar. Si embargo, el teléfono volvió a sonar, y Shinobu contestó algo más secamente de lo que realmente quería.

-¿Hola? Habla Kurobane.

-¿_Shinobu-san_? _Soy yo, Tsubasa_.

-Ah, hola. Creía que eras esa persona que me acababa de llamar.

-¿_Cómo dices_?

-Olvídalo.

-_Llamé para felicitarte por tu boda. Con que te unes al grupo de los felizmente casados_, ¿_eh_?

-Sí… -y la conversación siguió por un buen rato.

El día siguiente amaneció sencillamente _perfecto_. Ni una nube en el cielo, y el sol brillaba esplendorosamente. La boda prometía ser bellísima.

Taro y Jinko despertaron en la casa del futbolista, ella en la habitación de él y él en la sala, por mero respeto.

Shinobu despertó con muchos nervios, y a la vez una alegría inmensa.

La novia de éste también estaba muy nerviosa… Y ni qué decir de los invitados.

El día pasó tranquilamente entre los preparativos y la llegada de los invitados. La ceremonia comenzó tranquilamente, mientras el sacerdote daba su típica misa de matrimonio… Hasta que se oyó a alguien exclamar el nombre del novio justo antes de que el padre preguntara a Shinobu si aceptaba o no.

Todo el mundo, incluyendo al novio (que había hecho el increíble esfuerzo de aguantar la luz sin sus lentes oscuros)

-Shinobu… -la voz venía de una mujer de edad mayor, acompañada de un joven casi idéntico a Shinobu.

-¿Quién… es usted? –preguntó el novio. -¿Cómo es que interrumpe la boda?

-Shinobu… Supe que te casabas, y sólo vine a felicitarte… _Hijo_.

-¿Hijo? –Shinobu no podía creerlo. ¿Qué había dicho esa mujer?

-Ella es tu madre, _hermano_ –dijo el joven que acompañaba a la madre de Shinobu.

-¿Hermano?

-Shinobu, cariño… Yo, yo lamenté el haberte dejado cuando tenías tan sólo cinco años, pero yo era demasiado joven, demasiado inexperta… -y la señora no pudo decir más. Primero porque se echó a llorar, y segundo, porque Shinobu corrió hacia ella, sus ya adoloridos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas.

Era la mejor sorpresa que había podido recibir en su vida: Volver a ver a su madre, _el día de su boda._


	25. El Sacrificio de Jinko

Capítulo XXV: El Sacrificio de Jinko

Por supuesto, la boda se interrumpió por un rato, mientras Shinobu al fin conoció, o más bien se reencontró con su madre, Akira, y conoció a su medio hermano menor, Takanori.

Unos cinco minutos después, Shinobu y su novia dieron el sí, ya con un par de invitados más ;). Cuando el padre dijo "puede besar a la novia", toda la gente dentro de la iglesia prorrumpió en aplausos, siendo la madre de Shinobu la que más emocionada estaba.

Después, en la fiesta, la mayoría de invitados conversaban tranquila y alegremente sobre la boda, a excepción de Taro, Jinko, los novios, y la madre y el hermano de Shinobu.

Por supuesto, varios años de vivir con su padre, y después totalmente solo bajo la custodia de un tutor hicieron que Shinobu tuviera demasiadas preguntas, siendo "¿Por qué durante tanto tiempo no pude saber de ti?" la más importante.

-La verdad tenía miedo de que Mitsuji no dejara que yo supiera de ti y viceversa, y después fue por miedo a que me rechazaras –respondió Akira, en medio de lágrimas.

-Pero como ves, mamá se casó con mi padre, y bueno, heme aquí –dijo Takanori.

-Son cosas muy complejas las que han sucedido; ahora mismo no sería realmente el momento para explicarlo todo, si no más bien para celebrar dos cosas: el matrimonio de Shinobu, y el reencuentro con su madre -dijo Misaki, siempre conciliador.

A lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los novios bailaron el vals, con una sonrisa en los labios (Shinobu lleva la música en la sangre… Y es un gran bailarín, aunque no tanto como Ishizaki ;)) Algunas otras parejas estaban bailando, y a veces se intercambiaban las parejas. Jinko bailaba con un ex-compañero de universidad de Shinobu, mientras Taro estaba sentado por su lesión.

Y mientras estaba sentado, Misaki observaba las lentas evoluciones del vals que bailaba su novia, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido de terciopelo negro. Se veía muy hermosa… Demasiado hermosa.

"¿Acaso no estaré soñando, y despierte y resulte que todo esto ha sido un sueño, que Jinko y yo…?" –pensó Taro por un instante. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de que el vals terminó y Jinko caminaba hacia él.

-Taro-kun. Taro-kun… ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó la joven, extrañada al ver que Misaki no respondía. Incluso pasó una mano frente a la cara de Misaki, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Está en las nubes. ¿Qué le pasa?" –y lo único que acertó a hacer el Arcángel de la Oscuridad fue pellizcarle suavemente la mejilla.

Sobra decir que funcionó.

-¿Eh…? Lo siento, Jinko-chan… Creo que me fui más allá de las nubes.

-Dime algo que no sepa…

-El hijo de Auguste Renoir fue cineasta…

-Oye, lo dije en sentido figurado.

-Lo sé. Sólo estaba tomándote del pelo –y ambos se echaron a reír.

Un momento después Ryou y Yukari se acercaron a donde estaban Misaki y Jinko.

-¿No les pareció hermoso ese reencuentro? –preguntó Yukari, quien llevaba puesto un vestido verde musgo.

-Todos lo son, Nishimoto-san.

-Sí… Aunque algunos resultan más dolorosos que hermosos –dijo Misaki, su cara ensombrecida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Misaki no dijo nada más, pero Ryou entendió de inmediato qué fue lo sucedido.

Recordó que después de que Tsubasa se fue a Brasil, cuando ya todos estaban en la preparatoria, Misaki regresó a Japón… Muy cambiado.

Aunque seguía siendo el mismo joven amable, tranquilo y dulce, había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada y en su voz.

Y fue en esos tiempos cuando Misaki le confió una triste historia al Arcángel de la Tierra, después de que Ishizaki le rogara que le contara lo sucedido, pues le preocupaba su amigo.

Al principio Misaki se mostró un poco renuente, pero al final le contó lo sucedido antes de irse a vivir a Europa, cuando volvió a ver a su madre, Yamaoka Yumiko.

Él no la había visto desde que era un chiquillo, pero el verla allí, con una niña, le hizo pensar que esa casa no era su lugar.

Su lugar fue al lado de su padre, con problemas y todo.

"Claro, el ver este reencuentro debió deprimir a Misaki. Lo mejor será hablarle, y mantenerlo alejado de las bebidas, valga el chascarrillo."

Y manos a la obra, Ishizaki. Con una sola mirada le pidió a Yukari y a Jinko que se retiraran un momento, pues necesitaba hablar a solas con el joven que se veía bastante entristecido.

Una vez las chicas se apartaron…

-Oye, Misaki-kun, ¿qué te pasa?

-No, no es nada…

-A mí no me engañas, Misaki. Recuerda que tengo un pequeñísimo poder que me permite…

-Que te permite saber qué pasa en realidad.

-Exacto.

Misaki respiró profundamente y resignadamente le contó lo sucedido a Ryou. Era justo lo que el Arcángel de la Tierra se temía.

Ryou no supo realmente qué decir… Hasta que sólo dijo que uno no podía remover los escombros del pasado.

-El pasado es el pasado, y nada se puede hacer. Pero no por eso tienes que olvidar el pasado, ¿sabes? Uno debe recordar las cosas bonitas que sucedieron, no lo negativo.

-Ishizaki-kun… ¿Cómo es que puedes decir eso?

-Sé que mi infancia fue normal, y mi adolescencia… No tanto. Podré haber sido una persona sin grandes problemas como los tuviste tú, Tsubasa, Wakabayashi o Hyuga, pero igual siempre trato de recordar las cosas buenas de mi pasado.

"Siempre trato de recordar las cosas buenas del pasado…"

Misaki escuchó lo que le dijeron atentamente, y trató de hacerle caso a su amigo, pero no podía evitar pensar en su madre.

-Sin embargo… Hay algo que no me deja en paz, Ishizaki-kun.

-¿Qué es?

-Que bueno… La verdad nunca le hablé a mi madre, y estoy muy arrepentido de ello.

-¿Y por qué no mejor haces algo al respecto en vez de lamentarte? Ahora mismo no, porque ni es el momento, ni es el lugar, pero mañana puedes hacer algo al respecto.

-Sí… Lo haré entonces. Gracias, Ishizaki-kun.

-Hey, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

Rato después Yukari y Jinko regresaron, cuando ya Taro estaba otra vez de buen humor.

-¿Qué te pasó, Misaki-kun? –preguntó Yukari.

-Es un asunto que sólo Ishizaki-kun sabe, y que prefiero que sólo él lo sepa.

-Ah… Pero es que te veías muy deprimido. ¿Ni siquiera le vas a contar a Jinko? Y eso que ella es tu novia.

-Nishimoto-san… Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, y que prefiero no saber. Eso es lo que se llaman secretos, y cada quien es libre de tenerlos –respondió la joven doctora, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hombre ;).

Momentos después, la novia de Shinobu se dispuso a lanzar el ramo, por lo que las mujeres invitadas a la fiesta hicieron un grupo bastante nutrido.

Yukari haló a Jinko para que también intentara atraparlo, aunque el Arcángel de la Oscuridad se veía algo incómoda.

-Pero Nishimoto-san…

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Si tienes la suerte de atrapar el ramo será porque serías la próxima en casarte.

-Pero si Taro y yo a duras penas llevamos meses…

-¿Qué no sabes que nada se pierde con intentarlo…?

Jinko no respondió. Sólo se limitó a suspirar y se unió al grupo de mujeres, muy a pesar suyo (;D)

-¿Listas? ¡Ahí va! –y la feliz novia lanzó el ramo de lirios. Claro, el ramo rebotó en las manos de varias jóvenes… Y llegó a las manos de Jinko con unos cuantos pétalos menos.

-¿Quién atrapó el ramo? –preguntó la recién casada.

-Pues… Yo –dijo Jinko, avergonzada, buscando un agujero dónde esconderse.

-Excelente atrapada, Jinko-san –dijo Yukari, sonriendo.

-Eh, sí. Con permiso –y la joven se retiró a 'empolvarse la nariz' (más bien a buscar un agujero en la tierra y meterse allí)

Mientras tanto Misaki tenía el ramo en la mano después de que Jinko se lo diera para que lo guardara.

-Pobre Jinko… Se nota que ella no está muy acostumbrada a todo esto, pero está haciendo el esfuerzo por Shinobu-san –se dijo, mientras aspiraba el aroma de los lirios.

Y cuando menos se lo espera uno… Llegan los problemas.

Taro, Ryou, Jinko y Shinobu sufrieron el ataque de dolor. No al mismo tiempo, pero sí con la suficiente fuerza para hacer entrar a los invitados en pánico.

Shinobu estaba con su esposa, Akira y Takanori cuando lo atenazó la advertencia.

-¡Shinobu! –exclamó la recién casada, tratando de sostener a su esposo.

-¡Takanori, ayúdalo! –dijo Akira, aterrada.

-Hermano, ¿qué te sucede? Ojalá no sea un infarto –dijo el joven, sosteniendo a Shinobu con todas sus fuerzas.

Entretanto Ryou estaba jadeando después de que cesara el ataque, pero Yukari estaba muerta del miedo. Ésta estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero el Arcángel de la Tierra se esforzó en ponerse de pie y comenzó a formar la barrera.

Jinko también había sufrido el ataque mientras estaba en el tocador, golpeándose la zona de los riñones con el lavabo. Sin embargo, se concentró en reponerse y corrió a ver lo sucedido.

Misaki estaba en medio del ataque, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no gritar para no asustar a la gente, pero la gente había salido de ahí muerta del pánico.

-¿Por qué tuvo que darme este ataque ahora? –musitó Ryou entre dientes, pues no había visto nada.

-¿A quién están atacando, o a quién atacaron? –se preguntó Jinko, mientras caminaba con una mano en su región lumbar hacia Taro, quien aún sufría el ataque.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no veo nada? –dijo Shinobu, mientras Takanori seguía sosteniéndolo.

Y Taro no dijo nada, pero abrió los ojos… Y vio lo que sucedía.

Santana estaba ahí, aterrador con sus armas, sus alas y las marcas negras bajo sus ojos.

Por suerte Ryou había logrado formar la barrera, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para toda la gente que había allí. Éste le señaló como pudo a Taro que también formara la barrera, y al fin el Arcángel del Agua logró completar la barrera más fuerte jamás creada. Como saben, la barrera afecta a la gente que no posee el poder de los Arcángeles, sean blancos, negros, o Contra, por lo que los demás estarían a salvo si no se acercaban.

-¿Quién te invitó aquí? –dijo Ishizaki, haciendo aparecer su hacha, su _magatama_ y sus alas.

Santana no respondió nada. Parecía ausente.

-¿Qué le pasa a Santana? Usualmente dice cosas petulantes en este instante –dijo Shinobu, quien había sacado a su madre y a su hermano de la barrera. Tenía su látigo en una mano, y con la otra se colocaba sus gafas. Ya los ojos los tenía muy irritados.

"Esto no me gusta nada. Parece ausente, por no decir frío" –pensó Taro, mientras que Jinko, aún algo adolorida, no dijo ni pensó nada, concentrándose en hacer aparecer su ropa de Arcángel Negro y su Hoz de Haures.

-Arcángeles –la voz de Santana era la misma, pero hablaba casi como un autómata –Esta vez… No lograrán vencer.

-¿Qué te pasa, Santana? –gritó Ishizaki. -¡Ayer desapareciste sin dejar rastro y ahora llegas casi como un robot!

Pero lo único que recibió el Arcángel como respuesta fue un brutal ataque del Contraarcángel.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Santana había logrado quitarse casi por completo el influjo oscuro de Kuro, pero el Guía Negro, al notar aquello, dobló su influencia, haciendo que Santana perdiera casi toda su voluntad.

El ataque dejó malherido a Ishizaki, quien cayó al suelo semiinconsciente.

-¡Ishizaki-kun! –y Misaki se dirigió hacia su amigo, mientras Jinko y Shinobu se alistaron para la pelea.

-Muchas gracias por arruinar mi boda, Santana –dijo el Arcángel del Caos, furioso. –El día más feliz de mi vida se ve ahora empañado por tu presencia.

No hubo respuesta.

En cambio, Jinko, ya con su traje del Arcángel de la Oscuridad (más cómodo que el vestido que llevaba puesto originalmente), esperaba alguna reacción del Contraarcángel. Sabía que lo único que podría hacer sería un contraataque, fuera como fuera.

Y Santana se movió, su cara tan inexpresiva como siempre. Voló directamente hacia Shinobu, sus _kathars_ en las manos. Iba muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para tomar por sorpresa al Arcángel del Caos.

Éste lo esquivó por milímetros, y atacó con su Principio de los Tiempos, pero Santana desvió el ataque con una mano.

-¿Acaso nada funciona contra él?

-¡Intentémoslo a la vez, Shi! –exclamó Jinko, volando hacia él.

-¡Jin!

-¡Ya me oíste! ¡Fuego Negro! –y la llamarada oscura voló hacia Santana.

-¡Principio de los Tiempos!

Y se unieron TRES ataques más.

-¡Furia de la Tierra!

-¡Saetas Oceánicas!

-¡Grito de las Sombras!

Kai había llegado allá a tiempo, su traje del _Kage no Tsukai_ encima y su Espada de Caronte lista para la batalla.

Los cinco ataques dieron en Santana, hiriéndolo (¡al fin!), quien cayó al suelo.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Kai –dijo Taro, volando hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Ya saben… Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y sin embargo…

-¡Apocalipsis! –Santana atacó, pero Kai contrarrestó el ataque.

-¡Ya quisieras tú! ¡Grito de las Sombras!

El Apocalipsis salió desviado, chocando con la barrera, y causando que Kai cayera al suelo por la inercia.

-Somos cinco contra uno, Santana. Piensa las cosas un poco –dijo Kai, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Me temo que no vas a recibir respuesta alguna, Kai-kun –dijo Jinko, que aún se frotaba donde se había golpeado.

-No quiero imaginarme por qué, pero si no hacemos algo al respecto nos matará –dijo Ishizaki, apoyándose en su hacha.

La batalla continuó sin demora ni descanso. Santana parecía ahora ser dos veces más fuerte que antes, y eso le causó muchos problemas a los Arcángeles.

Sin embargo, el que más heridas recibió fue Ryou. Por alguna razón Santana siempre trataba de herirlo.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué trata sierre de matarme a mí, si de hecho no somos ni rivales? –murmuraba el _Monkey Boy_, herido.

-¡Apocalipsis!

-¡Reclamo a mi destino por ser yo! ¡Escudo Gaia! –y logró evitar el ataque pero cayó exhausto. De inmediato Misaki se apresuró a sacarlo de allí, mientras Jinko, Shinobu y Kai distraían a Santana.

Pero ya se estaban cansando.

-¡Rayos! ¿Acaso Santana no se cansa nunca? –dijo Kai, furioso.

-Eso quisiera saberlo yo también, Kai-kun –dijo Shinobu, atacando con su látigo.

Entretanto, Jinko, sin decir una sola palabra, atacó con su arma a Santana, pero éste contrarrestó el ataque, y de una certera patada la mandó al suelo.

-¡Jinko! –gritó Misaki, volando hacia el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.

-No… no pierdas el tiempo, Taro –dijo ella, jadeando. Santana le había sacado el aire.

-De acuerdo. Encárgate de Ishizaki. Yo iré a luchar entonces.

-Bien… -y Jinko se teletransportó hacia donde estaba Ishizaki, aún inconsciente. Entretanto Misaki, con sus armas, atacó a Santana, lastimándolo. Sin embargo, no crean que le salió gratis; Santana logró clavarle un _kathar_ en una de sus alas.

Fue una explosión de dolor en el Arcángel del Agua, quien casi sin ver por el dolor voló hacia arriba… Y un chispazo le llegó. Por alguna razón logró hacer la…

-¡Ráfaga de Desprecio! –¡el ataque que había sido de Wataru surtió efecto! Las lascas de obsidiana volaron hacia Santana, quien a pesar de todo logró evitar el ataque. Sin embargo, ese momento de distracción sirvió para que Kai y Shinobu atacaran con todo.

Y sin embargo, las cosas pintaban peor.

Herido como estaba, Santana voló hacia donde estaban Ishizaki y Jinko, recuperándose. Y por primera vez en la batalla, la expresión de Santana cambió… A una sonrisa aterradora. Estuvo a punto de atacar a los dos Arcángeles heridos, pero el Grito de las Sombras de Kai logró evitarlo.

-¡No vas a acabar con nadie, Santana!

-Eso crees tú… -y el Contraarcángel comenzó a concentrar toda su energía. Probablemente iba a formar un Apocalipsis mucho más fuerte que los anteriores… Y lo peor era que iba dirigido a Ishizaki, el más herido de todos.

Pero Jinko lo notó, y con todos los golpes en su cuerpo palpitando, apartó a Ishizaki de ahí… Justo cuando Santana lanzó el Apocalipsis.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Ishizaki a milímetros de la ráfaga de oscuridad… Shinobu y Kai volando lo más rápido que podían… Misaki gritando el nombre de Jinko…

Y el Apocalipsis estallando en el mismísimo lugar en que ella estaba. Y como si fuera poco… El efecto secundario del temible ataque de Santana surtió efecto.

¿Cuál era? Actuaba como una bomba en el lugar, destruyendo las cosas inanimadas del lugar…

Y Jinko lo recibió de lleno. Su armadura, su hoz, su _magatama_… Todo se destruyó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Jinko, no…! ¡JINKO!

Misaki voló de inmediato hacia el lugar donde su novia estaba, inconsciente, y sangrando. Su armadura había desparecido, y sólo quedaba en ese instante el vestido de terciopelo, hecho jirones. Trataba de curarla mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

-No, Jinko… Por favor, no mueras.

-Morirá… Al igual que tú, Arcángel del Agua –y Santana se dispuso a atacar, pero alguien detuvo el ataque.

Era Ishizaki, furioso.

-Si vas a matar a alguien, ¡que sea a mí en una pelea de verdad! ¡Furia de la Tierra!

-Sí, claro… ¡Apocalipsis!

Los dos ataques chocaron en el aire, y el estallido final hizo que ambos futbolistas cayeran al suelo.

-Ta, Taro… -Jinko estaba agonizando. –Por favor, no te rindas…

-¿Qué dices, Jinko? No digas esas cosas…

-Creo que no puedo más, amor… -y en una voz más fuerte… -Ishizaki-san… Por favor protege a todos… A Taro, Shinobu, a Kai… A todos… en mi nombre.

-¿Qué?

-Y… ¡Y DERROTA A LOS CONTRAARCÁNGELES POR TODOS LOS QUE HEMOS MUERTO! –y con eso se fue el último soplo de vida de Imawano Jinko, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en energía y entrando al _magatama_ del Arcángel de la Tierra, cuya evolución se dio mientras seguía luchando… Y su Hacha se convirtió en una _Crescent Blade_ de gran tamaño.

"Protege a todos… Con nuestro poder unido… Porque eres el verdadero Arcángel de la Tierra."

Misaki se quedó ahí, sosteniendo el vacío, mientras Shinobu y Kai caían presas del terror. Santana, con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios se dispuso a atacar Ishizaki, pero éste, en medio de su furia, y el juramento de vengar la muerte de su amiga, desvió el ataque… Y atacó a su vez.

-Esto va por la persona que se sacrificó por nosotros… ¡Tormenta del Desierto!

Y con el ataque Santana cayó derrotado a los pies del Arcángel evolucionado.


	26. Juramentos Y Revelaciones

Capítulo XXVI: Juramentos y Revelaciones

Santana desapareció sin dejar rastro. Kai desapareció del lugar, herido y aterrado. Shinobu cayó al suelo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia, mientras Ishizaki, aún con su traje de Arcángel puesto, sólo pensaba en vengar la muerte del Arcángel de la Oscuridad.

Pero el que peor estaba no era el Arcángel de la Tierra.

Misaki agachó la cabeza, ya su ropa completamente cambiada… Y en medio de sacudidas lloró.

Había visto morir a dos personas entre sus brazos. Primero uno de sus mejores amigos… Y ahora la mujer que amaba.

Lloraba en silencio, su corazón encogido. Sólo pensaba en Jinko, Wataru, Wataru, Jinko… En las dos personas que habían muerto entre sus brazos… Hasta que un grito de dolor, angustia, terror, furia… Todo eso mezclado rasgó el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar. Por supuesto, no era el único que lloraba la muerte de Jinko. Shinobu también lloraba, pues ahora era el único Arcángel Negro que quedaba, sin contar al _Kage no Tsukai_. Y por suerte la barrera todavía surtía efecto, pero ¿hasta cuándo?

Rato después los invitados, ya más calmados regresaron a la fiesta, que perdió toda su alegría. Akira y Takanori notaron que Shinobu estaba llorando por alguna razón, y no era por la emoción de ahora ser casado. Ishizaki y Misaki también estaban muy sombríos, o al menos eso notó Yukari.

-¿Y dónde está Jinko-san? –preguntó Yukari al ver que sólo estaban los futbolistas ahí.

-No, no lo sé –mintió Misaki, su corazón destrozado. –Después de la asonada no sé qué se hizo.

Sin embargo, Yukari no pudo evitar notar que Misaki estaba destrozado. No físicamente, pero en corazón y alma.

-Misaki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

-La verdad… No. Creo que será mejor irme a casa.

-Espera. Yo te llevo –dijo Ishizaki, solícito. –Yukari-chan, ¿te molesta si voy y dejo a Misaki en su apartamento?

-¿Vuelves?

-La verdad no estoy de humor para fiestas, pero volveré por ti.

-Está bien, Ryou-chan.

Ishizaki y Misaki se subieron al auto del primero y se fueron en doloroso silencio al apartamento donde vivía Misaki. Al fin llegaron y Taro le agradeció a Ryou el haberle llevado hasta su casa.

-Oye, más bien concéntrate en afrontar esto…

-¿Qué?

-No creas que no me dolió la muerte de Jinko. A pesar de todo ella era muy buena persona, y además era una guerrera de verdad. Yo la admiraba mucho.

-Ishizaki-kun, todo lo que dices es verdad… Pero hay algo que debo hacer en este preciso instante.

-¿Qué pasó?

La mirada de Taro, antes inconsolable, ahora tenía una dureza inusitada. No parecía ser el mismo Misaki Taro.

-Aquí y ahora, juro que vengaré la muerte de todos aquellos que han muerto por salvarnos a nosotros, a la humanidad… Y a este planeta. Por Wataru, por Rairyuu, por Tooru… Y por Jinko. Kuro y sus Contraarcángeles lamentarán el día en que decidieron exterminarnos.

Había furia en la voz del Arcángel del Agua. Al parecer lo sucedido había endurecido al dulce joven.

-Misaki-kun, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

-Sé lo que dije, Ishizaki-kun, y por eso juré que vengaré la muerte de todos. Esto no se va a quedar así. Y aunque yo muera, juro que los Contraarcángeles pagarán por haber asesinado a la única mujer que amo y he amado.

-Si ese es el caso, yo también estoy en deuda con Jinko y los otros. Ellos han sacrificado sus vidas por la Tierra, y aunque suene egoísta, por nosotros. Es más, me siento mal por haber evolucionado con la muerte de Jinko. Pero le prometí que con el poder de ella, y el mío combinado derrotaría a Santana y los demás. Por eso también juro derrotarlos a toda costa.

Y ambos Arcángeles, uno endurecido por haber perdido a su amada, y el otro endeudado con su amiga, estrecharon las manos, en medio de tiempos difíciles.

Entretanto, en Europa, ya era de mañana, pero el día era gris. Cierto, se acercaba el verano, pero el día estaba tan oscuro que parecía invierno otra vez.

Tsubasa se encontraba entrenando con el equipo. Aunque la alegría reinaba en el equipo por ser los líderes de la liga española, él estaba cada día más ceñudo. Una vez más Rivaul intentó preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero Tsubasa no quería hablar al respecto.

En la mañana tuvo un ataque muy fuerte, pero no pudo ir a Japón a hacer algo al respecto, pues desde muy temprano (aproximadamente desde las cinco y media de la mañana) estaba entrenándose no sólo en el fútbol… Si no con su Espada de Amaterasu.

Por supuesto, aquel ataque le dio en el preciso instante en que Jinko falleció.

Sanae también había sufrido un ataque, pero Tsubasa logró evitar que se golpeara. Ella se sentía bastante débil, pero no dejaba de ir a sus clases ni dejaba de hacer oficio. Algo dentro de ella faltaba, pero a la vez la impulsaba a luchar contra sus demonios internos.

Todavía no habían ido a saber si el bebé que esperaban era niño o niña, y eso que Tsubasa era más bien curioso. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Estaba practicando con el balón, cuando Rivaul se le acercó, su cara sombría.

-¿Qué pasa, Rivaul?

-Tienes una llamada. Y tal parece que es urgente.

-¿Acaso es Sanae?

-No te sabría decir, Tsubasa. Mejor ve y contesta –y el brasilero le dio un ligero empujón a su compañero de equipo.

Llegó a los camerinos de la concentración y aceptó la llamada. Era Ishizaki.

-¿Hola? Habla Tsubasa.

-_Tsubasa, soy Ishizaki_.

-¿Qué pasa? –el tono de voz de Ishizaki no indicaba nada bueno.

-_Hoy… Hoy Santana asesinó a alguien_.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

-_Como sabes, hoy fue la boda de Shinobu, y estábamos en medio de la fiesta cuando_ él _apareció_.

-No me digas que…

-_Shinobu sigue vivo e ileso de puro milagro, y Kai no fue a la fiesta. Pero…_

A Tsubasa se le cayó el alma a los pies. No. No podía haber muerto…

-Entonces… Fue Jinko.

-_Para desgracia nuestra, sí._

-Misaki-kun debe estar destrozado, Ishizaki-kun. Él y Jinko se querían a morir.

-_Más que destrozado, yo diría que Misaki endureció por la furia. Ya van dos de nosotros que mueren en los brazos de él. Primero Wataru, y ahora la mujer de la que estaba enamorado._

-¿Y… cómo fue?

-_Santana estuvo a punto de lanzar un Apocalipsis sin precedentes, y yo estaba demasiado herido. Jinko estaba cerca, y me apartó de ahí de un empujón, justo cuando Santana…_

Ishizaki no dijo más, pero Tsubasa lo entendió perfectamente. Agradeció la información y colgó el teléfono, su furia más presente que nunca.

-Esta vez Kuro ha ido demasiado lejos.

Pensó en llamar a Sanae y decirle, pero sabía que eso podría perjudicarla por su delicado estado. Por lo tanto decidió esperar y más adelante contarles a los otros dos Arcángeles, Hyuga y Genzo.

Pensó en que sólo quedaba _un_ Arcángel Negro—Shinobu. Algún milagro debía de protegerlo de morir… Aunque quizás era porque tenía la suerte de luchar poco.

Pensó en Kai, que aunque intentó ayudar, no lo logró. El chico debía sentirse muy frustrado por no ser tan fuerte como los demás.

Pensó en Daichi y en Shiro.

Pensó en los que sin ser Arcángeles estaban involucrados, es decir, Azumi, Herman, Natsuko, y sin saberlo, Suma, la hermana de Tooru, y Komichi, la amiga de Kai.

Esto no _podía_, ni _debía_ seguir así.

Y Tsubasa sabía que muy pronto tendrían que enfrentarse por última vez con los Contraarcángeles.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, de pie, hasta que Rivaul, molesto, fue a preguntarle qué le sucedía… Y lo que vio lo aterró.

"¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¡Esto no puede ser posible!" –pensó el brasilero, al ver que a Tsubasa le habían nacido alas, y éste ni cuenta se había dado. Por suerte no había nadie más ahí, pero Rivaul creía que ser había vuelto loco.

-¿Tsu… Tsubasa? ¿Qué te pasa?

-**Ya no más. No más muertes, no más oscuridad. Ya todo esto se ha pasado de la raya.**

-¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo? –Rivaul estaba realmente asustado. Esa no era la voz de Tsubasa… Y además el joven emitía un resplandor que encandilaba al brasilero. –Tsubasa, ¡reacciona, por favor!

-**Por todos los que han muerto… Por todos ellos, y la gente que sin saberlo depende de nosotros…** ¡**Por toda esa gente**! **Por todos ellos… Juro que destruiré a Kuro. No voy a permitir que su maldad siga destruyendo al mundo… Y a mis seres queridos.** –y Tsubasa cayó al suelo, ya sin brillar, aunque las alas seguían ahí.

-¡Tsubasa! Hombre, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Rivaul, asustado. –Tsubasa…

-¿Qué…? Rivaul… -y Tsubasa notó que sus alas estaban en su espalda. –Rivaul… Lo viste, ¿verdad?

-¿Que si vi qué…?

-Me viste en medio de mi furia… No pude controlarlo… -y Tsubasa hizo desaparecer sus alas. –Lo siento, amigo, pero prefiero que no recuerdes nada.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y qué se hicieron tus alas?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-Creo que estoy en todo el derecho de saberlo. Primero tuviste lagunas mentales, y ahora todo esto. ¿Acaso qué escondes, Tsubasa? ¿Acaso tienes un poder más allá de lo imaginable? ¿O qué?

-Je, es cierto; tú estuviste ahí cuando olvidé parte de mis recuerdos. Sin embargo, la situación en la que vivo es muy peligrosa, Rivaul. Es un asunto de vida o muerte y no puedo permitir que vidas inocentes estén involucradas.

-¿Vidas… inocentes?

-Ya sabes demasiado. Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-Oye, Tsubasa –Rivaul se puso serio. –Quizás no nos hayamos llevado bien al principio, pero tengo todo el derecho de saber qué pasa, porque soy tu amigo.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Por esa razón no quiero que te involucres en todo esto. No te arriesgues, Rivaul.

-Demasiado tarde.

-No es demasiado tarde –y Tsubasa cerró los ojos, rogándole al cielo que Rivaul olvidara lo sucedido. Una vez sintió su poder correr… -Rivaul, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Tsubasa? ¿Qué hago aquí? Estoy algo mareado.

-Pues me llamaron y me demoré un poco en la llamada, y viniste a ver qué me pasaba, pero por un momento perdiste la conciencia.

Momentos después ambos jugadores del Barcelona siguieron entrenando. Aunque una tormenta amenazaba con caer. Rivaul parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido, y el _Kami no Tsukai_ se sentía aliviado. Mientras menos personas estuvieran involucradas, era mejor. Y sin embargo…

-¿Eres el _Kami no Tsukai_? –preguntó alguien detrás de ambos hombres. Tsubasa volteó… ¡Y no podía creer que Sanae estaba ahí!

Pero no podía ser Sanae. Ella se encontraba en casa, bastante débil. Y además… El traje que llevaba el ser que estaba ahora frente a él era demasiado atrevido; su Sanae jamás se pondría algo así.

-¿Sanae? ¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?

-Yo NO me llamo Sanae.

-Tsubasa, ¿no es ella tu esposa? –preguntó Rivaul, a lo que Tsubasa no respondió. Aunque Tsubasa intentó formar la barrera, algo impidió que lo lograra. Al parecer ya había una barrera oscura alrededor de las tres personas.

"Rayos… Con Rivaul aquí no puedo luchar, y ya le borré la memoria una vez. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué _rayos_ voy a hacer?"

Pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar, pues la mujer que se parecía a Sanae lo atacó con un yo-yo que tenía cuchillas… Dejándole una cortadura en la cara.

-¡Tsubasa, estás herido! –exclamó Rivaul. -¡Oye, Sanae! ¿Por qué lastimaste a tu propio esposo?

-¡Mi nombre no es Sanae! ¡Yo soy Kurai! –y ella intentó atacar a Rivaul, pero algo se interpuso.

La Espada de Amaterasu.

-Él no es tu rival, Kurai, o como te llames. Si vas a luchar, ¡entonces deja a Rivaul fuera de esto!

-¿Por qué, si quiero destruirlos?

-Porque yo lo digo –y Tsubasa concentró todo su poder… Haciendo que su espada brillara. -¡Invoco a los dioses por la responsabilidad que me han dado! ¡Destello de Amaterasu! –y después de elevar la espada y liberar la gema, Tsubasa cortó el aire hacia abajo, creando un haz de luz potentísimo. Era su máximo ataque, el Destello de Amaterasu. Kurai no lo pudo evitar, y por fin quedó bastante herida, pero sonreía. No era una sonrisa dulce como la de Sanae, o como la que había tenido Jinko antes de morir; era una sonrisa oscura y cruel, llena de ansias de destruirlo todo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, _Kami no Tsukai_?

-¿Qué?

-Ese ataque a duras penas me hizo rasguños. Yo soy in-ven-ci-ble. ¡Ondas Mortales! –y el ataque iba dirigido tanto a Tsubasa como a Rivaul. Sin embargo, Tsubasa esquivó el ataque de Kurai y se apresuró a apartar al brasilero de ahí, aunque esta vez sí recibió el ataque, aunque no de lleno. El dolor que lo atenazó fue terrible, y la cortadura que Tsubasa tenía en su rostro, que había estado secándose, volvió a abrirse, goteando sangre.

-¡Tsubasa! ¿Qué, qué rayos pasa aquí? –exclamó Rivaul al ver a su amigo herido y sangrando.

-Rivaul… Huye.

-¿Qué?

-¡Dije que huyeras!

Rivaul intentó salir de la barrera, pero era como chocar con un muro de piedra.

-¿Acaso vas a huir? ¡No lo permitiré! –y el mortal yo-yo voló hacia Rivaul… Pero algo lo detuvo.

Una bola con púas unida a una cadena, y ésta a su vez unida a un cabo.

-¡Deja a este inocente en paz! –exclamó el recién llegado: Wakabayashi. -_Tsukai_, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Llegas caído del cielo, viejo.

-No es momento para chistes –y Genzo atacó a Kurai con su arma, cuya cadena estaba envolviendo su brazo derecho. Al parecer la bola con púas era pesadísima por el ruido que hacía al golpear la barrera, o a Kurai, pero el Arcángel del Viento la controlaba como si pesara nada.

El ataque de Genzo surtió efecto; Kurai quedó bastante lastimada. Y sin embargo…

-¡_Tenebris Aeternam_! –Kuro defendió a su creación. -_Tsukai_, me sorprende que seas tan idiota. ¿Acaso no sabes que Kurai es también tu esposa?

-¿Qué? –exclamaron Tsubasa y Genzo, mientras Rivaul estaba en _shock_.

-Mírala bien, Mensajero de los Dioses. Kurai es tu esposa también. ¿O acaso crees que es un ente aparte?

-¡Ella no puede ser Sanae! –Tsubasa vociferó. –Sanae jamás sería como esa Kurai que creaste.

-Pues qué lástima que no lo entiendas, _Tsukai_. Mi querida Kurai es parte de tu esposa, y mientras mi creación se hace cada día más fuerte…

-…Sanae se ha debilitado más y más cada día. Y si ella y Kurai son la misma persona… ¡Significa que todo ataque que reciba Kurai también afectará a Sanae!

-Tsubasa-kun, ¿qué estás diciendo? –dijo Wakabayashi, quien no podía creer lo que veía u oía.

-Kuro tiene razón. Todos ustedes tienen razón. Kurai y Sanae son la misma persona, y como tal sufren lo mismo… Pero ¿por qué Kurai se hace más fuerte a medida que Sanae se debilita? ¡Responde, Kuro!

-¿No te ha dicho tu esposa que algo le falta?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta.

-¿Y no te dice algo el nombre de Kurai?

Tsubasa se quedó callado, pero Wakabayashi respondió de inmediato.

-¡Kurai es el lado oscuro de Sanae! Ying y yang… Luz y oscuridad… ¡Por eso Sanae está débil, como dice Tsubasa!

-¿Qué?

-Bravo, bravo, Arcángel del Viento. Para ser muy débil eres muy perceptivo.

-Viniendo de ti, es un insulto –respondió Genzo mordazmente, a lo cual Kuro no respondió. Sencillamente se limitó a llevarse a Kurai de ahí y desaparecer. Como las barreras solían demorarse un poco en desaparecer, Genzo curó a Tsubasa y desapareció.

Tsubasa volvió a la normalidad y le preguntó a Rivaul si e encontraba bien.

-Tsubasa… ¿Qué, qué rayos fue eso?

-Algo que es mejor olvidar.

-Dudo que pueda.

"Y me temo que tienes razón, Rivaul. No creo que sea buena idea borrar lo sucedido dos veces seguidas. Muy a mi pesar eres un testigo más."

-Rivaul, necesito que vayas hoy a mi casa. Por la noche, y solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que acaba de suceder. Es una historia muy larga, por lo que tendré que contártela en un lugar seguro.

-Está bien… Pero espero que lo me tengas que decir tenga conexión con lo sucedido.

-Lo tiene. Anda, vayamos a entrenar –y siguieron entrenando.

Entretanto Genzo apareció otra vez en los camerinos de su equipo, donde había estado antes de tener el ataque e ir a salvar a su amigo. Por suerte estaba solo, pues los otros también estaban entrenando.

"Kurai y Sanae son la misma persona, tal como me lo supuse. Ahora mismo son dos entidades aparte, pero si Kurai sufre, Sanae también, y me imagino que también funciona al revés. Dios mío, fuera de todas las muertes que ha habido, ahora resulta que Sanae está en un gran peligro. Pobre Tsubasa; saber que su esposa sufre las consecuencias de cada batalla que Kurai pelea debe ser una afrenta para él."

Y vigilando que nadie lo observara, Wakabayashi sacó la libretita de marras, donde ya tenía bastante información recopilada sobre todo lo sucedido hacía ya varios años.

Y sin embargo ahora le parecía algo tan sin importancia, tan banal…

Pero Genzo había decidido relatar lo sucedido en otras palabras, por lo que sabía que debía seguir adelante con su proyecto. Y fuera de ello, se prometió a sí mismo vengar la muerte de su amigo Tooru, y todos los demás.

En Italia Hyuga también había sufrido el ataque, y estaba en medio del entrenamiento por lo que el entrenador de la Reggiana temió que Hyuga había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Pero ver cómo Hyuga se levantó después, no sin esfuerzo le alivió. En silencio Hyuga se dirigió a los casilleros y se sentó en el banquillo, exhausto. Una vez más habían atacado a alguien, y no sabía a quién.

Tanto se había alejado que no sabía casi nada… Y la falta de información lo convertía en un blanco muy vulnerable.

Wataru estaba muerto. Tooru y Rairyuu también. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Si los demás habían evolucionado, o si alguien más había muerto… Eso no lo sabía. Pero había algo que Hyuga sí sabía y muy bien.

Iba a hacer pagar a Hino y los demás por las muertes que habían causado. Muy en el fondo de su alma, lo juró. Y todos sabemos que Hyuga habla todo el tiempo en serio.

Muy en serio.


	27. Verano: El Cuervo Blanco

Capítulo XXVII: Verano: El Cuervo Blanco

Tal como Schneider, Pierre y Hino, Santana desapareció. Ni siquiera en Brasil sabían dónde estaba. Eso se sumaba a la denuncia de desaparición que Taro tuvo que poner por Jinko, por no mencionar las otras desapariciones en Hamburgo, París y Tokyo.

Misaki estaba completamente destrozado. Ya no sonreía, y su mirada había perdido la dulzura que le caracterizaba. Arrastraba los pasos, y no abría las cortinas de su apartamento ni por accidente. Fuera de eso, ya no le apetecía comer, por lo que siempre andaba demacrado y sin fuerzas.

Ishizaki también estaba deprimido, pero lo afrontaba con más valor a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, se le veía casi siempre ceñudo y preocupado, esto último por su amigo el Arcángel del Agua. Intentaba hacer como fuera que Misaki siguiera con su rutina diaria, pero al parecer casi nada funcionaba.

Debido a la desaparición de Jinko, el doctor Shibazaki tuvo que encargarse personalmente de la rehabilitación de Taro. A pesar de que Taro decidió no volver allá, por los recuerdos, siguió yendo, y en secreto curaba poco a poco su lesión con sus poderes. Ya las cosas le eran muy difíciles de sobrellevar, y eso fue una grave advertencia para Ishizaki y Yukari, quienes decidieron hacer lo posible para que el deprimido joven evitara cometer una barbaridad… Y lográndolo con esfuerzo.

Por otro lado, llegó el verano, y con él, las vacaciones prometidas. Daichi, quien no sabía de las desapariciones sucedidas estaba muy ansioso. ¡Al fin vería a su hermano!

Ya su padre estaba en casa, y hacía ya un buen rato que tenían los papeles y los pasajes para España listos. Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle tenía preocupado a Daichi. ¿Quién cuidaría su pichón de cuervo?

Ah, cierto… No les he contado. De los tres cuervos que Daichi rescató sólo uno sobrevivió gracias a los cuidados del chiquillo. Uno no nació, y el otro murió a pesar de los esfuerzos del chico por salvarlo. Sin embargo, el pichón que aún quedaba estaba lleno de vida, aunque todavía no tenía plumas.

Sin embargo… Shiro nunca más volvió a hablarle. Parecía como si hubiese desaparecido del todo. Y sin embargo, Daichi recibiría muy pronto una sorpresa.

Al fin llegó el ansiado día del viaje a Barcelona, y Daichi tenía desde hacía días su maleta preparada. Natsuko y Koudai también, pero la madre del chiquillo y del _Kami no Tsukai_ veía con desagrado que su hijo menor estaba muy preocupado por el pichón de cuervo, que siempre tenía hambre.

-Ozora Daichi, diera la impresión de que te preocupa más tu cuervo que el viaje. ¿Acaso no eras tú el que quería ir a España?

-Claro, mamá, pero me preocupa el cuervo.

-Si quieres puedes pedirle a alguno de tus amigos que lo cuide en el verano.

-No, mamá. Recuerda que el equipo irá a Tokyo por el Torneo Nacional. Lástima; me hubiese gustado ir, pero prefiero volver a ver a Tsubasa.

-Tú mismo lo decidiste.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Y entonces, ¿qué harás con el cuervo?

-¿No puedo llevarlo a España?

-Me temo que está prohibido por la ley, Daichi –dijo Koudai, metiendo baza. -Además, es muy delicado como para viajar en avión; podría morir.

-Tengo una idea, Daichi –dijo Natsuko al final. –Podrías pedirle a uno de los amigos de tu hermano que cuide tu cuervo.

-¿Sí? ¿A quién?

Y Natsuko recordó lo que Ishizaki le había contado sobre Taro, quien seguía muy deprimido después de haber quedado 'viudo'.

-Bueno, Misaki-kun podría ayudar. Al fin y al cabo con su rehabilitación y lo triste que está, le sentaría bien ocupar su mente en algo.

-¿Cómo que Misaki-kun está triste? –Daichi no lo podía creer; el mejor amigo de su hermano era la persona más amable y alegre que conocía.

-Le han pasado muchas cosas terribles. Sin embargo, creo que si le pides que cuide al cuervo aceptará. ¿Qué dices?

-Si con eso él vuelve a ser la persona que yo recuerdo, entonces que así sea –y Daichi se apresuró a recoger el cuervo y ponerse sus zapatos. -¡Ya vuelvo, mamá!

-¿Y sabes dónde vive Misaki-kun?

-Sí lo sé. Es vecino de uno de mis compañeros –y más rápido que el viento se fue el chiquillo.

-Ay, Daichi… Tan inocente, y tan generoso –se dijo Natsuko, pensando en sus hijos.

Koudai también vio a su hijo salir de la casa, y se rascó el tupido bigote. Daichi y Tsubasa eran iguales. Completamente idénticos en su forma de ser.

Daichi corrió con el nido entre sus brazos, tratando de evitar que el polluelo se golpeara. Éste piaba del susto, pero Daichi lo calmó hablándole.

Al fin llegó al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Misaki, y tocó el timbre del apartamento. No hubo respuesta.

-¡Misaki-kun! ¡Soy yo, Daichi! ¡Por favor, abre la puerta! –gritó el chico, tocando a la puerta. Al fin oyó pasos dentro del apartamento, y Misaki le abrió.

-Hola, Daichi –respondió el Arcángel del Agua casi en susurros. Su cara estaba muy pálida, y tenía ojeras.

-Misaki-kun… ¿Qué te pasó?

-Muchas cosas. ¿Quieres seguir?

-Es que… vine a pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué es?

-Voy a viajar con mis papás a España hoy por la noche, y necesito que alguien cuide mi mascota.

-¿Qué mascota tienes?

-¿Qué crees que tengo en este nido? –y Daichi le mostró el polluelo de cuervo, que ya estaban por salirle plumas.

-Eso es un polluelo de cuervo, ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vi uno una vez en Hokkaido. Un amigo y yo lo subimos al nido de donde se había caído.

-Ah. ¿Podrías cuidar a mi mascota?

-Bueno, un cuervo no es precisamente la mejor mascota para un niño como tú, pero está bien –y el futbolista esbozó una efímera y triste sonrisa que no tocó sus ojos. A Daichi le dio escalofríos ver eso, pero mantuvo la compostura y le agradeció a Misaki el favor. –Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje, y mándale mis saludos a Tsubasa.

-Eso haré, Misaki-kun. Y por favor, no estés triste.

Daichi se fue del lugar, mientras Taro observaba la criaturita que le encomendaron cuidar. No estaba realmente seguro de qué iba a hacer, pero como hombre de palabra que era, prometió cuidar la mascota de Daichi.

Entretanto el chico corrió de regreso a casa, sin novedad alguna. Natsuko le preguntó si Taro había aceptado, a lo que Daichi respondió con la verdad, es decir, afirmativamente.

-Bueno, el viaje va a ser largo, por lo que tendrás que tener un maletín con cosas para hacer a la mano, hijo. ¿Qué llevarás?

-Mmm, no lo sé, mamá. Déjame decidirme –y Daichi se puso a escarbar entre sus cosas.

Natsuko sonrió, y fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

En España, mientras era el día anterior en Japón, Tsubasa estaba arreglando la casa solo, pues Sanae fue a una revisión médica, acompañada por la amiga canadiense de ella y Yato había salido de la casa. Aunque sabía que el viaje de sus padres y Daichi era bastante largo, estaba bastante emocionado.

"Ya hace bastante tiempo que no veo a mis padres o a Daichi. Será muy bonito que la familia esté reunida. Pero…"

Pero. Esa palabra suele arruinar todo.

Y sin embargo… No podía pensar en cualquier imprevisto que se pudiera presentar con sus padres y su hermanito en Barcelona.

Estaba acomodando los muebles del estudio, entre los cuales se encontraba un sofá cama, donde sus padres dormirían, mientras Daichi tendría que acomodarse en una colchoneta. Lástima que no hubiese camas para huéspedes, pensó el joven futbolista, pero el apartamento era bastante pequeño, y rara vez recibían visitas tan largas.

No quería ser molestado o interrumpido, por lo que desconectó el teléfono, lo cual le dio una falsa sensación de tranquilidad.

Se detuvo en la laboriosa tarea y se secó el sudor. Le dolía la espalda. Y sin embargo, recordó cuando le dijo a Rivaul que fuera a su casa… Para explicarle todo el embrollo en que se había metido sin querer.

Esa noche, Rivaul llegó bastante confundido al apartamento de los Ozora, y ellos lo recibieron cordialmente, aunque Sanae estaba bastante débil. Una vez el brasilero entró al apartamento, y Sanae hizo té, Tsubasa le explicó a Sanae lo sucedido, con Rivaul presente. Una vez terminó de relatar lo sucedido, Tsubasa le preguntó a su esposa si estaba de acuerdo con confiarle su secreto a Rivaul, quien ya estaba metido de lleno en todo el asunto.

-¿Y cuál es ese famoso secreto? –preguntó el invitado, ya desesperado con tanta celosía.

-Como viste, Tsubasa, algunos de nuestros amigos, e incluso yo, tenemos que luchar por el bien de todos –dijo Sanae.

-¿Cómo que pelear por el bien de todos?

-Desde eternidades atrás hay un ser que llaman Kuro, o el Guía Negro, que está obsesionado con algo llamado el Nuevo Génesis.

-¿Algo como un renacimiento de la tierra?

-Exacto, pero bajo la oscuridad. Es decir, sería un mundo corrupto, cruel y esclavizado por Kuro. Antes tenía unos seres llamados los Arcángeles Negros bajo su influjo, pero cuando teníamos quince años logramos derrotarlos sin destruirlos, y se convirtieron en nuestros amigos –respondió Tsubasa. –Sin embargo, con el regreso de las fuerzas de la oscuridad, tuvimos que volver a ser lo que somos.

-¿Y quién es el enemigo en este caso?

-Ya sabes que es Kuro, y también ese ser llamado Kurai, pero también están los Contraarcángeles, Rivaul… Y lo peor es que es gente conocida.

-¿Gente conocida?

-Futbolistas.

Rivaul sin querer se paró del sofá. ¿Cómo que algunos futbolistas eran enemigos de Tsubasa y de sus aliados?

-Por desgracia Kuro supo elegir muy bien nuestros rivales. Está Carlos Santana por Tsubasa e Ishizaki, El Cid Pierre por Misaki, Hino Ryoma por Hyuga, y Karl Heinz Schneider por Wakabayashi.

-Con razón se me hizo tan extraño ver a Santana en el aeropuerto cuando fuimos a La Coruña.

-¿Verdad?

-Y sin embargo, ahora esos cuatro futbolistas han desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¿Los cuatro? –exclamó Tsubasa.

-Sí. Dicen que el último en desaparecer sin dejar rastro fue el mismísimo Santana. El primero que se desvaneció fue El Cid Pierre, y eso fue después que un joven japonés desapareció en París.

"¿Pierre y un joven japonés? ¡Está hablando de Wataru!"

-Por desgracia, no es que haya desaparecido un joven en París, o en Hamburgo, o Tokyo. Pierre desapareció después de matar a uno de nuestros amigos… A uno de los Arcángeles Negros.

-¿Qué?

-El joven que desapareció en París, el universitario que desapareció en Tokyo, y el arquitecto que desapareció en Hamburgo, Alemania, eran Arcángeles Negros, y por ende eran nuestros aliados –dijo Tsubasa, con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas en actitud reflexiva.

-Pero, un momento… Rivaul, ¿dijiste acaso que Santana desapareció?

-Sí. Se dice que desde hace mucho tiempo no lo encuentran por ningún lado.

-Debió desparecer después de la muerte de…

-De la muerte de Jinko, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Me llamó Ishizaki, informándome.

-Pero… Pensé que eso iba a afectar al bebé.

-Tsubasa –dijo Sanae, muy seriamente. –Pueda que ahora mismo esté muy débil, pero no lo suficiente como para que mi salud se perjudique por una noticia tan triste. Por favor, no me subestimes.

-Volviendo al tema, dicen que han muerto cuatro Arcángeles Negros… ¿Y esos son todos?

-No realmente. Son cinco Arcángeles Negros, más el _Kage no Tsukai_, o mejor dicho, el Mensajero de las Sombras. Ahora sólo queda un Arcángel Negro, y Kai.

-¿Kai? Ah, debe ser el Mensajero de las Sombras.

-Exactamente –y así siguió la seria conversación, hasta que Rivaul tuvo que irse, ya completamente informado sobre el asunto.

Así había pasado, y Tsubasa lo tenía muy presente en su mente. Sin embargo, oyó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, y acudió presuroso a ver quién era.

Eran Sanae y Jane.

-Hola, cariño –dijo Tsubasa, ya más calmado. -¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-Bueno… -comenzó a decir Sanae. –Te lo diré si nos dejas entrar.

Eso hizo a Tsubasa apartarse de un brinco, dejando a las dos mujeres entrar. Sanae y Jane se sentaron en la sala, mientras el 'amo de casa' les servía sendos vasos de agua bien fría.

-¿Y ahora sí me vas a contar?

-Bueno, a pesar de la debilidad de Sanae-san el bebé va muy bien –dijo Jane. -Pero eso no es lo más importante.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno… Me hicieron una ecografía, Tsubasa.

-¿Acaso ya sabes si…?

-Bueno, me temo que no podrás ponerle Yuriko al bebé.

Con eso bastó para que Tsubasa se alegrara sobremanera. ¡Era un niño! El joven se quedó sin habla, pero sus ojos chispeaban de alegría.

-Creo que a tu esposo le comieron la lengua los ratones.

-Dudo que sea eso, Jane-san –dijo Sanae, muerta de risa. –Aquí no podría sobrevivir un ratón gracias a Yato.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, se oyeron unos maullidos en la puerta.

-Yo voy –dijo la dueña del gato, pero Tsubasa la detuvo. El _Kami no Tsukai_ abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba Yato, hecho un guiñapo, pero al parecer satisfecho.

-Bonita hora de aparecer, zarrapastroso. ¿Dónde andabas?

Yato maulló, cosa incomprensible para Tsubasa pero no para Sanae.

-Sencillamente andaba por ahí –dijo Sanae, sorprendiendo a su amiga y a su esposo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Jane, sorprendida.

-Porque lo vi cerca de la casa cuando nos bajamos del taxi, Jane-san.

Eso había sido una mentira, pero la canadiense no lo podía saber. Tsubasa levantó sus cejas (no era capaz de levantar sólo una :P), mientras que Jane se tragó entero el cuento.

-Si tú lo dices, Sanae-san. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos veremos en el curso –y la canadiense se fue, dejando a la pareja de casados a solas.

-Te estás volviendo una mentirosa de cuidado –dijo Tsubasa, sonriendo a medias.

-¿Y tú no lo has sido siempre?

-Ni tanto… Nunca fui realmente bueno para mentir. El rey de las mentiras era, es y siempre será Manabu.

Eso hizo reír a la joven embarazada. Tsubasa tenía razón. Y sin embargo, sintió un golpecito.

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Creo que Hayate me pateó.

Tsubasa estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era Hayate, pero recordó que ese era el nombre del bebé, si resultaba ser niño.

-¿Tan duro te pateó?

-Oye, ¿qué esperabas? Es un Ozora… Un digno hijo de futbolista.

-Sí, tienes razón. La pregunta fue bastante estúpida.

-Ya, ya… No te trates así, cariño. ¡Ay!

-¿Otra vez te pateó?

-Sí. Toca aquí –y Sanae puso una de las manos de su esposo sobre su vientre, donde el bebé volvió a patear. Tsubasa retiró su mano, impresionado.

-Cielos… Creo que me estoy volviendo algo asustadizo.

-No es para tanto.

-Ah, ya. Hayate va a ser un gran futbolista.

-¿Por qué tú lo dices?

-No… ¿Cómo crees? Es por lo duro que pateó.

-Ah, entiendo.

-Además, no pienso obligarle a jugar fútbol si no quiere. Le enseñaré lo que sé, pero sólo si realmente quiere. Es lo que mis padres hicieron conmigo.

-Lo sé. Estuve presente en esos momentos, ¿recuerdas?

Ese comentario golpeó a Tsubasa como si le hubiesen dado una cachetada. De hecho sólo podía recordar desde el día en que llegó a Shizuoka; los demás recuerdos se habían perdido por completo.

La cara ensombrecida del _Kami no Tsukai_ alarmó a Sanae.

-Tsubasa, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó la joven, preocupada.

-No, no es nada… -respondió él. –No, estoy mintiendo. Sí me pasó algo, Sanae.

-¿Qué fue?

-Cuando luché contra Schneider en La Coruña, recibí un impacto del Oblivion, el ataque de Schneider, y por culpa de ese ataque perdí algunos de mis recuerdos.

-¿Qué?

-Sin embargo, tuve suerte. Hyuga encontró la manera de salvarme, y por suerte no perdí más recuerdos.

-¿Y qué olvidaste?

-No recuerdo nada de la época antes de llegar a Shizuoka… Creo.

-¿Crees?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Incluso tuve miedo de perder todos mis recuerdos… Perder toda la memoria… Me entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero ya no los perdiste, y espero que nunca olvides el resto.

-Eso jamás –y Tsubasa le dio un cariñoso abrazo a su esposa.

Volviendo a Japón, y a la hora cuando Daichi regresó a casa (ni yo misma entendí lo que escribí xP), Taro estaba cuidando al polluelo de cuervo, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco. Sin embargo, sabía que debí conseguir algo de comida adecuada para la curiosa mascota de Daichi.

-Y no le pregunté qué le debía dar de comer… -pero decidió ir a una tienda de pesca a comprar lombrices. Por lo menos recordó que los cuervos comían de todo, pero sabía que por ser tan pequeño, era mejor darle cosas muy blandas.

Pero, ¿y si el cuervo se moría mientras iba por las lombrices?

Ni de riesgos.

Misaki decidió llevar al cuervo consigo, en un maletín relleno de trapos viejos que mantendrían abrigado a la criaturita. Y sin embargo…

-Misaaaa…kiiiiii…

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó el Arcángel del Agua, tratando de averiguar de dónde había provenido la voz que había dicho su nombre.

-Misaaaa…kiiiiii…

-¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Responda! –y a la tercera vez que oyó esa misma voz decir su nombre, Taro miró al cuervito. ¡Había sido la mismísima ave!

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-No… No tee estaaaaas volviendooo loocooo… -y fue cuando el Arcángel del Agua notó lo más extraño de aquella cría de cuervo: ¡le estaban naciendo **_PLUMAS BLANCAS_**!

-Ahora sí me volví loco. Los cuervos blancos y parlantes… No existen. ¿O sí?

Y al parecer el cuervo blanco le entendió todo porque…

-¿Y si te dijera que en realidad soy Shiro? –dijo ya más claramente la cría de ave.

-¡¡¿¿!


	28. La Más Dura Batalla Ha Comenzado

Capítulo XXVIII: La Más Dura Batalla Ha Comenzado

Varios días después, Koudai, Natsuko y Daichi estaban alojados en casa de Tsubasa y Sanae. Cuando los padres del _Kami no Tsukai_ recibieron la noticia de que tendrían un nieto, Koudai se emocionó mucho, al igual que Daichi, mientras que Natsuko se echó a llorar de la alegría. Aunque Koudai había intentado hacer un brindis con su hijo, recordó que Tsubasa no tomaba alcohol, pero por lo menos brindaron con refresco.

Por suerte el hijo mayor de los Ozora había salido a vacaciones, y cuando no entrenaba o tenía partido, llevaba a sus padres y su muy emocionado hermanito a conocer la ciudad. A veces los acompañaba Sanae, si se encontraba lo suficientemente bien, aunque si se sentía especialmente débil, Natsuko se quedaba.

Daichi iba a menudo a un parque cercano a jugar fútbol, aunque obviamente no entendía el español… Pero para eso estaba su hermano, con quien siempre iba, y fuera de observar a su hermano menor, tenía que firmar autógrafos.

Rivaul y su esposa fueron a visitar a los Ozora, y las veladas entre la familia japonesa y la familia brasilera eran bastante divertidas, puesto que Rivaul solía llevar una guitarra, y la tocaba muy bien. (N de A: Pues como nada se sabe sobre los pasatiempos de los personajes…)

Sin embargo, en medio de la noche Tsubasa se despertaba a veces, empapado en sudor. A pesar del alegre ambiente que ahora reinaba en su casa, tenía pesadillas. El miedo que le atenazaba desde hacía días no le dejaba en paz por las noches, y no quería decirle a nadie su miedo. Ni a Natsuko, ni a Daichi… Ni siquiera a Sanae.

Pero era ésta última la que más preocupada estaba obviamente. Una vez en que Tsubasa, Koudai y Daichi salieron, Sanae le confesó a Natsuko que estaba angustiada por su esposo.

-Pero Sanae, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Tsubasa qué le pasa?

-Considérame tonta, Natsuko-san, pero… No me atrevo.

-¿Por qué? Si ustedes son marido y mujer, no deben tener secretos.

-Lo que sucede es que Tsubasa se despierta en medio de la noche, empapado en sudor. Tiene pesadillas desde antes que ustedes llegaran.

-¿Y no tendrá algo que ver con _todo lo que está pasando_?

-Creo que sí –y para desgracia de ambas mujeres, en ese momento Sanae se desmayó.

-¡Sanae! –exclamó la suegra de la joven desmayada. –Oh, Dios… ¿Dónde estará Tsubasa?

Lo único que Natsuko pudo hacer fue tratar de acomodar a Sanae en el sofá y elevarle las piernas, pues pensaba que era una descompensación, pero la verdad, desconocida para ella, era otra.

Sanae estaba casi sin energías suficientes para vivir.

Aunque el pánico amenazaba con llevársela, Natsuko respiró profundamente y pensó qué hacer… Hasta que recordó que Tsubasa tenía celular. De inmediato acudió al teléfono, y marcó el número, que gracias al cielo estaba anotado en una libreta al lado del teléfono.

-_Habla Tsubasa_.

-Hijo, necesito que regreses de inmediato a casa.

-¿_Qué pasó, mamá_? ¿_Le pasó algo a Sanae_?

-Así es. ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tienen que regresar!

El trayecto de regreso de los muchachos ;), que duró quince minutos, poco más, poco menos, se le hizo eterno a la mujer del cabello rizado. Aunque intentaba despertar a Sanae con todo lo que podía, nada funcionaba. Pero al oír el timbre, Natsuko se apresuró a abrir la puerta, desesperada.

-¿Qué pasó, Natsuko? –preguntó Koudai, alarmado al ver la expresión de su esposa.

-Sanae se desmayó y no despierta.

Tsubasa y Daichi se miraron, sin duda sabiendo qué pasaba en realidad, mientras Koudai intentó calmar a su esposa. De inmediato el _Kami no Tsukai_ y su adorable hermanito corrieron a la sala, donde estaba Sanae, inconsciente.

-Tal como me lo temía… Está sin energías –murmuró Tsubasa, el terror apoderándose lentamente de él.

-Hermano…

-Daichi, supongo que lo sabes todo, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé todo desde hace mucho, _niisan_. La verdad no me parece justo que me ocultaras lo sucedido.

-Mis razones tengo, Daichi.

-Querrás decir que tenías tus razones. Recuerda que ahora soy testigo de todo.

-Sí, al igual que mamá.

Y ya saben; cuando las cosas parecen que no pueden empeorar… Empeoran, pues a Tsubasa le dio un ataque muy fuerte, más fuerte que de costumbre.

-¡Tsubasa! –exclamó Daichi, al ver que su hermano caía al suelo, presa del más terrible dolor. -¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡A Tsubasa le está pasando algo!

En su miedo había olvidado que su padre no sabía nada sobre el secreto de Tsubasa, pero, ¿acaso el ataque de dolor tendría que obligarle a decir la verdad?

En el acto llegaron los padres de ambos muchachos, y Koudai se apresuró a ayudar a su hijo, mientras Natsuko se quedaba parada, en estado de _shock_.

-¡Tsubasa, reacciona! –dijo Koudai, sosteniendo a su hijo mayor, que aún estaba sufriendo el ataque. –Hijo, ¿qué te pasa?

Tsubasa no respondió, obviamente por culpa del dolor. Eso sólo desesperó más a su padre, quien ya no sabía qué hacer.

Y así como comenzó, el ataque cesó, dejando a Tsubasa jadeando, agotado y semiinconsciente. Natsuko y Daichi se vieron claramente aliviados, pero Koudai estaba cada vez más confundido.

-Tsubasa, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Natsuko.

-¿Mamá, cómo está Sanae?

-Por desgracia sigue igual.

-¿Qué te pasó, hijo?

-No es nada, papá… Ya estoy acostumbrado, aunque este fue más fuerte que los anteriores.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pareciera que te hubiese dado un infarto y dices que no es nada!

-Papá -dijo Tsubasa, en una voz más firme. –Sé lo que digo… Y prefiero que no sepas más de esto.

Dicho y hecho; Tsubasa le borró la memoria a su padre, y después de recuperar el aliento, salió corriendo del apartamento, aprovechando el instante de mareo de su padre. Entretanto Natsuko se apresuró a hacer que Koudai se sentara en una poltrona, y aunque Daichi al principio se quedó ahí, se escabulló siguiendo a Tsubasa cuando su madre no le vio.

Al salir del edificio, Tsubasa se encontró con el peor panorama que habría podido imaginar jamás.

Kuro estaba ahí… Y los Contraarcángeles, incluyendo a Kurai, estaban ahí, al parecer completamente desprovistos de voluntad, o de cualquier cualidad humana.

-Tal como lo temía… Después de la muerte de Jinko no podía quedar esto así… -y Tsubasa se concentró en formar la barrera, mientras llamaba a los Arcángeles, incluyendo a Kai y Shinobu, muy a su pesar.

-Al fin nos enfrentaremos _cara a cara_, Mensajero de los Dioses. Durante mucho tiempo has evitado tu destino, pero hoy no podrás evitar morir.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Kuro? Mi destino nunca ha sido predicho por nadie, y mucho menos controlado por alguien tan caprichoso como tú. No voy a morir, y no voy a dejar que venzas, Kuro.

-Hablas mucho para ser tan débil.

-Pues si tú manipulas a los demás para tu provecho y no haces gran cosa en realidad fuera de hablar y aparecer cada vez que tu _hija_ es lastimada, creo que la débil es otra persona.

Eso hizo enfurecer al Guía Negro.

Como diría Pierre, _touché_.

Kuro rugió de furia y ordenó a sus Contraarcángeles atacar al _Kami no Tsukai_ con todo lo que tenían. Como dije, Santana, Pierre, Hino y Schneider ya no tenían voluntad propia; eran prácticamente robots. Los cuatro, con sus armas sedientas de sangre, se lanzaron en dirección a Tsubasa, pero seis ataques evitaron que los seres controlados por Kuro dieran en el blanco.

-¡Tormenta del Desierto!

-¡Furia Ardiente!

-¡Saetas Oceánicas!

-¡Aurora Boreal!

-¡Principio de los Tiempos!

-¡Grito de las Sombras!

Por suerte los Arcángeles y Kai habían llegado a tiempo.

-Antes de siquiera alcanzar a hacer caer un cabello de Tsubasa, ¡tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros! –dijo Ishizaki, con su _Crescent Blade_ en las manos.

-Muchachos…

-Es ahora o nunca. ¡Démosle una lección a estos Contraarcángeles! –gritó Hyuga, guantes en las manos y listo para vencer o morir en el intento.

Y un solo grito de guerra salió de las gargantas de Ryou, Kojiro, Taro, Genzo, Shinobu, Kai… Y Tsubasa.

Ishizaki contra Santana; Hyuga contra Hino; Misaki contra Pierre; Wakabayashi contra Schneider; Shinobu contra Kurai y los _Tsukai_ contra Kuro. Los otrora rivales futbolísticos, ahora enemigos por el destino de la Tierra luchaban sin dar tregua. Era vencer o ser vencido.

Al menos eso fue lo que vio Daichi al salir del edificio, pues el ascensor no había llegado y tuvo que bajar cinco pisos por las escaleras.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó el chico al ver a todos luchando. Y sin embargo, sabía que ésta era la última, la decisiva… La Más Dura Batalla. -¡Hermano, ni se te ocurra perder!

Tsubasa alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Daichi, y lanzando el Grito de los Dioses para distraer a Kuro, voló hacia Daichi y le gritó que se fuera de ahí.

-¡Ni loco me iré! ¡Necesitas todo el apoyo que se pueda tener!

-Daichi, ¡no es una broma! ¡Vete! –pero Daichi se mantuvo en sus trece.

Resignado, tsubasa volvió a la lucha, justo cuando Kai había sido alcanzado por el _Tenebris Aeternam_ del Guía Negro.

-¡Kai! –Tsubasa se apresuró a ayudar a su joven amigo. -¿Puedes seguir luchando?

-Si no lucho, muero, Tsubasa-kun. Juré luchar contra el Guía Negro, ¡y eso es lo que haré!

Parecía que al fin Kai había despertado otro poder.

-¡Invoco a las Sombras por el destino que me han conferido! ¡Eclipse Solar! –y la Espada de Caronte disparó hacia el cielo un haz de sombras, que Kai dirigió hacia Kuro. El poderoso ataque hizo que el ser de negro cayera al suelo, al fin con heridas, pero Kuro arremetió con más saña contra los Mensajeros.

Entretanto, Ishizaki luchaba a brazo partido con Santana. El arma del Arcángel de la Tierra era algo difícil de manejar. Por lo menos era más difícil que las _kathars_ del brasilero.

-Santana, ¡despierta! ¡Sé que me escuchas, porque la vez pasada me oíste! ¡No quiero pelear, pero me estás obligando!

Una piedra le habría respondido con más facilidad. Santana lanzó su Apocalipsis en silencio, e Ishizaki lo contrarrestó con su propio ataque. Ambos ataques tenían el mismo poder, y estallaron en el aire, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran.

Ryou estaba ya bastante cansado, pero no cejaba en su intento de hacer despertar a Carlos. Sabía que los Contraarcángeles no estaban sordos, y hacía lo posible para que despertaran de su trance, pero parecía imposible.

Una vez más Santana atacó con sus armas, y esta vez Ryou no pudo evitarlo. Sin embargo, el Arcángel de la Tierra, más decidido que nunca, se levantó y atacó con su _Crescent Blade_, hiriendo de la misma manera al Contraarcángel que era su equivalente.

Misaki, con sus _Shinobi Blades_, y Pierre, con su capa, luchaban furiosamente. Al parecer el Arcángel del Agua estaba dando rienda suelta a la furia que contenía, pues parecía un torbellino al luchar. Pierre no se quedaba atrás, y ambos estaban muy heridos, pero Taro estaba completamente decidido: iba a hacer pagar a los asesinos de su amigo y de su novia.

Ninguno de los dos combatientes decía palabra alguna, excepto cuando Taro usaba sus poderes para atacar. Pero al parecer ya tenían sus fuerzas igualadas, por lo que los ataques explotaban en medio del aire.

Pero Pierre hizo un engaño y atacó la espalda del Arcángel del Agua, haciendo que éste cayera. Sin embargo, Misaki se levantó y golpeó a Pierre con una de sus armas. De inmediato utilizó el ataque de su amigo Wataru, la Ráfaga de Desprecio, y volvió a atacar.

¿Acaso podía ser el mismo Misaki que conocíamos? ¿O era tanta la furia que tenía él por dentro que lo convirtió en un guerrero letal?

Eso ni yo misma lo sé.

Hino y Hyuga luchaban, aunque Kojiro tenía una desventaja. El Escudo de Shijin de Hino era un gran obstáculo a superar, pero el Tigre difícilmente se puede dar por vencido.

-Rayos… Ese Escudo me tiene entre la espada y la pared, valga el chascarrillo… ¡Furia Ardiente! –y de las manos del Arcángel del Fuego salió una explosión de fuego y rayo, que por desgracia dio en el escudo. Hino contraatacó con su Armagedón, que por suerte Hyuga evitó. Pero mientras evitaba el ataque, Kojiro vio que Ryoma había soltado el escudo momentáneamente… La oportunidad perfecta para usar la Técnica Kiai.

"Esto es por Rairyuu…" –y Hyuga lanzó golpes de aire, al fin lastimando a Hino. Y aunque varios de esos golpes dieron en el Contraarcángel, éste esquivó los últimos ataques y lanzó su mortal escudo contra Kojiro, hiriendo una de las alas del Arcángel del Fuego.

Éste cayó al suelo, presa del terrible dolor en una de sus alas, pero usó su Llamarada de Fénix, y se lanzó hacia arriba, evitando el arma de Hino y dándole un certero puñetazo en la cara.

Genzo y Schneider no luchaban tan _cara a cara_ debido a sus armas. Los dos atacaban a la vez, pero Genzo estaba más lastimado.

-Esto va de mal en peor… Pero al menos tengo que agradecer que Schneider esté tan mudo como un muro –murmuró entre dientes el Arcángel del Viento, esquivando el arma de Schneider y atacando con su propia arma. Sin embargo, Schneider usó su Oblivion, y casi da en Wakabayashi, de no ser porque éste usó su Aurora Boreal y anuló el ataque. Ambos ataques estallaron, haciendo que tanto el japonés como el alemán retrocedieran. Una vez más Schneider atacó con su arma, pero Genzo retrocedió, y aprovechando que la cadena de su arma era más larga, atacó con su arma, golpeando el estómago de su rival.

-Esto va por Tooru, Herman y tu misma hermana, Schneider… ¡Aurora Boreal! –y el ataque dio en Schneider. A pesar de los ataques que recibió, el Contraarcángel seguía en el aire, su cara completamente inexpresiva, y sus ojos como dos fríos cubos de hielo.

Shinobu la estaba pasando mal contra Kurai. Estaba bastante herido, y al parecer la maligna creación de Kuro disfrutaba con la pelea. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer si era él a solas contra Kurai?

"Dicen que sólo los ángeles y Arcángeles hacen milagros por intervención divina, pero, ¿dónde están los milagros cuando los necesitas?"

Al contrario que los Contraarcángeles, Kurai hablaba mucho, pero más que todo era su aterradora risa la que salía. Era prácticamente una niña cruel que gozaba lastimando a algún animalillo… Y Shinobu era la víctima.

El mortal yo-yo dio en el Arcángel del Caos, lastimándolo de consideración y haciendo que éste escupiera sangre.

-Rayos… Si no me ayuda alguien, seré el próximo en morir –murmuró Shinobu, cayendo al suelo y haciéndose el muerto para poder recuperar sus energías.

Kurai podía ser muy poderosa y sedienta de sangre y conocimiento, pero era muy ingenua. Creyó que el Arcángel Negro estaba muerto, y al ver que el Guía Negro luchaba contra dos del bando bueno, decidió acabar con Tsubasa…

Pero algo detuvo su ataque.

¿Qué detuvo el mortífero ataque del ser maligno?

-¡Sa, Sanae! –exclamaron todos ahí, incluyendo a Daichi, que estaba fuera de la barrera. Estaba muy débil, y se veía muy cansada, pero no pensaba dejar que Kurai lastimara la persona que ella más amaba en el mundo.

-No dejaré que lastimes a mi esposo, quien quiera que seas… -dijo ella, su Báculo de Bastet entre sus manos.

-¿Y quién crees que eres? –dijo Kurai, riéndose.

-Soy la única de los Arcángeles que te puede vencer. Pueda que yo esté muy débil por tu culpa, pero soy la única que puede vencerte.

¿Cómo era que Sanae sabía de Kurai?

-¡Nadie me puede vencer! ¡Yo soy invencible! ¡Ondas Mortales! –y el ataque dio en Sanae, que a pesar de la fuerza del ataque no se movió de su lugar.

-Eso es lo que quieres creer… ¡Grito del Corazón! –y aunque las Ondas Mortales de Kurai habían hecho mucho daño, no fue nada comparado con el efecto que el ataque de Sanae tuvo en su parte oscura, y eso que al ser ambas la misma persona, también afectó al Arcángel del Amor, aunque en menor grado.

Kurai estaba muy herida, tanto físicamente como en su enorme orgullo. Por primera vez en su existencia había alguien capaz de herirla.

-Esto no se va a quedar así… ¡Ondas Mortales!

-Un ataque no funciona igual dos veces –y Sanae esquivó el ataque. Las pocas energías que le quedaban le permitieron esquivarlo y aterrizar al lado de Shinobu, bastante cansada.

-Sanae-san… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el Arcángel del Caos, preocupado.

-Lo que estoy es cansada, Shinobu-san.

-No me sorprende, Sanae. Ese ser de rojo en realidad… Es parte tuya.

-¿Es parte mía?

-Sí… Y tal parece que mientras tú te has debilitado, ella, es decir, Kurai, se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte.

-Así que se llama Kurai… -y de inmediato algo hizo clic en ella. Ya sabía qué le hacía falta. Kurai era parte de ella… Su _parte oscura_.

-Shinobu, ¡eso es! Kurai y yo somos la misma, porque ella es mi lado oscuro. Por eso se ha vuelto tan fuerte; por el influjo de Kuro.

El Guía Negro palideció muchísimo más al ver que Sanae había descubierto la verdad, mientras seguía luchando contra Tsubasa y Kai.

-¡Deja ya de decir cosas sin sentido! –y Kurai se lanzó a atacar a Sanae, enardecida, pero Shinobu se interpuso, usando sus Cadenas Primordiales. Por lo menos sirvió para que el Arcángel del Caos, más recuperado, se llevara a Sanae de allí.

-¡Shinobu! –exclamó el _Kami no Tsukai_.

-¡Tsubasa-kun, no te distraigas por ningún motivo! ¡Yo me encargaré de Sanae, aunque me cueste la vida! –respondió el ex-D.J., mientras esquivaba otro ataque de Kurai.

-Pero, Shinobu-san… -murmuró Sanae.

-Pero nada, Sanae. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro; este no es sitio para una futura madre.

Y cuando la había dejado en un lugar más o menos seguro, algo atravesó la armadura de Shinobu y casi da en Sanae, quien cayó al suelo.

-Al fin lo logré –oyó decir a Kurai, triunfante.

-¿Qué…?

-Sanae… ¿Es…tás bien? –dijo Shinobu entrecortadamente.

-¡Shi, Shinobu-san! Kurai, Kurai te atravesó por completo…

-¿Qué? –y el Arcángel del Caos miró hacia su armadura, que estaba casi destrozada. Podía ver una de las cuchillas del mortífero juguete del ser de rojo atravesando su estómago.

Por supuesto, Kurai no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Intentó recuperar su yo-yo, pero Shinobu no lo permitió. Tenía agarrada la cuerda del juguete, tan dura y afilada como una cuerda de piano con una mano, mientras que con la otra tenía su Látigo de Caos listo para atacar.

Y tan rápido como pudo, se volteó y atacó con su arma.

Kurai dejó escapar su arma-juguete por al sorpresa, mientras el látigo la hería en su delicado y maligno rostro. Una vez más vio su negra sangre, y dejó escapar un grito agudísimo, cual _banshee_.

El atronador grito aturdió a casi todos ahí, haciendo que todas las peleas se detuvieran por un instante, aunque los Contraarcángeles se demoraron menos en recuperarse.

-¿Acaso eres tan ingenua y tan tonta que no puedes reconocer tu propia sangre? –dijo Shinobu, mientras un charco de su propia sangre se formaba a sus pies. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y nada podría curarle.

-Mi propia… sangre… ¿Mi propia sangre? –chilló Kurai, aterrada. -¡No puede ser!

-Pues créelo… Sanae-san, usa lo que queda de mi energía para vencer a este monstruo… Y por favor, no dejes que nada le pase a mi esposa, ni al bebé que espera…

-¿Qué?

-Venga a los otros… ¡Y no permitas que el Nuevo Génesis ocurra! –y en medio de ese último grito Shinobu se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en energía pura. Pasó a ser parte de Sanae…

Que comenzó su evolución en medio de la tristeza de ver al último Arcángel Negro morir.


	29. El Mundo Que Todos Queremos

Capítulo XXIX: El Mundo Que Todos Queremos

El último Arcángel Negro había muerto…

Pero Sanae evolucionó gracias al último deseo de Shinobu. Su armadura cambió casi por completo. Antes tenía mangas largas y anchas… Y ahora tenía mangas cortas, de velo… Su traje se adaptó completamente a su forma gestante… Y fuera de tener unas delicadas cintas en sus pies, como Kurai, también tenía las placas protectoras en los empeines.

Y su Báculo… Se había convertido en una Lira.

"Sanae, por favor… Protege a los que quieres, a los quiero, y al mundo que queremos con nuestras fuerzas unidas… Ahora que eres el verdadero Arcángel del Amor…"

"Shinobu-san…Ni tu sacrificio, ni el de los demás serán en vano. Eso lo juro."

Por supuesto, los Arcángeles, Kai y Tsubasa observaron con asombro y tristeza la evolución del Arcángel que llevaba vida dentro de sí. Y sin embargo, el ver que ahora Sanae tenía energías suficientes para luchar espoleó a los que querían proteger este mundo.

Kurai estaba aterrada de ver que su rival, su otro lado de la moneda había evolucionado, y ahora parecía ser más fuerte que ella misma. Sintió sus energías desvanecer, y atacó desesperadamente, aunque Sanae evitó el ataque.

-Kurai, ¿por qué sigues luchando contra ti misma, contra mí misma? ¿Por qué quieres destruirlo todo si so no es lo que queremos?

-¡No me digas qué quiero! ¡Nací para destruir!

-Eso no es verdad, Kurai. Nadie nace para el mal… A excepción del mal mismo.

-¡No hables más! ¡No hables más! –y Kurai atacó con todo a Sanae, quien evitó el ataque con un simple aleteo. -¡Ondas Mortales!

-No quiero luchar más, Kurai. Entiéndelo, por favor.

Y sin embargo las Ondas Mortales de Kurai dieron en Sanae, provocando que el efecto secundario surtiera efecto; Sanae estaba a las puertas de la muerte.

-¡SANAE! –fue el grito de Tsubasa, quien voló hacia su esposa, aterrado. Su esposa se veía pálida como la muerte, y no respondía, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, Sanae no fue la única afectada; Kurai también estaba en ese mismo estado, y Kuro, usando su _Tenebris Aeternam_ para distraer a un exhausto Kai, se dirigió hacia su Kurai.

Tsubasa estaba desesperado. Era la segunda vez que estaba a punto de perder a Sanae en toda su vida. No quería perderla ni a ella, ni a su hijo. No podía perderla ahora que la necesitaba tanto.

-Sanae, por favor, no te vayas de mi lado… No te mueras… Por favor –dijo él en medio de lágrimas. –Si tú mueres, todo acaba para mí. Ni siquiera el fútbol es razón suficiente para vivir, si no es mi vida contigo.

-¿Y acaso has perdido las esperanzas? –dijo una voz fuera de la barrera, frente a él. Daichi seguía ahí. -¿Acaso crees que todo va a acabar así? ¡No seas tonto, hermano!

-Daichi…

-Sácala de ahí; mamá y yo nos encargaremos de cuidarla.

-¿Mamá?

-Aquí estoy, hijo –dijo Natsuko, su voz quebrada por las lágrimas. Había visto la muerte de Shinobu. –Nosotros nos encargaremos de Sanae.

-Mamá, Daichi, muchísimas gracias… Aunque no sé si sirva de mucho.

-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo habías madurado, _Tsukai_ –dijo otra voz, muy conocida para Tsubasa, Ryou, Genzo, Taro, Kojiro, Sanae, Natsuko, Daichi… Y Kuro.

El Cuervo Blanco, Shiro, estaba ahí, ya crecido. Sus plumas blancas como la nieve sobresalían.

-¡Shiro!

-¿Acaso vas a dejar que el Nuevo Génesis ocurra? ¿Acaso crees que si dejas que el Guía Negro venza el Arcángel del Amor sobrevivirá? ¡No seas idiota, _Kami no Tsukai_!

Una vez más el ser de blanco, o mejor dicho, ahora el Cuervo Blanco, había regañado a Tsubasa.

-Además, cuentas con el apoyo de muchas personas. Azumi, Herman, la hermana de Tooru, la amiga de Kai, Rivaul… Hasta tu propio gato te apoya –dijo Natsuko.

-¿Todas esas personas?

-Y no sólo ellos, hermano. Sin saberlo, todo el mundo cuenta contigo…

Mientras Kuro veía a su odiado rival, decidió dejar a Kurai tal cual estaba, pues si no despertaba ella, tampoco despertaría Sanae… Y decidió acabar con el _Kami no Tsukai_ mientras no se daba cuenta. Los Contraarcángeles seguían luchando, desprovistos de cualquier otro objetivo, de cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera el odio… Y los Arcángeles, preocupados por su aliada, luchaban por evitar que sus rivales vencieran.

Sin embargo, los seres de alas blancas vieron que Kuro iba a atacar a Tsubasa, e intentaron detener al Guía Negro con sus ataques, pero los Contraarcángeles, adivinando lo que sus rivales iban a hacer, contrarrestaron sus ataques con los suyos propios.

Pero quedaba alguien, alguien que estaba completamente exhausto. Kai había estado al lado de Tsubasa, y vio que Kuro se dirigía como el rayo hacia el Mensajero de los Dioses, sus _katanas_ en las manos, y una máscara de odio y furia en su pálido rostro.

-¡Antes de enfrentarte a Tsubasa, tendrás que matarme a mí! –exclamó el joven _Kage no Tsukai_, anulando el ataque de Kuro con su Eclipse Solar.

-Sal de mi camino, _Kage no Tsukai_…

-¡Eso jamás! –y Kai luchó contra Kuro, tratando de ganar tiempo para que Tsubasa pudiese hacer algo por Sanae.

Entretanto, en Hamburgo, Herman y Marie estaban en el aeropuerto, pues la joven había decidido regresar a Munich ahora que su hermano estaba desaparecido desde hacía varios días, o eso creía ella. Sin embargo, Herman, que solía ser una tumba para los secretos, no pudo resistir más y decidió decirle la triste verdad a Marie.

-Marie, la verdad es que tu hermano se ha vuelto mucho más frío, y desapareció… Porque prácticamente le vendió su alma al diablo.

-¿Qué dices?

-La verdad es que Karl nunca ha dejado atrás su rivalidad con Genzo, y tanto lo tiene en mente que ahora tiene poderes malignos… Y su único objetivo es acabar con Genzo.

-Es decir, ¿Karl va a matar a Genzo?

-Eso si es que Genzo no se ha vuelto más fuerte. Incluso tu hermano mató a un amigo de Karl, Genzo, y mío. Es el arquitecto que se rumora que desapareció, pero no es verdad. Akuji Tooru murió y es parte de Genzo.

Marie se echó a llorar. Con razón le tenía miedo a su hermano; ahora era un ser sin alma, sin sentimientos y con sed de sangre.

-Herman, ¿no se puede hacer algo ahora?

-Pues la verdad no sé, pero sé que Genzo fue a luchar la última batalla de su vida, y sólo podemos rezar por él.

En París, Azumi estaba en su apartamento, con Hester en brazos. El gato había aparecido hacia algunos días en la puerta de su lugar.

-Hester, tengo miedo…

-¿Miau?

-No sé por qué, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

El gato la miró, con una cara de preocupación.

-Presiento que ahora mismo Misaki-kun está luchando más duramente que nunca, y no sé qué hacer.

De un salto Hester corrió hacia el cuarto de Azumi, y llevó en su boca una foto de ella, Taro y Wataru. Al parecer él le estaba diciendo a Azumi que Misaki no estaba solo, pues él y Wataru eran uno solo… Y además debía tener esperanza.

¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero Azumi entendió lo que Hester quiso decir. Con razón Wataru amaba los gatos, y decía que éste era más inteligente que los demás.

-Tienes razón, Hester. Tengo que confiar en Misaki-kun y en los demás. Al fin y al cabo, son nuestra única salvación.

Y Hester maulló en aprobación. Podría nada más ser un gato, pero jamás había perdido las esperanzas.

"¿Cómo es que los humanos pierden las esperanzas tan rápidamente, si los humanos de luz van a ganar?" –pensó el gato, algo confundido, pero sin dejar de tratar de animar a la amiga de su fallecido dueño.

En Japón, Komichi estaba con insomnio. Tal como Azumi, tenía un presentimiento, pero sabía que Kai estaba ahora mismo enfrentando su destino.

"Kai-kun… No te rindas. No te vayas a rendir. Todos dependemos de ti, y de los otros…" –y acostada como estaba, se puso a rezar para que su mejor amigo venciera en la más dura batalla.

De regreso a Barcelona, todos menos Tsubasa, Sanae y Kurai luchaban con todo. Tsubasa intentaba despertar a Sanae de todas las maneras posibles… Hasta que decidió hacer algo muy arriesgado—le daría su energía a Sanae.

-Pueda que no funcione, y pueda que Kurai despierte y me mate, pero si con esto Sanae despierta, ¡que así sea! –y concentrando sus fuerzas, Tsubasa cerró los ojos y pasó su energía al Arcángel que estaba inconsciente… Logrando que ésta, al fin, despertara, pero a cambio de él quedando agotado.

-Tsubasa… ¿Qué, qué pasó?

-Kurai te atacó y… Quedaste por un instante como muerta…

-Pero, ¿qué hiciste? Estás completamente sin energías.

-¿Cómo crees que evité que murieras? Fue lo único que pude hacer para que no murieras, Sanae.

-Tsubasa… -y Sanae no pudo evitar darle un beso a su esposo. Realmente ni pudo, ni quiso evitarlo. –Ahora es mi turno de luchar.

Sanae se puso de pie, no sin dificultad, y se elevó en el aire. Tal como su lado bueno, Kurai se había levantado, aunque esta vez estaba débil.

-Ahora sí acabaré contigo, Arcángel del Amor –murmuró el ser maligno, con su yo-yo en la mano.

-Esta vez no vas a vencer.

Y una batalla más se sumó a la de los Arcángeles. Sin embargo, poco a poco los Arcángeles que habían estado luchando cayeron al suelo sin fuerzas.

-Ya no puedo más –murmuró Ishizaki al caer al suelo, mientras Santana estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe final.

-Quedé sin energías… Quiero seguir luchando pero… -Hyuga también estaba agotado, y Hino estaba listo para acabar con él.

-No pude cumplir con mi juramento… -susurró Taro, cayendo, y Pierre asía los bordes de su capa.

-Le fallamos a todos –dijo Genzo, mientras que Schneider, inexpresivo, giraba la punta de su arma en el aire.

-¿Qué? ¡No pueden rendirse! ¡Tienen que seguir luchando! –gritó Daichi. –Si mueren, ¿creen que el fútbol seguirá existiendo? ¿O sus amigos y familia?

-Daichi tiene razón. Todos cuentan con nosotros –dijo Kai, evadiendo por poco el ataque de Kuro.

-Oigan, muchachos, creo que sólo hay una cosa por hacer –dijo Ishizaki, levantándose.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo hay una solución… Y es la Estrella.

-¡No! –exclamó Shiro. -¡La Estrella no es lo suficientemente fuerte!

-Y entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer? –dijo Misaki, levantándose a pesar de sus heridas.

-Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia –señaló Kojiro, ya de pie. –Tendremos que atacar todos a la vez.

-Hyuga tiene razón –respondió Genzo. –Si no es eso, nada podrá derrotar a Schneider y los otros. ¡Sanae, encárgate de Kurai! ¡Nosotros derrotaremos a los Contraarcángeles!

-Sí –y Sanae instintivamente pulsó algunas de las cuerdas de su lira, tocando una melodía de cristalina belleza. Kurai no pudo soportar las notas que tocaba el Arcángel del Amor, y se lanzó contra Sanae, pero ésta al parecer había encontrado su poder.

-Me temo que este es tu fin, Kurai… ¡Canto de los Ángeles!

Con su lira guardada, Sanae extendió sus brazos a los lados, y un resplandor impresionante, acompañado de un misterioso y angelical canto salió de la joven, envolviendo a Kurai. De inmediato Sanae se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ser casi vencido, y la envolvió con sus brazos y alas, protegiéndola.

Por un instante una ráfaga de viento negro salió volando de entre las alas de Sanae, y lo único que quedó ahí fue una copia exacta de Sanae… que entró al cuerpo de la joven embarazada.

Ese había sido el fin de Kurai.

-¡KURAI! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kuro había perdido a su creación, a su 'hija.' Aquel ser que encarnaba perfectamente la oscuridad que según el Guía Negro debía cubrir la Tierra había desaparecido entre las alas de su lado brillante.

-Kurai… ¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Cómo pudieron destruirla? –las manos del ser oscuro temblaban. Nunca había albergado tanta furia dentro de sí. -¿Cómo… pudieron? ¡_Tenebris Aeternam_!

El ataque voló por dentro de la barrera, atacando a todos por igual. Y al parecer ese era el único ataque que en realidad pudo detener a los Contraarcángeles, pues Santana, Hino, Schneider y Pierre cayeron al suelo como moscas, demorándose en ponerse de pie.

-Increíble… -murmuró Daichi a través de la barrera, mientras Natsuko observaba todo en silencio… Y Koudai observaba todo dos metros atrás. No soportaba estar solo en el apartamento, y junto al gato de su nuera bajó para ver que su hijo estaba luchando por todo y por todos.

Tanta era la furia de Kuro, que un solo pensamiento llenó su mente: Acabar con el _Kami no Tsukai_, hacerle sufrir tanto como podía, destrozarlo hasta que no quedara nada de él, hacer que su Oscuridad reinara, etc., etc.

Por supuesto, su aura de maldad creció, y trató de atacar a Tsubasa, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien se interpuso.

Kai… Quien fue atravesado por las crueles _katanas_ del Guía Negro.

-¡Te dije que tendrías que matarme antes de enfrentarte a Tsubasa, Kuro! –dijo el joven, soportando valientemente el dolor. -¡Invoco a las Sombras por el destino que me han conferido! ¡Eclipse Solar!

El ataque dio en Kuro de lleno, pero como el Guía Negro había tenido entre sus huesudas manos las espadas, las sacó inconscientemente, haciendo que un inmenso chorro de líquido carmín abandonada el cuerpo del _Kage no Tsukai_.

-¡Kai! –exclamó Tsubasa, mientras Natsuko le tapaba los ojos a su hijo, pues no quería que él lo viera. –Kai, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Por ti, por nuestros amigos… Y por toda la gente que quiere este mundo… -y el último ser de alas negras pasó a ser parte de Tsubasa… Quien estaba realmente furioso.

-**Kuro… Ya has llegado demasiado lejos. Ya has caído demasiado bajo…** ¡**_Esta vez no vas a vencer_**!

Y en medio de su grito de furia, la verdadera última evolución sucedió. La armadura de Tsubasa no cambió mucho… Pero se volvió más fuerte. En cambio, su poder había aumentado considerablemente, y su espada había evolucionado. Incluso ahora tenía dos pares de alas, blancas como la nieve, poderosas como las de un águila… Y la furia del verdadero _Kami no Tsukai_ brillaba cual aura blanca alrededor del joven.

La luz que despedía llenó a los Arcángeles de energía, y éstos a su vez supieron que sólo podían atacar juntos para poder vencer a los Contraarcángeles.

Y justo cuando se disponían a atacar a la vez…

"Ishizaki-san… Llegó la hora de vencer la oscuridad que amenaza al mundo" –la voz de Jinko resonó en la mente del Arcángel de la Tierra.

"Hyuga-kun, ¡al ataque, amigo!" –dijo Rairyuu en la mente de Kojiro.

"Misaki-kun, ahora depende de todos nosotros. Ni un paso atrás" –fue lo que la voz de Wataru dijo en la mente del Arcángel del Agua.

"He aquí el principio del fin, Wakabayashi-kun. ¡Es todo o nada!" –dijo la voz de Tooru a su amigo.

"Sanae, por todos los que hemos muerto, por todos los que hemos luchado… Ha llegado la hora de vencer a las Tinieblas" –fueron las palabras para Sanae de parte del Arcángel del Caos.

"Tsubasa… Enséñale quiénes somos" –dijo Kai al _Kami no Tsukai_, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

-¡Tormenta del Desierto!

-¡Furia Ardiente!

-¡Saetas Oceánicas!

-¡Aurora Boreal!

-¡Canto de los Ángeles!

No parecían sólo cinco, si no diez ataques los que iban contra los Contraarcángeles. No físicamente, pero en espíritu, Jinko, Tooru, Rairyuu, Kai, Shinobu y Wataru atacaron con los poderes que habían tenido en vida. Mientras que…

-¡**No te atrevas a renacer ni a volver, Guía Negro**! ¡**Grito de los Dioses**!

El ataque de Tsubasa era ahora una columna de luz elevándose hacia los cielos. Todo él era parte del resplandor; todo él era furia pura.

Era la furia de aquel cuyo destino elegido por él mismo era proteger a sus amigos, su familia… Y su esposa y el hijo que esperaban.

"Cada quien es el único dueño de su destino. El destino jamás es controlado por alguien fuera de uno mismo, y esa es la única cosa que se debe tener en mente. El Nuevo Génesis bajo el manto de la oscuridad es el equivalente a la muerte de todo… Y este mundo tiene demasiada vida, demasiada esperanza por delante… Porque este es El Mundo Que Queremos."

Y cuando los ataques de los Arcángeles dieron en sus rivales, y el Grito de los Dioses acabó con Kuro, todo acabó.

Al fin la batalla más dura de sus vidas había terminado.

Kuro ni siquiera había podido pronunciar una palabra cuando el Grito de los Dioses dio en su ser. La furia del Mensajero de los Dioses había sido demasiado para el Guía Negro. Y al desaparecer todo rastro de Kuro, la batalla había terminado.

Por supuesto, todos, incluyendo Sanae y Tsubasa cayeron al suelo, rendidos. Sin embargo, tuvieron la sensata idea de regresar todo a la normalidad.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Tsubasa!

-¡Hijo!

Los padres y el hermano de Tsubasa corrieron hacia el joven semiinconsciente.

-_Niisan_, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Lo que estoy es agotado… ¿Cómo están Santana y los otros?

-Siguen inconscientes.

-Espero que el vencerlos a ellos y a Kuro haya hecho que sus poderes malignos desaparecieran. Quiero que me hagas un favor, hermanito.

-¿Qué?

-Ve y mira si ellos tienen marcas negras bajo los ojos.

Daichi corrió solícitamente hacia Santana y los otros. Temblando de emoción y miedo, se acercó a cada uno a ver si había algo, pero estaban completamente limpios. Los ataques combinados de los Arcángeles habían hecho que los oscuros poderes que habían tenido los futbolistas desaparecieran.

-¡No tienen nada, hermano! ¡Ni una sola señal bajo sus ojos!

-Qué bien… -y Tsubasa suspiró de alivio. Poco a poco recuperó sus energías, al igual que los otros, y se pusieron de pie, aunque Sanae se quedó sentada.

-Me cuesta trabajo levantarme sola… -admitió.

De inmediato Tsubasa y los otros se acercaron a los que antes fueran Contraarcángeles, quienes apenas se estaban despertando.

-_O que estou fazendo eu aqui_? –dijo Santana al despertar completamente. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero no recordaba casi nada. –Sólo recuerdo que estaba en Brasil…

-_Mon tête_… (Mi cabeza…) –murmuró Pierre, mientras se frotaba el rostro, y le sorprendió ver a Misaki ahí.

-_Gott_… –Schneider intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba muy cansado. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que ya no era sensible a la luz y el ver a Genzo ahí, preocupado.

-_Diablos…Me duele cada hueso de mi cuerpo_ –rezongó Ryoma, que no se había dado cuenta de que Hyuga estaba ahí.

-Bienvenidos de regreso –fue lo único que los Arcángeles le dijeron a los futbolistas.


	30. Epílogo

Capítulo XXX: Epílogo

-Pero, ¿qué rayos hago aquí en Barcelona? –dijo Santana, cuando ya todos estaban completamente lúcidos y dentro del apartamento de los Ozora.

-¿Qué recuerdas? –preguntó Natsuko, mientras ella y Sanae llevaban vasos con té helado.

-Sólo recuerdo que alguien que se hacía llamar _Preto_ me preguntó si quería vencer a mi mayor rival… Y de ahí en adelante los recuerdos son más bien borrosos.

-¿_Preto_? –preguntó Pierre, confundido.

-Significa negro en portugués –puntualizó Santana.

-Algo como _Noir_ en francés –dijo Misaki.

-O _Schwarz_ en alemán.

-O _Negro_ en español –agregó Sanae.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! –dijo Karl. –Yo estaba dormido cuando alguien que se hacía llamar _Schwarz_ apareció en mis sueños.

-En mi casi fue _Noir_ –dijo Pierre.

-Y el mío fue _El Guía Negro_ –dijo Ryoma.

-Bueno, por desgracia ese ser, cuyo nombre era _Kuro_, que significa negro en mi idioma natal, fue el causante de todos los problemas.

Y así entre todos explicaron lo que había pasado durante esos meses.

Al final, cuando ya terminaron de relatar la larga y triste historia…

-No puedo creer que le haya vendido mi alma al mismísimo diablo –dijo Karl, furioso consigo mismo. –Creo que llevé mi rivalidad con Genzo hasta un punto exagerado.

-Ni que lo digas. Marie te tiene pánico, Schneider –dijo Wakabayashi, antes de beber un poco de té.

-Bueno… Yo nunca me llevé bien con Hyuga. Eso lo admito. Pero, yo jamás le desearía la muerte a alguien, aunque según lo que cuentan soy ahora mismo un asesino –dijo Ryoma, arrepentido. -¿No habrá alguna manera de que las personas que murieron vuelvan a vivir?

Eso abrió una interrogante entre todos los presentes Oo

-Tendríamos que averiguarlo –dijo Sanae.

-Lo que soy yo, no puedo considerar tanto a Misaki-kun como mi rival –dijo Pierre. –Cierto, perseguimos el mismo sueño, pero también es mi amigo. Me resisto a creer que hice un daño tan grande.

-Si hablamos de daños, yo hice uno mucho mayor, Pierre –dijo Santana.

-¿Qué?

-Casi mato a una mujer embarazada; por poco y dejo a la novia de Ishiki, Ishizu…

-Ishizaki –puntualizó Ryou.

-Eso. Por poco y dejo a la novia de Ishizaki viuda antes de casarse, y lo que es peor… maté a una persona que significa mucho para todos los que nos salvaron hoy.

-Pues la verdad es que Jinko lo significaba todo para Misaki-kun –dijo Ishizaki. –Después de la muerte de ella, casi lo perdemos. Estaba volviéndose loco del dolor.

Misaki asintió, su pálida cara ensombrecida.

-Sin embargo, si ustedes son capaces de obrar milagros, como pude darme cuenta, ¿por qué no serán capaces de traer esas personas que murieron a la vida? –dijo Koudai, que ya entendía todo lo sucedido.

-Eso no lo sabemos, y creo que no hay manera de saberlo –dijo Tsubasa, apesadumbrado.

-¿Y si alguien te dijera que es posible? –dijo Daichi, entrando a la sala, con Shiro en el hombro.

-¿Y ese cuervo blanco? –preguntó Koudai.

-¿Recuerdas el cuervo que estaba criando, papá? Parece que pasó un milagro, ¡y míralo! ¡Ya es adulto!

-En realidad soy quien antes fuera el que guió al _Kami no Tsukai_ y a los Arcángeles. Mi nombre es Shiro –dijo el cuervo blanco, dejando a todos en _shock_ OO

-¿Un cuervo blanco que habla? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco –dijo Ryoma, rompiendo el tenso ambiente y causando que casi todos, incluso Santana, se echaran a reír.

Pero como siempre, Shiro ni se inmutó.

-Bueno, sólo quisiera decirles una cosa a todos ustedes, teniendo en cuenta la lamentable desaparición de los Arcángeles Negros.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos.

-Hay una manera de que regresen.

-¿Es muy riesgosa? –preguntó Santana, cauto.

-No realmente. Pero costará bastantes energías, y será algo complicado porque al parecer pusieron denuncias de desaparición…

-Y si Santana, los otros, y los Arcángeles Negros aparecen sin más de golpe, creerían que en realidad los habían secuestrado –dijo Natsuko.

-Eso tiene sentido –dijo Schneider. –Sin embargo, la prioridad es revivir, si se puede decir así, a los que murieron.

-Sí… Shiro, por favor, dinos qué hacer –dijo Sanae.

-Los _magatama_ son la respuesta.

Tsubasa miró a su grupo de aliados, y cada uno asintió, joya en mano.

-Colóquenlos en el suelo, y concentren toda la energía que tengan. Sólo deben pensar en una cosa; no pueden dudarlo.

-¿Qué debemos pensar? –preguntó Ishizaki.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? Debemos pensar en que nuestros amigos regresarán –dijo Hyuga, golpeando a Ishizaki en la cabeza.

-¿Y nosotros podemos hacer algo? –preguntó Natsuko.

-Podrían concentrarse también; entre más personas ayuden a esto, mejor. Piénsenlo; todos estamos involucrados en esto –dijo Wakabayashi.

-Y eso si no contamos a nuestros otros aliados –dijo Daichi.

-Hagámoslo –dijo Tsubasa finalmente. Dejando su _magatama_ en el suelo, cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza, y sólo pensó en que Kai, quien aún tenía mucho que vivir regresara a la vida.

Todos se concentraron en ello, y obviamente se sentían agotados, pero era eso o perder a los Arcángeles Negros para siempre. Santana y los otros también, pues querían pagar por lo que habían hecho.

Hasta Shiro estaba haciendo lo posible. El cuervo blanco, posado en el suelo, cerró los ojos, ignorando la rasquiña que le estaba comenzando en la cabeza, rogando que regresaran los Arcángeles Negros…

Hasta que las seis joyas con forma de coma brillaron intensamente, inundando el apartamento de luces. Incluso los vecinos de al lado se sorprendieron de ver la danza de luces que se podía ver por debajo de la puerta de sus vecinos asiáticos.

Y cuando parecía que ninguno de los presentes podía más…

-¿Dónde estoy? –oyeron decir a seis voces, todas conocidas y queridas por la mayoría de los presentes.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Taro, quien al ver a Jinko ahí, aún con su vestido de terciopelo negro, corrió hacia ella, lágrimas en sus ojos, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Taro… Creí que había muerto –dijo la joven, regresándole el abrazo a su hombre. –Creí que el ataque de Santana me había matado…

-Eso ya es cosa del pasado, Jinko. Ahora estás en este mundo, de donde nuca debiste irte.

-¿Misaki-kun? –dijo Wataru, sorprendido de ver a su amigo así con el Arcángel de la Oscuridad. –Sé que había muerto y todo, pero, ¿desde cuándo tú y ella…?

-Bienvenido de regreso, Wataru –fue lo único que recibió por respuesta, fuera de un cálido abrazo por parte de su amigo. –Sé de alguien que estará feliz de verte otra vez.

-¿Te refieres a Azumi?

-Fuera de ella… Me refería a Hester.

-Mi gato –y el Arcángel del Odio se rió.

-Bueno, supongo que no me queda de otra más que olvidarla… -se dijo Rairyuu, al ver que la mujer que siempre había querido era feliz al lado de otra persona. –Oye, Jinko, espero que seas feliz al lado de él. Sé que al morir le pedí a él y a Hyuga-kun que te cuidaran, pero parece que alguien se lo tomó muy a pecho.

-No seas tonto –respondió Hyuga. –No es que se lo hayan tomado en serio. Cosas se dan, Rairyuu.

-Además, como dicen, a su tiempo maduran las uvas –dijo Tooru al joven Arcángel del Trueno. –Algún día encontrarás a la mujer de tus sueños.

-Sí, supongo.

-Créelo –dijo Genzo, después de haberle dado un abrazo a su amigo el Arcángel del Hielo. –Nadie se puede quedar solo en este mundo. Hasta yo, que soy un amargado adicto al trabajo, sé que algún día dejaré de ser un solitario.

-Mientras conserves las esperanzas –dijo Shinobu, quien no tenía gran cosa que decir, pues había muerto y revivido el mismo día, al igual que Kai. Sin embargo, éstos últimos estaban contentos de ver que no tendrían que pasar por desaparecidos.

Sin embargo, cuando los Arcángeles Negros vieron a Santana y los otros, no pudieron evitar ponerse en guardia.

-Cálmense –dijo Daichi. –Ya no son malos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices, Daichi? –preguntó Kai.

-Tan cierto como que soy el hermano del Mensajero de los Dioses.

-¿Y Kurai? –preguntó Jinko, cauta.

-Está donde debe estar –dijo Sanae. –Dentro de mí. Ella era mi lado oscuro, pero ahora no volverá a ponerse fuera de control.

-Esto… -comenzó a decir Pierre, con mucho el más comunicativo de los cuatro, sin ser grosero o petulante. –Queremos disculparnos. La verdad nunca pensamos, ni quisimos hacer todo el daño que hicimos. Nuestras rivalidades se salieron de control…Llegando a hacer cosas terribles.

-Sin embargo, ahora entendimos que las rivalidades que tenemos con Genzo y los otros son estrictamente en el mundo del fútbol, y no desde eternidades atrás, como Kuro nos hizo creer –agregó Schneider.

-¿Podrían… disculparnos? –preguntó Santana finalmente.

Los Arcángeles Negros se miraron, y al parecer pensaron en lo mismo.

-Hablo por todos al decir que gracias al cielo todo esto terminó, y como ya todo se solucionó, no hay que pedir perdón. Pero hay una cosa que nos tienen que dar a cambio –dijo Wataru, haciendo gala de su ingenio para las palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Su amistad.

Y eso fue un favor que los futbolistas que recién salían de su problema no dudaron en hacer.

Pasaron los meses, y fuera de Kai y Shinobu, quienes no fueron reportados desaparecidos, poco a poco cada uno apareció. Una vez todo estaba calmado, las cosas volvieron a ser como eran… ¿A quién engaño? Nunca más fueron las mismas.

Cuando Wataru apareció en París, Azumi estalló en lágrimas al ver que él había regresado. Tanta era la emoción que sentía al volver a su amigo, renacido de entre las cenizas, que por puro accidente le dio un beso… El cual resultó ser completamente correspondido ;).

-¿Cómo es que… que estás vivo otra vez?

-Azumi-chan, creí que habías entendido que los milagros existen.

-Es decir…

-Sí. Al fin la pesadilla terminó… Y estaba pensando en una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Resulta que un pajarito por ahí me contó una cosa que me pareció muuuuuy interesante.

-¿Qué?

-Pues me dijeron que algo que guardo en mi corazón no es de un solo lado.

Azumi se sonrojo. ¡Misaki-kun le había contado!

-Ese chismoso… Juro que haré que pague.

-¿Y por qué? De hecho se lo agradezco. Cuando morí, que por cierto, no es algo agradable, le pedí que te dijera que nunca te dejé de querer.

-Y eso hizo…

-Y bueno… ¿Quisieras retomar aquello que tan sólo duró dos días, hace ya varios años, y que debería continuar?

Y no es obvio decir la respuesta.

Tooru reapareció en Munich, Alemania, donde se decía que había sufrido un accidente, pero apareció sin problema alguno. Herman y Marie estaban realmente sorprendidos de ver que el amigo de Genzo y Karl (sí, Karl) estaban sanos y salvos… Y Schneider ya era otra vez un hombre normal. Poco después el Arcángel del Hielo viajó a Osaka, junto a Wakabayashi, y le dio una hermosísima sorpresa a sus padres y su hermana, quien en secreto le agradeció a Genzo por haber salvado al mundo.

Rairyuu, de regreso en Tokyo, le dio un susto a sus amigos cuando reapareció como si nada en la universidad, alegando que había viajado a su ciudad natal por un tiempo, pues no se sentía bien. Después de eso, todos fueron a celebrar el regreso del joven de los mechones rubios (que por cierto, son naturales por alguna causa desconocida) a un bar cercano, donde vieron a Hino Ryoma tomando una bebida como cualquier parroquiano.

Jinko apareció en Shizuoka, después de que "un grupo de asaltantes" hubiese irrumpido en la boda de Shinobu y la secuestraron, pero la liberaron por presión de Taro ;). El doctor Shibazaki estaba muy contento de ver a su mejor asistente. Tanto, que decidió invitar a cenar a la joven pareja, después de declarar a Misaki completamente curado.

También habían decidido ir a vivir juntos, por lo que Jinko vendió el modesto apartamento en que había vivido desde su graduación de la preparatoria y se mudó al apartamento de su 'Ángel de la Guarda', quien había sido aceptado en el Jubilo Iwata en un decir Jesús.

Pasaron los meses, y Sanae dio a luz a Hayate, quien dio su primer grito de triunfo un soleado y fresco día de Septiembre. Cansada de tanto pujar, la joven pidió ver a su bebé, pero los médicos estaban observando algo en el recién nacido.

Hayate tenía unas extrañas formaciones en los omoplatos, como si fueran unas alas muy rudimentarias.

Los médicos se lo informaron a Sanae, quien fingió estar preocupada, pero sabía muy bien por qué había pasado eso; Hayate era el primogénito del Mensajero de los Dioses. Obviamente no dijo nada, pero preguntó si las formaciones afectarían a Hayate en su vida.

-La verdad no. Sin embargo, habría que estudiar la evolución de esto en su niñez.

-Les aseguro que mi hijo estará muy bien –dijo Tsubasa, entrando a la habitación.

-¿Y por qué lo dice?

-Porque es parte de una generación de futbolistas. Por eso –y Tsubasa y Sanae se echaron a reír.

_Varios años después_…

-¡Daibu, apresúrate! –dijo un niño de cabello negro, bajando las escaleras de la casa de sus abuelos. -¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Pero Hayate! ¡Deja de apresurarte tanto! –respondió Daibu, quien era muy parecido al chico que bajaba las escaleras. -¡Pareces loco!

-Pues si llegamos tarde, ¡te juro que te haré pagar! –dijo Hayate, quien ya estaba en la puerta. Él y su hermano menor iban a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de uno de los amigos de sus padres… Donde probablemente estarían sus demás 'primos.'

-Hayate, Daibu, ¿ya están listos? –preguntó el padre de ambos, ya en el auto. Por suerte ya había aprendido a manejar.

-¡Sí, papá! –y ambos niños se subieron al auto, donde Tsubasa, Sanae, y el tío Daichi los esperaban.

Hayate había tenido una infancia completamente normal, pues las 'alas' que tenía de nacimiento no le estorbaban para nada, y desde que era muy pequeño aprendió a desaparecerlas, pues él y su hermano menor habían nacido con poderes. Daibu también había nacido con las 'alas', pero mucho menos desarrolladas, al punto que a duras penas eran un par de bultitos inofensivos en su espalda. El mayor de los Ozora había heredado la tranquilidad y paciencia de su madre, mientras que Daibu era el vivo retrato de Tsubasa: enérgico y activo, aunque también tenía algo de mal temperamento.

Por alguna razón Hayate podía recordar algunas cosas que pasaron cuando aún estaba dentro de la matriz de su madre, y las tenía muy en mente. Por otro lado Daibu nació en épocas de paz, por lo que tuvo una infancia muy tranquila.

Daichi ya era estudiante de secundaria, pues no era mucho mayor que sus sobrinos. Había ganado ya varios Torneos Nacionales, perpetuando el apellido Ozora como marca de grandes futbolistas. Idéntico a Tsubasa en casi todo, excepto por la nariz más fina y su brecha de edad, el joven también era poseedor de una técnica muy limpia.

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? –preguntó el joven a sus sobrinos.

-Pregúntale a Daibu –dijo Hayate, mirando con reproche a su hermano menor.

-No encontraba mis tenis.

Si se preguntan por qué Tsubasa y su familia estaba en Shizuoka, era porque estaban de vacaciones.

Llegaron al apartamento de los Kurobane, pues ahí era la fiesta de cumpleaños. Mika, la hija de Shinobu, cumplía años.

Hayate tocó el timbre, emocionado. Hacía ya un buen tiempo no veía a los hijos de los amigos de sus padres. Les abrió una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, quien sonrió al ver a los Ozora aquí.

-¡Hayate-kun, Daibu-chan! –dijo la chica.

-Mika-chan, ¡ya deja de llamarme Daibu-chan! –dijo el menor de los Ozora, fingiendo estar molesto.

-Mientras seas más pequeño y más bajito que yo, serás Daibu-chan –dijo Mika, haciendo pasar a los demás.

Ahí estaban todos los Arcángeles, los Arcángeles Negros y sus aliados, junto a un grupo de niños.

-Pensé que no iban a venir –dijo Yukiko, una niña de trenzas negras y mirada inteligente. –Si no venían al cumpleaños de Mika-chan, juré que les daría una paliza.

-Pero Yuki-chan… ¿Cómo podrías dudar de nosotros? –dijo Hayate.

-¿Ves, Yukiko? Te dije que vendrían –dijo Ryou, pasando una mano por el cabello de su hija. Él y Yukari se casaron poco después de lo sucedido, después de que Ryou le contara todo lo sucedido.

-Bueno, hay que creerle a Ishizaki-san –dijo Jinko, quien se encontraba embarazada. Ella y Taro se habían casado dos años después del nacimiento de Hayate, y esperaban su segundo bebé.

-Lo sé –dijo Genzo, que estaba ennoviado con una joven que conoció en Alemania, pero no estaba allí por razones laborales. –A pesar de todo, Ishizaki-kun tiene la razón.

-¿A pesar de todo? –dijo el Arcángel de la Tierra, enojándose.

Y mientras Hayate, Daibu, Mika, Yukiko, Shouji, el hijo de los Misaki, y Keiya y Shun, los hijos gemelos de Wataru y Azumi jugaban con Daichi, los adultos conversaban sobre lo sucedido durante los años que habían pasado.

Shinobu se convirtió en padre de una preciosa niña; Ryou y Yukari se casaron, y tuvieron a Yukiko; Tooru amasó una fortuna y andaba felizmente enamorado de una joven alemana, Wataru y Azumi también se casaron, y ¡oh sorpresa! Tuvieron gemelos, ambos por suerte sin problema alguno, aunque Keiya tenía los ojos azules y Shun ojos castaños; Rairyuu seguía en busca de su chica, aunque se tomó unos 'días de descanso' para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mika; Hyuga seguía igual, aunque ahora triunfaba en el _calcio_, y de su vida privada nada se sabe, como siempre.

Kai y Komichi siguieron siendo los mejores amigos de la ciudad, aunque ella se ennovió con un joven de su misma universidad y Kai jugaba en el Jubilo con Ryou y Taro, fuera de ennoviarse con una chica de su misma universidad. Genzo, como dije, estaba felizmente ennoviado, pero todavía no tenía prisa por casarse. Y si dije que su novia no había podido ir, era porque ella estaba en plena temporada, pues también era futbolista, y NO, NO ES MARIE SCHNEIDER.

Sin embargo, Daichi abrió la ventana y silbó largamente, hasta que un pájaro blanco apareció.

-¿Dónde andabas, Shiro?

-Por ahí, comiendo –respondió el cuervo blanco, que no había cambiado en nada, ni siquiera en su terrible carácter.

-¿Y por qué no viniste con Daichi? –preguntó la esposa de Shinobu, quien también estaba enterada de todo.

-No sé… No quería.

-Como sea –y todos se rieron del comentario del cuervo blanco, que la gente común creía que hablaba debido a que era domesticado, y Shiro no quiso desmentirlo.

Al fin habían quedado atrás los años en que debían ocultar su identidad a los demás. Tsubasa y los otros ya respiraban tranquilos, pues sabían que la felicidad que ahora tenían la habían forjado con sus propias manos, tal como su destino, y tal como harían Hayate y los demás, más adelante…

_Porque así quisieron su futuro_.

OWARI

Nota de la Autora: No puedo creer que terminé la saga de _El Mensajero de los Dioses_. Dos fanfics, uno más largo que el anterior, arte de la historia, GIFs, y hasta unos hermosos fanpics son el resultado de esta idea que tuve una tarde de Enero. Sus constantes comentarios, y su apoyo hicieron que después de escribir _El Mensajero de los Dioses_ me sintiera feliz de haber escrito eso, y tanta fue la acogida aquí y en otros lugares, que _El Mensajero de los Dioses II: El Regreso de los Arcángeles_ pugnaba por aparecer.

A todos los que leyeron este fic, sin importar si les gustó o no, y a todos los que me apoyaron durante este año, cuando escribí las dos historias, sólo puedo decirles **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**.

Andrea E. Ariza Acevedo (Saki Hashimoto)


End file.
